


The Gift Of Marriage

by RomanogersSHIP



Series: The Gift Of Christmas [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A story of path to marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguments, Assistant Darcy, Assistant MJ, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kind of similar to it’s completed story, Love relationship, Mother/Daughter Bonding, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov is a loving Fiancée, Natasha Romanov is a protective mom, Old Friends, Relationship Problems, Romance, Sister Yelena, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a loving Fiance, Steve Rogers is a protective father figure, Steve Rogers is kind of a gentleman, Steve is still learning how to be a nice guy, Steve/daughter bonding, Tatiana Romanov is an adorable baby, Wedding Story special, Wedding preparations disagreements, cursing, lots of ice cream, lots of smut, marriage fluff, mentions of cheating, minor flashbacks, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 170,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: Bust out the wedding bells! Or..not?Steve and Natasha are engaged and due to be married. They couldn’t be any more in love with each other. However, will dealing with two stubborn fathers, an aggressive ex-husband, a shocking reappearance of someone from Steve’s past, and not to mention strenuous wedding preparations push the two apart and make them go back to their old ways? Or will love prevail and find the couple walking down the aisle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Gift Of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741114
Comments: 414
Kudos: 629





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “The Gift Of Christmas”. I decided to release the story a day earlier because I was really excited to share it. I’ve been thinking of the plot since the first story ended and I think it’ll surprise a lot of people.  
> If you haven’t already, you might want to go re-read the epilogue in TGOC if you haven’t already!  
> Enjoy

**11 weeks until the wedding**

Darcy held up two bathsuits. “Now, the blue one or the black one?”

“Why does it matter?” Natasha asked, looking from her desk.

“Because if we’re gonna be in Hawaii for a week, walking on white sandy beaches, gracing hot men in tight speedos, I wanna look good while doing it.”

Natasha laughed, “We’re not going to Hawaii to relax, we’re going because Steve and I have to cross off some things for our wedding...the blue one. I’m wearing the black one, I don’t want us to clash.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” She tossed the bathing suits onto the couch. Noticing the little pink hoodie on the couch and realizing it belonged to Tatiana brought an awe to her heart. “Where is little red? I’m starting to miss her picking up your phone and running business calls.”

Whenever Tatiana was in her mom’s office and Natasha got a call from a telemarketer or person she was trying to avoid, she’d let Tatiana take the call and the little girl would chat the person up for a good 10 minutes. With the way she answers the phone and is so friendly you’d think her and whoever she spoke to were best friends.

Natasha smirked at the idea of hearing her daughter’s conversation with people on the phone. “Spending time with her dad, although she should be back at home now with Steve by now.” Today was her last day before her preschool would have gone on break for construction.

“Really? Alexei took liberty in picking her up?”

“I’m just as surprised as you are. I’m not sure how Steve is taking it though. Picking her up after school is kinda his thing now.” He calls it “bonding time” and even frees up his schedule so it doesn’t intersect with the time she gets out.

Natasha finds it to be very enchanting because her daughter is always so happy and excited in the morning before Zanders drops her off because she knows it’ll either be her mom or Steve to be around to pick her up later. 

“What if this thing with Alexei becomes permanent? Like has he thought about being in both your lives again?”

That was the same question that kept popping into her mind. Her expectations weren’t very high, but his attempts are slightly appreciated.

“We haven’t talked about it, but he is considering buying a house upstate. I’m not sure what that means exactly.”

Darcy winced. “If your ex-husband is involved it feels like it means trouble.”

“You’re telling me,” Natasha sighed. She just hoped his sudden presence in their daughter’s life doesn’t give him the idea that she wanted to fix what they had romantically. 

That door was closed..like forever. 

She’s with a man now who’s a lot more protective of both her and her daughter. More loving, more caring. Granted, they did start off pretty badly, and almost ended terribly. He’s had the best character development she’s ever witnessed.

Quite honestly she couldn’t wait to be married to him.

* * *

Steve looked over his pie before putting it in the oven. He heard a hard bang at the door and tried to relax himself internally. Everytime that man came over it’s like he was trying to bust their doors down, and every time it happened, Steve was an inch closer to knocking him out.

The blond traveled to the front of the house and opened the door, revealing Tatiana and her dad. 

For some reason or the other, Alexei had been the one who called Natasha saying he wanted to see their daughter today and take her somewhere.

He felt pretty offended because that was his thing, but pushed the feeling aside upon remembering this was her biological dad.

Not only was Natasha shocked when her ex had offered, she also didn’t mind at all cause she knew Tatiana would be happy, unless it didn’t go well.

The man also didn’t mention why he’s been wanting to see the little girl more often, that alone made Steve suspicious. Maybe he had a change in heart. Steve witnessed firsthand how Natasha can change people for the better, he wouldn’t be surprised if her efforts with her ex-husband worked as well.

The first thing Steve noticed was the scratch on her arm. Why is it that every time she goes somewhere with him she comes back with some other mark? Just two weeks ago she had scraped her knee. He doubts she’s _that_ clumsy because whenever she’s around literally anyone else, she’s as poised and structured as can be.

“Stevie!” Tatiana said, running into his arms.

Still, even after witnessing it on several occasions, Alexei didn’t like the sight of Tatiana being so comfortable around Steve. Hugging him, getting picked up. Things the average dad does to his daughter.

“How was it?” He asked as he picked the little girl up.

“I got new books, see?” She said holding up she had received from her library trip with her dad.

“Those look awesome, go put them in your new room alright? You remember the way?” He and Natasha had been showing her the new way since they moved in. It’s a big place and they didn’t want her getting lost and scared.

Tatiana nodded as Steve set her down. The girl happily made her way towards her new room of their new house.

She liked it, probably as much as her old one, maybe even more. Her mom had told her they had a big backyard and she was right. A few things looked different than her old home but she still loved it.

Steve made sure Tatiana was out of sight before speaking to her father. “You’re late,” Steve said. “And what’s with the scratch on her arm?”

Alexei scoffed, “Who are you, Natalia?” Because he was sounding a lot like her with the questions. “I’m her father, remember that. I don’t have to explain myself to you or what happens to my child, to you.”

“Whatever.” Steve shrugged uncaringly. Some father he is. “You know Natasha’s just gonna call about it later.”

“Didn’t ask.” Alexei walked off.

Steve closed the door, and went back into the kitchen. As weird as it sounds he believes Alexei enjoys whenever Natasha scolds him. Like it’s part of a twisted, sadistic plan for him to get her back into his life. Believing that the two of them arguing would make her realize that she still cared for him when in reality she just wanted him to do his part as Tatiana’s father.

  
  


“Anddd how many people are coming?” Steve asked as he did another push up. Tatiana casually laid on his back, playing on her iPad as he continued his workout. 

“Ummm.” She counted on her fingers. “5!”, she answered him, “It’s you, me...mommy, baba and Gigi!”

“What?” He did a few more pushups. “No way. There’s way more than that.” 

“How many? A gazillion?!”

Steve casually hummed in response as if he didn’t have a 4 year old on his back as he easily did the pushups. She was light so it really didn’t affect him. “Not that many. But it’s you, me, mommy, your grandparents, my parents and grandparents. Your aunties, and you remember the little guy that’s always with me?”

“Phil?”

“Yup. Well he’s just Coulson to me. But yeah, he’s coming too.”

“So like a family?”

Steve paused for a second and found himself smiling at her understanding of the trip. “Yeah..Like a family.”

They both heard the front door open, followed by Natasha’s voice that seemed to be talking to someone on the phone, but hung up as she came closer to the living room where they were. 

“Mommy!” Tatiana hopped off Steve’s back and ran over to her mom.

She picked her daughter up, the little girl hugging her mom tightly. “How’d your day with daddy go?” she asked.

“It was fun mommy, Daddy made a pie and we watched spongebob.”

Natasha was about to question her daughter but then realized she was talking about Steve and not Alexei. Firstly, she knew that Alexei would never watch any cartoon, and because Steve had been _trying_ to build any skill he could in the kitchen.

Steve hadn’t heard, being that he was checking something in the oven, but she was sure he’d be happy to hear Tatiana mistake him as her father.

It wouldn’t be the first time Tatiana referred to him as her dad, but whenever she did, he wasn’t around to hear it. Almost like she was shy to say it in front of him.

Natasha could only kiss her cheek and and grin at the mix up because what could she really say? Tell a preschooler not to call Steve her dad? He treats her like his daughter anyways. If it was a phase the little girl was going through it’d pass by eventually.

“Did Stevie pack the bags like he said he would,” she asked her, knowing she’d be completely honest. 

“Umm,” She looked around a little bit and then pointed to the spot suitcases that were in the corner. Shaking her head no.

“Not surprised,” she sighed, wandering to where he was. “Wow, honey I’m impressed,” Natasha said to her fiancé, coming to the kitchen as she walked past the suitcases that were idly in the living room. “You managed to pack all our bags, and left enough space in them that it looks empty,” she said sarcastically, Steve rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, ha ha,” he said in the same tone as he closed the oven, “Only you never told me how many nights to pack for.” He softly pecked her lips.

“Well you could’ve called but that seems a little redundant considering you planned the trip.”

“Details aren’t relevant.” He watched as Natasha put Tatiana down, the girl running back to the couch to finish watching her show. “With all your rude comments— great example for your daughter by the way, you didn’t even think to compliment me on my cooking skills.” 

“You mean your baking skills.” Natasha leaned against the counter entertaining his actions, realizing it was the pie her daughter was talking about. 

Steve chuckled and muttered an amused ‘same shit’ under his breath.

“Anyways,” He said, cutting a piece of the dessert. “I spent practically all day on it. Called up a few people I know in the culinary industry for guidance and now I’m like a certified chef, you wouldn’t even believe it.” He cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head up towards him. “I promise you It’s the best thing you’ll ever put in your mouth.” Natasha raised a brow suggestively, a smirk gracing her face. The tips of Steve’s ear had reddened upon the action and stammered against his words. “T-tha-that’s not w-what I—Talk about vulgar thinking Romanov. Or should I say Mrs.Rogers?”

“Please, as if you hadn’t been thinking the same thing.” She placed a quick kiss to his lips. “You added salt instead of sugar,” she told him, walking away to her daughter’s room to take out clothes to pack properly.

Steve scoffed, “No I didn’t,” he dug his fork into it and, winced with a slight gag as he ate it. “How did she know that without tasting it?” he whispered to himself.

( **Later that night)**

Tatiana jumped on Steve and Natasha’s bed, fresh from her bath and now dressed in her onesie. She was excited for their trip tomorrow, they didn’t blame her, other than the fact that they were going to talk to a wedding planner friend of Natasha’s, it’d feel like they were on a week long vacation.

“I like your and Stevie’s room better mommy.”

“I can tell,” she smiled. “You’ve been jumping on the bed almost every night.”

“You know you’re gonna have to go to sleep soon,right?” Steve chimed in, watching the little girl tire herself out by continuing jumping up and down.

“No sleep!” Tatiana chanted as she continued to jump on their bed.

“Um, yes sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow and it’s past your bedtime,” Natasha said.

Tatiana stopped jumping for a bit, landing in the middle of both Steve and Natasha who were watching her entertained as she yawned but claimed to not be tired.

The little girl folded her arms in a pout. “You said I’m on bweak mommy.”

“Nooo, I said your school had gotten shut down for 2 weeks for renovations.”

“I don’t know what wenolation is!” Both adults grinned at her frustration and mispronunciation of the word. “I have to stay with you and Stevie for night night.”

“And why’s that?”

“Cause you can’t leave me,” the little girl said. 

They could tell she was just looking for an excuse to stay with them tonight, but it was ok. A+ for effort. 

“Wait for me to come back ok?”

“You got it.”

Tatiana got off the bed and ‘ran’ to somewhere else, most likely her new room to get something.

“Have I mentioned how amusing and adorable I find her run to be?” Steve said at the girl’s departure, making Natasha laugh. “Did you notice her um..” 

“Yeah.” Natasha noticed it as soon as she picked her up. “It’s not only a concern of mine that she continuously comes back with marks when he has her, but it’s almost like it would kill him to at least clean it or put a band-aid over it so it won’t be as red and exposed.”

Steve threaded carefully on what he was about to say next. “Do you ever get the feeling that maybe he doesn’t do all those things because he knows you’ll call him about later?”

“It’s a possibility, but what man likes to get reprimanded by their ex about their child?”

“Him apparently,” Steve murmured. 

Tatiana came running back into the room. She climbed back on the bed. “Kay, I’m back,” she said as she wrapped herself in her blanket and laid in between her mom and Stevie, making herself comfortable.

“Just as a reminder for when we get there, who’s the planner we’re supposed to be meeting with?” Steve asked. He knew they wouldn’t be doing all their planning in Hawaii and that they'd come back home and finish it. 

“He’s an old friend of mine,” Natasha said running her hand through her daughter’s hair, her head laying on Natasha while her legs rested on Steve. “We went to college together.”

“He?” Steve cleared his throat. He knows a guy that’s close to her and had gone to college with. It was the same guy that he held a grudge towards since they’ve been together. “Is _he_ handsome?”

“Oh extremely. His _husband_ thinks so as well.”

Steve’s demeanor lightened as he calmed down. Maybe a little less hostility when he’s jealous and just have trust and faith that he was the only man Natasha her eyes set on.

He wondered if she ever felt that way about him. It’s no secret his history before her had a long, long list of names with various women. But she was the only one he truly even cared for pursuing in a long-term relationship. 

Now look at him. He was about to get married and have a child! That alone was mind boggling and he couldn’t have been more proud of choosing the right person to do it with.

* * *

They had gotten back up very early in the morning. 3:30a.m to be exact.

It wasn’t technically a long flight, only being about 4 hours, but the time they would arrive would have correlated with the time her family would be flying in from Russia.

Natasha knew her daughter would be cranky at this time of day, judging how she was having a little meltdown when Natasha had gotten her dressed. But she was used to it and understood the behavior, her daughter just simply was not an early morning kind of person unless she got a good amount of sleep the previous night.

Tatiana whined and laid on the couch, refusing to fully wake up. “It’s still night night mommy,” she mumbled into the couch.

“I know honey, but it’s time to go remember? We have to go meet up with Stevie’s family too.”

“Mmm-mmm,” she said disaffirmly tiredly, still laying dead against the couch.

Steve came back inside the house after loading the car. “Alright, bags are packed in the trunk and Zanders has the car running. It’s only 3 of us, so I don’t think a role call is needed.” Steve gently placed his hand on Natasha’s stomach. “I mean 4 of us,” he corrected, kissing his fiancée’s cheek. He would have to get used to calling them a family of 4 despite their newborn still in early stages of development.

“It might end up being 3, because someone is still sleepy,” she said pointing a nod towards her daughter who was clenching her teddy bear and drifting back off to sleep.

They both knew how restless she could get when she’s sleepy, and if she doesn’t get the right amount, she might end up crying.

“Looks like you were right about her bedtime,” Steve said..

“It’s ok. I’ve only been her mother her whole life, but what do I know?” She asked rhetorically as she caressed Steve’s cheek. 

“You don’t think I can handle the attitude of a 4 year old?” 

“Prove me wrong,” she challenged, motioning for him to try and get her.

Steve nodded arrogantly. “Alright. Ok, fine,” he accepted, going over to Tatiana and kneeling down. “Hey princess,” he said in a hushed voice, pushing her hair from her face. “Time to wake up so we can leave ok?” He ended up only getting a little whine in return. Steve made the attempt to sit her up and when he did her lip started quivering, she opened her eyes that were now welling with tears completely out of nowhere. “Wait, what’s wrong-” What he thought was only little cries turned into a full blown sob. 

Steve turned to look at Natasha who stared back at him smugly. “Need some help?”

Steve kissed the little girl’s forehead apologetically as he left. “I’ll be in the car,” he said to his fiancée in the same sarcastic tone she had used with him.

Natasha gently picked her daughter up who would hopefully fall back asleep on the jet given the fact that she’s scared of heights.

* * *

For starters, when they reached the island? Beautiful, their hotel suite? Beautiful—courtesy of Steve’s purchase of the private island. Their suite had 4 rooms, one for them and one for Tati, and two guest bedrooms

When they had reached the hotel though, the undeniable tension between Steve and Natasha’s father, Natasha and Steve’s father, although Natasha didn’t really care. But also, the tension between Steve’s dad and Nat’s dad so it looks like that can be added to the books as well.

Given the fact that it was known later in the morning, and Tatiana was nice and rested, she had wanted to go down to the beach because it was a lot more warmer here than it was in New York and she finally had the opportunity to play in the water.

Alaina had been heading down for breakfast with her husband and offered to take her granddaughter as well, wanting to catch up with her.

Steve exhaled teasingly as his arms wrapped around his fiancée. “I’m not sure how I feel about my future wife wearing such a provocative 2 piece,” he said deeply into her ear, placing warm butterfly kisses along her neck. “Especially since there’s so many guys around.” Ahem, Barton who would be trying to sneak glances at her.

“Might as well get it out of my system. 5 months from now I won’t even want to leave the house.”

Steve hummed lowly into her ear. “5 months from now we’ll be a lot closer to having our little boy.”

“Or girl.”

Steve winced. “Doesn’t seem likely, I only produce boys. Just ask the other woman I’ve gotten pregnant.”

Natasha scoffed, pushing his lips away. “Yeah right.”

He laughed and enveloped her in her arms, Natasha smiling as he took them both to the bed, towering over her, caging her body between his arms.

Steve was lovestrucked as he looked into her eyes, almost like he was in a trance. Natasha’s arms slowly curled around his neck, their lips brushing.

“I love you,” He absentmindedly whispered to her.

Her heart ached at the tenderness in his voice. “I love you too,” she said back.

He placed a couple gentle kisses to her cheek and neck. “How much time do you think we have?”

“I’d say about 30 minutes. More than enough.”

They both smiled at each other, Steve making a move to dip his head down to close the remaining space in between them. 

As soon as their lips touched however, someone knocked on their door. Clint’s voice trailing soon after.

Steve gave off an annoyed sigh, Natasha finding his annoyance to be comical and gave him a little kiss.

  
  


“What’s this stuff mommy?” Tatiana asked her mom watching as she put something on her arms.

“It’s sunblock,” she answered, gently rubbing the cream into her daughter's face, keeping away from her eyes. “It’s supposed to protect you from the sun,” she explained.

“But I like the sun,” she said to her, picking up the bottle and looking at its colors and designs.

“I know but you’ve got some of daddy’s genes and tend to get a little red from the sun.” 

“I have my jeans not Stevie’s,” Tatiana said as if she was correcting her mom.

Natasha smiled, “Not _those_ kinds of genes.” And she was actually talking about Alexei, even though Steve’s skin would get red rather than tan too. It still made her feel at ease for some reason when she would recall Steve as her dad. 

“Genes like the genie?” She gasped, looking at her mom excitedly. “Like Aladdin!”

Yelena laughed from the side at the little girl’s false understanding. Explaining the birds and bees talk was gonna be a bitch for her sister, she could already tell.

Natasha sighed contentedly “I really don’t want you to grow up.” Her daughter giggled as she placed a kiss on her cheek, and set her down, watching as she ran to Steve who held his hand out for her.

“You know,” Darcy started as she adjusted her chair, “The more they’re next to each other, the more I can see the resemblance between the two of them,” She stated, looking at Steve who was carrying Tatiana further along in the water. “You sure you two didn’t have at least one drunken night together 4 years ago that you don’t remember?”

She’s been hearing that a lot recently. Steve’s told her a bunch of times how people mistake Tatiana to be his daughter despite the color of their hair and eyes being complete opposites. They didn’t exactly have the same facial features..well they did have the same complexion when they would be in the sun too long. They also shared a lot of the same habits..Maybe it could be-

“I’m positive,” Natasha said, pushing the thought out of her mind. She’d never cheat on Alexei when they were married, she was too busy trying to love him. Plus she had the DNA test to prove who her real father is after Alexei had wanted one when she told him that she was pregnant with their daughter. 

“I couldn’t stand him since the first time I met him, and I didn’t like him the first time we went out together.” And that was only 5 months ago.

If some drunk and intimate accident were to happen between them, it’d happen approximately around the time she hadn’t necessarily known his ways or who he was. So, years ago..4 or 5 years ago. Tatiana was 4 years old now..

—Steve is not the father of her daughter.

“That was before,” Yelena chimed in on the banter, tipping her sunglasses back on. “Now look at you. On your second marriage and pregnant with his child, while I’m still free to whatever I want.”

Natasha checked her phone, texting the wedding planner back. “Right, free to do whatever as long as you have dad’s credit card.”

Yelena shrugged, drinking more of her margarita. Can’t argue with that. She was living life well and wealthily

* * *

Tatiana giggled happily and held on tightly to Steve who dipped her in the water and then picked her back up. They were on the pretty shallow side.

Shallow for him anyways, the water was reaching her torso when she stood whereas he was fine as he was sitting. The waves were relatively calm that as long he held onto her she wouldn’t get carried away by one of them.

“Almost didn’t recognize you Rogers,” Bucky had said by the shore, along with Sam and Phil. “You really had us confused with an actual dad.”

“Technically I am an actual dad,” Steve answered, standing up from the water, holding Tatiana’s hand.

“Soon to be dad sure,” Phil added in, sporting sunblock on his nose. “And what happened to the single women you said will be here, I’m not seeing the ladies.”

Sam found his question to be funny as he asked, “What happened to your girlfriend?”

Coulson looked around awkwardly. “Well..you know..If boss man could mess with multiple women why can’t I?”

Steve gave the man a hypocrital look. “Coulson you sly dog,” He teased, but for the record, he doesn’t do that anymore, the playboy life was behind him. “If you’re looking for single women, Nat’s sister is always up for a challenge.”

“Actually..I’m ok.” She was a very beautiful woman, she just intimidated the shit out of him. Coulson’s eyes caught sight of a pair of brunette haired women strolling alongside the shore near to him. He pushed a hand through his hair flirtatiously. “Ladies,” Coulson greeted, pulling the sunglasses down.

The two women let out a few laughs in the right direction at the man’s attempt.

“Stevie, can we make a sand castle?” Tatiana asked, looking up at him.

“Sure,” Steve said to her, helping her out of the water. Steve could feel how the women’s eyes had gone to him when he made a movement.

Once her eyes were set on him, they were locked. “Where you going blondie?” One of the women had asked, the other just looking at him fairly confusedly, almost furrowing her brows as she tried to figure him out. “We aren’t boring you are we?”

“Yeah, just a little bit.” He may have changed a little bit in regards to generosity, but that didn’t mean he was the nicest guy on the planet. He also didn’t particularly like to be called “blondie”.

The woman raised a brow at him, finding the attitude in his remark to be attractive. Dominance was always a turn on in her eyes.

“Maybe we should get out of here,” The woman who had been staring at Steve confusedly had said, slightly tensing when Steve had made eye contact with her.

Her friend ignored her suggestion to leave and just looked at the blond man with even more interest. “You single?”

Tatiana had let go of Steve’s hand as she crouched down the play in the soft and slightly muggy sand.

“I’m taken, happily,” he answered the woman that was still not backing down. 

“And this relationship you’re in,” She dragged along, rubbing her finger along his bicep. “Is it anything serious, or are you still down to have a good time?”

Steve folded his arms, the men by his side watching to see what move he would make and to interfere if he looked like he would pursue the woman interestedly, but to everyone’s surprise, Steve looked completely normal.

It’s like the world continually tests him on his capabilities to stay faithful to Natasha, and obviously he loves her, they were getting married and she was pregnant with his child, he wouldn’t jeopardize anything.

“Stevie, look,” Tatiana called to him, “I found a shell!”

“It looks amazing,” He said to her, grinning at her excitement.

“Sister?” The lady asked as she pointed a nod towards the little girl, waving towards Tatiana who got a friendly wave in return.

“She’s my _fiancée’s_ daughter actually. And we’re pretty busy so-” Steve pointed his gaze towards Tatiana when he saw how she got up and had started running away for something, falling down as she did. “Shit,” Steve said to himself as he went over to her.

“So I guess that’s a no to dinner huh?” The woman had said to him, gawking when Steve had uncaringly flipped her off before stooping down to help Tatiana up.

There was a rogue wave that was bigger and quicker than she expected and had startled her, while she ran away from it, she must’ve tripped in the sand which made her fall.

Steve picked Tatiana up, she laid her head on his shoulder. “You wanna go to mommy or Gigi?”

“Mommy,” she said sadly against his shoulder. While he walked away, he was able to make eye contact with that same brunette haired woman. 

The one that hadn’t tried to flirt with him. Steve found himself staring at her for a long period of time, it felt like their eyes had been locked on each other forever.

Why did she look so familiar?

He was the first one to break their gaze, continuing his path to Natasha. But he could feel how she was still looking at him. 

* * *

“Who the hell are you texting anyways?” Yelena questioned. “We’re trying to bond with you.”

“The both of you just spent 10 minutes bragging about how I couldn’t drink alcohol for the next 8 months, you’re idea of bonding needs a serious check up.”

“Jesus, I thought the 18 year old you texted a lot,” Darcy said.

“I’m texting Preston. Even though he’d never admit it, Steve works better on a schedule, so if he knows what he’s walking into when it comes to wedding planning, it’s best if it comes from a professional.”

“Ugh wedding planning,” Darcy groaned, it sounded like a lot of work. “True love must be amazing,” she said half jokingly, placing a magazine over her face.

Natasha seen Steve approaching her, holding her daughter in his arms. “What happened?” She asked as her fiancé came up to them with her daughter wrapped in a towel wearing a sad expression.

“A wave had scared her and she had tripped trying to run from it. She’s not hurt, but she is pretty shaken up.

“You wanna stay with mommy until you’re ready to go back out?” Natasha asked her daughter gently. 

Tatiana nodded sadly as Steve passed her off to her mom. She relaxed herself and rested her head on her mom’s chest with her head and body wrapped in the towel.

“I’m sorry for letting the wave scare you princess,” Steve apologized.

“It’s ok, Stevie,” She accepted. “Can we get ice cweam when you come back?”

Steve scoffed, “Is that even a question? This place has the best ice cream ever so yes, course we can,” Steve told her, kissing the top of her head. “Later, I promise.”

“You look kinda red,” Natasha pointed out, he looked like he was an hour away from getting a sunburn.

“Not as red as you make me,” he said in a jokingly flirty way, giving her a soft peck as he went back out.

“Oh gross, please don’t tell me you’re one of those couples now,” Yelena said disgustedly.

Natasha looked at her in slight confusion. “What couple?”

“That intensely overwhelming PDA couple.”

“We’re engaged.” What, did she expect for them to be at each other’s throats again.

“Mommy, what’s that?” Tatiana pointed towards the green thing her mom was holding.

“It’s coconut water, you wanna try some?”

“Yes pwease,” she said, her mom held the straw for her as she sipped from it. Yelena, Darcy and Natasha smiled and laughed when the little sip turned into taking multiple gulps.

“You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s yummy!”

Natasha lovingly kissed the top of her daughter’s head, knowing her daughter would want the rest of it, she just let her have it.

* * *

This could be considered their day to unwind before the tedious and sometimes fun planning would begin. For the rest of the week, they’d be busy, in _Hawaii_ , one of the most _romantic_ islands known to man. 

After Steve had taken Tatiana out for ice cream, she fell asleep on his shoulder as they were walking back to the hotel, it made sense because it was usually the time she would start getting ready for bed, given the fact that it was nearing evening and the sun was starting to set.

It was their opportunity to spend some alone time together. Try and get away and just relish any time they can with just the two of them. Swim in the ocean with the sun setting behind them.

Or at least that’s what they had both thought at first. But with Steve looking over his shoulder every 10 seconds it was hard for her to not call him out on it.

“Someone out to kill you?” She asked when he looked around behind him for the 15th time.

“No. At least..I hope not,” he said lowly with his head still turned the other way. “Your dad doesn’t travel with snipers does he?”

“Not on Saturday’s.” Natasha wrapped her arms around her fiancé’s neck, her legs going around his waist.

“Not sure how your dad will feel about this position.” Steve said, looking around in search of her father, taking deeper into the water

“Are you seriously intimidated by him?”

Steve scoffed, “What? Hell no,” Steve looked around for the man. “I just want to make sure I don’t do anything that puts me more into his bad side.” 

“You’re not on his bad side.”

“Tell that to the staff members of this place that called the police on him for looking like he was about to murder me while we were checking in.” His eyes scanned more of the beach and the tables, making sure her dad was clear of any of them.

So that’s why she seen them speaking to men in uniform earlier. “Steve, you’ll be his son in law and father to another one of his grandchildren. You don’t need his approval—are you trying to push me off?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he said, but still sent another barely noticeable push towards her, aiming to get her off him. He felt a headache coming on when he saw her father’s little puppy, Clint, watching along from the beach, his eyes landed on them as if he was Natasha’s guardian. “Great..” the last thing he needed was Clint twisting the story around and make it seem like they were having sex in the water.

Natasha brought a hand to his chin, pulling his face to hers. “You are a very paranoid man for someone who’s supposed to be relaxing today.” 

“I don’t want to give your dad another reason to not like me. It’s bad enough he seems to agree with his first judgement on me back in Russia. Not only that but I know he’s holding a grudge because I got you pregnant before we’re married.”

“And being intimate with me will make him not like you more?”

“Well duh, what do you think?”

His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him and connected their lips. Kissing him in plain sight. 

It’s not like Steve felt their relationship was better off secret or anything. He was engaged to New York’s most beautiful woman, he’d shove that in anyone’s face. It’s more so the fact that he didn’t want to deal with Clint’s bullshit and have him whisper more negatives into her dad’s ear.

It was a moderately passionate kiss, one that Steve couldn’t just not reciprocate. Not when their lips were moving in sync so perfectly, and he could feel her smirk into the kiss, and add just the slightest amount of tongue, enough to make him upset when she had decided to pull away.

Natasha watching as he stared at her lips in the same love struck way as before. This time he was now clutching onto her waist, keeping his lips close. 

His final turn was towards where he had last spotted Clint, finding that he wasn’t there anymore and had walked off.

He had also seen that same brunette from earlier, the anti-flirty one. Steve’s brows furrowed at the sight of the woman. What was it about her that was seemingly so nostalgic?

“You ok?” Natasha asked when she noticed his disturbed face.

“Yeah,” Steve answered so she wouldn’t get suspicious, turning his eyes back to her. “So..breakfast with your parents tomorrow, and create a schedule?” He asked in a reaffirming manner.

“That’s all,” she confirmed.

Steve nodded, even with two things to do, it felt like such a long list. Actually the scheduling didn't seem long, but he was already tired from just having to think about communicating with her father.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Steve looked around the dark and snowy forest frantically, his heart dropped when he heard an ear bleeding scream. _

_ “Callie!” He called out to her, following the path of the scream. _

_ He was presented with her neck being held tightly by a broad man, knife to her neck.  _

_ “Steve,” She cried in a whisper, “Help me, please.” _

_ He tried to move but he couldn’t, his body was frozen, his voice seemed to get caught in his throat. Trying to move so bad but all he could do was watch as the girl cried out for him to do something, anything. _

_ Steve saw the burly man’s hand hand reach down and try to touch a place that was never supposed to be touched at this age. Especially by the likes of a young girl and older guy.  _

_ Steve felt his fist clench at the inability to move was still there. The feeling of uselessness creeping up on him.  _

_ That’s when he heard one of his family’s butlers call for him. _

_ “Niles!” Steve yelled, finding his voice, regaining his power to move and didn’t waste time in lunging toward the burly man. _

_ Steve couldn’t hold back anymore and lunged towards the man, as he was trying to relive the girl from his grip, he easily kicked Steve down, his foot going straight into his abdomen.  _

_ The sound of her scream had been traumatized. He heard a slash followed by a loud scream, Steve’s heart dropping into his stomach. _

_ Through his blurry vision he saw a knife lunged deep into her shoulder, seeing her writhing on the floor was new, this hadn’t happened previously. _

_ His eyes widened as Callie shakenly turned her head towards him. _

_ “You could’ve s-saved me S-steve,” She choked out, shaking dangerously. “Why didn’t you save me!” _

* * *

Steve's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up finding that he was breathing heavily. Beads of sweat falling from his forehead. He felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He even had to place his hand over his chest to calm himself down to make sure he wasn’t about to have a heart attack.

That dream hadn’t appeared in his mind for so long. Each and every time it ended differently but with the same outcome, which was him not being able to save her. 

Tonight was nothing like before however. He heard her speak this time, he heard her words. How pained and angry it sounded, almost as if she was blaming him for not being there for her when he said he always would be. 

Steve laid back down with a small exhale, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating on going out and getting some fresh air. His hand ran through his also damp hair in deep thought over the dream, or should he say nightmare.

The last time his mind was on her was back when he told Natasha about her story, well his story technically. He had been telling her all the reasons why he hated Christmas and there had been plenty of reasons but that one stood tall above everything else. Witnessing the death of his very first best friend and girl that he could say he genuinely had loved.

Steve took a deep breath, speaking of love. 

He looked beside him. Realizing that upon his bad dream that he had let go of the red-haired woman that once slept in his arms. 

A feeling of comfort washed over him at the sight of her sleeping next to him. An intimate sense of love coursing through his veins when he moved closer to her again, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her more into him, her warmth radiating onto him. It just felt so right.

The idea of him and her ever being together used to sound repulsive, but now it’s like he couldn’t go 10 minutes without thinking about her, seeing or hearing something that reminded him of her. Whether it’d be her red hair or her green eyes. They weren’t even married yet but the thought of coming home to her, calling her his wife, and having their very own children together, along with Tatiana..It just felt destined.

Steve brought his lips closer to her neck, having them lightly brush against her soft skin, and gently nibble on a sensitive area until he felt a small smile grace her face. When he took notice of that, his kisses became more weighted and tender. 

“Seems a little early to be trying to seduce me, Rogers,” She said to him when she felt his hand make its way more towards her chest. “Normally it’s me, who wakes up you.”

“We’ve done this way earlier than 4 in the morning. Unless you’re forgetting the time we had spent all night making love that put little rogers into development.” He gently placed his hand on her stomach.

Natasha smiled, turning around in his arms laying her head against his chest. “I don’t think that time counted as making love.”

“True, but the word ‘fucking’ doesn’t sit right anymore when it comes to us.”

“Look at you, sounds like you’re in love.”

“Maybe just a little. I’d wake up at any time if it means being like this with you.”

Natasha gave him a look of subtle admiration before she realized what had woke him up so early, and why he had been tossing and turning throughout most of the nights. “You were talking in your sleep,” She informed him.

“Was I?” He hoped he hadn’t had said anything dumb or something he wanted to keep to himself. “What was I saying?”

“Mostly unintelligible mumbling and almost painful groaning. With the way you were moving around it almost seemed like someone had been attacking you.” 

Steve hadn't replied as she just informed him on his habits while he was asleep. Although it wasn’t him that was on the receiving end of all the painful attacks. It was…

There her face goes again. The moment popping into his mind in what seemed like the longest time than when it last had happened. Her soft whispers, pleading for him to help her. It was almost like a ghost had been haunting him.

The troubled look on her fiancé’s face hadn’t gone unnoticed by her. In fact it was extremely easy to read, he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about something.

“Steve you know you can talk to me,” Natasha said, bringing a hand to his cheek and making him look at her.

“I know..”

Natasha analyzed his eyes that were now starting to block his thoughts of “Then tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It’s nothing.” His hand reassuringly gripped her wrist, “I promise.” He leaned down and connected their lips, intending on just shortly kissing her until her hand had probably accidently grazed a part of him that was starting to awaken as well, causing Steve to glide on top of her and pin her hands down. “What I would like to talk about though, is how our time had gotten cut off yesterday.” He pressed his body more into hers. “And Tatiana’s surprisingly knocked out in her own room..plus we are alone, in _ our _ own room, with the sun slowly rising on a private island.”

“Sounds pretty romantic,” She played along to his banter.

“Right. And we are technically supposed to be doing a little wedding planning today.”

“That’s right.” She couldn’t tell if he was trying to be polite in promoting the idea of them having sex right now, or if he was just being playful.

“Yeah, so it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if I were to practice how I plan on spending time on our honeymoon, with the help of the gorgeous woman I’m currently on top of?”

“Are you asking if we can make love, Rogers?”

They’ve made love before. Hell, they’ve done it several times, whenever they have sex now it’s considered making love. “Possibly.”

Natasha broke free of his grip of her wrists and slowly pulled his clothes down. “Why don’t you give me a preview on what you plan on doing?” 

Steve chuckled lowly against her lips. “I thought you’d never ask.” He dipped down to catch her lips again. Kissing her slow and passionately. The tenderness of his kiss erupted a small moan from her, her arms going around his neck when he angled himself differently to kiss her deeper.

His tongue had grazed hers. Wanting to feel the sensation again, he pushed his erection into her clothed core, causing her to gasp lightly, Steve taking the opportunity to send his tongue into her mouth, meeting with his own again. Teasingly playing with each other in a way that turned him on even more. Tasting her, tasting him. He’d be able to kiss her forever and not get tired of how her lips feel when they’re against his.

Steve smoothly broke the kiss, his lips going to her neck for the second that morning, moving his hips against hers in a way the mimicked slow and deep strokes. Natasha bit back a moan from the imitative feel of himself being inside her. Finding herself moving against him as well, her legs wrapped around his waist.

It would’ve been considered dry sex if he had been wearing boxers instead of being completely naked. But from his nakedness she could feel just how hard he is, just how big he is and he’s not even inside her.

She was moaning into his ear as if he had been truly burying himself deeper into her, but he wasn’t. He was basically rubbing and grinding himself and her arousal built from such limited contact.

“How’s it feel sweetheart?,” He ruggedly asked into her ear. Getting his payback on all the nights she had teased him with dry sex back when they had been sneaking around with each other.

“Stop being a tease,” She managed to say despite her arousal becoming overwhelming. The wetness between her legs served no purpose as he wasn’t inside her to take advantage of it. When she had brought one of her hands to go in between them to do the job herself because he had purposely, Steve caught her hands again, this time holding them above her head with one hand in a grip she wasn’t able to break free.

“Steve,” She whined, causing him to voice his amusement and kiss her cheek. 

It was becoming to the point where his erection had started to get painful. Using his free hand to remove her lacy garment.

She looked at him through captivating half lidded and lustful eyes. Her look made Steve swallow harshly, releasing his hold on her hands and placing his arms by either side of her head. Keeping his face close to hers as he slowly started to push himself into her, watching as her face twisted into satisfaction and delight from him finally entering inside her. They had moaned onto one another’s lips as he stretched her out, staying deep inside her for a hot second before pulling all the way out and re-enter her with the same slow and steady pace.

Steve’s heart not only quickened because of his slow movements inside her, but also sped up from witnessing her bite her lip and smile at him. An action he hadn’t known could ever look  _ that _ good on a person. 

He rocked against her in such a tantalizing stroke that she hadn’t even realized he leaned in and was biting her neck, thrusting into her much deeper and harder than before.

Her wetness slicking him completely, her hands gripping his hair as the pleasure he had been giving her was immaculate. His muscular body rubbing against her supple one was a feel she’d always look forward to.

Natasha felt him hit that exact same spot. The spot that out of every man she’s ever been with, Steve had been the only one to ever reach. It’s like he owned that area. The spot that rocked her entire world and made sex with him unbeatable. Every time he reached it, she let out this familiar sound, the best and most hypnotic noise any woman had ever moaned into his ear before.

Softly whispering, “Right there,” Repeatedly into his ear until he felt her tense for a second before stringing his name along in a breathy moan, indicating she had been cumming, holding him tightly as he kept pushing himself into her.

Her legs tightened around his hips when she got the sense that he wouldn’t last much longer, sending one, two, three more strokes inside her before jerking his hips into hers. Steve grunted, followed by a gravelly groan that landed by her ear, gentle thrusts in and out of her as the sound of him coming apart and the feel of him shooting his seed inside her is always enough to increase her want and desire for him.

They both breathed fairly heavily, a light sheen of sweat dawning both their bodies. Smiling at each other and softly sharing a kiss.

Steve fell beside his fiancée with a satisfied sigh, lightly panting still. He’s been wanting to do that all day yesterday. Especially with seeing her swimsuit and the kiss she gave him yesterday in the ocean. 

“So you’re telling me, honeymoon sex is like that, but 100x more romantic, passionate and pleasurable?” Because if that’s the case he would’ve gotten married dozens of times. But he was firmly starting to believe it only felt so good like that with her. They hadn’t even done any foreplay and only went at it one round before dizzying themselves in such an intense love making session.

Natasha hummed against his chest with a smile, still feeling a subtle buzz from her orgasm. “I wouldn’t know. The last man I went on a honeymoon with wasn’t exactly focused on having sex.” Her hand moved up and down his torso in a rhythmic way. “He was more focused on gaining new business deals, and answering business calls.”

“And you didn’t find yourself having fun with another man?” 

“No, why would I?”

“I don’t know..I guess if I were you at the time, and my husband wasn’t satisfying my womanly needs, I wouldn't hesitate in finding a man who will.”

“I’m glad you know about womanly needs. You sound like you’d make the perfect housewrecker of a wife,” She said sarcastically, Steve laughing and kissing her forehead.

* * *

Today was the first step in wedding planning and ironically it had nothing to do with the wedding. It was just attending breakfast with her parents and talking about God knows what.

That alone made him more nervous than he’d like to admit. The way her father interacts with him is like he’s trying to convince Steve himself that he’s a bad guy and the wrong choice for Natasha. Steve figured that since Ivan would never be able to get through Natasha or have her call of the wedding, that the man would persuade Steve to do it instead, but he’d never dream of it.

It was bad enough he had his own father in his ear about the entire thing and his disliking towards Natasha, but he couldn’t care less about what that man ever had to say.

Steve had made his way to the front of the hotel room, finding Natasha cutting her daughter’s breakfast for her. “So what do you think? Fancy enough for your old man?’ He asked, putting his blazer on over his shirt

Natasha looked at what he was wearing and winced, “He’s not gonna like the blue on white combination.”

“I knew I should’ve-”

“Relax,” She said to him, catching his arm before he went to go and change his entire clothes, quickly kissing him. “I’m joking.”

“You and I have very different senses of humor,” He told her after almost giving him a panic attack over a simple outfit choice. But could you really blame him? Her father was the hardest man to impress. Steve could start flying or do a triple backflip with one jump and the man would still wear a stoic face.

“You look handsome Stevie!” Tatiana said to him, reminding him of all the princes she sees on tv.

“Thank you princess, that compliment means a lot coming from you..unlike your mommy who’s incapable of giving one.” Tatiana giggled as Steve kissed the top of her head. “By the way,” Steve said to Natasha, getting her attention. “I thought we were going out to breakfast with your parents?” He asked upon witnessing Tatiana eating breakfast. 

“Yes.. _ you _ are,” Natasha said, putting emphasis on his words so he understood, adjusting the lapels of his blazer for him. Steve gave her a knowing look. “I never said we would be going together,” She tried to reason before he started getting dramatic.

“But you also didn’t mention it’d just be myself with them alone. You know he’s just gonna criticize me right?”

“No he won’t. My mom will be there to keep him in check. Plus Bucky, Sam and Phil all agreed to go with you...and Clint.”

Steve stared at her blankly because she had to be joking. This had to be some sick and twisted joke. “I’m not going.”

Natasha sighed. “Steve-”

“No, he’ll just put me in the same scenario as last time. Asking me a question, cutting me off before I can answer and twisting my words, while Barton brings up things that he knows will just lower your dad’s impression of me.”

“It won’t be a repeat of last time alright? I promise. I already spoke to both of them about it, you should be fine.”

Steve took a piece of bacon from the little girl’s plate, “What about you? You have things to do too?”

“Me and mommy are gonna try on dwesses.”

“Already?” He asked, pointing his eyes to his fiancee. They were getting married in 11 weeks but wasn’t it too early for dress shopping?

“Only measurements for when the time comes to have it tailored.”

Steve nodded in understanding looking at the time on the watch as it was nearing the time he was supposed to be leaving. He got a sickly feeling in his stomach. Without Natasha being there that left all the opportunities for her father and Clint to try and get under his skin. Try and make him out to be the man he wasn’t anymore.

Natasha firmly gripped his collar, bringing him closer to her, Steve wrapping an arm around her waist. “It’s gonna be fine Rogers. Just be yourself.”

“Not sure he’d get along with that version of me.”

“Why not? I do,” She said while looking at him very fondly.

Steve felt his mouth curve into smirk along with a high-spirited sigh. “Romanov, it’s a good thing you’re carrying my child.” 

Natasha smiled, gently pecking his lips, “Lucky me.”

* * *

The only way this breakfast would be truly bearable, is if he makes conversation with his fiancee’s mom and with his boys. Although, that may also strike up trouble because then it’ll seem like he’s trying to avoid Ivan and Clint, which he was.

Maybe he could add in a couple thoughts on conversations? No, then it would seem like he was trying to add in his two cents and was being closed off. 

Fuck it, maybe he shouldn’t talk at all..Only then her father would get very judgemental and claim that he’s hiding something.

It seemed like such a great day to drown himself in the ocean, didn’t it? Maybe he should consider that instead unless her father planned on criticizing his choice of death as well.

They were seated at an outdoor table on the restaurant's balcony. It had an amazing view of the crystal blue ocean and rippling waves, the green palm trees that were filled with coconuts, vibrant colors from the flowers, and delicious smelling food. The light breeze serves as a comfortable cooling effect to the island’s temperature.

“This is a lovely spot Steve. How’d you find it?” Alaina asked after her husband had chivalrously taken her chair out and pushed it back in for her.

“Natasha had convinced one of my friends from high school, Scott Lang, to expand his restaurants throughout the states. Luckily for us, hawaii just happened to land on his map for expansions.”

Alaina made a fairly impressive noise by her daughter’s capabilities, if only she’d take her sister under her wing. “Do you and Natalia dine out often?” She asked in genuine curiosity.

Steve thought about it for a second. “You know it’s weird, we used to when we had first started dating, but recently we spend a lot of time at home with Tatiana cooking dinners together.”

“You’re trying your hand at cooking?” Voicing her interest about her daughter and future son-in laws home life.

“Well when I say cooking together I mean Natasha guiding us and telling us what’s supposed to go in what,” He asked with a humored look upon remembering how she’d get annoyed with him after he purposely messed something up.

“Sounds delightful,” Alaina answered, drinking some of her mimosa that had just been poured by a waiter.

Clint looked away uninterested at how easily Steve and Alaina had been getting along, as if he had already became part of the family. They weren’t married yet, this guy should still be considered an outsider.

“Sounds like foolery,” Ivan said aloud.

Steve resisted the urge to exhale deeply, here we go. Everything he did with Natasha the man considered foolish. He could’ve saved her from a burning building and he’d still it in himself to say it sounded like foolery.

Alaina tapped her husband’s arm, a signal of warning. “Fix it,” She whispered to him, expecting him to fix his attitude.

Ivan sighed compliantly, “So,” He looked each one of Steve’s friends individually, “How do you gentlemen know Steven?” He questioned.

“Bucky and I attended school with him and Phil is his CAO and accountant.”

“You men are all quite the lookers. Almost makes me wonder why my daughter didn’t pursue any of you,” Ivan said naturally, making Steve just shake his head in slight annoyance and look away.

“I mean I have tried--ow,” Coulson said when Bucky nudged his side.

“I bet. It also has me questioning if the only thing she goes after are bad men.” Ivan drank some of his beverage as if his words weren’t offensive towards Steve. Clint nodding in agreement. Not at Natasha going after one of the men romantically, but agreeing that she likes to marry bad people.

Steve was relieved when the waiter had come over with the menus, handing one to each of them. “Order anything you want, it’s already taken care of,” Steve informed the table as the waiter placed a bucket of champagne on ice in the middle of them.

“Oh Steve, dear you didn’t have to give them your credit card honey, we wouldn’t mind chipping in,” Alaina said to the man, finding his gesture of payment to be extremely sweet.

Steve waved off her words in a generous manner. “Trust me it’s not a problem. A couple years back I brought a part of Hawaii, the current part we’ll be at for the week and it has its perks. They won’t charge us for anything on these grounds.” he explained. He basically signed these people’s paychecks and paid their rent.

“Did you buy it for business purposes or to indulge in your personal needs?” Ivan asked.

Steve raised a brow, not expecting the question. “I’m sorry?”   
Clint rolled his eyes. “Did you purchase your own fancy, private island to vacation with women in hopes of bedding them?” He clarified with attitude.

Steve was unable to answer because the real reason he bought it really had been to get away with women. But that was before he had gotten together with Natasha. Now he uses it purely for profits. 

Bucky seen Steve’s struggle to answer and cut in, “Mr.Romanov, I can assure you Steve’s only use for his purchase of the Island is strictly business and beneficial to his company.”

“Not according to last year’s tabloid,” Clint muttered, causing Steve to look at him annoyedly.

Did he ever think that maybe Natasha only saw him as a friend because he’d be annoying as hell if he were to become her boyfriend?

Ivan only sighed expectantly and opened his menu.

  
  


Steve didn't get a lot of things her father gave him shit for. But what he doesn’t understand the most right now? Is how ordering something healthy is considered a bad thing.

“You too good for a piece of bacon?” Ivan commented towards Steve who had been eating his fruit salad.

Did he expect him to be like Clint who was going to town on 3 large slices of french toast that was draped with powdered sugar, a side omelette and hash browns and a muffin to top it all off.

“Course not, but Nat will occasionally get on me about my eating habits.” Which he didn’t understand because with the way she’d cascade her hands along his abs whatever he had been eating habits couldn’t have been that bad. “Plus I’d rather not have a stomachache on our honeymoon.”

“Where you two thinking about going anyways?” Sam asked

“We’re not sure yet. Although we have agreed on going somewhere quiet and reserved but has good scenery, maybe Fiji or St.Lucia.”

“Oh I hear St.Lucia is beautiful this time of year,” Alaina said. “The view from the hotel is to die for. Your mother and I were discussing where you two might be going for some alone time.”

Steve chuckled, “You and my mother talked about where we should honeymoon?” He hadn’t even known his mom had gotten close to her.

”Oh but of course. And what a lovely woman she is.”

“Honeymooning while pregnant can be a dangerous thing. I hope you know that boy. Especially in foreign countries. The change in weather and atmosphere may upset her hormones.”

“Well we can always-”

“Do you believe you're fit to be a father Rogers?” Ivan questioned Steve seriously.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Her father scoffed, “Oh you think so? You’re not sure you’ll be able to raise a child for the rest of your life? Not to mention you’ll become a step-dad to my granddaughter, you don’t think you’ll be able to take on that role?”

“Darling,” Alaina warned.

“Of course I can. Even if Nat and I end up in a divorce I’ll always be there for my children.”   
Ivan leaned back in his chair. “Even if you and Natalia end up in a divorce,” He mocked. Steve kicking himself over her choice of words. Clint lowly said something in russian to Natasha’s dad that made him shake his head and say “Shameful..”

Steve’s appetite lessened, wishing he would’ve just gone with his gut and not attended this thing. Like seriously, there was no getting through to this man, it’s like he was completely tone deaf to all of Steve’s attempts to prove his worth in marrying Natasha. It was tiring. Did he have to buy more of those fucking Russian pancakes for her dad to act civil towards him or what?

I-it was...it was annoying.

* * *

Natasha came into their hotel suite, holding her daughter who was currently napping after a long morning. She had said how she wanted to go down to the kiddie pool when they came back but she looked so peaceful as she slept that Natasha couldn’t find it in herself to wake her up. So she’d just take her down whenever she woke up.

Natasha laid the little girl in her bed and tenderly kissed her cheek. Almost instinctively, Tatiana reached for the bear that Steve had gotten her and cuddled into the soft toy. The mother leaving the room and softly closed her door.

When she made her way back to her and Steve’s room, she surprisingly found the way laying back on the bed, looking as if he was nursing a headache.

“I take it things didn’t go well?” She said, watching as he sighed tiredly and sat up.

“Don’t be crazy, things didn’t go well? Course not. Things were absolutely horrible,” He complained. “Anytime you’re father is around me for 5 minutes things go straight to hell.”

Natasa closed the door and came closer to him. “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“You’re right, because it was worse. Despite you and your mom’s warnings, he still purposely antagonizes me and wants me to step away from our engagement. And when the hell did Clint speak Russian? Is he so far up your dad’s ass that he took classes about it?”

“Not sure,” Natasha said honestly. “It's possible he studied the language when we were in college. He was a Language Arts major after all.”

Steve scoffed, “Wouldn’t be surprised if the reason he majored in it was to find a way to get closer to you..because you’re so amazing,” Steve said, unaware that he absentmindedly said the last part aloud. Sometimes he wondered how many suitors she had before him and if any of them had plans to take things this far.

Natasha smirked, going behind him where he sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders, soothingly massaging the area. “You’re getting worked up again.”

“I want your dad to like me Nat. It feels like he’s the only one in your family that doesn’t.” He had to admit, despite his current frustration, feeling her hands move against his shoulders was very relaxing.

“He will eventually,” she tried to assure him.

Steve snorted, “Yeah eventually. When’s that? Before or after he murders me? Somehow I feel like his disliking to me comes from me not being Russian, or knowing anything about your hometown. Something I think is extremely biased.”

“It’s just a pride thing. You two have that in common, it’ll blow by.”

It wasn’t blowing by quick enough for his liking. It still felt like he was trying to push the idea of Clint going after Natasha even with her being engaged.

“Wait a second..you’re Russian right?”

“I think so,” Natasha answered him amusedly as if he didn’t witness her speak Russian and visited her Russian family in Russia.

Alright, he’d admit..pretty dumb question. “Then maybe you can teach me some things.”

Natasha’s hands slid from his shoulders and down to his chest, placing her chin on his shoulder. “Things like what?”

“I don’t know. A few common words and phrases that I can say and understand when he says it. You know, some history and traditions? Any of his interests, maybe I could take him to a game once in a while.”

Natasha laughed against his neck. “What, you plan on taking him on a date?”

“Not like that,” he grinned. “With me knowing about these things it could be able to build a better bond with him.” He winced at the idea of taking her father out. It did sound like a date. 

“If it’ll make you feel better, I guess I can teach you a few things.” She kissed his cheek. “Depends on what you want to start on first.”

“A few words maybe? Say something to me in Russian.”

Natasha leaned back in thought for a second, before coming in close to him “присоединяйся ко мне в душе,” she whispered in his ear.

Steve didn’t know why he blushed, it felt like the right thing to do, even if he couldn’t understand her, but the way she had said it sounded very seductive . “What does that mean?” He asked as he watched her get up and walk away.

“Join me in the shower.”

“I don’t think I would say that to your dad.” Nonetheless, he had still darted from the place he was sitting, following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve came out of the shower moments after Natasha had gotten out. One thing’s for sure, whatever Natasha had been saying in him inside that shower? He definitely could not say anything of those things to her father. Or anyone in her family for that matter, especially the women. 

They might think he was trying to make a move on them, or being extremely sexual. But now that he thinks about it even more, she might’ve just had been whispering and moaning russian curses into his ear, but either way, it was words he was better off keeping to himself.

He put his clothes back on. A different set of clothes. He was thoroughly considering burning the outfit he had been wearing when he’d gone out to breakfast with her parents. Her mother was lovely, it was just her goddamn father would have brought him bad luck on literally everything and he didn’t want negative energy left on any of his button down shirts.

Steve had come out of the room and entered the front of the suite, finding Tatiana eating animal crackers while Natasha had put her daughter’s hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn’t get in her face when she would go outside.

“See that someone’s finally awake. And I thought I slept a lot.”

”Mommy said sleep is good, Stevie.”

”Oh yeah? Then why is mommy always waking me up?”

”Because you happen to have a job Mr.CEO.” If anything he should be thankful she even considered waking him up with kisses instead of just slapping him.

”Guess you’re right.” Tatiana fed Steve one of her snacks which he gladly accepted.

Tatiana giggled when he had kisses the top of her head and felt water drop onto her forehead. ”Your hair’s wet Stevie!”

“Is it? Should I go dry it?” He had planned on drying it anyways, but asking her for a decision seemed to sit better with him.

”Yeah,” She answered him, eating more of her animal crackers.

”Welp, can’t go against Princess orders,” Steve said as he walked away.

”You finish eating, and then we’ll go ok?” She told her daughter, the little girl confirming the orders as Natasha sat her down on the couch before going to speak with her fiancé.

When she seen him, he had appeared to be back to his usual self. “You look better.”

“Gonna take a lot more than a bad breakfast with your dad to knock this confidence down sweetheart,” Steve answered slightly egotistically.

With a reply like that coming from him, it would feel like he didn’t care about it anymore and would focus more on other things.

But Natasha watched as he dried his hair while staring outside of the balcony. She got a glimpse of what he was looking at and came to terms that he had witnessed Clint laughing along with her father in a fatherly way, patting Clint’s shoulder as the two had walked away.

If there was a way to get Steve to understand that her father’s opinion of him didn’t influence the way she felt about him, she would do it in a heartbeat. But upon noticing his lingering jealousy and rightful feeling of unfairness at how her father had been treating him, there really wasn’t anything she could do.

It was down to her father to realize the way he was treating his future son-in law just wasn’t respectful or reasonable.

“Feels like your confidence is staggering.” She commented, although her statement might’ve been obvious she knew he’d still lie about it.

“Then you’re looking at the wrong person,” He said, tossing the towel that was in his hand elsewhere. “I would be lying if I said it didn’t confuse the hell out of me though. I’m not sure how you or your father can find him to be the least bit of likeable but I guess it runs in the family.”

“You’re a part of my family too, Rogers.” Almost married or not, she considers him to be much more than a fiancé or someone she’s engaged to.

“And I received a warm welcome, love that.” The sarcastic tone in his voice was discernible, but he wasn’t directing it towards her. “But I guess everything is balanced. He may have your father wrapped around his finger, but I’ve got you wrapped around mine,” He said turning away from the view from the balcony.

Natasha smiled at him, she wouldn’t put it that way but then again maybe he did have her under a lock and key. “Completely. I’ll see you down there?” 

“You think I would keep you waiting knowing we have plans to arrange for our extremely extravagant wedding?” Steve bought a strong arm around her. “I’ll be down in a few,” He told her, sharing a quick kiss with one another.

When she had left the room, Steve took a deep breath, going over to the balcony doors to close them, as he did though, he noticed the woman again, doing an exercise jog down the path provided by the beach. Steve pushed the weird feeling aside and closed their balcony doors.

* * *

Tatiana held onto her mom’s hand as they walked over to where Clint and her grandfather were sitting, having a casual conversation.

The little girl ran to give her grandfather a hug, the man accepting it with open arms, sitting her on his lap. “Are you having fun маленький?” He asked her granddaughter with a loving look on his face.

“Mhm, baba look at my mermaid that Stevie got me,” Tatiana held up the doll, showing it to him. 

“It’s absolutely magnificent. You look like a little mermaid yourself,” Ivan laughed, referring to her swimsuit onesie that had imprinted scales on them.”

“Speaking of Steve,” Natasha started, looking towards her father more than she was Clint. “How was this morning?”  
Ivan was never one to not say what was on his mind. He was blunt and honest in that way, something both Natasha and Yelena had picked up as personality traits. It pretty much ran in the family. If something was on their mind, or asked for an opinion, they voiced it and didn’t shy away from telling the truth.

“Didn’t exceed my expectations. Very much below the bar.”

“You don’t even give him the time of day, let alone hear him out and try to have a decent conversation with him.”

Ivan scoffed, “Decent conversation? With Steve Rogers? The man who had lied and deceived you multiple times throughout your relationship?”

Oh she definitely did not like to think of those moments when they were together. No matter how true they were, it was in the past, she’s forgiven him. “It’s behind us.”  
“But it’s not behind me,” He said, giving her a very stern and father-like look. “With the way you’re going about this, you’ll end up finding yourself exactly where you were with Shostakov-”

“Steve is nothing like him,” She retorted back at him. She’s compared the men before in the past but the differences they had were clear as day.

“I’m just looking out for you Talia-“

Natasha sighed, “You keep saying that-“

“My opinion on him remains the same.”

“Then maybe your opinion doesn’t matter this time..if you can’t see that he makes both me and your grandchild happy, then maybe you need a re-evaluation on what love is.” She said to him, not bothered by the surprised look her father had given her. Tatiana had gone back over to her mom, holding her hand, still not being able to quite understand the intensity of the conversation.

Upon his friend walking away, Clint tried to reason on her behalf. “She doesn’t mean it, it’s probably just hormones.”

Ivan watched his daughter’s departure and could suddenly feel his wife’s eyes on him even though she wasn’t around. She had gone to the spa with Steve’s mother.

His eyes were still on his daughter who had joined the side of her fiancé. The self-assured effort of how Natasha leaned up and firmly kissed him.

Seeing the amorous expression of the blond man when she pulled away reminded Ivan of how he was with Alaina at that age. Pure infatuation.

Steve stooping down to Tatiana’s height and explaining to her how they’d be sitting little ways away while she played in the kiddie pool with some of her cousins.

His grandchild interacted with that man so easily after only months. The stars in her eyes when she looked at him rivaled the way her eyes lit up when she sees Natasha.

Perhaps he was in need of a re-evaluation..

* * *

Steve and Natasha viewed from afar as Tatiana played in the kiddie pool. Thankfully the water was just shallow, so they didn’t have to worry about her going under.

“So what’s this guy name again?”

“Preston, and he wants to meet with you for lunch tomorrow.”

“Just me? Look I know I exude handsomeness but if he thinks this is some kind of date then-”  
“Not like that.” What the hell kind of assumption was that? “He just needs to know the kinds of things you're into, your style, taste-“

“Still sounds shady. Also, I can’t handle another person near and dear to you trying to destroy me.”

That was a bit of an exaggeration.. ”Only to explain to you how these things work, how prenups are decided, and everything the groom is supposed to take care of.” Something’s they’d do together, but other things would be done separately. “And even if it was a date? You’re not his type.”

Steve felt a small tinge of offense? Not his type? Um hello, did the guy have eyes..Steve grimaced, not being able to believe he was offended by a man not thinking he was there type. “Sounds easy enough,” Steve said, looking back towards the text the wedding planner had sent Natasha. “Do I have to go alone? My mom had been wanting to get involved in some things too.”

That was actually a huge relief. “Only if she wants to.”

“Without a doubt, I’m sure she’d be thrilled.” His mom had been trying to talk to him about his wedding anyways. Feeling like she had a lot to catch up on with her son, and how serious marriage is, not to mention that following getting married, he’d soon become a father, which would only get even more scarier now that it’s an actual, extremely fragile baby.

“What about your dad?”

Even the simplest mention of his dad was enough to make his jaw tighten. Like his father would actually consider doing something fatherly and joining him when it comes to preparing for a wedding. The man might’ve been cooperative when marrying his mom, but expecting his dad to help him out was as usual as talking to a brick wall. There was no getting through to him or making compromises, or even getting the slightest bit of advice. Not like he’d actually take advice from him.

“Joseph helping me take care of duties as the groom? Please, that’ll be the day,” Steve joked with a balanced attitude, spinning a pencil in his hand in deep thought. “It’d be a shock to me if he even comes to the wedding.”  
Natasha may not have been the biggest fan of his father either, but even she could tell that Steve was slightly upset that his dad wouldn’t be helpful. She could see clearly behind his tough facade that he was trying to put up. He wanted his dad to come… he was just too prideful to admit it. 

To others, Steve would probably come off as a manly and durable guy, and he was, physically. But it’s like none of that mattered to her. She didn’t fall in love with him because of his muscular body, or structured face, or his money. He was able to get her heart because he had proved her wrong and showed her that he was a genuinely nice man. He’s protective, possessive, caring, and no matter how hard he would deny it, he was insecure about somethings which just goes to show just how human he actually is.

“Have you tried asking him?”

“No, but I know his ways, nothing good could ever come out of it.”

He was also very assuming. “You never know unless you try. You think I would’ve gone out with you if you didn’t ask me?”

“Most definitely, because you can’t resist my charm and my looks.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and smirked, she resisted his charm and looks for 5 years, “All I’m saying is, if you want your dad to at least be there for the satisfaction of knowing he went with you..then you should ask him.”

Steve inhaled deeply. No wonder his mom and Natasha had gotten along so well. They shared the same mindset. His mother had thought it would be a good idea as well to bond with his father, try and push this bad blood between as his wedding would eventually get here.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to provide her with an answer on whether he’d ask his father or not because Tatiana had came running over to them.

“Can we go for a walk mommy?”

“You done playing?” She asked, wrapping her daughter’s towel around her seeing that she was slightly shivering.

“Yeah. I wanna be with you and Stevie.”

Natasha nudged Steve’s side. “You up for it?”

“Please Stevie?” She made a puppy dog look face with a little pout.

Steve absentmindedly smiled, “For you? How could I say no? It’d probably be the highlight of my day..Except for what happened in the show-” He let out a grunt when Natasha elbowed his side, nodding as he understood not to bring that up in front of a 4 year old.

* * *

Steve threw an arm around Natasha’s shoulder. Both of them watched Tatiana in admiration as she walked steadily along the curb where the flowers were and then jumping off, running to pick up a yellow dandelion before it bloomed into fuzz.

“I’m really glad we bought a house with a lot of bedrooms,” He stated aloud after thinking about how extensive their family would become after a few years.

“That seems a little dramatic, it’ll only be 4 of us once he or she comes.”

“True, but here’s the thing.”

“I’m listening.”

“3 years from now you’re gonna get pregnant with your 3rd child, then it’s gonna be 5 of us. Our kids are gonna need more playrooms and ball pits, indoor theaters.” Steve started, resulting in an amused laugh from his fiancée. “Wait hang on, hear me out. You’re gonna get pregnant during that time because of August 14th. Which is our anniversary for the day we officially started dating. Old moments will be brought up, you’ll end up swooning over me again and then bam, 9 months later another one pops out.”

The way his mind works was something she’d never stop being fascinated by. Although he was the one that told her they’d end up getting married and she would become his wife and she hadn’t believed him. So maybe there was some truth to his theories. “We didn’t start dating in August.”

Steve scoffed, ”What? Yeah we did.”

“August 14th was the time I had made my company worldwide. We didn’t start dating until September. Then we kept inviting each other back and forth to our places to have-” Natasha paused when her daughter came back over to them, handing Steve a couple flowers she had picked from the bushes and then running back to pick up more. “To do you know what.”

“Well yeah if you look at it that way.”

“Look at it in which way, the right way?”

“Ok, never mind.” He removed his arm from around her shoulder. “I don’t want another baby anymore.”

“Why? Because you’re wrong?” She laughed, wrapping a hand around his bicep.

“That may have something to do with it.” Steve accepted the flowers Tatiana had picked out for him again. He hadn’t even realized he had so many in his hands now, there had to have been at least a dozen that he was holding. Steve leaned down as Tatiana had whispered something in his ears, he nodded in an affirmative manner. “Apparently I’m being a meanie to you and given the order to apologize so, these are for you.” Before Steve handed her the flowers, Tatiana had whispered something to him again. “And I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Natasha said as she accepted his flowers.

He was right about one thing. He does continuously makes her swoon, time and time again. Knowing that Steve was thinking about wanting more kids and his growing excitement for their soon to be child was something Natasha would always melt for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be updating the story every other day


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s the matter with my big sister? Baby daddy issues?” Yelena asked when she saw her sister come back to the table wearing a less than happy expression. When Natasha had gotten up her phone rang, Alexei’s contact name appeared and she had walked away for privacy. “You would think after the divorce he would fall back.”

“And he did, for 3 years until he got word I was dating again.”

Darcy tipped back some of her champagne. “USA news media gets out to Russia?” When “The New York Times” had gotten ahold of Steve and Natasha’s relationship, they went bezerk, having half the country talking about it.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t. I just wish he’d focus less on our parenting relationship and more on the relationship he has with our daughter, it’s not a hard decision on which one comes first.” She’d always want Alexei to try and be a better dad.

“Speaking of hard decisions,” Yelena started, fixing her posture into a more serious one. “Although this decision shouldn’t be hard.” Natasha raised an eyebrow in question, Darcy hadn’t fixed her posture or removed her foot from the table. “When would you like for me to start deciding where you’ll be going for your bachelorette party?”

“Ok hold up,” Darcy sat up, placing her drink down on the table. “I thought we agreed that I would be doing it. It only makes sense if I did.”

“How? I’m her sister?”

“And? I’m her best friend.”

“Mommy!” Tatiana wiggled her way under Natasha’s arms and climbed onto her mom's lap. 

Natasha blocked out the sound of Darcy and Yelena arguing and instead listened to her daughter. “You ready to go with Steve?” She grinned, the little girl practically bouncing with happiness.

“Yup, Stevie said that his mommy was coming too.”

“Only because she said she’ll disown me if I didn’t,” A familiar voice said, Steve coming up to the table and kissing his fiancée. He was confused by the two women arguing at the table, but brushed it aside.

“What’d your dad say?”

Steve subtly leaned away at the topic of his dad. “I haven’t asked him yet.”

“Seems a little too late to ask him now.”

“That’s the point.” Steve pecked her lips again. “You ready?” He asked Tatiana, the little girl nodding.

“Why are auntie Yelena and auntie Darcy fighting?” Tatiana whispered to her mom.

“They’re just joking,” She whispered back, kissing her cheek, “Listen to everything Stevie says, ok?”

“Ok.” Natasha set her daughter down, scurrying off to go and hold Steve’s hand that was held out for her.

The red haired woman sighed as she looked towards both Yelena and Darcy who were still arguing.

* * *

The last thing Steve was expecting was his father to take a seat at the table a few minutes after them. His mom didn’t even tell him that he would be coming. Maybe if she had, he would’ve rescheduled this meeting.

Which was probably why she didn’t tell him..

But fortunately he was quiet for the most part. Not even questioning or making comments towards the man's flamboyant attitude and appearance.

Steve looked over all the vendors. “And these are all essential for the preparation, right?” He asked for clarification. Tatiana peering over the edge of the arm to her seat to look at the paper as well. 

There were a lot of words, and a lot of them she didn’t understand.

“Oh absolutely. Given your and Natasha’s wealth however, I’d only really worry about the essential things; caterers, venue and decor. With enough work and consistency on both ends, you two could probably bang these preparations out in 3-4 weeks tops no problem.”

“Well I definitely like the sound of that.” The smoother this thing goes, the less amount of stress his fiancée has to go through. He didn’t want to end up like Alexei who didn’t help out at all. He wanted to be present and not have her do all the heavy lifting, especially since she was carrying their child.

The waiter had brought out their food, and placed it in front of them. 

Tatiana had begun to eat hers, or tried to at least. She stuck her tongue out at the temperature of the food, placing her fork on the table. “Stevie, I can’t eat it,” Tatiana told him, placing her chin on the table, staring at the plate.

Steve averted his eyes away from the list and towards her. “Why not, you don’t like it?”

Tatiana shook her head no, “It’s too hot.”

When he glanced at it, he could surely see the steam coming from it. And she’s been playing a lot today, so she had to have been pretty hungry. “Ma, what’s the trick you used to do when I was little?” Steve brought a hand to his forehead and snapped his fingers trying to recall the name of the trick.

“Fork it?” She answered him, sipping on her cocktail.

“Yeah, can you uh-” he motioned his hand to Tatiana’s food.

Oh she’d be more than happy to. She was waiting for the moment to do something paternal for the little girl for ages. Alaina told her how it’s easy to earn the little girl’s trust. “Of course.” Sarah picked up Tatiana’s fork and poked little light holes into the food to air it out. 

The last time she was able to act like a grandmother to the child was way back in November when she had first met her.

Joseph rolled his eyes and tipped back some of his bourbon as his wife scooped up some of the food, softly blew on it and fed it to the little girl. “Is that really necessary. It’s not like she’s handicapped.”

“Oh it most certainly is necessary.” Sarah snickered at the little girl who always seemed to always be happy. “She could teach you a thing or two about how to have fun. How’s it taste, sweetheart?”

“Almost as good as mommy’s,” she said happily, bouncing in her chair.

“If you think that’s good, you should try their brownies. I know your favorite is ice cream, but their brownies?” Sarah did a little chef’s kiss. “Simply to die for.”

That description had intrigued her. “Can we try some Stevie?” 

“Princess you can have anything you want.” Steve told her as he was still focused on the list, deciding which would be appropriate to handle first.

Joseph could only shake his head at his son’s antics. He was speaking to this child all wrong. As her unofficial father, he shouldn’t be the one to be babying or even bringing her along with him places. 

He felt his son needed to be more stern and less lenient when it comes to this little girl. She was not his child and needed to stop acting like he was her father.

“Well Mr.Rogers that’s all for now.” Preston stood up, holding his hand out. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“Likewise,” Steve replied while simultaneously shaking the man’s hand and cleaning Tatiana’s face. “Looking forward to working with you again.”

Joseph cleared his throat dramatically after having enough of his son’s domesticated behavior with this child, it was sickening, bad enough for him to desire to get away from it. Kissing his wife’s cheek and standing up. “Son, that was quite the experience, although I believe I should get going.”

“And where is it that you’re rushing off too?” Sarah questioned her husband.

“Anywhere but here. Perhaps the hotel to lie down for a bit. This lunch took a lot out of me. I’m not sure how you’re able to persuade me into such time wasting-”

“Honey,” Sarah catiouned. “Our son invited you because as his father it’s only right-”

“You know what Ma,” Steve cut in, having enough of this man’s attitude, he knew it was bad to want him to come. “It’s ok. Let him go, he’s never cared to be there for most of my life-”

Joseph turned around, “What was that?”

“Who cares if he’s even here or not-”

His father slammed a fist down onto the table, Steve hadn’t flinched but the loud noise startling Tatiana, Sarah was well beyond used to these conversations. “I’d watch my mouth if I were you boy.”

Before Steve even replied, he heard the little girl beside him make a soft timid noise and slide down a bit into her chair. Upon seeing that Steve restrained himself from any retailion, no matter how much he wanted to tear that smug look off his father’s face.

Sarah placed a hand on top of her husband’s hand, silently telling him that was enough. “I’ll meet you back at the hotel.” Joseph nodded, leaving the area, leaving his wife alone with their son and Tatiana.

“You ok sweetie?” Sarah asked, tilting Tatiana’s chin up who had given her a small smile indicating she was alright. Sarah then looked towards her son who wore an emotionless expression as he looked off elsewhere, his features resembling Joseph’s. “Steven.”

“I know...I know.” He’s heard it all before. The man acted that way because he had never had a good influence from his father. He was tough on everyone because he was taught not to make mistakes. 

“Then you should understand why it’s so hard for him.”

“No. I don’t understand it all. His childhood shouldn’t have affected mine. He could’ve been more available, he just chose not to be because he thought of me as a burden.”

“Darling now you know that isn’t true-”

“Then what’s stopping him from acting humanely towards me?” Steve urged, giving his mother a look of pleading eyes that only she could read.

Sarah gave her son a sympathetic look. The answer had been within her all these years, but she just couldn’t tell him. It was something her husband had entrusted her with, something so daunting that it only deserved to be told by Joseph himself.. 

Steve took the hint his mother had given him. Symbolizing that she either didn’t know or wouldn’t tell him. “I think it’s time for us to go.” He got up, helping Tatiana out of her seat and holding her hand.

“What about the bwownie, Stevie?” She asked softly.

“Another time,” he told her. “You coming?” He questioned his mother seeing as she hadn’t moved from her seat.

“I think I’ll stay here for a moment, take in the air and scenery. Don’t wait up for me, I'll be fine.” Even the way her son would nod his head was similar to his father. They were so alike yet so different.

Steve placed a caring kiss to his mother’s cheek, Tatiana waving goodbye in her direction. Sarah mentally touched her heart and waved back, that child was too cute.

Sarah watched as her son walked away, taking a deep breath and thinking about the relationship between the two men in her life. “I knew we should’ve given him a sibling,” she said to herself. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to grow up feeling so isolated.

* * *

The next time she had to deal with Darcy and Yelena arguing for half the entire day, she’d just get them both drunk so they wouldn’t bother. It was a decision she’d eventually have to come to, but she still had time for that.

Just when she thought her day was getting less problem filled, Steve had walked in. His aura is just completely off.

“I’m just starting to think reasonable fathers are out of season,” He complained, coming in with Tatiana.

“I thought you didn’t ask your dad to join you?”

“I didn’t. My mom had persuaded him somehow and he was doing alright in the beginning. Mostly because he wasn’t talking. It wasn’t until it was over when he decided to act like a complete—jerk.” He chose his words carefully upon Tatiana’s presence. 

“Stevie said we can go swimming mommy.”

With the way he was upset? Natasha doubted he planned on bringing Tatiana with him. He said it himself how he wasn’t a fan of his actions and behavior when he was annoyed. “Actually sweetheart, I think this is just a little trip for Stevie.”

Tatiana visibly saddened, placing a chin on her mom’s leg as she looked up at her. “That’s not fair.” She went over to the couch and plopped down, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Is this my chance?” Steve quietly said to her.

“Go for it.”

Natasha watched along as Steve made his attempt to resolve her daughter’s behavior. 

“What’s going on?” 

Tatiana gave Steve a borderline upset look and folded her arms with a light ‘hmfph’ 

Steve crouched down to her height.“Hey come on don’t give me that, I thought we had fun earlier?”

“Why can’t I go with you?” She had overheard him making the plans with Bucky, Sam and Phil.

“Jet skiing? Because you’re not old enough,” He tried to explain, but that didn’t sit well with her seeing as her sad look didn’t leave her face. “You could get hurt, I could never risk that.” He also didn’t want her to witness how he’d voice his anger about his dad with them.

“But you said you'd always pwotect me.” 

“I know and I will, but it’s only for adults princess, you’re only 4, I wasn’t even on a jet ski at that age.” Not only that but, there’d be beer and foul language, suggestive conversations, he couldn’t let her around that kind of environment. When she was around they knew better to keep it to a bare minimum, but even he needed a break from having to replace the word “hell” with “heck”.

“You just don’t want to be with me anymore.”

“No, no, no I didn’t-” Before he got the chance to try and save himself and the conversation, Tatiana got off the couch and ran to the back not letting him finish his sentence. Steve dropped his head and let out a breath of air. “Feedback?”

“You were being too straightforward.”

He stood back up, taking a tired seat on the couch. “Well what was I supposed to say? Tell her there would be man-eating sharks in the water? I was just being honest with her.”

Natasha had sat down next to him, placing an arm on his shoulder as his body slumped into the couch. “I know and I get it, but sometimes you can’t tell her _everything._ In this case she’d rather not hear how she’s not old enough to do most things with you.”

“But she knows she’s too young, why is she acting like that?”

“Because she likes spending time with you.” More than her daughter would actually admit. Since the first time Steve came into her life she’s been smitten with him.

“I was with her for a good amount of time today, it’s not like I’m gonna vanish as soon as I’m out of her sight.” 

Natasha doesn’t think either Steve nor Tatiana truly knew how much they meant to each other.

Steve mistaking the little girl to be his daughter, Tatiana consistently mistaking Steve as her father. It was honestly sweet to see Tatiana upset with him and Steve not knowing how to handle it or being able to brush it off. 

It was like watching two best friends fight and stubbornly refusing to apologize to one another. 

“There was this thing she’d do when you and I had first started dating. The nights you weren’t staying over at my place she’d ask ‘When is Stevie coming back mommy’ and ‘Mommy is Stevie here?’ She would even pause her movie and wait for you to come back because she didn’t want you to miss it or watch it without you.” He really had charmed his way into both their lives.

Steve gave off a little wholehearted laugh at the idea of Tatiana constantly asking for him when he wasn’t around. “That frequent huh?”

“You have no idea,” She smirked, slowly tousling and brushing her fingers through his hair. “She would ask about you almost as much as she would for Alexei, something I thought I’d never see before.”

“Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better.” 

“Not everyone has a kink for lying Rogers.” Natasha lovingly kissed his cheek when he rolled his eyes. “I don’t even want to try and count how many times she’d ask for you when we had broken up, both times.” Her hand trailed along the exposed part of his chest from his shirt.

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“So..what do I do?” Tatiana being mad at him was almost as tough to deal with when Natasha’s mad at him..the apple really didn’t fall far from the tree at all.

“You do what you were originally planning on doing. Go out and be with your friends.”

Steve snorted amusedly, “Thanks mom, but I think I’ll be fine staying here.”

Natasha cupped his jaw and kissed him. “I’m serious,” She smiled. “It’d be nice for you to unwind and talk to them about your dad, we have a pretty long day tomorrow.” 

“I’m supposed to just leave knowing she’s upset? I don’t want to end up like her dad who just walks out when things get too much.”

“Alexei’s not the one who walked out, I was. Don’t worry about it, I’ll handle it. She’s 4 and really bad at holding grudges, she’ll be over it by the time you get back.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” All she had to do was put on a Disney movie and she’d be set. Natasha kissed him once more before getting up.

* * *

They eased their way into the shore. “I don’t know, I think he’s over the whole you marrying Nat issue,” Sam said. He’s been around Joseph every now and then and he hasn’t complained about it.

“I agree. In fact it doesn’t seem like he cares anymore,” Bucky added.

“If that’s the case what’s his attitude been about? Not even my mom would tell me his reasons for acting like dick.”

“Ok here’s my theory,” Coulson laid against his jet ski. “Your dad is holding a grudge because he tried to make a move on your girl-”

“Stop,” Steve cut in. There were so many things wrong with that theory already. His dad would never cheat on his mom, he loved her too much. Natasha would’ve told him if his dad tried to make a move on her. Steve heard a woman shriek from afar after a harsh waved had crashed. He turned his head to where the sound had come from. “That sounded..Like Coulson-”

“Like a woman!” Coulson said offendedly. “And it’s just some woman that washed on the shore.”

“What?” They all said simultaneously.

Coulson pointed to the lady laying on the sand unmoving

Each of the men had gotten off their jet ski. Sam pulling Coulson off his and going over to the woman.

The closer they got to the lady, the more Steve began to recognize who the person was.

It’s the same woman he’d consistently see around the island. Almost as if she had been following him. He carefully kneeled by the woman.

Sam, Phil and Bucky looked confused as to why Steve had looked at her in such a knowing way. The three had gave the woman space but still gathered around close enough to witness Steve place his ear close to his nose and mouth checking her breathing.

He could hear it, along with the light heaving her chest would occasionally do, putting a finger to the underside of her neck and relaxing when he felt a stable pulse rate.

His eyes looked over the woman. Getting a closer look at her. This is the first time he’s actually been able to get up close to her. He pushed her hair away from her face.

He saw her begin to stir awake, letting out a couple coughs and a low groan as her eyes opened, the sun putting focus on her brown eyes, making them appear lighter than they actually were.

_Steve couldn’t hold back anymore and lunged towards the man, as he was trying to relive the girl from his grip, he easily kicked Steve down, his foot going straight into his abdomen. He heard a slash followed by a loud scream, Steve’s heart dropping into his stomach.._

_He coughed as his vision was hazy..it wasn’t hazy enough to see the red substance paint over the white snow. Callie’s lifeless body not moving an inch. The only thing moving was the blood that pooled around by her chest with the knife plunged through it. From a distance he heard a gunshot go off, possibly a loud yell from the man that was most likely shot by Niles..the butler kneeling to attend to the young girl first._

There was no way..it just wasn’t possible. If it was possible it just didn’t make sense..

They seemed to be staring at each other for an eternity, Steve’s heart racing like it was when he had the dream about her. If this was the woman he thought it was, then she had to have recognized him right? There shouldn’t have been a reason that they were giving each other familiar looks only for her to not realize who he was, his looks hadn’t changed that much. This wasn’t the kind of observation you’d give a person you seen on the beach a couple times.

Steve made a slow motion so as to not startle her, but she allowed him to, both of them looking at the area where Steve had pulled the sleeve of her shirt down, examining it.

“Um..You’re getting married, boss. Natasha? Remember her? Beautiful red-head with the cute kid? The woman you proposed to on Christmas Eve after unintentionally falling in love?” Coulson reminded Steve, nervous that the blond man would start making out with the woman with the way their eyes had been on each other so intensely. It was awkward to just be watching them stare at each other like that.

Steve ignored Coulson’s comments, he wasn’t planning on kissing her or anything along the lines of it. That was just bizarre. In fact his mind and thoughts started zooming through his head, breath hitching when he did indeed see a scar in the exact place a weapon had been lunged into her all those years back. 

Steve rubbed his thumb across the damaged skin in an analytical manner. “Callie...” He said her name in a gravelly and low whisper. The woman’s eyes widened upon him saying her name. 

What the hell had happened.. she had a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha came into her daughter’s room. The little girl laying on her bed and depressed, the bear Steve had got for her on the floor. Presumably thrown on the floor out of agitation and sadness.

Natasha picked up the bear, taking a seat by her. “If mommy asked you to sit up..would I see tears?”

Tatiana muffled a soft “No,” while shaking her head. Wiping her face against the pillow as she sat up. “Daddy doesn’t want to spend time with me.”

Not even she was used to Tatiana calling Steve “daddy” with such confidence. It did make sense in comparison to who was the more positive influence around her and ability to act like a dad, Steve was well ahead of Alexei. But she still called Alexei “Daddy” too. Not only that but she also uses both “Stevie and Daddy” when referring to the blond so yeah, it gets a little confusing.

“Sweetheart that’s not true,” Natasha said, pulling her daughter onto her lap seeing as she was on the brink of crying.

“Then why didn’t he let me go too?” Any other time he’d be more than happy to bring her along anywhere and they’d have a great time together.

“Because he needs some time with his friends,” She explained in a motherly way. Her daughter really had picked up the attributes of becoming part of Steve’s life. She was like his shadow.

“But I’m his fwiend too..”

“Honey, you’re much more than his friend.”

“His best fwiend?”

Natasha kissed her daughter’s cheek, “His family.” Natasha’s heart lightened when she saw her daughter’s eyes light up. She placed the bear Steve got her back into her arms, seeing Tatiana look at the plush toy and hold onto it tightly. 

“Will Daddy be back for night night?”

“Umm I’m actually not sure. What do you want to do until he gets back? We can do whatever you want.”

“Can we bake cookies?” 

“Sure,” She said, picking her daughter up and leaving the room.

Tatiana laid her head on her mom’s shoulder. “And watch a pwincess movie?” 

“Absolutely,” Natasha smiled, closing the door on her way out.

* * *

“S-Steve?”

Steve backed away, giving the woman a chance to sit up. Now they had really been looking at each other. Steve’s confused expression hadn’t changed.

Confused wasn’t even the word, he was completely blown out of the water, his mind in scrambles that he couldn’t come to any word, phrase or sentence, that could necessarily explain the amount of shock he was in. His friend, that he had seen get killed, or so he thought, had been on this island since the time he arrived. He’s encountered her many times only now he could truly see that it was her, the hair color was different which probably threw him off from the start. She was also a grown woman now compared to the eleven year old girl he had last seen.

That same girl that had a knife plunged into her.

When Callie sat up, seeing him up close, she had really noticed how he’s changed as well. He was not a little boy anymore, he was a man.

“How…” Steve had said, mostly to himself but loud enough for her to hear.

Callie had stumbled over her words. She should’ve seen that coming. She had been preparing for that for a while, the two of them meeting again was inevitable. “That’s not the reaction I was expecting.” Callie had been expecting him to wrap his arms around her, tackle her into the sand stating how much they’ve missed each other, how much they had to catch up on. Hell, she expected him to cry tears of joy at the sight of her.

“You being alive isn’t exactly what I was expecting.” His tone had been less shocked this time, almost like he was hurt, expressing disdain. “I _saw_ what happened.”

“You hadn’t seen everything.”

“No shit,” He bit out.

Callie was taken aback by his aggression. This wasn’t part of anything she had been anticipating. Everything she’d gone through, everything she did, leading up to this? This was not part of what she’s been waiting years for. “Steve-”

“Stop.” Steve wasn’t aware of what he said. It just came out naturally.

He knew he should give her time to explain. But it’s been what? 20 years? It’s not like it’s been weeks or months since they last saw each other. This wasn’t some fairytale, he was upset. She hadn’t made the attempt to contact him at all, now she literally just washes up on the shore and he’s supposed to just forget about the years of pain and anguish he spent mourning over her?

“Let me explain.”

“Don’t bother.” Steve stood up. He couldn’t hear anything right now, not yet. Whatever she was about to explain to him, he wouldn’t be able to handle it, it’s not something he could easily listen to without getting more angry. Whatever she had been dealing with, whatever her story was, he was still her. She could’ve reached out to him.

Callie watched with slowly watering eyes as Steve started to leave. A stoic face of her own appearing. “You’re still stubborn..you haven’t changed.”

Steve paused in his steps, turning to face her. Letting every ounce of pain and mistrust he felt noticeable through his blue orbs. “I have changed...you’ve just been too busy playing dead the past 2 decades to see it.” He turned back around, Sam and Bucky giving her one last confused look as well while walking away with Steve, Phil putting his hand to his ears, motioning for Callie to call him in a flirtatious way then getting pulled away by Bucky.

Callie looked at the sand upon her friend’s departure. 

“That definitely wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.” Her mouth forming a straight line. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. He wasn’t supposed to react like that.

* * *

The red haired woman looked down at the little girl now sleeping in her arms, she looked so innocent and peaceful. It made Natasha begin to think how much she’d miss moments like this.

Moments where Tatiana would want to stay in her arms like she does, and fall asleep by her side and just stick under her. It feels like she was growing up so fast, even if she was only four and had some trouble pronouncing her “R’s”, and still called her “mommy”.

But it felt like only yesterday when her daughter had taken her first steps and now...these pregnancy hormones are really getting to her. Deep down she’d always be sad about her daughter growing up, but Natasha also couldn’t wait to see what exactly she wanted to do in life. 

She gently set her down in bed. Turning her daughter’s night light on, and pulling the covers back up to her daughter’s body. Tatiana unconsciously accepted them and made herself more comfortable beneath the warm materials. Kissing the side of her daughter’s face. She’d really _really_ miss moments like this. 

A noise had emitted from the front of the suite. Natasha could tell it was Steve just by his footsteps. Heavy, but gentle. Knowing it was pretty late and not wanting to wake Tatiana up if she had just fallen asleep.

His footsteps led directly to their room, a slight pause upon seeing Natasha hadn’t been in there but realized she was probably just checking on Tatiana.

When Nat had left and entered their room again the first thing she felt was Steve’s lips on hers. Pulling her closer into him and closing the door.. Her hands had found his shoulder’s upon the impact of his kiss. She had been puzzled, yes and the feel of his hands going lower was nice, sure. But something was off with him. His kiss was forceful and deep, his mind was putting something off.

Natasha’s hands went from his shoulders down to his chest, giving him a gentle push away, breaking their kiss. “You’re back early.”

Didn’t seem early to him. Felt like it’s been way too long, he desire to go back outside or anywhere for that matter had completely depleted. Steve had hoisted her up, taking them over to the bed, setting her down and getting on top of her as he took his shirt off. “Don’t think I should've left.” 

“Why’s that?”

Steve tensed but quickly surpassed it. “Is Tatiana asleep?” He curved the question instead of answering.

“Yeah, I put her down not too long-“

Steve crashed his lips to hers, wrapping her legs around his waist.

It’s not that his kiss was _bad_. It’s just that when she started to kiss back, he hesitated, proving just how distracted he actually was.

Natasha broke the kiss once more, placing her hand on the side of his face when he tried to kiss her again.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, not wanting to see the real reason she was looking at him so deliberately.

Steve got the message. He could tell that she knew something wasn’t exactly sitting right within him. That something had been bothering his spirits. Trying to ignore that bothered spirit wasn’t gonna go away even if they were to have sex right now.

“I need to ask you a serious question.”

“How serious are we talking?”

Steve shrugged. “Not too serious..or maybe it is.” Steve fell beside her on the bed. “Ok I need to ask you a hypothetically serious question.”

“Go for it.”

Steve took a deep breath, looking up as he tried to piece his question properly so as to not give everything away. Natasha knew about Callie, but she didn’t know about her current status or the history behind them. The history as to why Callie’s “death” affected him so much. It had been a lot more than him losing his best friend.

“Hypothetically speaking...say someone from, I don’t know, your college years, someone like Barton. Say you haven’t seen him in a really long time, but before he left your life, he tricked you a-and deceived you, kind of rivaling what I had done to you, but like 10 times worse. You spent all these years not knowing why he left or the reason he tricked you. Then a few days later he comes back into your life after everything he made you believe you knew about him...hypothetically, how would you feel?” He looked at her. Hoping she would have the right answer.

That sounded like more than a hypothetical question, but he was having a rough day so she decided to let it go. “In all honesty, I wouldn’t know how to feel. It sounds like something that happens in love stories or really cheesy novels.”

“Exactly! But you wouldn’t feel angry o-or irritated from them not telling you that they were around and doing well? Living life while you were left in the dark all these years? Isn’t that something you should rightfully be mad about?” He asked lowly.

The intensity of his second question made it a lot more serious than what she originally figured. “Steve, are you sure everything you're asking is just a figurative thought that happened to wander across your mind?”

“You’re right, it’s dumb.”

“I never said it was dumb, but your so called hypothetical question doesn’t sound so hypothetical. If it really is though..you of everyone should know not to push the people you care about to the side. _Hypothetically,_ it sounds like if this person means that much to you and deep down you still care for them? Forgiveness is the first step to a relationship..no matter who it is.”

Was he talking about his dad? It’s the only person kind of matched description that would make the most sense. Maybe it’s something that happened between the two of them when he was a teenager.

Why did he think he could get away with a hypothetical question with her? No idea. The best thing to do for now was to just abort the question because he couldn’t tell her Callie was still alive. 

Not now at least.

If it ever came down to it, he wouldn’t know how to introduce them. It would’ve been too—weird.

Callie was by no means an ex-girlfriend but she was the first girl he authentically loved. Whereas Natasha was the woman he currently genuinely loves romantically and was also engaged to be married to her, ready to complete another personal milestone in his life. 

Steve smoothly glided on top of her, Natasha placing her hands on his shoulders. “We’ve gone over the whole having sex to avoid problem. Not exactly beneficial in the long run.”

“I know.” It was much more pleasing right now though. Regardless of his answer, he still left butterfly kisses from her neck to the valley of her breasts.

She felt him slide a piece of clothing off her with one hand. “Yet you’re still trying to—” Natasha was cut off with a low moan when she felt Steve push two of his fingers only about half an inch inside her. 

“It’s not me trying now is it?” He said against her lips.

“A couple fingers isn’t enough to make me forget my words Rogers.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

“Maybe I want you to prove me wrong.”

“Sounds familiar.” He spread her legs apart with his warm hands. “I can’t make you forget your words but I can definitely make my name be the only word you’ll remember.” He pecked her lips then nibbled his way down her body.

A soft exhale left her lips when she felt him kiss the inside of her thighs, tiny love bites.

It brought back memories of their first night together. She whimpered when he gave a soft lick to her, such a little gesture already had her scratching her nails over his scalp. The memory of their first night entering her mind and remembering how they were in this exact position, him ending up in between her legs.

He remembers the night as well, his lips curve into a smile at the thought of it, “You know before we got together, I had dreams about having you like this, but you were married and very much not interested in me.”

Her walls fluttered as did her heart at his words. “It’ll take a lot more than that Rogers.”

She can practically hear the smirk in his voice as he says, “Got it.” He leans forward, gives a slow, almost tentative lick to her sex, letting her roll her hips onto him. 

His tongue was moving slowly, with the slightest touch of his fingers. She wraps her fingers gently around his wrist that was on her hip.

Natasha felt his lips curve against the inside of her thigh as he hooks one of her legs over his shoulder, his tongue is flat against her slick sex, licking a broad and rythmic stripe up her center. She moans, her hips still rolling, her hands finding his hair again, brushing through it before giving it a soft tug.

Whenever she’s with him, she feels so much. Her senses on fire, melting by his touch. He closes his lips around her clit, sucks gently as he pulls his hand off of her thigh and brings it between her legs, sinking two fingers back into her. She tips her head back, her moan flowing through the air as his short hair scratching against her skin.

He curls his fingers, hitting a distinct spot that made her unravel at the seams as her orgasm washed over her.

She heard a deep chuckle when Steve had made his way up to her. 

“What’s my name?” He asked teasingly.

“Stev-”

“Daddy,” He urged further, kissing her neck, hearing her scoff and flip their positions, straddling him.

“Still trying that?” She asked, seeing Steve egotistically place his hands behind his head.

  
“Still denying that? You said it once, you could do it again.” Her next intentions were clear when her lips met his. Kissing him deeply in a way that almost left him speechless until he felt her move. “W-wait wait,” Steve said, breathing a little more heavily, catching her before she slid down his body. “Is this ok for the baby?”

“A blowjob?”

Steve nodded. If it was harmful towards his future child he didn’t want her doing it. No matter how much he enjoyed it, he could wait until the baby came out to enjoy the feel of a blowjob again.

Natasha kissed him reassuringly. “It’s fine.” She went down his body, leaving soft kisses along the way.

“Ok..” Steve gulped. “Are you sure? What if you swallow and-” Steve let out a choked groan when he felt her lips wrap around the top of him and give a gentle suck.

Who forgot their words now?

Steve felt the tip of her tongue run up the length of his shaft, her long hair falling over her shoulder and landing on thighs. A small shake ran through him and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips up slightly. 

Her mouth took in more of him. Steve’s head landed against the pillow as arrays of pleasure surged through his body. 

The sight of Natasha in between his legs as she began bobbing her head up was a sight he’d kill for more than he’d like to admit. His hands reached out and gripped her hair, not hard, but firm..

“Nat…” Steve breathed heavily. His eyes fell on her, and his gaze was met with her mischievous green eyes as she dragged her tongue over the tip. “Don’t stop…Fuck, don’t stop.”

Natasha was taking full enjoyment in the reaction that she was getting from him. She moved her hand to wrap around the base of his cock and squeezed him just hard enough to make him jerk. He pulsed in her hand, and when she looked back down at his member she saw some of his precum leaking out of the tip. Her hand moved up his shaft and over the head, getting her hand slick, and then stroking him slowly, Steve digging his teeth into his bottom lip at the sensation.

Steve laid there, grunting and moaning as her mouth closed around him again, just at the head of his cock, her tongue moving over it in slow, meaningful, sensitive licks. The whole time her eyes were locked on him and his on hers. The connection of their gaze only made Steve more turned on. Only she made him feel this way. It hadn’t been this way with any other woman before, just her. 

“Please…” he begged. His head was spinning. The look of ecstasy on his face 

The motions combined with the way she sucked on him, his swollen head sliding between her lips… She swirled her tongue around him, sucking, her mouth clutching and sliding around him. His senses went in overload, seeing stars as he came, pleasure rippling through him.

Natasha swallowed his cum, with a soft moan. She slithered up his side as he took a few moments to recover. Once he was fully well aware of what they’d just started, he rolled them over once more, taking her lips in a deep kiss as she smiled into it, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Steve had found himself staring at the ceiling once again. Like he’d usually do whenever he woke up from a bad dream only this time he hadn’t been asleep. He was wide awake. Natasha was right, sex didn’t take his mind off things but it was a hell of a try.

His mind had still been drifting between what they did moments ago and what happened...at the beach.

Or would it be better to think about what happened all those years ago, or maybe the years in between the years and how his heart had been in grief?

Steve heard a tap of a rock or a pebble of some sort of object hit the balcony window. He originally thought it was a branch but let’s be honest what branch is hitting his window in Hawaii?

His hold on Natasha tightened when the tapping had gotten a little more consistent and a lot more annoying. Couldn’t whoever or whatever was doing that see he was trying to gather his depressing and confusing ass thoughts? He didn’t need something else disturbing him.

Steve sighed as he got up to see what that bothersome noise was. Going over to the balcony doors and opening it, getting hit with a rock in the forehead. He heard a petite little “Oops..sorry.”

He rose a brow and looked over the ledge, seeing Callie at the bottom, his face hardened, as did his stance, glaring down at her. “What are you doing? How do you know where I-”

“I’ve seen you a couple times whenever I jog past,” She explained before he fully got the question out, although that didn’t really bid her excuse too well.

“So you knew I was here and still didn’t think to come sooner?”

“What did you expect me to do Steve, either way you still would’ve been shocked.”

“How about!-” Steve paused, remembering his fiancee and Tatiana had been still inside asleep. “How about coming to see me sooner Callie?” He said in a more hushed tone. “How about getting in contact with me all those years back?”

“You’re speaking more quietly-”

“Answer the question.”

“You mentioned you had a fiancee and the little girl you were with on the beach..they’re in there, aren’t they?”

“Answer the question,” He repeated, this time more aggressively. 

Callie kept her eyes on his. Not backing down from a little angry tone. “Come down here and I just might.”

“I’m not going anywhere near you,” He declined her offer and turned around.

“Steven, just listen to me-“

“Stay the hell away from me,” He said to her, going back inside his suite, closing the balcony doors.

He got back into the bed, calming down greatly as he pulled Natasha back into his arms again.

“You alright?” She asked half-asleep as she laid her head on his chest.

“Yeah,” He said, his voice a lot more soft and gentle, kissing the top of her head. “I was just getting some fresh air.”

Callie looked at the balcony door, expecting him to walk back out but he didn’t. Now she really felt like pulling her hair out. She raised a hand to throw another rock but didn’t. Slowly bringing her hand down at her side and dropping the object.

He was gonna try and avoid her? Fine..she’d get his attention another way.


	6. Chapter 6

_ There was a woman he had seen through his peripheral vision, he turned to see who it was and became agitated. “I’ll be back,” He stated. His mother raised a brow at her son’s departure, her eyes suspiciously scanning over where he disappeared off to. _

_ Steve turned around a corner of a building and came to a halt when the woman had appeared directly in front of him, grabbing her arm and pulling her into an alleyway. “Are you out of your mind?” _

_ “Just a little-” _

_ “This isn’t a joke Callie. I told you to stay away from me, I don’t want to see you right now.” _

_ “Well when do you want to see me Steve? When’s the right time to talk to you and have you listen to me?” _

_ “Try the nights I wasn’t able to sleep at night because I was too busy thinking about how I was too weak to help you. Try the days I couldn’t work or do my job because my mind kept going back to you, remembering how dead you were supposed to be.” _

_ “And I’m here now, trying to tell you what happened but you won’t give me the time of day-” _

_ “Because I’m angry! You used to go on and on about how we’d be in each other’s lives forever and right when I finally felt happy in my life, you were gone.” _

_ “It wasn’t my fault-” _

_ “No it wasn’t your fault, I know you’ve got the scar to prove it, I was there. But that doesn’t stop the fact that you’ve just been here, goofing off in Hawaii, frolicking along the sandy beaches and clear water while my life had been a living hell after I thought I lost you! If it wasn’t for-...” _

_ “If it wasn’t for who? Your mom?” He wouldn’t dare tell other people outside of his family about what happened that night. It was sacred to them, it wasn’t supposed to be any one else’s business but theirs. _

_ “It doesn’t matter..But if you’re expecting me to just accept that fact that you’re back with open arms, after I just found out my dead best friend, who I believed to be dead for 20 years is alive, you’ve got another thing fucking coming.” _

_ Callie took a deep breath. “Steve I just need you to listen-” _

_ “Try again some other time. I’m busy,” He said stubbornly, walking away. _

* * *

Steve tried to take his mind off the events that took place yesterday. He hadn’t accounted that Callie would actually make it noticeable for him to see her, while he was running errands for his wedding at that. But he guessed that’s what she wanted, for him to see her and try to get him to listen.

Of course he didn’t necessarily want to yell at her, but could you blame him? He knows the advice Natasha had given him about how he should forgive her, but his fiancée should be happy he’s trying to avoid Callie so he could focus on their wedding.

Although..he wasn’t focused as of right now. In fact, he stalling just a little bit, only because he enjoyed their morning...chats.

“We have to go,” Natasha said to him, accepting another soft kiss as he was slightly hovering on top of her. Propped up on his side while he kept leaning down to kiss her.

“Where?” 

“You know where. We have to shop for apparel, your tux, shoes, jewelry-”

“Lingerie.”

Natasha smirked, running her fingers through his hair and softly gripping it. He wasn’t wrong, only she’d be doing that part, along with other parts, on her own. “Maybe on our own time. I’m sure we can find a nice lace set for you.”

“You’re funny.” He kissed her again, his eyes staring deeply into hers when he pulled away.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Steve grinned mischievously, “Like what? You have no idea what’s on my mind right now.”

“Uhuh. I can make a small guess that when we get back you’ll have a little clothing bag in your hand with some kind of attire that your perverted mind imagined me in.”

Damn..right on the money. That was a personal goal for him today, but her father was coming with him, he had to be a little more discreet.“For someone who says we should start leaving, you’re not exactly trying to push me off.”

“Well you’re not exactly on top of me.”

“But you’re still laying with me. You must really like me.”

“I suppose. I think I even love you a little bit.” it was her that time who kissed him. Leaning a bit until their lips were touching.

Steve hummed amusedly, the feel of her lips on him now was gonna make him miss the feel of them later, when they would separate for individual items to get. “Tell you what. Why don’t we blow off everything that’s planned? It can be just the two of us today. We can go out on a nice romantic date, go down to the beach? Skinny dip in a  _ very _ secluded area, have cliche sex on the beach, which would put sand in some very interesting places. Or we can do it in the water where it’s warm, your choice, but it’ll all end while we nakedly watch the sunset together with you in my arms.”

What she hated most about his idea was how amazing it sounded. How tempted she was to say ‘yes’ to him and just spend time on this island with him. “I’d hate to ruin your fantasy honey, I really do, but despite how fantastic it sounds, it’s not on our agenda today.” Plus it would rain later. 

Steve sighed over her declining his advances. “Fair enough. I love a woman in charge. Maybe it’s for the better anyways. I plan on speaking with your father today, don’t need you flirting with me and trying to distract me.”

Like she’d be the one doing all the flirting. “Steve, we’ve gone over this. You don’t need his approval.”

“I know, I know. But something’s just not sitting right with me. I feel like I need to at least express how much you mean to me in words since my actions aren’t enough.”

She caressed his cheek in a comforting manner. It was sweet of him, but it wasn’t necessary. If she loves him and Tatiana loves him, no one else in her family can come in between that. At the end of the day, they were getting married and having a child, she’s already made the decision on wanting him to become her husband. “Your actions are more than enough.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I made that clear yesterday.” They were really taking advantage of the effect the island was having on them. Whether the atmosphere was different, or something was in the air? All he knows is that they’ve gone at it every night so far. “Point is, he’s still your dad and whether he ends up giving me his approval or not, I just have to let him know where you stand in my heart.”

Natasha took a deep breath, he really had changed, in a good way. In the best possible way. The Steve Rogers she had first started dating and messing around with wouldn’t give a fuck about what people thought of him, including members of her family. Now he was going out of his way to try and befriend her father who was all the more stubborn. “You really have gone soft Rogers. I think it’s you who likes me.”

Steve smiled handsomely, saying a rugged, “Might even love you a little bit.”Along her lips before reconnecting them one more time. 

Steve was checking his phone when he had heard Tatiana’s voice enter the front of the suite, asking Natasha about where they’d be going first. His heart had stopped for a minute when the little girl took notice of him and had subtly dropped her excited expression. One thing’s for sure, that never happened before. She would always run to him and say “Stevie!” in the most joyful way and go into his arms. 

Now that he really thought about it, he was busy yesterday and the day before was when she had become upset when he hadn’t allowed her to join him for jet skiing.

Steve gave Natasha a look, silently asking her why she still had a grudge, let alone remembered the grudge she was holding. Natasha only shrugged. Normally, it took her a few minutes to an hour to forget about something that made her mad or sad.

This time he was given a second chance to try and make things right. Previously, he had tried to handle it in a more stern and understanding manner, but he should’ve known better. There was only one official way he knew how to get her to smile at him.

Steve took a seat next to her on the couch, Tatiana scooting the farthest part of the couch, making him pretty humored. “Still mad at me?”

Tatiana nodded, giving him the silent treatment.

“So then I guess we aren’t friends anymore?”

“Mm-mm” she said, shaking her head back and forth.

Steve raised a brow. “No? What about if I..” he tickled the little girl who had erupted with laughter. Her silent treatment nor her angry demeanor lasting long. He paused his tickling for one second to ask his question again. “You forgive me yet?”

“No!” She said playfully, laughing again when Steve had started tickling her once more.

“You forgive me now?” He asked whilst tickling her until tears of laughter had started to fill her eyes.

“Ok, ok! You’re my fwiend again Stevie!” She giggled, her cheeks a light shade of punk from all the laughter, still letting a few giggles. 

“See? That’s all I wanted,” he said, kissing her cheek and setting her down. 

“Will you read me a bedtime story later?”

“After I’ve been missing out? Absolutely I will.” He went over to Natasha before they left. “How’d I do?”

“A lot better than I thought.” To be honest she figured he’d blow it again.

Steve scoffed, “Thanks for always believing in me.”

* * *

Clint kept glancing between Steve and Ivan. The two men looked at different dress shoes in different areas of the store. It even strolled across his mind sometimes how two men who were so similar in personalities, couldn’t get along. Then again, most of Natasha’s father disliking sprouted from everything Clint had told him in secret. You know..back when he had a crush on Natasha and professed his undying love for her and she friendzoned him..good times.

Those feelings were still there despite him saying they weren’t but the woman was getting married. She was pregnant with this guy’s baby, that makes her completely off the market right? Or if he wants to think technically, Natasha wasn’t married _ yet _ and the baby wasn’t born _ yet _ . 

No..he can’t think like that, Natasha was one of his best friend’s happiness looked good on her, a lot of things look good on her, but Steve by her side? It had never sat well with him, but she wouldn’t want to hear that-

“What the..” Clint rose a brow curiously as Steve made his way over to Ivan in a very confident way. That alone was weird considering Ivan couldn’t stand the blond man already, so walking in an empowered way wouldn’t bid well for him.

“Mr.Romanov,” Steve greeted in a formal manner, said man turned around to Steve who straightened his already tall posture. Steve inhaled deeply. “I know we got off on the wrong foot and you don’t like me but I just wanted you to know that I have no intentions of hurting your daughter in any way. Ever,” He stated clearly. “Her or Tatiana. I plan on being there for them in every way I can along with loving the two of them unconditionally as both a husband and a step-father. I’m not asking for a second chance, but I would hope that you can see just how much the two of them mean to me,” Steve said, his face exuding honesty and his voice clear as can be, only enhancing how serious he was being.

And thank fuck he said all that, it felt great to get that off his chest. He was nervous as hell on the inside, not even wanting to imagine how nervous he’ll be when it’s time to say his wedding vows.

Steve waited for any response but just nodded understandably when he didn’t receive one, turning around until he felt a strong and heavy hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking away. 

“Do you play golf Rogers?”

“Golf?” Steve aksd as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Y-yeah, I play a little bit...why?” He asked in slight suspicion. Did everything he just stated fly over his head or what? He wasn’t pouring his heart out for no reason.

Ok, he needed to stop thinking like this, because it really was starting to seem like he was trying to date her father.

“Good to know. You’ll be joining me sometime, I’ll let Natasha know the details and then relate them to you.”

“S-sure. Or I can just give you my number.” Steve mentally slapping himself. He had to learn how to stop making all his sentences sound so provocative.

Ivan made a slightly weirded out look as he cleared his throat. “Um. No thank you,” He declined, walking away to a different section of the store.

“Yup...understandable,” Steve exhaled. 

His eyes were still on the sleek pair of black shoes that were well shined and crafted in expensive leather. He examined them in a systematic way. Or at least he did examine them until he felt a harsh pat to his pat, that made him furrow his brows and look at who had placed their hand on him.

“Stevie we need to have a talk.”

“Coulson, aren’t you supposed to be looking in the kids section for your shoes?”   
“Actually, jokes on you because they have size 6 shoes in the pre-teen section, thank you very much, but that’s not why I’m here!”

“What is it?” Steve folded his arms as he walked beside the display of shoes for men. Now thinking about how he should decide what tux he’s going to wear before he chooses a pair of shoes.

“Nothing really. Just want to know what strip club is on your list for your bachelor party.”

It was a good thing Ivan wasn’t around to hear that. “What?” Steve asked, glancing at the man who looked at him in an assured way.

“I overheard Bucky and Sam discussing who would be your best man.” By discussing he meant arguing. “Which is stupid on their parts because you’re obviously gonna pick me..right?” Coulson awaited a reply from Steve but was met with silence by the man who was now focusing more on matted shoes. “Steve?”

Silence again, Steve picking up the pair his eyes had been on. “You think they have this in a size 11?”

“Y-you want me to ask?” Coulson asked hurriedly, wanting to prove how reliable he can be in comparison to both Sam and Bucky.

Steve looked at it a bit longer before grimacing at the footwear. “Nah, nevermind.” 

He walked away from it, Coulson quickly following behind him with a compliant “You sure?!”

* * *

“You think Natalia actually enjoyed her college years with you? She’s better off making Clint her maid of honor.”

Darcy gawked. “You think Nat enjoyed her everyday life with  _ you _ ? Why do you think she came to New York and didn’t stay in Russia,” Darcy argued. She technically left because of Alexei but both of them were two heated at the moment to even realize.

Yelena gasped in a dramatic way, putting a hand up to her chest. “How dare you.”

Natasha could only shake her head at the two, were they gonna argue about this everyday? She had a feeling that if she came to a decision now, they’d still end up arguing over the outcome.

“Romeo is quite the charmer in comparison to when we had been in Russia,” Her mother said to her.

She didn’t have to think twice to know she was talking about Steve. He had always been charming, only now it was more authentic, more genuine. 

“Then what is it that you’re seeing that your husband can’t?”

Alaina exhaled, “Your father is a very prideful man honey. I have a feeling his disliking towards Steven won’t last, but it will gradually change. In due time.”

In due time, right. How long will that take, 10 years? It took her father almost 2 years to let go of the fact that she had an actual boyfriend around the time she first started dating when she was a teenager.

There strangely wasn’t a problem when she married Alexei, until she divorced him for her father to see why he was such a bad man.

As they walked into a jewelry store a door opener held the door for them, Tatiana took notice of a familiar man right away.

“Stevie!” She said, slipping away from her mom’s hand and ran over to him.

He was here alone, shouldn’t he have been with the other guys?

Steve smiles and sets Tatiana down upon Natasha coming over to him. “You stalking me now, Romanov?”

“I could ask you the same thing, considering you’re not supposed to be here.”

“It’s a free country...partially. Anyways, I came here because I’m finished with everything for today, but I had to pick something up for a special lady in my life.” After this he’d be going to the bar where everyone else in his group was at. “But since she’s here right now, why wait?”

Steve went behind her and Natasha felt something cold around her neck. She knew it was a necklace but when she looked down it was a different one.

It was a heart but it wasn’t the same as the first one he’d gotten her. It would be considered an upgrade if the first one he had given her wasn’t expensive as well, this was more of an enhancement.

The rose gold color matched her engagement ring. The heart had been crystallized, even without the sun beaming down it, it glittered in every direction.

“It’s yours. Well your new one. I’d buy you a million more but I get impatient so I would much rather prefer if you just kept this one on for good.”

How could a charming man possibly be hidden under a selfish one?

“Now I know what you’re thinking,” Steve said. “Oh Steve you’re so handsome and the best fiancé a girl could ask for and I can’t wait to marry you’”, He mocked in a playful way.

“Actually I was thinking about taking you up on the offer you made earlier, but you ruined it.”

Steve grinned, dipping down to catch her lips. No sooner than when they started the kiss, it had ended when he felt a hand tug on his shirt.

Steve looked at the tiny hand that belonged to Tatiana, his face instantly dropping its annoyance and went directly into a more attentive one. “What’s the matter Princess.”

“Can I have a necklace like mommy’s too, Stevie?”

Steve pretended to look around as if he was examining the store, “Uh you know what? I can do you one better.” He stooped down and took something out of his pocket. A little flat and square box. “Are you familiar with Cartier?” She shook her head no. “That’s right, you’re only 4. But it’s ok, because I asked Mr. Cartier personally, to make you, you’re very own, one of a kind-” he opened the box. “Bracelet.”

It matched Natasha’s color, only it didn’t have a heart, it had tiny diamonds on it, small enough so she wouldn’t become a target whenever she was around other people.

“It’s pink!”

“Well duh, that’s your favorite color. What kind of guy would I be to not get you something like this-” He felt Tatiana go into his arms and hug him tightly.

“Thank you,” She said happily.

“Anytime.”   
Natasha had been enjoying the heartfelt moment until she felt her phone ring, looking at it to see Alexei had called her. She did consider answering this time but ultimately didn’t, adding it to the other missed calls she received from him, having it total up to be 15 missed/unanswered calls in only 1 and a half days. After their last phone call she was just in no mood to deal with him right now.

The thought of her ex husband had drained through her mind when Steve stood back up completely, Tatiana running to her grandmother to show her what he had gotten her. This led Steve to wrap an arm around his fiancee's waist, kissing the inside of her neck. “Maybe I’ll see you back at the hotel?”

“Maybe?” She questioned in the same tone as him, knowing he was kidding.

“If there’s some pretty woman there that needs my help getting home the only right thing to do is escort her home.”

“Might as well give her this necklace too.”

“Already has one.” Natashed brought a hand behind his neck to bring him down so she could whisper in her ear. It must’ve been entertaining from a different person’s perspective because what she had said to him made the tips of Steve’s ears go red. “Well I’m sure she doesn’t have that,” He mumbled in between them, Natasha gripping his collar and pulling his lips to hers.

* * *

What was set out to be a good time turned out to be one of annoyance with a hint of humor. Watching and listening to Bucky and Sam argue over who would be his best man, along with Coulson shamelessly trying to add in why he’s the only one best fit for the job. 

In reality, all Steve really wanted to do was relax and talk about how the hell Ivan found it in himself to actually invite Steve somewhere. He barely paid any mind to the fact Steve had just declared his love for Natasha. Could it have been a good thing? Like this was one step closer to them bonding and creating a better relationship as Steve would become his son-in-law.

Hawaii was a beautiful place. But the bar they were in right now? New York might’ve had them beat because he wasn’t here for waitresses walking around in hula skirts and coconut bras. Maybe if Nat had been in one sure, but at the moment none of this interested him. There weren’t even any tv’s that played sports events or some news channel, sheesh give him something to work with here.

From afar he could hear the doors open to the bar open, his friends had suddenly stopped their bickering and looked at him.

“What?” Steve asked. Bucky had pointed a nod behind where Steve had been sitting, the blond man turning around and letting out a displeased groan “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Just when he thought his day had been going good, here she was again.

“You really think I’m gonna give up?”

”Did you know Hawaiian beer tastes a lot like watered down Heineken? Weird.” Steve looked at the beer in his hand and then at the counter of the bar when he drank some of his drink.

“Steven please, can we just talk?”

Steve continued to ignore her, glaring at his drink, tightly clenching his glass. What made her think she even had a right to speak to him after all this time?

“Why won’t you say anything to me? I just want to explain. If you want me to follow you around the remainder of your trip I will-”

Steve abruptly stood up, taking Callie’s wrist in his hand and pulling her out of the bar.

He pulled them around to the back of the building where it was secluded. 

“You really have a thing for alleyways huh?”

His stance was tall and unmoving as he looked over the woman that’s been lying to him. The woman who’s been hiding from him his entire life.

“You’ve got 1 minute,” Steve said in the same tone he’s been using with her since he found her on the beach. 

Callie looked into his eyes that were clouded with anger. She had never seen such a look from him before. When they were kids the only thing she received from him would be a smile and eyes beaming with happiness.

“Right after the knife had struck I thought I was dead. When I looked over to you, I saw you were unconscious and blamed myself for putting you in that position.”

The anger in Steve’s eyes transferred into perplexity. She blamed herself for what happened after he had shouldered the blame his whole life? It wasn’t her fault she had been held captive. Except she was the one that wanted to go down the hill once more after he suggested they went inside. 

“Your butler had been the one who saved me. Niles? He’s the one that brought me back to safety..The gunshot he sent out to the man was loud enough for your parents and other forms of authority to see what had happened and if you were alright. I wasn’t able to hear much besides your parents arguing with each other, my parents arguing. It was a mess.” Callie noticed how the look in his eyes changed every time she looked at him. They were getting softer by the second. “When they had taken me to the hospital I asked my mother about you but she had ignored my question on your health. She told me your parents had wanted me to be cut from your life, considering me a dangerous threat to you and your wellbeing.”

“Callie-”

“Let me finish.” Steve’s jaw tightened before nodding. “The reason I never reached out to you in your adult years because I thought you would blame me too for what had happened that night. I wasn’t sure how you’d react or if you’d forgive me but I-”

Steve pulled her into him. Tightly wrapping his arms around her as he hugged her. 

“I’m so sorry,” She said shakily, returning the hug.

“It’s not your fault.” He should be the one saying sorry. None of this was her fault. His family knew about this and didn’t even think to tell him? Then they’d always wonder why he had been so bitter and unhappy most of his life. He wouldn’t have become the man he used to be had they never kept this from him.

Steve slowly unraveled his arms from around the woman, looking into her eyes who had begun to water and sparkle.

“I missed you so much,” She told him.

He doesn’t think she would be able to understand how much he had missed her these years she hasn’t been around. “It’ll be better to talk these things out in a better setting.”

“Yeah the back of an Hawaiian bar isn’t exactly ideal. Surprisingly clean but not ideal.” She didn’t miss the small humored grin that subtly graced his lips. “You’re giving me another chance?”

“Your chances never ran out I was just upset that you reappeared after years of me believing you were gone..but since you’ve explained yourself I guess there’s not really a reason for me to be mad anymore.”

“So..you believe me?”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t-“ Steve flinched when his phone rang, pulling him from his deep thoughts. He checked who was calling. “Sorry,” he apologized for the interruption, walking a few steps away. “What Coulson?”

“Yeah umm, we may have gotten kicked out and now being questioned by hawaiian authorities who have really kicky handcuffs-”

“It’s traditional!” A police officer yelled.

“Oh sure it is perv! Look can you just come back to the bar and explain to them.”

Steve sighed, “Alright, just--give me a few minutes.” Steve hung up. “I got to go, but I’m ready to talk this over if you are, so just take my number and-“

“I don’t have my phone on me.”

“Um, right. Hang on.” Steve looked around, honestly he hadn’t known what he was looking for but found a piece of coal idly laying on the floor. He picked it up and began to write his number on the wall of the concrete, handing the coal to Callie when he was done. “There. Memorize that and scratch it when you’re done. I don’t need random women calling me.” Steve started to walk off.

Callie laughed softly. “Wait Steve!” She called out to him.” The man turning around, the sun landing on his figure. “I didn’t get to say it yesterday but..I-I really hope we can get to that level of friendship that we had before.”

Steve chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Same.” Steve had walked off towards where the men were.

He wondered why his parents, more specifically his mom, never told him anything. It was question buzzing around in his mind and one that he definitely needed answers to. Especially since Callie always had been a favorite of hers back when he was younger.


	7. Chapter 7

“The princess found her way back home and she and her family lived happily ever after,” Steve finished, looking down at Tatiana who was laying dazedly awake in his arms. 

“Again,” she said tiredly with a yawn, fighting to stay awake so he wouldn’t leave.

“Again? That was the 3rd time, aren’t you the tiniest bit sleepy?”

Tatiana shook her head, even though her eyes were dropping by the second. “I wanna stay up with you and mommy.” They always got to stay up late without her and she didn’t want to miss any fun with them.

“You can’t stay up, princesses need their sleep, otherwise they won’t grow big and strong. Don’t you wanna grow up to be like your mommy?” Tatiana nodded, her eyes fully closing, easing her way off to sleep. “We’ll see you in the morning,” Steve said quietly, kissing the top of her head and carefully tucking her in bed, turning her night light on. It barely grazed 9pm, he didn’t even want to imagine how early in the morning it was in New York. Having to get used to this sleep schedule here must’ve been tough for her.

When Steve gently closed her door so as to not wake her and have him read another 3 stories. 

He had gone back to where he once was with Natasha before Tatiana said she was ready for her story.

“You look happy,” Natasha notes, it looked good on him. She preferred the happy version of him rather than the grumpy and arrogant man she had first been introduced into it.

But he held a different kind of happiness right now, it was more of excitement more than joy. Almost as if he was trying to downplay it, but she can see very clearly just how elated he was over something.

Steve had even exhaled in contentment. He cupped her face and firmly kissed her. 

“I’m very happy.” He hoisted her onto the counter. He was a little bothered by his parents not telling him about Callie, but he was just happy he knew that story of his friend and what had happened to her. “Me, being happy isn’t bad though right?” He’s been concealing it just about the entire day, waiting specifically so he could tell her why he's happy. 

Or happier rather. 

She’d never consider his joy to be bad. Unless of course the reason for his sudden bubbly attitude was because he had done something wrong, for example murdering someone. Even that didn’t seem likely because he wouldn’t want to get blood on his designer shirts. “Depends on what you’re so cheerful about?”

Where should he start to be honest? “Firstly, you and I are getting married.” That was way up on his list and the best decision he ever made was proposing to her and telling her how he felt before it was too late. If he hadn’t, her ex-husband would probably try to get to her again.

“That’s a good start.”

“Exactly. Not only that but your father kind of invited me to go golfing with him.” Natasha made a somewhat surprised face, one that caught him off guard when he was expecting her to say ‘that’s amazing’. “Is that a bad thing or..”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a bad thing, he doesn't just invite anybody. But my dad’s pretty competitive. If you hadn’t already guessed he’s also kinda-”

“Opinionated? Yeah I’m well aware.” He’s experienced one too many times just how opinionated her father can be, almost to the point where he was just as bad as Joseph was in that category. Only Joseph was more a dick who thought his opinions mattered when Steve couldn’t care less about it. “Point is, through the midst of all this wedding planning, he invited me, meaning he’s giving me a second chance in realizing why I’m the perfect guy for you.”

“You think you’re the perfect guy for me?” While she would admit, she never thought she’d be engaged to him, let alone get impregnated by him. Natasha’s dated men who were actually very wholesome.

“Can you name someone better?” He posed in a deep voice. His doubts were high that she felt this way with another man. She’s even said it on multiple occasions that her feelings for him wasn’t like anything she had ever encountered. Vice versa for how Natasha made him feel,

“I don’t think I can give a name without you asking, ‘but does he look better than me’, or ‘does he have more money than me’.”

Clearly, she knew him very well because that was what he was preparing to say.

Steve looked at her. She was right, even he could tell how excited he had been. It didn’t feel right for his life to be going so smoothly. “I want you to meet someone. Not now, but eventually..soon”

“Who?”

“A very--old friend of mine. Before you meet them, I want you to know it’s a woman. But I promise you everything is platonic.”

He didn’t have to let her know it was platonic. It’s not like she’d feel offended or insecure by the idea that had female friends. “What’s her name?”   


Although, it is pretty hard for her to believe he had old friends that are women who he probably slept with. 

Steve inhaled trying to speak carefully. “I think she should be the one to introduce herself. It’s only right.”

And when he says things like ‘it’s only right’ it can get misinterpreted. “Steve, if you slept with this woman I don’t want to meet her-”

Steve had kissed her lengthily, confidently. Slowly breaking away. “I promise it’s not anything like that. Honestly the thought of me and her sleeping together or doing anything along the lines of sexually intimate would probably disgust her.”

Yeah, she remembers thinking the same thing about the two of them and the next thing she knew they were sneakily fucking each other and moments after that, she had gotten pregnant and engaged. Feelings can change.

“You know you’re the only woman I want right? I mean, all these women walk by wearing provocative clothing and I find myself degrading them because I compare your looks to theirs and it's not even a close match.”

His words were sweet no matter how demeaning and misogynistic they came off. “How do I know you’re not just saying that?”

“I can prove it,” He said suggestively, his words oozing with want and neediness.

“I don’t know, we’ve got some work to do tomorrow.”

“Seems like we've got some work to do right now,” He grinning, picking her up and taking her to their room. Kissing on the way there.

* * *

**_(Next Morning)_ **

They looked around the gallery the coordinator had directed them to. The marital side. The photographer who’d been the one to take these photos was apparently very respected in his current industry. Looking at the framed photos on the walls he had photographed many famous weddings including--holy shit, even U.K. royalty.

He was taking family portrait photos for the king and queen he must’ve been legit.

The way he took these pictures was mesmerizing. The photos held a much deeper meaning and despite them being inanimate objects you could feel the love being radiated off of them. 

“I’m not gonna lie, these are some really nice examples,” Bucky commented, looking over all the photos. Everything was HD and this crew had been professionals, you could tell they took their jobs seriously.

“As best man I’m sure I can take better ones at the bachelor party, don’t worry about it Steve,” Coulson said haughtily, looking at the pictures in an unimpressed manner.

Both Sam and Bucky shook their heads, tired of explaining to Phil he wasn’t gonna be the best man and this was a rivalry between just the two of them.

Steve’s eyes had landed towards the framed picture of two kids playing in a field. It reminded him of something, going over to his parents to get out a question that’s been on his mind for sometime.

“Ma, can I speak privately for a second?”

Joseph didn’t bother to look at his son, keeping his eyes directed towards a picture as he spoke. “Surely anything you have to say to your mother, you can say to me. After all, we don’t keep secrets in this family.”

“See I’m not so sure that claim is true which is why I didn’t ask you-”

“Steven,” His mother interrupted, stopping him from continuing his mockery. “We’ll be right back dear.” The peering aggression her son had sent his father didn’t sit well with her. Neither of them should be acting like this. Especially Steve, their first and only child, had finally been getting married. 

It was supposed to be a time of celebration and happiness. Not the tension these two have been building up since Steve turned 16.

* * *

The gallery they were in was a private one , only being opened to them. That left Tatiana a lot of room to run around and interact with both Steve’s family and her own family, without Natasha having to worry about her child’s safety, although she did still keep an eye on her.

“Baba can you open this for me please?” Tatiana asked, handing him her juice box.

“Of course маленький,” Ivan kneeled down to her, accepting her juice to open it. “But Baba needs to ask you a very important question first, ok?” Tatiana nodded understandingly. For some reason she had appeared timid, almost as if she knew the question he was gonna ask and afraid to answer. He’d have to question Natalia about that later and if something had happened to the little girl. “You know mommy’s partner right? What is it that you call him again?”

“Stevie,” She answered. Her expression had calmed, returning to its normal state.

“Yes, uh Stevie,” It felt weird to call him that. “What do you think about him?”

Tatiana beamed, her eyes twinkling. “I love Stevie! Mommy does too.”

“I know, but what do you love about him?” What on Earth drew his daughter and his grandchild to have such strong affection for this man that he just couldn’t see. What was so good about him in their eyes? How could they trust him again after all that’s been done by him?

“Stevie’s nice Baba. He tweats me and mommy like pwincesses--and he calls me pwincess! He’s funny and makes mommy laugh too.”

“Does he?”

“Mhm, Stevie says he likes her smile. And he gives the best hugs, a-almost as good as mommy’s hugs and kisses.”

A lot of men had been quick to comment on his daughter’s full physical appearance, not just her smile. He remembers when Steve was describing why he took interest in Natalia and he had named everything except her physical attributes.   


That alone proved how different he was to his daughter’s past relationships. Also, Tatiana never even talked this highly about her biological father. It seems as though it was wrong to compare Steve to Alexei.

”Anything else?”

“We eat ice cweam together, with a lot of spwinkles.” She said as if she had been telling a secret. “But don’t tell mommy I told you ok? She doesn’t want my tummy to hurt.”

“Your secrets safe with Baba.” Ivan looked at his grandchild appreciatively, opening her juice for her and handing it back to her. Kissing her forehead as she did, holding his hand out to her. “Come, let’s go join Gigi.” Tatiana opened a different perspective for him.

* * *

  
Steve and Sarah had gone into a different room. A different hall in the gallery if you will, filled with pictures of Greek mythology paintings. Steve’s hands in his pockets as his eyes skimmed across the photos on the wall, slowly walking with his mom.

“I met someone a couple days ago,” He informed her casually as if it had been any old business partner he once worked with, but it wasn’t.

“Have you now? That must’ve been pleasing. Who was it?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Sarah gave her son a playfully challenging look. “You don’t think so?”

“No I don’t, because it’s someone you and Joseph told me had died. Or at least had me believe all these years, had been dead.” 

“What?”

”Don’t do that. Please, you of all people, I’m begging you not to act like him.” He gave his mom an intended look, knowing she immediately knew who he had been referring to by only his words.

“Sweetheart..”

Steve let out a petty laugh. Just as he expected. Sympathy. That’s not what he was looking for. All he wanted was the truth. He was tired of the confidentiality surrounding him when it came to Callie. “How long are you two gonna keep lying to me. Am I supposed to believe my grandfather is dead as well? Just like Callie’s supposed to be, or is his death all a lie too?”

They stopped walking, his distressed gaze pointed towards a picture of Kronos feeding off of his kids, his wife prepared to hand him a disguised rock in order to protect their last child, Zeus.

“We didn’t want anything happening to you Steve. You had gotten hurt-“

“And she had gotten  _ stabbed _ , Ma. Forget about me right now, what about her? Did either of you think about what you were putting her and her family through? We had been the first people they were able to trust and you just cut them off over an accident that wasn’t their fault?”

“You don’t think I know that, Steven? You think I wanted to push them away, to take her away from you?” She asked in a motherly tone, not believing that he truly thought she would strip his first ever true friend away from him on her own demand. “My son had finally found someone he could trust, and someone he cared for her and you suspect I wanted to deprive you of that? I know what she meant to you, I know how you felt about her. I went along with it because in some aspects your father was right..it wasn’t something we could risk again..He proposed the idea to me because he was thinking of your safety first-”

Steve scoffed, shaking his head. “Bullshit,” He said more forcefully than intended.

“I’m sorry?” His mother had rhetorically asked in a warnful tone. No matter how angry he became under no circumstance would she ever allow her son to use that kind of tone towards him.

Steve turned away, his jaw clenching..There was no way in hell his father did this out of consideration for him. If his dad was the one behind the idea then that meant he was protecting something else..their family’s name and reputation. 

The news would completely eat up the idea of someone getting severely injured while on a family vacation, especially if it had been a little girl. Stories would get twisted and theories would start spreading claiming it to be staged and that their family had been trying to take Callie's out, just an entire mess.

“He paid them to leave, didn’t he?” He asked ruggedly. It sounded like something he would do. He’d constantly use their wealth as a mechanism to get what he wants. To manipulate others.

“Your father tried to..they wouldn’t accept the money.” When they didn’t take the money to leave, her husband left threats on them. Threats that had been so impactful that her son hadn’t seen Callie in 20 years. “I would say this is the wrong time to talk about this but we were never known for having these kinds of conversations in the right setting. As soon as you get back to everyone you make sure the attitude changes. Don’t let this problem get in the way of your happiness understand me?”

“Yes ma’am,” He answered her. But how was he expected to ignore one problem when it revolved around another person who had once brought him happiness in life and now another person who is bringing him that happiness now.

“Good. Now I think it’s time for us to head back out. I wouldn’t want you to keep your girls waiting,” She said, referring to Natasha and Tatiana. She didn’t want them to get roped into any of it. That’s how even bigger problems ensure and she couldn’t stand the likes of anything happening to either one of them.

So that’s exactly what he did. Having gone back out as if nothing had happened. He did have plans to completely dodge his father the rest of this trip and probably for the rest of his life. He’s lied to him way too many times and he does it shamelessly. 

But that’s not worth mentioning. Right now his focus was one the photos in front of him.

“You think they do videos too?” Steve questioned, holding up two pictures of other peoples weddings. If he wasn’t this happy at their wedding, which is very likely because he was excited about it, but if this cameraman didn’t catch a good angle on him like he did in these examples, he swears nobody would be getting paid.

“Most likely, why? You think we should record the reception?”

Steve placed the photos down and arrogantly threw an arm around her shoulder. “Recording the reception is something we can decide the day of, but I think we’ll need some high equipment to record our honeymoon. Just in case we want to relive it someday. And I mean reenact _ every  _ little detail.” 

Maybe he hadn’t changed  _ that _ much but she honestly enjoys his banter. It’s possible she found it annoying prior to when they started dating, but now she couldn’t get enough of it. “And what exactly would we record? We haven’t even picked a spot yet.”

“That’s true but I know exactly how every night is gonna end and how every morning will start. I wouldn’t want to say it out loud, but let’s just say if we were to ever record it, we would make a lot of money off it.”

She’s surprised he hadn’t been in a sex tape scandal yet. “You kiss your mother with that mouth, Rogers?”

He leaned in, discreetly and teasingly nibbling her ear as he whispered a low, “No, but you kiss your daddy with yours. You wanna say it for me right here?”

“Maybe later.” His kink for her calling him ‘daddy’ will never get old. How can someone get so much joy from 5 letters?

Natasha’s phone had rang, upon seeing the contact name, she took a deep breath. “I’ll be right back,” She told him, coming out of his arms.

Steve felt his phone buzz from a text, he looked at the message he received but saw it had been from an unsaved number. When he opened the message, his suspicion diminished as he saw it was from Callie. She hadn’t exactly stated who it was, but he could tell. After all, he gave her his number the other day.

**_‘Hey, it’s me. You busy?’_ **

_ ‘Just doing some errands for the wedding. Why, what’s up?’ _ He replied, seeing Callie had started to text back.

**_‘Nothing much, just wanted to know if you were free for lunch later. I was hoping we could talk some more. Possibly catch up?’_ **

“Umm” Steve said aloud, looking around for a bit. He wasn’t free for lunch, he had to go with Preston for revenue bookings, he couldn’t just ditch that. _ ‘My hands are kind of tied all day. How about dinner tonight, is 8pm ok?’ _ He replied via text.

**_‘Sounds good to me. Send the address and I’ll see you then.’_ **

Steve tucked his phone away upon Natasha’s arrival, entwining their hands. “That was quick. Everything ok?” Somehow he didn’t even have to ask to know it was Alexei who called her..mostly because he saw his contact name on her phone before she had answered it.

“With Alexei? It’s never ok.” It’s almost as if her ex husband thinks they’re still together and has the authority to question when they’d get another chance to speak with each other in person. And by speak, he really meant “argue” or try to piss her off again.

“I bet you wish you would’ve taken my offer the first time I asked you out. I could have saved you from a world of pain.”

“You’re right. The man who tricked me into loving him really could have saved me a world worth of emotional-”

“Alright,” He cut her off right there, trying to hide his grin and take extreme comfort at how she had sent a smile his way. Sometimes he believes it was him who tricked himself into loving her. How could he ever believe he’d be able get so close to her and not end up falling in love. “So, listen. Later tonight, around 8, you know that friend I had mentioned? About them being back in town?”

“You’re meeting them later,” She finished for him.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” He wasn’t even verbally on the phone, head been texting her. 

Natasha leaned up and kissed him. “You’re pretty predictable Steve. It’s fine though, I kind of had plans later on tonight too.”

Now he was really stumped. She had plans and wasn’t gonna tell him, or did she just remember? Or was this all because he said he had plans? “Where to?”

“I have to meet someone, discuss a few things.”

He could see she had been holding back purposely, therefore making him drop the topic. If she didn’t want to tell him that meant he didn’t really need to know, being that it hadn’t concerned him that much. But as long as she wasn’t feeling a type of way about him going out later that’s all that really mattered. 

For now, until the question of who the person she was meeting with comes up again.


	8. Chapter 8

“Can I start you out with any drinks Mr.Rogers?” The waiter asked, prepared to jot down any order Steve might’ve had.

“No, it’s fine. I’m waiting for someone.” The waiter obliged, Steve had seen Callie walk through the doors and turn towards his direction, smiling as she came his way. “On second thought,” Steve called back to the waiter. “I’ll take a bottle of Romańee Noir, 1945 version.”

The waiter gave an impressed look, not like he should be surprised by it. Steve Rogers ordering the most expensive wine in the country? Just your average day. “Very well. Ma’am,” The waiter greeted Callie, bowing in respect and walking away.

“Wow.” She took a seat. “I’ve never had anyone bow for me.”

“You start to get used to it. You look great by the way,” He commented. It took a lot of courage to wear a shoulder less dress and expose a scar on her. 

“I could say the same for you, but I think you hear it enough.” It’d be a shock to her if one of the people in this restaurant hadn’t complimented on his looks or stared at him. “Seems kind of fancy for catching up. I thought we’d go to like Subway or Mcdonald’s,” She joked, remembering how those used to be their go-to spots after school. Whatever Butler had picked Steve up from school that day would also pick her up and they’d always get something to eat afterwards. The feeling of them being in an actual restaurant together was vague, heart touching, but very vague.

The waiter brought the wine Steve ordered, doing the honor of opening it for them and pouring them a glass. Leaving the bottle on their table if they should want more. 

“Thank you,” Steve and Callie said simultaneously. It was a shock on Callie's part. She doesn’t think she’s ever heard him say thank you.

“You kidding?” Steve said, going back to their conversation. “After I haven’t seen you in forever and wrongfully lashed out on you? It’s the least I could do.” He shouldn’t have been so quick to assume, no matter how shocking it was. All his claims of missing her and he had been pushing her away when she walked back into his life. “Plus I’ve been meaning to check this place out for sometime, I just never really got around to it.” He had plans of bringing Natasha here, but she wasn't lying when she said wedding planning was very time consuming, especially when they’re trying to go it on such short notice.

“I appreciate the fact that I’m your first.” She drank a bit of her wine. Letting out a pleased hum. “That’s good.”

“Like I said, you get used to it.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you were hesitant to go out with me tonight,” Clint said, kicking a rock that was along the way of their path.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it going out, more like a walk.” Especially since Tatiana was with her, only she was skipping further, getting out any energy she had left. Holding onto her toy in one hand and giving it a tour of where they were walking as if the stuffed animal had actually been real.

“Eh, call it what you want.” He had to restrain himself from saying that if Steve had been the one to take her on a walk, she’d refer to it as a date. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she was engaged to him. It’s not like he wasn’t aware of the fact that she was engaged now, not with how she’s and Steve have been together with their goddamn planning. “It’s not I meant going out in that way. Friends can go out without anything attached right?”

“Yeah,” Her answer paved solely from Steve going to dinner with his friend this evening. She had extreme faith in Steve and when he said that the person he was going out with tonight was a woman who was only a friend.

She wasn’t insecure, he knew that.

Clint watched as Tatiana picked up a flower from the bush, “I see she’s preparing for her role.”

“She doesn’t exactly know what her role is yet, so let’s keep that to a minimum.”

Clint huffed out a laugh, putting his hands into his pockets. It felt awkward between them for some reason, normally they would always be able to get over any argument they might’ve had but they didn’t even have an argument this time and it felt like distance was put between them. 

Ever since Steve bulldozed his way into her life things had never been the same. 

“Does Steve know you're with me or do you have to check in with him every 15 minutes?”

“What am I, 14? I don’t have to tell him everything.”

Clint raised a brow, “So he doesn’t know we’re going for a walk with the moon out and stars illuminating the sky?” Was she keeping it a secret from him or something? Or did she feel threatened by what he would do if she did tell him.

Steve was no ‘abuser’, whether he had a bad figure for a father or not, he knew what was right and what was wrong. She didn’t tell him about her going with Clint because she wanted him to genuinely have a good time tonight with whoever he was with. He had been putting his all into their wedding planning and he deserved a break. 

“Even if he did I’m sure he wouldn’t think anything of it.” Now if she were to tell him, she and Clint were going out to dinner together..then yeah he probably would’ve had some things to say but that would only sound hypocrital on his part.

* * *

“What I’m really curious about is hearing about you actually setting down,” Callie teased, Steve grinned bashfully with a light blush. Apparently the littlest mention about his fiancee was enough to make him bashful. “Tell me more,” She smiled interestedly. “She makes your face redden.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Uh,” he scratched the side of his head. “To start things off, neither of us would ever shy away from saying we completely hated each other in the beginning. Like full on despise. I had been attracted to her physically when I first met her but she was so unlike every other woman I met where I guess I was intimidated by it and shoved my attraction off, making me to  _ abhor _ her.” Saying that he hated her was so foreign to him now, all he could say was that he loves her now.

“Enemies to lovers? That sounds cliche.” Callie laughed wholeheartedly. “She must be something special if she snagged your heart.”

“She is, she really is.” Steve unknowingly smiled fondly at the table with Natasha on his mind. 

“What’s she like?”

There were so many things about her that had this effect on him. What would be the best possible way to describe Natasha to capture her true essence and what she meant to him? “Oh man, she’s compassionate, smart , a-and gorgeous, loving-”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re telling me things someone will know at first glance. I want to know what made you fall in love with her.”

“Um..okay.” Steve skid a hand across his chin. “There’s a lot of aspects to my devotion, but the one thing that made me fall for her is how better of a person she made me..both Nat and her daughter. They humbled me—sort of. Oh! She’s an amazing mother too by the way.”

Callie perked up a brow. That’s right..The little girl he was with on the beach that day. He mentioned that she was the woman’s daughter. She could remember what the little girl had looked like as well. “I’m guessing her daughter gets her looks from her then? Red hair like that doesn’t come in a dye bottle.”

“Yeah. Yeah, no it’s uncanny how much they look alike.” Natasha’s hair was very much a favorite of his. He never pegged himself to be into redheads but one look at her and he’d fall in love all over again. It hit him hard.

“Natasha’s her name right? Your fiancee?”

“Yeah-wait, how’d you know that?” He doesn’t remember actually saying her name.

“When billionaire and playboy Steve Rogers gets engaged, it’s hard for me to miss, practically all of America knows.” Callie sat back in her chair. “When I first saw it on a headline, I had done a little research on her as well, it felt creepy to just look up someone who was in your life online, but I wanted to know who my longtime friend had decided to put a ring on..going based on the pictures I had saw, and the way you blush at the thought of her I guess she’s just as beautiful as both you and the news describes her.”

They went crazy over the woman like she had found the cure to cancer. Her donations were insurmountable and she’s definitely in the same social class as Steve, but the question that kept scrolling across her mind was if she’s  _ good _ for her friend. Mentally and emotionally speaking. She had never seen the man she so tamed before, even at a young age he was wild. 

But now that he’s met her, he’s decided to settle down and leave his previous behavior in the past? It makes her question what the two had been through together. What their entire relationship story had been and how Natasha had been able to change him.

“You’re happy then?”

“Extremely,” he said almost dreamily. “I can’t wait to raise a family together.” Callie gave him a small smile in return. That was enough about him, he wanted to hear about her. “What about you? There’s some guy I don’t know about?” He grinned.

“Umm not recently. There had been a few but none of them really caught my eye.”

“So you’re single?”

Callie winced playfully, “Big time.” Steve has chuckled, she looked at him adoringly, she really had missed him a lot. 

* * *

“For people who claim not to like him, you and my father seem to be the ones who keep bringing him up in a conversation.” She was starting to think they had a man crush on Steve or were bordering an obsession for him. She wouldn’t even mention his name and they’d be the one to bring him onto the topic.

“You seem to forget that we care about you. We’re just looking out for you Nat.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, she’s 30 years old with a child and another on the way, she doesn’t need anybody to watch over her like she was a kid. “It’s not needed. Appreciated. But not needed, I’m pretty sure as a grown woman, we live in a time where I don’t need a man to make sure I’m ok.”

It was really an annoying thing to have to remind them. Not even Steve is so protective towards her. It’s not a bad thing, because he knew boundaries. Although he would probably be a lot more precautionary as the months went along and her stomach began to swell with their child.

“I’m not saying that you do.” Clearly she was doing a lot better for herself than him. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“Clint, who’s hurting me again? Steve? My ex-husband?” If she did end up getting hurt by them emotionally speaking, she didn’t need him to go beat them up as if he was playing the role of the obsessive boyfriend.

“I don’t know! I’m saying I don’t want to see you go through it again.” The way she felt after her divorce and break up were very similar. Steve and Alexei were very similar men. Couldn’t she see the pattern here? Was he over her?

Yes—ok no not really, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want her to be happy. He just wants her to be happy with the right person. Not these douches she insists on loving.

Tatiana handed the flowers to Clint who gratefully accepted them although he had no idea what to do with them. “Uh am I supposed to..”

“I’d be upset if you didn’t.” Clint’s face got hot, shyly handing the flowers to Natasha. “What? No, not me,” Natasha said, her daughter climbing her lap and laying against her, tired after collecting the flowers. Natasha pointed a nod towards the woman who had been giving Clint flirty looks since they first walked past. “It’ll be good for you. Less of you prying into my love life and more of you focusing on your own.” The lady giving him looks was pretty..thank god.

Clint went over to her, trying to remain cool as he handed the woman flowers picked by her daughter.

“Did Stevie get back yet mommy?”

“I’m not sure sweetheart, he should be on his way.” He had left an hour before they did, and an hour had passed since then, meaning he’s been out with his friend for two hours now and counting.

She didn’t want to say it sounded excessive but it sounded a little much.

* * *

They had been enjoying themselves. Reliving old memories together when they were younger. 

“I leave in a couple days, you know? On Friday.”

“Leave?” He thought she lived here. “Where you staying?”

“Currently, I’m in Jersey. These past years, I’ve been traveling a lot, Hawaii just happened to be on my list, next I’m going to Puerto Rico in a couple months,” She informed.

Steve knew how much the woman had loved traveling, when they were younger, they once said they’d see the world together..clearly that hadn’t worked out how they planned. 

“Jersey? That’s not too far from where I am. I live in the city. Or well I used to, I guess.”

“Used to?”

“Yeah, when I proposed to Nat, along with a few other reasons, we decided it’d be good to live somewhere where there’s more ground space. The house is beautiful and you should come visit sometime. You definitely have to meet Nat, I told her about you—actually I told her  _ of _ you.”

“I’d be happy to meet her before I take off, it’ll be quite the crossover event seeing your fiancée upclose.”

No seriously. The only thing that would be able to top this is if Natasha would meet his first serious girlfriend, but that was never happening. 

Like ever.

“You know what? I really like that idea.” Natasha wouldn’t mind right? Would she be confused? Possibly yeah, after what he told her. But he was positive she’d be understanding of it.

“Welp you know me, full of great things that includes ideas,” Callie had said smugly, excusing herself to head to the bathroom.

Steve scoffed and shook his head amusedly, she didn’t change one bit. Other than her appearance which had matured, she was still the same person he knew back when they were just kids. Kids who'd plan their life out together and shamelessly tease one another.

Steve had rubbed his hands and casually looked out the window, after about 10 seconds of appreciating the decorative patio of the restaurant, he noticed a familiar shade of hair. The same color he had been gushing over moments ago. He sort of pierced his eyes at the sight to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and he wasn’t. Course he wasn’t, he could clearly make out the face of Clint who had a big and goofy grin on his face while casually walking next to both Natasha and Tatiana. 

Steve kept his gaze on them as they walked past, still looking out the window when their figures were gone and Callie sat back down, recognizing his disturbed look.

“Did I miss something?”

Oh did she ever. “No, I was just thinking about something but um, you know what? Why don’t I introduce you to them tomorrow? Like officially.” Natasha, Bucky, Sam and the rest besides his father. His dad should consider himself lucky he had considered leaving the trip early.

“Just name a time and place and I’m there.” Callie examined his face that had gone back to the window. “I think we should skip the dessert, you look like you have other things to handle.”

“You sure?” Steve turned back to her. 

“Totally. I wouldn’t want to hold you back from your fiancée.”

“Callie you wouldn’t be holding me back. I’m here for us, our friendship. Nat would understand.” It’s not like she was particularly missing him at the moment anyways. “Come on, one more course wouldn’t hurt. Critics rave about their tiramisu.”

“Well that is my favorite.”

“I know. That’s something we share in common.” He winked, knowing the dessert had been something they first bonded over.

They clinked their wine glasses, Callie making herself comfortable again in her seat looking at her friend tenderly.

He hadn’t meant to be distracted, but he doesn’t trust Clint around Natasha. 

He didn’t care about the talk they had that night he proposed to Natasha and he sure as hell didn’t care that Clint’s the one that helped him get to her before her ex-husband spat bullshit about wanting to be in Natasha’s life again. 

That doesn’t help the fact that Clint kissed her back in Russia. Or that he’s had the puppy love crush on her for who knows how long? Not to forget that Clint had been talking shit about him to her dad, so yeah he had reasons not to trust him around his fiancée.

But his mistrust shouldn’t stop him from rekindling a friendship with someone dear to him. Callie had meant a lot to him at one point in his life and she obviously still does impact him in one way or another. Or maybe that spot had been filled by Natasha but with Callie being back, it would be hard to fit two women in at the same time, one being his future wife and the other being his childhood best friend, it shouldn’t be a question on who’d he put first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callie and Nat meet next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Steve had made it back to the suite right around the time Natasha had. His night with Callie was just like old times. Only in a more matured way. They caught up yes, but they had years of catching up to do, one night wouldn’t suffice everything they needed to talk about. They would have to schedule more plans later, maybe when he was back in New York and not scuffled with organizing and preparations.

After Natasha had put her daughter down, she came into her and Steve’s room, seeing him exit the shower. Only when he looked at her, it was more of a glance before he looked down in almost an awkward way. Not something she was used to seeing from a man who claimed to love the color of her eyes and looking into them.

But when he would avert away from her eyes, that meant he knew something, or was at a battle with himself on whether he’d tell her what he knew or not.

“You had fun tonight?” He asked, not seeing her pause or hesitate on any of her movements. That should’ve been a good sign to him, but she knew how good she was at playing things off. 

That should’ve been another warning sent to her because he was avoiding the fact that he wasn’t on his mind.

“About as much fun as you can going on a walk with a guy.” Like she told Clint, it’s not like he was obligated to tell him everything. Going out with him wasn’t something that would be seen as a potential threat to their relationship so why did it even matter?

“A guy,” Steve repeated in a withdrawn manner, knowing the guy was Barton but not letting it spill that he had seen them together. “What’d you two talk about?”   


“Not much to be honest.”

“Why’s that? Too busy enjoying the cool breeze from the night to get the words out? He give you his sweater too or what?”

Natasha pushed the accusation aside. He’s blatantly jealous and didn’t bother hiding it. But because he was jealous and saying all these things, she let it go. “Actually it was pretty warm out. But I bet that wouldn’t stop you from giving your friend your own jacket if she were to say she was a little cold now would it?”

“Not that I did, but the place we went to had the air condition on so it would make sense.”

Natasha hummed in response, caressing his chin in a taunting manner. “Air conditioning? Sounds fancy,” She mocked light hearted.

“Yeah it was, and it went great.”

“Oh yeah? Then I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Yeah, yeah we did,” Steve said in a zealous manner, “We had a great fucking time, a much better time than you did I bet while you with-” Natasha looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. “Whoever it was that you won’t tell me about,” He said, hoping he didn’t sound too suspicious, even if she had been well beyond skeptical.

“If I told you, you’d become a pushover about it. Kind of like how you’re doing right now.”

And he didn’t have a right to be a pushover? She knew damn well how he felt about her and Clint being so..so  _ intimate. _ Was it because Natasha didn’t want to lose him as a friend. Probably, but Clint clearly didn’t want to just drop his crush on her and that’s where Steve had a problem with it in their one-sided friendship. “Can I take a guess on how many times they complimented you tonight? My mind is nearing the 30’s.”

She placed a calm hand on his shoulder, where it glided to caress the back of his head comfortingly. “We were talking about you.”

“Me?” Natasha nodded. Steve shifting thrawningly and lightening his expression. That still didn’t sit well with him. He was more so upset that they were walking together late in the evening. It looked too romantic in his eyes. “What were you two saying?”   


“I wouldn’t know, I was too busy enjoying the warmth of his sweater to get the words out,” She said walking away.

“Yeah, real mature.” He said, following behind her. “By the way, do they have basketball games in Russia?”

If he had a friend that he treated in the likes of how Clint was with Natasha she wouldn’t be trusting either. And it’s not that he didn’t trust Natasha. Steve was aware of where she and her loyalty to him stood, she proved that to him even while they were broken up and fighting.

He doesn’t know how many times he’s had to explain the mistrust he felt towards this guy but words couldn’t even make it up. Once his lips were placed on Natasha’s, after making a scene in front of her family, making him appear as the bad guy (even if he was), he had no right to just go and kiss someone out of attraction knowing she was taken. Knowing she was happy in the relationship she was in. 

Clint had forced his love on her and he knew it. And for that, having him around Natasha constantly just doesn’t aid any of his concerns.

If he was being honest with himself, this version of him..he was scared of losing her.

* * *

While she did take joy in Steve telling her about how he felt about how dinner had gone last night with his friend, Natasha was taking a lot more joy in how they were right now.

Their current position and the atmosphere around them. It was romantic, it was relaxing, it was calming to be with him and around him even if everything around them could have been a little crazy.

“What about, ‘My name is Steven.’?” He mumbled. Asking for a translation. He wouldn’t say that to her dad, but if they ever go back to Russia, which they probably will, he would be able impress him by saying that to one of the butlers or maids. 

He had been laying comfortingly against her as Natasha was looking over a list. Steve had a list in his hand as well, but he was having a much more fun time with just laying beside his fiancee, his head resting on a very comfortable part of her.

“меня зовут Стивен,” Natasha answered him.

“меня зовут Стивен,” he slurred. He wasn’t drunk but he just didn’t want to lift up the side of his face that had been laying on her chest to speak properly. 

Natasha laughed softly at his mispronunciation of the phrase. He had said something completely different from what she told him.

“You have no idea how enticing it is to hear you say my name in Russian.” Most times he’d make an actual attempt to try and say things properly, but other times, like this, he’d get distracted and flirty. Not caring whether he said it right or not, he just enjoyed hearing her speak it.

Natasha felt his teeth tugging at the string of her bathing suit on her shoulder. “If it comes off Rogers, that’s on you..We should consider calling most of these vendors.”

Steve lifted his head up, nipping at the skin of her shoulder. “Not like anyone would see,” he said, referring to her first sentence. “Tatiana’s with your mom and dad. Bucky, Sam, and Phil are—somewhere. Darcy and Yelena are probably ripping each other’s head’s off and my parents are still at the hotel. We could get frisky right here with no one noticing.” His lips went from her shoulder to the swell of her breast. “Sounds like a good idea. I think it’s something our son would want for us.”

He was never going to let that go was he? What was it that made him obsessed with wanting to have a son so much. Although she doesn’t don’t that if they were to have a girl, he’d love her just the same. The sight alone of seeing Steve Roger raising two little girls was a sight anyone would pay to see.

“I think our son would want us to start making some phone calls.”

Steve pulled the paper from her hands. “Let me take a look at this.” Honestly, he’s been able to decipher a lot of things, but his mind couldn’t process the vass amount of numbers and names from the vendors on this paper. “I think we could make better use of this list.”

“In what way?”

“The best way I know how,” he said with a genuine laugh, bringing his lips to hers and making use of the paper by holding it up, essentially blocking out the view of them kissing, but with the slight movement of their heads and her hand caressing the nape of his neck, it was pretty obvious what was going on behind that paper.

Clint walked up, trying to hold back a gag at the couple. Folding his arms and clearing his throat, idly kicking the sand waiting for them to pull away, waving at a random stranger walking along the shore.

They had broken their kiss, Steve bringing his hand down with the paper in annoyance when he saw who it was who disturbed them. “Screw off Barton, can’t you see we’re busy?”

“Busy with what? Trying to get fined for public indecency?” There still were quite a few young people on the beach, despite them being ways away, anyone could easily walk over and just spot them.

“What do you think the paper’s for?” Clearly he held it up so assholes like him wouldn't get in the way. This is still my private island, so technically this property is mine. Meaning I can do whatever I want with my fiancée, whether creeps like you want to watch or not. Unless that’s a problem?” His grudge for seeing him and Natasha together last night was very much present.

“Calm down,” She whispered against his lips, sharing another quick kiss. “What happened?” She asked her friend.

“Oh, it’s nothing but-“

Steve voices his amusement pettily, looking off elsewhere, watching the waves hit the sand. So he was just interrupting them for the hell of it? He wasn’t even surprised at the moment.

“But your buddy Preston had a couple dress samples he wanted to show you for Tati. I have a feeling I know which one you’ll pick, but I thought it would be best to let you decide.”

“You thought it’d be best to let the mother decide the dress for her own daughter? Smart,” Steve commented. Did he expect a kiss from Natasha as his reward?

“Anyways. You coming or not? You don’t have to change considering he’s discussing it by the outside patio with his husband, not that far honestly.”

Of course she was gonna go. If it had something to do with both her daughter and the wedding, why wouldn’t she? Steve felt like Clint knew that, which is why instead of Preston calling Natasha, Clint probably volunteered to go and get her, knowing she’d go with him.

Steve exhaled dramatically as he got up along with Natasha. Clint had motioned for Natasha in the direction of Preston in a chivalrous manner, Steve holding her wrist back. Natasha looked at him, seeing what he wanted.

The blond took off the button down shirt he was wearing, sliding the material onto Natasha’s arms.

“There’s no way I’m letting you walk around without a cover up.”

“Jealous and protective? That’s really-“

“Possessive?” Clint breathed out, making a compressed face and holding his hands up in defense when Steve set to move towards him.

Natasha turned his gaze back towards her, his eyes softening. “Sweet,” She finished, tenderly giving him one last kiss. One in which she could tell he savored it based on the way he was reluctant to break the kiss, biting his lips suggestively when her lips left his.

Clint throwing his head back impatiently. How long does it take to kiss this dude goodbye? They didn’t even have to kiss, they could’ve high fived or fist bumped..only they weren’t friends, they were a couple so yeah that made sense.

Natasha finally had joined Clint’s side, 

Steve’s shoulder brushed Clint’s, only enough force for the man to take a step back. Steve muttered a low, “Watch it” as he walked past him.

Clint waited for the man to be a good distance before he brought his attention to Natasha. “Forever the charmer.”

He turned and watched for a second as the two walked away, inhaling deeply and turning back around.

* * *

Instead of dealing with 3 men at a consistent argument over who’d be his best man, Steve went to see how his mom was doing instead, the woman chatting with his grandmother, the two casually sipping on coffee together.

“Ma,” He greeted, kissing her cheek. 

“Steven, what a lovely surprise. I figured you’d be busy to come and chat.”

“Well technically I am. I’m just taking a break.” No, he didn’t start making class for any vendors as of yet, but he did look at the paper so that had to count for something. “But actually I needed your opinion on something.”

“What’s that?”   
“I..am--well um. Callie and Nat are supposed to be meeting today and I-”

“Hold it. They’re what?” What did he just say? Did he just say what she thought he said?

“They’re meeting?” He repeated, not finding anything wrong in his sentence. Was she going deaf or something? He knows he’s made some pretty terrible jokes about her having dementia, but was she actually developing the symptoms?

“Oh honey I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” His mom said. Something about that just didn’t feel right to her. The idea of Callie and Natasha meeting was the kind of suggestion that sounded good in someone’s head but turned out to be an actual disaster in real life.

Here you have two very important women in her son’s life, both holding very different roles and spots inside him. You would think they were bound to get along, but if he began to start being around one woman more than the other, especially during a busy time in his life such as this one, it just sounded like a mistake waiting to happen.

“What? Why not?” It seemed like a great idea to him. Natasha was amazing, as was Callie, what’s the worst that could happen? What, would they end up getting in an argument over who gave who the most heartfelt compliment?

Sarah gave her son an uneasy look. “Just look at you and uh..oh what’s his face? Clint,” She said upon remembering. “He’s great friends with Natasha but you felt like he was targeting your spot in her life. How would you think Natasha would feel if you were to bring a woman that holds Callie’s status into your relationship?” It just spelled destruction, couldn’t he see that?

Why was she making it seem like Callie was the female version of Barton? They were complete opposites. Unlike Barton, Callie doesn’t hold any romantic feelings for him. She’s not sticking her nose around their business and more importantly, she just came back into his life a few days ago. “First off, he was targeting my spot in Natasha’s life and made several moves on her. If I ever even thought about making a flirty remake towards Callie she wouldn’t think twice about punching me in the face.” Steve;s phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket, “Hang on a sec,” He told his mother, “Hey,” He answered.

_ “Hi, where are you? You said you were on the beach and instead of a golden boy, I’m seeing a lot more tanner men.” _

“Right, let me just grab Nat, and we’ll be on our way,” He told her, removing the phone from his ear. “ He looked back at his mother who gave him a look that screamed ‘are you serious?’ “You look a lot like your husband when you do that. Everything’s gonna go smoothly, I have it under control.”

“Just like you had your little plan under control months ago?”

“And look how that turned out. It blossomed into the best thing that’s ever happened, this one’s no different.” 

He was off again, this time feeling a lot more anxious and eager at the thought of the two women finally meeting. Maybe he should relax. His heart shouldn’t be beating this fast.

* * *

“You thought I’d want my daughter in a dark brown dress?”

“That’s why I requested him to go get you,” Preston said in agreement with the idea. Tatiana would look adorable either way, but..pulling off a brown dress was a really hard thing to do.. Preston’s husband beside him grimacing at the sample in the book.

“Well then why is it in the book in the first place!”

“I take it we’re going with the rose colored one we first agreed on?” Preston asked for clarification, not having to look to know Natasha would agree with him.

“Definitely-” She felt a hand hold onto her arm, being turned around by Steve who was panting lightly. “Hey,”

She said to her fiancé, both of them mutually going in for a short kiss. “You ok?”

“Morethan ok. It is a—very interesting story, but something I’m highly happy and relieved about? Does that make sense.”

“Sure?” She agreed in an amused tone at the sight of him trying to hide how cheerful he actually was. It oddly reminded her of Tatiana on Christmas or her birthday. “What is it?”

“Well it’s not really what it is, more so  _ who _ it is, you know?” He asked, trying to calm himself down, his heart racing.

“Um no, I don’t know,” she smiled, gripping the bottom of his shirt. “But I’ll be really happy if you tell me the person you're so excited about is one of our wedding vendors you were supposed to look at.”

“Even better,” Steve laced his hand in hers pulling her somewhere else, Natasha raising a brow at the destination. What did he want her to see? Or  _ who _ rather, according to him.

“You remember how I told you that I met up with an old friend right? Went to dinner with them and known them for a pretty long time?” Steve caught sight of the brunette already coming towards them, meeting halfway, not having given Natasha any time to recall the moment he had just brung up. “A-anyways,” Steve finally took a deep breath. “Nat, this is my very good friend Callie. Callie this is my beautiful fiancée Natasha,” Steve motioned between them, putting his arm around Natasha’s shoulder fondly. He never thought he’d introduce these two women, like ever in his life. It was almost exhilarating, both very important and impactful people in his world meeting for the first time, it was awesome, almost like a fairytale.

Ok, hold up. Because she remembers something completely different.

_ “Honey, you were only 11.” _

_ “It doesn’t matter. I’m the reason she’s gone, I’m the reason she was almost raped by that man. I should’ve been there to protect her, like I always said I would, but all I could do was stand there and watch it happen while she was crying for me.” _

_ Natasha turned his face towards her, gently caressing his chin. “It’s not your fault, you hear me?” She wiped the tear that strolled down his cheek. “You had no control over that situation and I’m positive she knew that you did everything you could,” she said softly. _

_ That explains his extreme violence and anger towards any pedophile he sees, it explained why he was so protective over Tatiana and Natasha was thoroughly thankful for him being there for her daughter. _

_ “She was one of the first people that loved me, Nat.” People outside of his family. _

How he had cried over her and told her the story of her very unfortunate death..

Not to question anything but she looked pretty alive and well right now.

This is why she wanted to know the name of the friend Steve was talking about. Maybe then if he would’ve explained, she’d be less puzzled as to how she was even meeting this woman.

Natasha didn’t want to come off as if she was overstepping but..didn’t this woman get—slain.. in the woods? Murdered just felt like too intense of a word right now.

“It’s nice to meet the woman that stole my best friend’s heart. He’s just as pretty as he described you.”

“Likewise,” Natasha said in a good natured way.

Look at that, what was his mom babbling about earlier, they were getting along just fine. They were both naturally good people, why wouldn’t they? He was waiting for that compliment battle to take full effect.

“Really? Stevo talks to you about me?” 

Stevo? You know what, she wasn’t even gonna make anything of it. Tatiana calls him ‘Stevie’ and her mom refers to him as ‘Romeo’ any nickname someone else had for him she was in no position to judge. 

“Actually no, not that much, but he has mentioned you before.”

Callie opened her mouth to say something but stringed along a couple surprised sounds. “Huh..and what kinds of things did he say?”

“For one thing he told me about what happened when you two were younger.”

“Our pretend marriage?”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat, hoping Natasha wouldn’t take it the wrong way. She’s heard of kids pretending to be married and playing house before right? There shouldn’t be a reason to blow it out of proportion, it’s not like they were the only kids on the earth who pretended to be husband and wife.

“No but he has brought up your--”

“Callie!” One of her friends interrupted. The blonde lady that had been flirting with Steve the first day. “You wanna explain to this douche why we took his spot.”

“I’ll be right back.” She bought up an unsure look in Natasha’s direction before she headed away. One that made the red haired woman raise a brow.

It was in a much more unappealing story and setting. She leaned in to whisper in Steve’s ear. “I thought you told me she died?”

“Yeah. I-I know,” he said as he awkwardly scratched his ear. “I’ll tell you about it later.” 

“Or you can tell me about it now. Why didn’t you tell me who your friend was from the start?”

“Why didn’t you tell me who your friend was from the start?” He retorted. “You could’ve told me you were going out with Clint last night.”

“How’d you know I went out with Clint—were you spying on me?”

“No!..well kinda- but it’s only because you two walked past the restaurant we were at, looking mighty happy might I add. A walk under the moon, possibly gazing at the stars? Sounds lovely.”

Natasha recognized the restaurant they’d walk past last night. How could she not? It was “Tellers”, Hawaii’s most sought after dining spot. She also knew it to be a very...cherished spot given that it was right in the heart of the island. “You took her to Tellers?” She asked lowly. “After we talked about going together?”

“Well yeah,” he answered in the same tone. That wasn’t a bad thing right? Like she was aware that it was just dinner with a friend and nothing else. “Is that ok?”

Natasha scoffed and walked away. Something Steve wasn’t expecting, not in the slightest bit. Surely she couldn’t have been mad at him, if anything she better not be upset over the dinner either. Or was she upset that he’d gone with Callie? But that didn’t make any sense either considering she didn't know Callie and had no reason to particularly dislike her.

God he hoped it was just a hormonal thing. That’d make his life a lot easier.


	10. Chapter 10

“Alexei, I’m really not in the mood for this right now,” Natasha said boredly on the phone, moving around a name on the chart, as did Darcy and Yelena, it’s like every other day he presents her with some issue that he has that she has no control over. ”Because I‘m busy that’s why.” What did he expect her to do about Tatiana not wanting her own permanent room at his house?

“Give me the phone, let me curse his ass out,” Darcy volunteered. A good maid of honor always offers to curse out the bride’s ex husband.

Apparently Yelena figured the same thing, pulling out her phone.

Natasha paused for a second after hearing what Alexei had just told her, looking over to her sister. “I don’t know why she’s calling you, but she should probably _hang up._ ” If anyone was cursing this man out, it was gonna be her. 

Darcy victoriously drank her champagne. She didn’t win anything, but at least she didn’t provoke Natasha. Yelena openly flipping the brunette off.

The red haired woman’s eyes had gone to her daughter who was playing with a few of her waterproof toys not away. “Tati come here honey, daddy wants to talk to you.” Tatiana came running over, Natasha’s heart tightened because she knew the real reason she came running over was because when she said “Daddy” she was possibly believing that she meant Steve.

“Hi daddy,” She said happily, bouncing up and down in an energetic manner.

As soon as Natasha saw her daughter’s face drop in a subtle manner and hyperactive movements lessened, her thoughts had been correct. Tatiana believed Steve was on the other end of the phone and when she was greeted to Alexei’s voice, it made her sad, even if she tried to hide it.

Every reply Tatiana had given her father was gloomy, as if a dark rain cloud had appeared over her head and started raining.

Whatever Alexei had been saying to her on the other end was clearly something their daughter did not want to hear or was very much not excited about. 

Sometimes Natasha wondered just exactly how ‘aggressively’ Alexei talked to her and if she would have to interfere with how verbally intense he is with their daughter.

A problem they’ve gone over way too many times for her liking. If he didn’t cut that shit out she’d bring lawyers into it and just restrict his access from spending time with her.

There was no plausible reason why a grown man spoke to his preschooler in a tough way.

Tatiana passed her mom’s phone back to her and went onto her lap where her head took its place against her mom’s chest.

“What’d you say to her?”

_“Am I not allowed to tell my daughter that I’ll see her when she gets home? Or is that another thing to argue about?”_

If Tatiana was sad about that then clearly she didn’t want to see him. Knowing her ex-husband, when things didn’t go his way, that alone was to start an argument between them.

Natasha didn’t reply, only hanging up on her ex. She made a promise to herself to never let Tatiana hear or see the sight of her arguing with Alexei. It was a side of her she would never allow or want her daughter to see, which is usually why Natasha meets with her ex in person while Tatiana would be at school or at her grandparents house, or in a far enough distance to not witness her mom and dad fighting.

Yelena reached out to caress her niece's chin but Darcy slapped her hand away and did it instead, Yelena gawking at the woman’s actions.

“When there’s not a smile on your face lil red, something’s not right in the world.”

“I miss my daddy.”

If they hadn’t known she was talking about Steve, it would’ve raised confusion. But since they were aware that Tatiana had been referring to Steve, it made Yelena and Darcy wonder how Alexei would react if he ever heard his daughter call Steve her father.

“Does Steve know that she calls him that?” Darcy asked.

“No, I don’t know if he’d be happy or overwhelmed by it.” Mistaking Tatiana for his daughter was one thing. But Steve hearing an actual child, that wasn’t biologically his, was a whole other situation. Even Natasha had first been overwhelmed the first time her daughter said “mama”.

“And Alexei?” Yelena added in. Her former brother-in-law was never the understanding type.

That wasn’t any of Natasha’s business whether he were to feel a type of way of not. “Hopefully it’d make him do better.” Hopefully it’d make him start trying.

There was wet padding against the concrete, tiny feet making its way to the table.

“Tati, you wanna come play with us? Charles said he’ll take us to go see the fishies.” A few of Tatiana’s cousin’s had come over, along with Charles who had been chaperoning them. By the looks of it, they’d just gotten out of the pool.

Charles stooped down to come face to face with the little girl. Ever since Tatiana came into this world Charles had been fond of the little girl. She felt like his own grandchild, he even raised Ivan at the age of 14, it was one of the reasons why he was trusted within the family and known as Ivan’s “right hand man”.

“Now I know you love being around your mommy. But is there any possible way you’ll play with me and your cousins?” Charles tried to persuade her in an understanding manner, giving the young girl a small smile.

Natasha delicately rubbed her daughter’s back. “You wanna go?” When it came to her daughter’s joy and happiness, that was something she didn’t like to have stripped away from her, especially at a young age. Natasha didn’t want her daughter to have to deal with Alexei’s shit, that was her job, Tatiana could stay far away from it and just enjoy being a 4 year old while she still could.

“Mhm,” she answered quietly, wrapping her arms around her mom in a hug. “I love you mommy.” A little smile appeared on the girl’s face when she felt her mom kiss her cheek.

“Mommy loves you too,” She set her down, Charles taking the little girl’s hand. 

“I suppose this is the best time to show her family of manta rays?” Charles whispered to Natasha discreetly.

“Maybe throw in a couple dolphins,” She said back to him. It’d take Tati quite a bit to get out of this slump she was in.

Charles nodded his head affirmatively, leading the children in the direction of the aquarium. The butler greeted Steve in acknowledgement as he made his way over to Natasha, hoping to have a word with her.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” When Steve had asked, Yelena and Darcy had been listening intensely. Waiting for the conversation to start. “Alone,” He clarified, causing the two other occupants at the table to roll their eyes and get up. 

Yelena purposely tipped Darcy’s drink over, causing it to spill on the woman’s lap. Darcy gasped dramatically. “Bitch!” Pushing her chair out and going after Yelena who tried to make a quick exit while wearing heels.

Steve made a weird look at the women who ran off, clearly they were competing as well to be Natasha’s counterpart in the wedding. “Is that a Bellini?” Steve questioned, making small talk before he got to what he really wanted to ask. Wondering if she forgot that she’s pregnant and just been casually sipping on an alcoholic drink.

“There’s no alcohol in it.”

“Got it,” He sat down next to her, her eyes being directed on the chart she had previously been working on with Darcy and Yelena. “So,” Steve said in an uncharacteristically coy manner, “What do you think?” He asked her.

“I don’t know,” She said looking over the table chart cards. “I’m not sure my very uptight aunt might feel comfortable sitting at a table with a bunch of your college friends-”

“Not that. I'm talking about Callie,” He reiterated, Steve leaned back in the chair, watching her expression carefully for any change in emotions, but he wasn’t presented with any. That was a good sign so far. “What’d you think about her?” He pressed further on.

“Oh, she’s nice,” Natasha answered casually, sparing him a look as she did. She couldn’t tell if it was subtle offense that showed on his face that he was gracefully trying to hide, or if he was just really defensive that she used the word “nice”

Steve opened his mouth to say something but stumbled across some of his words, and kept restarting his sentences until he came to what he had been really trying to say “That’s it? Just nice?”

Natasha hummed, “That’s what I said,” looking over the chart, hoping he would drop it, but if there was something she knew about Steve before dating him and falling in love with him was that, it was that he goes after what he wants to hear.

Only she wasn’t the same as the women he was used to. She doesn’t simply tell him what he wants to hear. She tells him her opinion instead of just agreeing with him.

He shrugged as if she asked a question, which she didn’t. “It’s just that she was really looking forward to meeting you when I told her I was engaged and it kind of feels like you don’t like her.” 

Natasha gave him a look, we all know the ‘bitch what’ look? “Because I called her nice? That’s a compliment in my book.” How did he figure she didn’t like her? Because of a simple adjective? It wasn’t world crushing, it was average. The word “nice” is a term of endearment if she’s heard one.

“But you and I both know your ‘book’ is filled with a lot more advanced words than ‘nice’,” he said. He’s heard her use words that he then had to search because he hadn’t known what they meant, so if she uses the word ‘nice’, he knows it’s a low rating. “Sleep is nice, respect is nice, sex is nice. Callie is a lot more than nice.”

“So you’re saying she’s better than sex?” She challenged

Steve looked at her weirdly. “What, no!” He could see how what he said could get misinterpreted, but it’s certainly not what he meant. “Well, maybe? But so are you!” He quickly added. “You’re a whole lot better than sex!”

Passerbyers who walked past the table gave them a few fiddly looks at Steve’s previous statement. “I’m flattered,” Natasha had said sarcastically.

Steve looked around, contemplating on standing up and walking away. “And that’s it? I can’t get a more descriptive word?”

Why couldn’t they just finish this without having to deal with unnecessary drama and extra talk of things that didn’t matter at the moment? “Honey, why does it matter? Why do you care whether I like her or not.”

“Because she’s my best friend Nat, and you’re my fiancée, and surprisingly you’re the one that’s coming off as cold.”

“And why’s that surprising?”

“Because you’re—you! Aren’t you the one that likes everyone and sees the best in them?”

“Oh definitely, because I’m obligated to like someone in your past that you haven’t seen or heard from in what, 20 years?”

“See what I’m saying?”

“No, I don’t see what you’re saying. You’re saying I’m coming off cold when I’m just stating facts. This is my first time meeting her Steve, we had a 30 second conversation and you expect me to go on a rant about how amazing I think she is.”

“Yeah just a little,” He vouched. “You don’t know the rest of what happened.” And he didn’t exactly plan on telling her.

“I don’t want to know the rest of it.”

“I wasn’t gonna tell you.”

“Look, I’m sorry to crush your dream of not finding your friend to be a gift sent from heaven, Steve. But I’m not saying I don’t like her. If I didn't find our introduction to be successful or worth it, I would’ve just came out and said it.”

“And that’s a step up from nice?” He thought Natasha and Callie would become great friends at first sight. There was no compliment war like how he had anticipated and looks they had given each other when they departed was also a surprise. It’s like they both had tried to be assertive with one another with only their eyes.

Natasha’s place as his fiancee, and Callie’s place as an old friend. Both women were protective over him and experienced very different sides of him.

“Maybe we should take a little break,” She encouraged, “From this,” Her hand motioning around the table chart, standing up and ready to leave from him. It’s not like they had been really working on it anyways.

“I’m glad we agree on giving us time to cool off.”

“At least we agree on something,” She said in an uncaring manner, walking away from him.

Steve took an exasperated deep breath. “Well..that went well.” He picked up the drink she had been drinking and finishing it off, he could’ve gone for one that had alcohol in it right about now.

Steve’s eyes went to the table seating chart for the first time and scoffed as he knocked his dad’s name holder off the main table. His ass could sit outside he cared. 

He picked up Natasha’s name holder that had “Bride” on it. Almost instinctively his heart clenched. She had just left their conversation and he was already regretting how it ended. 

But he just wanted them to like each other. Was it rushed..yes. And Natasha had been right. Expecting the two women to get along right off the bat wasn’t reality , that kind of thing doesn’t happen.

Steve placed her name holder back in its original position and fixed his posture in the chair, picking up her Aunt’s name and switching it with someone else’s.

* * *

“Natalia,” He father called her over, Alaina pressing a hand to her husband’s chest, silently telling him to hold onto his sentence.

“Are you ok honey? You look bothered. Are you Yelena and Darcy giving you a hard time?”

“No--actually yeah, but that doesn’t have anything to do with it, I’m ok.”

Alaina held onto her thought for now. It’s obvious her daughter wasn’t ok, but it’s never best to urge a pregnant woman, no matter the stage of pregnancy they’re in. Alaina removed her hand from her husband’s chest, nudging his side when he refused to get out what he’s supposed to say.

“I was wondering if you could let Rogers know the time and date I’d prefer to go a few rounds of golf with him.”

Was her father being..bashful? Like he was embarrassed to even have to have to ask. It was beyond clear to her that her mother had something to do with this and planted the idea in her father’s head.

“No offense dad, but I think it’d mean a lot more if you let him know the time and date yourself.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best way-”

“It’s the only way.” Natasha and Alaina sharing the same look. 

“What did I ever do to deserve this,” Ivan said under his breath.

Funny, he sounded a lot like Steve.

* * *

**(Later That Same Day)**

Steve had caught his two girls, Natasha and Tatiana, in the suite.

Tatiana instantly jumped up from playing with her toys and going into his arms.

“Wow, I missed you too,” He said, humored by her quick instinct to go and hug him. Granted, he hadn’t really seen her since this morning. “You do anything fun today?”

One thing that Natasha was quick to differentiate was how when Steve asked about Tatiana’s day, he actually listened and engaged into a conversation, unlike the man who didn’t even bother saying ‘hi’ to his daughter most days, just telling her to ‘get in the car’.

“Yeah, I went to the aquawium and I got this new bear, see?” She held up a souvenir of a dolphin wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

“Now I’m jealous, do you like him more than the bear I got you?”

“Nuh-uh, that’s my best one.”

“Then that’s all that matters. You think you can do me a favor and head into your room for a little while your mommy and I talk?”

The last time her mom and Steve talked alone she remembered the next day they weren’t together anymore. She didn’t want that to happen. “Are you leaving again?” Tatiana asked softly.

“And leave you and your mommy?” Steve scoffed playfully, “Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that little brain of yours. I’ll make it quick, I promise.” He kissed the side of her head and put her down, Tatiana “running” to her room to give them a chance to talk alone.

Steve came over to Natasha when she didn’t make a move to go towards him. He leaned against the counter, hoping he might grab her attention and look at her but the woman had a skill of giving on the coldest shoulder ever. It’s like he didn’t exist.

“You’re not mad at the restaurant thing right?” Was the first sentence he said and he said it cautiously, gently reaching out to grab her hand in his. “We can still go if you want to.”

“No.” That wasn’t why she was mad and to be honest, she had been upset about that at first, but she was over it now. The reason she had gotten mad about that is because it added onto her anger at him not telling her about Callie and having her walk into something she wasn’t ready for.

Had he really just expected her to just be ok with the woman he says was murdered when they were children? He was lucky she just didn’t come out and ask “Didn’t you die?” 

But she was better than that. She’d never ask a question like that, knowing how intense that conversation would have been.

“You aren’t gonna make me guess are you? Because we both know I’m not the best at-”

“Did you know?” She questioned him. They were past this. They had to be. The lies, the secrets. It shouldn’t be in their relationship. She understood that Callie was part of his personal life, but if he had plans on introducing them, why didn’t he let her know beforehand?

“Not until a few days ago,” He answered truthfully. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or do we want to go back to how you said you weren't gonna tell me regardless?”

He really needed to learn not to say certain things when he gets riled up. “I wanted to. I really, really wanted to. But I kind of got caught up with the fact that she was actually alive and back. I mean, you said it yourself, it’s been 20 years Nat, it shocked me. The only reason I didn’t tell you was because I wanted to formally introduce the two of you.”

Maybe the time they spent cooling off and being apart from one another was a good decision, because she slowly felt herself drowning from explanation and just wanting him to hold her.

“I want to say your hormones got the best of you but I don’t want you to be angry. Are you still mad?” He asked, hugging her from behind, holding her securely in her arms.

When he uses a soft voice like that it’s hard for her to even admit to being mad in the first place. “Depends on your definition of mad.”

“Something like not in the mood to make love or let me hold you at night. If that’s not enough, I should probably tell you I finished the chart and I’m open to any switches you might have if you don’t agree with something.”

Steve showed her the picture on his phone that he took of the chart, pressing little butterfly kisses along her neck as he did. “Keep that up and you’ll always be welcomed to hold me.”

His laugh was like a deep ringing in her ear. “Good to know.”

Tatiana came out of her room and into where they were, clearing her throat.

“People, we have things to do!”

“Things like what?” Steve asked the little girl who pointed towards the ingredients on the far end of the counter. “Um.”

“We have to make bwownies.” She was still missing out on the one they didn’t get when she went to brunch with his mom and dad.

“You know what? I’m glad you reminded me. You think mommy’s gonna give us a hand with the instructions?”

Tatiana wrapped her arms around her mom’s legs, looking up at her. “Please mommy? It’ll be yummy.”

Natasha smiled, picking her daughter up, placing her on the counter. “I’m sure it will be.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BlackLivesMatter  
> #JusticeForFloyd
> 
> This is really crazy times we’re living in and I just want to say openly, if you don’t support black people, then you don’t support me, you don’t support our culture. I love each and every one of you guys that read my stories deeply, but if you’re ok with this kind of inhumane behavior, I beg you, please don’t read my stories anymore.
> 
> If you do support my stories still, please take the time to sign petitions to get justice for George Floyd
> 
> On that note, I hope you all enjoy the story❤️❤️❤️

Steve stepped out of the shower, the steam coming from behind him. “I was thinking about what you said last night.” His hand curled around her waist, going a little further until he gripped her rear. “And you’re right, Aruba isn’t bad, but the two of us taking a trip to the shower together would’ve been a lot better.”

“I’m sure it would have been. Had we woken up at the same time.”

“Tomorrow’s our last day,” Throughout sometimes tedious planning, he really did enjoy the aesthetic of this place, mixed with getting to spend time with her. 

“You sound pretty bummed about it.”

”Why wouldn’t I be?” He went to sit on the edge of the bed. “Between you, the island, and women in bathing suits-” Steve let out a small laugh when she had slapped his chest. Pulling her closer to him. “I was thinking..”

“That’s never a good thing,” she teased.

“Just hear me out, this one’s good..What if our next vacation is just the two of us?” He suggested. “Don’t get me wrong, having our family is nice and all, and it’s always a joy to be around your little twin, and witnessing your grandad pick up a tan..But imagine you, me..all alone on a private island together..”

“Or in other words our honeymoon?”

He was talking about much more than a honeymoon. This trip he was thinking of would happen afterthey had the baby because they were definitely going to have some form of drunk sex together when she’s able to start drinking again. “Have you thought about where you want to go for our honeymoon?”

“No, but I’ve been thinking about where _we_ might want to go.” She wanted it to be a place that they picked together. Somewhere they’d have an amazing experience together. “I think it’d have to be a place that has a sunrise that you’re obsessed with.”

“Waking up early in the morning isn’t really my thing, we both know that.”

“Then what are you doing up at 6 in the morning?” She questioned, moving to go on his lap.

Steve let his back fall to the bed and watched himself place his hands on her hips instead of looking into her eyes. “It is a..really adorable story actually.”

“Is it?” She asked, leaning down to place soft kisses by his neck and beneath his jaw, his hands trailing up and down along her body.

Steve cursed under his breath at her pattern of kisses and found his voice again. “So I’m supposed to be going to the airport in a little while.”

“Mhm,” She hummed along his neck, her hands getting ready to remove his towel, literally making contact with the material until he continued his sentence.

“To say bye to Callie,” He said a little breathily, Natasha taking her lips off him, that action making Steve a little saddened by the loss of her lips. “That’s ok, right? We don’t have anything scheduled this morning do we?”

“No,” She said as she looked in between them. “No we don’t.” Not anymore at least. Morning sex could just be put on hold. She didn’t want to stop him from saying bye to his friend, but part of her wanted to tell him to stay. Except she didn’t want another argument between them to start.

There was a light knock on the door with a fairly quiet “Mommy?” On the other end. It wasTatiana, causing Natasha to get up and open it while Steve went back in the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

When she opened the door, she was greeted to her daughter who had immediately gone into her arms.

“What’s the matter?” Natasha asked comfortingly as she returned the hug.

“I had a bad dweam,” She said tiredly, although she was in no mood to go back to sleep. Not after what she just dreamed about.

“What was it about?”

Tatiana only let out a soft noise and shook her head, refusing to answer and just relished the feeling of her mom holding her.

“Will you tell mommy when you’re ready?” 

“Yeah,” She answered lowly.

She could tell just by her actions and behavior that she wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon, so she might as well just carry her out, Tatiana resting her head on her mom’s shoulder.

  
  


Steve finished getting dressed, going into the front “Oh hey,” he said, noticing the presence of the little girl. “You’re up pretty early. Everything ok?” He asked her.

“I had a bad dweam,” She said, writing her name down on a piece of paper.

That was how Natasha knew her daughter had been fearful over whatever dream she had. Whenever Tatiana randomly wanted to do work, i.e practice her writing, reading and math, it meant she had been trying to get something off her mind. That was a habit she inherited from Natasha, whenever the woman had some things on her mind to try and figure out she’d normally surround herself with work, that was before she had a child and another one on the way.

“Why are you up, Stevie?” Even she knew that he doesn’t wake up around this time, normally he gets up around the same time as her, even sometimes a little later.

“Decided not to get my beauty sleep today, I have to go somewhere.” He informed her. His beauty sleep was very essential to him, Callie was a lucky woman. The handsome face he acquires doesn’t just happen on its own, it takes at least 8-9 hours for him not to act like a zombie in the morning.

“Can I come?” Tatiana asked him with a puppy dog look. It was an expression she knew was a weakness of his and used it to her advantage sometimes.

He wasn’t sure how Natasha would feel about it, if his thoughts were correct, she didn’t even seem bothered by him dropping her off, but she also didn’t seem too happy about it. But maybe that was just him. It was really early in the morning, it still is, he could have just been reading her wrong, but his gut was telling him otherwise. Then again who knows?

“Can she? It’ll be quick, I’ll pick her up something to eat.”

She didn’t see why not. Her daughter loved being around him and hopefully that alone would be enough to make her get her mind off the dream she had.That also meant she’d be meeting Callie as well, which she also had no problem with considering the two of them meeting was inevitable. Callie was clearly a very close friend to Steve, closer than Natasha imagined even after these years, but her daughter and Callie meeting was bound to happen on other occasions because Steve added her name to the seating chart.

At the main table..

Literally right next to them.

“It’s cool outside today, you wanna grab your sweater?”  
Tatiana excitedly got down from the chair and quickly went to the room to go and get it. Steve had been pretty floored by her willingness to just allow the little girl to come along, if she was cool with it like she said then he guessed that was that then.

Steve rested an arm against the counter, close to her, just focusing on her in a coy way.

Natasha was aware of his staring, but she knew if she looked at him, she’d be presented with a smirk on his face that she’d find very mocking, yet very charming. “You want a picture?”

“How about a kiss?” That time it had been her who smirked as Steve hooked a finger beneath her chin and pulled her lips towards him. They had mutually broken away after a couple seconds before going in for more.

This morning might’ve been a missed opportunity but they’d both take whatever they could possibly get right now.

They broke away for good when Tatiana came back to where they were, sweater in hand and ready to go. “Can we get ice cweam for bweakfast Stevie?”

Steve shot a glance at Natasha who had turned it down. It was wayyy too early for that. “Why don’t just get you a happy meal instead?” Despite how much they both might’ve been craving the dessert.

Natasha left a kiss to the top of her daughter’s head before she went to go and hold Steve’s hand, making their way out of the suite.

  
  


Steve burrowed the keys to the Mercedes Charles would sometimes drive them around in when they needed to go somewhere. He didn’t ask the butler for a ride because he didn’t really want one today.

Needless to say, Hawaii’s scenery was unbeatable in most circumstances. Between the water, the culture, the foods, the people, it was all great. But the thing he most absolutely adored was how there hadn’t been any traffic, not even in the early hours like there is in New York, where in the Big Apple, every hour is rush hour.

Steve looked at Tatiana through the rear view mirror, she had been looking out the window while she ate her apple slices. Whenever he looked at her he was instantly reminded of Natahsa. He hadn’t seen any baby pictures of the woman, but she had some of Tatiana around the house so he pretty much got the gist.

How could her ex-husband not appreciate either of them? Why is it now that they were somewhat out of his life, and Natasha’s moved on, the man decides to step up and try to get her attention?

“Are we there yet Stevie?”   
  
“Um, just about,” He said as he pulled into a parking spot and put the car out of it’s ignition. He stepped out and opened the door for her. Before he unbuckled her car seat, he should probably let her know something. She didn’t really know why she would be here, she just wanted to come along and hop in the car with him. “You know why we’re here?” He asked her.

“Are we going on a plane?” Her voice held a sense of nervousness behind it.

Her fear of heights was normal for her age and even some people older than her, but hers was literally no joke, she’d hold on tight to Natasha and bury her face away and start shaking for almost the entire duration of the ride. 

Steve had been quick to reassure her that they weren’t getting on a flight..today. They would be tomorrow though when they leave. “Not at all, but I’m going to say bye-bye to a friend,” He said softly, unbuckling her from her car seat and helping her out of it. “You wanna meet her?”

All of his friends that she’s met so far were nice and had been kind to her. That easd away her shyness and erupted her openness in meeting whomever it may be. 

* * *

“So here’s what’s happening,” Preston started. “I’ve scheduled a wedding cake testing when we get back to NY. Once we get that over with, we have a few major things to do but a lot more little things to do, so you and your boobear have to be on top of everything, otherwise your wedding date will get pushed back.”

Natasha smiled at the name “Boobear” If Steve had been around to hear the name, he’d probably start gagging. It sounded like a nickname he’d only want her saying to him in private.

The pair had been interrupted by Steve’s father, who Natasha was pretty much able to avoid this entire time. She wasn’t doing it purposely, they just had yet to cross paths and it was better that way.

Even Preston, who didn’t know Joseph at all, could sense the man’s vibes and he was not a fan at all. Yet he definitely did see where Steve had got his good looks from.

He sat down at their table with a drink in his hand. Natasha watching him in extreme entertainment. Whatever nerves he was trying to get on today was less than likely, it was almost futile.

“Romanov. Where’s the kid? Strolling around by herself? Not exactly the best parenting habit to let a child wander around.”  
Like he was in any position to give her parenting advice. “She’s with your son actually.”

Joseph scoffed, “You’re better off having her stroll about.”

Preston raised an interested brow. Did Steve’s father always talk about him so..negatively? Natasha seemed to take slight offense to the blow that had been towards her, but she wasn’t affected by that. She had been offended because it was really directed towards Steve.

“I don’t think I need your input on how I should raise my child. I’m surprised you were even bold enough to say that.”

“Who do you think raised the man you’re sleeping with?”

“If I’m correct, his mother and half of your staff raised the man I’m _marrying_.”

Joseph tipped back some of his whiskey. “If you decide to go through with it that is. My son’s not really one for commitment.”

With the way he willingly got his ass kicked and proposed to her in front of thousands, she highly begged to differ. “Is there a real reason you’re here or is it just to talk?”

Joseph pulled out his phone and let out an arrogant breath, he and Steve were so much alike in actions and movements it was almost like watching an mirrored version. “I’m not sure if you’ve been paying much attention to the media lately but they just can’t seem to stop talking about our boy.”

He threw an arm over the back of her chair and folded a leg over the other, showing her the recent tabloid. A headline that read-

**“STEVE ROGERS GOES OUT WITH MYSTERIOUS BRUNETTE WOMAN”**

_Billionaire Steve Rogers had just gotten engaged to be wed with our very own leading lady Natasha Romanov. The pair had gotten engaged recently back in December in a heartfelt and slightly illegal proposal back in Rockefeller Center. There’s currently no news on any wedding date being set but recent sources claim that the two are in Hawaii.  
_

_They were spotted a few days ago cozied up on the beach, but recent photos have dropped showing Steve Rogers out in Honolulu, having a very “friendly” looking dinner at “Tellers” with a mysterious brunette woman. They dined on 3 course meals while sipping on very expensive wines. We were able to scrap some photos of the two and it looks like Steve should watch when and where he decides to shoot lovestruck eyes at._

While Preston was biting his finger in anticipation, Natasha gave off an unimpressed look, “You expect me to get upset over something a tabloid says?” The same exact sources that swore she and Steve were dating during the years they couldn’t stand one another?

“All I’m saying is I’d watch my son around her if I were you. I know both of them like no other and I can tell you confidently that he loves that woman endlessly, why else is he waking up at 5 in the morning to say bye to her when she doesn’t live too far from you guys?”

How would he know where Callie lives, unless he’s been keeping background checks on her for whatever reason.

“You are really desperate for a reaction huh?”

“Watch your back Romanov. I wouldn’t want my future daughter in law getting caught into another loveless marriage filled with affairs and mistrust.” Joseph pushed his chair out, standing up and walking away.

“Yikes...that’s gonna be your father in law?”

“He’s a sweetheart, right?” She said in extreme sarcasm.

“No but, I’d still smash.”

“That’s weird on so many levels.”

* * *

Everytime Tatiana walked into an airport, a hangar, or anything along the lines of it, she was always fascinated by how big everything was and always found herself looking around the area.

All the different faces that walked past here and how pretty crowded the place was made her hold on tightly to Steve’s hand and stand close to him, she didn’t want someone to try and take her away.

Steve was on the phone with the friend he was supposed to be meeting, by the sounds of , they were looking around for each other, it wasn’t until she felt Steve bump into someone, followed by a joyous laugh that she heard on both hands, one of them being femine.

Tatiana had looked up and seen Steve wrap his arms around someone that wasn’t her mom, with one arm, the smile of both their faces was very apparent. It was weird to see him smile at someone so fondly when it was a female that wasn’t her mom, or his own mom.

“You didn’t have to come, I know you’re a busy guy.”

“And not get the chance to say bye to you? You know me better than that. Besides, I didn’t have anything lined up anyways.”

Tatiana slightly hid behind Steve’s leg when the woman had caught sight of her, giving off a timid look. Once Callie took notice of the little girl in a more upclose way, she could really see the similarities between the young girl and her mom, the eyes were surely different but everything else was just--uncanny.

“I take it, that's the little one you were talking about?” 

Steve looked down and saw that Tatiana had been kind of hiding herself away, something that was pretty uncharacteristic. “Yeah, this is Tatiana and she’s normally not very shy, but I’m not sure what’s going on with her now. Princess, this is my friend Callie, you don’t wanna say hi?”

Callie perked a brow up. His nickname for her was actually princess? And he said it so naturally as if he was her actual father. With the way the little girl had been holding on to him anyone would be tricked into thinking Steve was her real dad.

Tatiana modestly waved her hand towards the lady who smiled and gave her a wave back. Her actions still didn’t settle with the red haired girl seeing as she didn’t move herself from Steve.

“She’s cute, I can see why you call her princess. It’s been awhile for us and it’s hard for me to believe you’re gonna become a step-dad.”

He was gonna become much more than a step dad, but he doesn’t think he remembered to mention that he and Natasha were having a baby together. That gave Steve an idea. She was right, it has been a while they had spent that dinner together catching up about these past years they’ve missed together instead of talking about the present and the future. “You live in Jersey right?”

“That I do.”

“So how about I give you a tour of the city? New York I mean, and when I’m not busy of course.” It’ll open up the opportunity for them to engage in a much deeper conversation and focus on what they want in the future and if any of their dreams, goals and motivations have changed.

“You don’t have to do that.” She smiled at him, Tatiana once again feeling uneasy by the smile and the look in her eyes that she had only seen her mom give him.

“I know, I want to. Plus I’m pretty much set to be under a bit of stress from the wedding planning, which isn’t a problem.” Anything to not have everything fall onto his fiancee’s shoulders. “But it would be nice to have a conversation sometime to clear my mind and what better way to do that than hang out with you? Just like old times.”

That did sound really nice, also she doesn't think she’d want to get pushed from his life again. “You know what? I’d really like that.”

“Great, so it’s settled then.”

Callie’s eyes had fallen back onto Tatiana, her shy expression never changing. She must trust Steve a lot if she held onto him for comfort. “How old is she? 3?” Callie asked, looking at the little red haired girl.

“I’m this many now,” Tatiana spoke up, holding up 4 fingers. She was a big girl, not a baby like she was when she was 3 years old, she could speak for herself. A self-proclaimed big girl who liked to be picked up, had a night light, could barely pronounce her “r’s” in a word correctly, or tie her shoes without help—but an adorable self proclaimed big girl nonetheless. Even her mommy and Stevie would call her a ‘big girl’ sometimes.

“She turned 4 in December, although I don’t blame you for thinking she’s 3.” She was small after all. Steve felt Tatiana shiver, it was a light shiver but an instinct inside him immediately figured that she was cold, realizing Natasha had been right about the weather for the little girl. Steve helped the little girl into her sweater, and zipped it up for her. “Ready to go?” Tatiana nodded and lifted her arms to be picked up by Steve, who brought his attention to her and held her in his arms. “You ok?” He asked gently.

Tatiana only let out a small “Hmph!” And hid her face into his neck. 

Callie winced in a teasing manner. “I don’t think she’s too fond of me.”

Steve instantly shut the assumption down. “You kidding? How can she not be fond of you? You’re awesome.”

The woman lightly blushed, “You mean it?”

“Definitely. This little girl likes everyone, if she’s anything like Natasha, which she is 100%.”

“Which would explain a lot because I don’t think your fiancee’s too fond of me either.”

Steve scoffed, followed by a laugh. “Now you’re just talking nonsense.” she’s able to read right through anyone. “She woke up really early, she’s probably just a little tired,” he said.He and Natasha already cleared things up, any speculation that she didn’t like Callie wouldn’t be proven until they spoke to each other again for a longer period of time.

The loudspeaker announced the flight Callie had supposed to get on, notifying her that they were ready to start boarding.

“I should get going. I can easily say this was by far the best vacation I’ve ever had.” She said, hugging Steve in which he returned.

“You and I both,” He had finally gotten his friend back, the only other way his life would be complete is when he’s married and his son is born. Just as Steve had unraveled his arm from around her, Callie had leaned up and kissed his cheek. A gesture he wasn’t necessarily expecting and didn’t mind until he took notice of a photographer and had leaned away.

“I’ll see you when you get back blondie,” She teased, punching his shoulder.

“Yeah..yeah have a safe flight,” He said to her, when she left, his eyes had been on the spot where the photographer once had been.

* * *

They didn’t get back until 12, so much for no traffic in Hawaii, it’s like the cars followed him everywhere and held up where he had been trying to get back to. Luckily for Tatiana, she was able to catch up on some sleep and was back downstairs by the pool with both Yelena and Darcy keeping an intense eye on her, doing everything to be Natasha’s maid of honor.

Steve wrapped his arms around his fiancee, pulling her close to him, “You miss me?”

Natasha didn’t answer the question he had asked directly, her eyes focused outside of the balcony window, feeling Steve place his lips on her. Her mind went to what his father had shown her earlier. “We should do something together,” She said to him.

“I was thinking the same thing. Like we could go to dinner like we talked about, or I don’t know, sightseeing-” Steve instinctively took a step back when Natasha turned around and stepped towards him with a familiar look. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated by seeing her wear such an alluring look.

Natasha gripped her fiancé’s shirt, yanking him closer to her. “You know what I want Steve?”

“To...go for a swim? M-maybe?” Something about the tone of her voice and intensity of her eyes was making him trip over his words.

“No,” She answered, bringing her lips closer to his. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Steve;s face got considerably redder, his eyes slightly widening.

Hold up-


	12. Chapter 12

“What?” He asked in a low whisper. She wanted him to do _what_ to her? After they were being all cuddled and loving this whole trip, minus the tiny disagreement they had, she wants him to close out their romance streak by him fucking her? They had just been relaxing on the beach while she rubbed sunblock on his body and taught him Russian just before things had gone south with her meeting Callie.

“I said-”

“No I heard you. I meant why would you prefer us to do _that,_ rather than make love together?” He asked her, placing his hands over hers, gently unhooking them from his shirt and just holding onto her hands. Surely she couldn’t mean what she’s saying right?

“Does it matter why?”

“Just a little bit.” He doesn’t know when’s the last time she’s said that, o-or if she even said it to him before. Actually..yeah she has, but that was before they were in love with each other! Normally it was always ‘sex’ or ‘make love’ not this. Natasha placed her lips onto his, Steve responded back, wanting to kiss her slowly and deeply, but she had different plans.

“Fucking isn’t exactly our style anymore,” He said in between kisses, his warm hands cusping her face

“So then make it our style,” She said as she roamed her palms inside his shirt and felt along his body. Nudging him towards the bed.

Steve lowly groaned, feeling the back of his legs hit the bed and chuckled as he broke their kiss. “What has gotten into you?” He questioned humorously, watching as she made a move to remove his belt.

“I want you to fuck me Steve..” Her soft kiss was ironic from the description of her words. “You understand me?” She asked as she pulled his pants down along with his boxers.

“I-is that ok for the baby?” He asked.

“Lots of couples have rough sex when pregnant.” As long as they were careful. Or as careful as it comes when having rough sex.

“Yeah but what if we’re one of the couples that end up getting hurt?” He was doing this out of consideration for her and their baby. It’s not that he couldn’t fuck her, he just didn’t want to, she wasn’t some one night stand and they weren’t sneaking around anymore. “I just don’t think it’s worth the risk. We can take things slow.”

“It’s not like we’re boxing each other Steve, it’s just sex.”

“A very rough and demanding version of sex.” Natasha nudged him towards the bed again, this time getting him to sit down. “Are you serious about this?”

His pants came down a little, “Do I look like I’m joking?”

No, no she didn’t, but he really wished that she was. It’s not the fact that he was nervous about all of this, he was more so reluctant. Whatever had been on her mind, wasn’t gonna go away if he just fucks her, she says it herself that ‘sex doesn’t clear minds’ so her actions right now were really contradicting her words of the past.

Natasha reached out, taking him in her hand and giving him a single firm stroke. 

“Nat, are you sure?” he groaned out without hesitation, focused on her answer as well as her motions on him.

Her hand firmly cupped his jaw. “Stop asking me that.” With one hand on his shaft and the other keeping him focused on her it was hard for him not to get lost in stimulating arousal.

Getting lost from her stroking him as well as staring right into her eyes as he allowed her to pleasure him. The pre-cum leaked from him as she swirled a finger from around his tip, and the underside of him, making him shiver from such a feather like touch. She got on his lap and firmly gripped him.

She was so, so beautiful. He tried to concentrate on her – the way her lips were curved in a seductive smile because she knew what she was doing and how it was affecting him.

Damn, it was only a handjob, why was his heart getting a feeling like it would burst from his chest. Maybe because his eyes had been solely on her this time.It was better than all the other times he would use his own hand to get the job done. Her pace was better than his, her grip was better than his, her hand felt sure as hell better than his own.

Natasha’s hands moved in a stroking, twisting motion that had him going insane. “I’m gonna…Nat-”

Steve came with a broken groan, that being the first time his eyes left hers as they had shut closed through his orgasm, Natasha still stroking his cock that was now over sensitive, enhancing the power of his release.

She left heated kisses to his jaw, her hands removing the buttons of his shirt where she kissed along his pecs, pushing his back down onto the bed.

Their lips connected, Steve placing his hands on her hips, their current position mirroring exactly how they had been earlier this morning.

When he felt her hand graze him again, Steve flipped their positions, pinning her hands down by her head and caging her body under his, they had both been panting lightly.

Even looking down at her like this, no matter how desirable she is, he just couldn't bring himself to be rough with her, not like he once was at the start of their relationship, he can’t pound into her and he can’t hold her hands down in a forcing way..That’s not the guy he was anymore and sh can thank herself from stripping that personality away from him.

“You know I can’t fuck you how you want, right?” He said to her in a low and softhearted tone, giving her a sympathetic look.

“You’re telling me the guy that used to sleep with different women almost every other night isn’t somewhere in there, waiting to come out?”

Steve looked at her confusedly, “Why would you want him?” He changed himself for her and her only. He didn’t want to be the man that he once was, if there was a way to erase everything he did and how he used to treat women he would do it in a heartbeat.

“It’s not about me wanting him, it’s about me needing him.”

“You need the guy who every woman got to experience? The who only cares about himself and what he wants when it comes to sex, rather than pleasuring you as much as I possibly can?” He grinned at her almost devilishly when she didn’t reply, just looking at him in an alluring manner, the blue in his eyes seemed to hold so much mischief and desire. He didn’t change aspects of himself for no reason. “I can give you someone better.”

The part of him only she got to see and feel. She was too good for that. She was worth more than that and he’d prove it whenever they were like this.

Steve slowly started to strip her of her clothes, every kiss that touched her body was soft and meaningful, no matter how light or insignificant his kisses were, wherever they landed left a small trail of fire.

“Steven, I’m not playing with you, do not go slow,” Her voice dripped with arousal from his touches, feeling his hands sprawl across her bare legs and wrap them around his waist.. 

“Or else what?” He challenged her with a seemingly encouraging tone, provoking her to do something about it, knowing she was too turned on to put up a fight. Steve continued the placement of kisses, this time gently biting beneath her jaw as he hooked his fingers onto her lacy garment, sliding it down her legs. “You can start crying out for me to fuck you now, but I promise you’ll be crying out other things later on.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, good to see that he was still cocky but part of her knew he was being dead serious and always stuck to his words in bed. “What would that be? ‘Stop, this is getting really bad’?” She shot back at him in a breathy way as he moved two of his fingers in and around her wetness, her moan becoming more heavy the deeper his fingers had gone, pulling them out in a steady motion only to insert them again.

His lips went down, peppering kisses along her collarbone, and then he dips his head and licks in between the valley of her breasts

Her back arches, lips parting in soft, barely there moan.

He hums amusedly, the vibrations making her skin tingle, and then brings his hand up to cup her other breast, rolling his thumb over her other nipple. He takes his time again, just as he had tried to be when they'd been kissing, except she's even more impatient and even more worked up.

Natasha’s hand moves her hands to cradle the back of his head, feeling him smirk. Her body shivers in anticipation as she knows what’s coming next.

It really had been a favorite part of his, he’d spend all day down there without any issue or complaint. Loving the taste of her, how she sounds when she falls apart because of him.

She was already aching between her legs. The idea of him giving her that pleasure is what excites him, no one else getting to do this with her, getting to be like this with her other than himself.

If they were fucking, sure he’d do what he needed to make her cum in a matter of 1 minute, but it’s so much better this way. It's delicious, torturous and he wouldn’t quit until she was begging. 

They both knew that he liked being in control and being the one to call the shots, but that was just as true as them being equals and she got to be dominant with him as well

He presses a hand against the inside of her thigh, pushing her legs a little further apart. Her heart skips in her chest, his breath hot between her legs. His tongue comes in contact with her and licks a broad stripe right over her folds, licking a pattern over her that causes her to roll her hips and follow the shifting of his tongue.

Her fingers run through his hair and gives it a light tug when his lips close around her clit, arching her hips in rhythm with the way his tongue is lapping at her wetness.

Steve appreciates the view, of course, but she knows that getting her out of it is what he appreciates the most. If there was a definition of “perfect inside and out” a picture of her would pop up. He’s pretty sure she goes against the rule of genetics.

He presses his hand flat against one of her legs, hooks the other over his shoulder and flattens his tongue against her in another fluid motion, and she parts her lips in a moan and bites her lip, her hands now cradling the nape of his neck causing him to groan against her, her body tingling, and she lets out a moan of his name when his lips close around her bundle of nerves again and he sucks over her gently.

Licking at her folds, grazing a little deeper and deeper at her entrance, her heart thrumming in her chest as he drives her closer to that edge

His hands squeezing her thighs and doesn’t give her a chance to even let her catch her breath as she continuously begs for him. Sinking two long and thick fingers in her and curling his fingers up, pressing against a part of her that made her walls tighten and heart flutter, touching her most sensitive spot.

Her thighs lightly shook, an orgasm coursing through her veins, Steve uncaringly licking her through everything.

His hands go under the bend of her knees and gently separates her legs from around him. Physically feeling her body tremble and hum as she meets the kiss he pressed to her lips. 

Even though she just released herself on his lips that doesn’t stop him from turning her over, pulling her waist to his, rubbing a finger along her folds and spreading the wetness. He teasingly brought his member and did the same thing.

Natasha let out a soft noise as she felt how hard he is, feeling the tip making its way inside her.

They both swallowed hardly and had to take a deep breath as he gradually pushed himself inside her, a solid thrust going in as he put in the last couple inches. Steve pulled himself out and slid back inside, her fingers flexed around the sheet before gripping them, her teeth, lightly biting at the material of the bedding.

He hadn’t even been pounding into her like she had previously wanted. She wanted him to be hard and rough, but his strokes were so deep and sincere that it seemed like his rhythm had been from a musical beat.

Natasha found herself pushing back against him, the same eloquent pace he was going and it just felt indescribable. It was just right. Not too slow or too fast, wanting to make sure she had time to feel every last one of his strokes and the emotion behind it. She felt an arm curve around her and realized Steve had pulled her up to him.

Her back pressed up against his chest. Her heart swelling when he moaned in her ear, voicing his pleasure and letting her know he was just as aroused and needy as she was.

Natasha moved herself against him while he left kisses along her shoulder, nibbling down on the skin. One hand firmly cusped and the other sliding to find its way between her legs, rubbing circles around her clit. Her second orgasm hit her out of nowhere, she found herself holding onto his hand that had made its way between her legs.

His hips thrusted up into her one last time as she leaned back against, her head resting on his shoulder, giving Steve full access to her neck.

Considerately lifting her and placing her down under him. “You good for one more?” He whispered softly into her ear, bringing her hand in between them to feel how hard he still was.

“Why? You getting tired?” Natasha wrapped her fingers around his length and slowly stroked him. A much different manner than when she first had. Hearing him curse lowly from her actions until he grabbed both of her hands, and placed them by her head, entwining his in her own.

Staring at her deeply. It was a big contrast to the first time she looked into his eyes when they first had sex together. It’s almost as if she was looking at a different person, only his blue eyes would be noticeable anywhere. His gaze held so much care and priority in it. 

Steve’s heart quickened whenever he caught himself just looking at her like that. Their eyes gently falling closed as they mutually connect.

It’s like everytime they kiss now, fireworks would spark. Their lips moving in a synchronized manner.

She wrapped her legs around him on her own, breaking free of his hands and placing her arms around his neck, still finding time with each other to playfully enjoy the feel of their tongues moving amongst one another. 

Steve reached in between them and positioned himself to go back inside her.

She gasps into their kiss when he pushes all the way in, and he groans, bth letting out a hot exhale against each other’s lips and savor the feeling. 

His strokes were slow just like he said they’d be. Pulling himself out as he pushed back in. Her back arching off the bed a little with every thrust. Going deeper inside her and goes into the curve of her neck and nips at her skin.

Natasha softly whimpered because she's going on her 3rd orgasm and she still needs him. He’s kissing along the column of her throat and keeps rolling his hips. 

“Please,” She moaned repeatedly, feeling another release creeping up on her.

“Please, what?” He said deeply into her ear.

“Please daddy,” She had said to him.

Her tone made Steve shiver internally, such a raw sense of emotion filling him when she says two measly words. It was nothing like when other women had said it. When it comes from her, it’s nothing fake like how women would do to inflate his ego in hopes of letting them stay the night. She would put up a fight with him to say and when it does slip out from her, it was purely real, letting her desire and need for him be expressed.

Natasha bit down on her fiancé’s shoulder, her nails digging into him as he kept deeply going into her when her climax hit for the 3rd time that afternoon. A toe curling orgasm that couldn’t even be put into words over how good it felt.

Dominating all her previous ones without question. His broken moan landed on her skin as he spilled his seed inside of her, biting his lip at the sensation of cumming into her again, wanting it to go deeper.

He pressed his head against her shoulder, both of them catching their breaths. They’re surprised they didn’t pass out by now.

Steve went beside her, pulling her into his arms. “Satisfied?” He asked her with a grin, pushing his fingers through her hair. “Or do I have to tie your hands so you won’t try anything else?”

“You should’ve tied them from the beginning.”

Damn...that was actually a really good idea. Why didn’t he think of that? “Next time.” He ran his hand through her hair. 

  
  


It only made sense to the two of them to go out after a very intense..s-session they just had. But Steve insisted that they grab something to eat together. Half the reason being to talk and the other half was because he was seriously fucking hungry.

The table they were sitting at wasn’t a normal two-person, face to face table. It was more of a booth, where there was a table in front of them and having a beautiful view of the secluded beach, palms trees lightly flowing from the slight breeze.

Steve’s arm was around her shoulder, drinking _her_ coconut water. His drink; some beer he had ordered, was forgotten as he was more intent on hers. Natasha watched in entertainment as he basically took over her drink much like Tatiana would do occasionally. 

“You sure you’re not the one who wants a picture?” Steve grinned as he looked at her. “I’ll take my shirt off for it if you want.”

Natasha scoffed, Steve kissing the top of her head. “Leave it to you to ruin a romantic moment.”

It was about to get a lot less romantic by the minute. 

Wanting to let her no from himself, no matter what she hears or what she reads, none of it would seem as it appears. With that paparazzi dude outside, there was sure to be some bullshit article somewhere about how he was “cheating” on Natasha when that wasn’t it, that wasn’t the case at all.

But knowing the media and how snakeskinned they could be, they’d headline anything and photoshop pictures just to make a quick buck. Before he wouldn’t have minded it, back when he was going from woman to woman there was barely anything on him other than the term “Playboy”.

This was extremely different. He was in a deeply committed relationship now and engaged to be married, something he wanted to last life-long. Anything that the press says about him now and the more it spreads around, it’ll have a negative connotation.

How the hell was he supposed to explain to his fiancée that it’s possible there’d be some rumors about him and Callie.

Steve inhaled deeply, clearing his throat. “While we’re on the topic of romance,” he started. “I just thought it’s better if this comes from me before you see it somewhere else.”

Natasha had a feeling she knew what he was talking about, but decided to let him finish so she could hear what exactly he’d say.

“This morning when I had said bye to Callie, I noticed there had been some paparazzi guy taking a picture of the two of us.”

Then he must’ve been oblivious to the fact that they’d been spotted at that restaurant too. The photos she was presented by his father was something that would easily be believable to the average person who wasn’t aware that she and Steve were engaged.

“Taking just one picture or multiple?”

“Most likely multiple. I’m not exactly sure what they caught but whatever they got, it’s bound to be manipulated in some way.” The things people did for money was really destructive. Like he was one to talk about that. He’s the one that pulled the most destructive move and history, he was lucky Natasha forgiving towards him back then because he’s not sure how much she’d be able to take now. “I didn’t notice they were there until she was getting ready to board, and when I looked back to try to see who it could’ve been so I could have a word with them or bribe them or whatever..they were gone.”

Whoever it was, was probably from the same person who had taken the photos of them at that restaurant and made it seem like Steve and Callie had something stirring between them.

“You’re not upset, are you?” He asked carefully.

Natasha shrugged, it was a tabloid after all. The “reliable sources” would never be reliable unless they came from someone in their circle directly. And until she saw something sketchy between her fiance and his friend with her own eyes, then she couldn’t just go around believing everything she reads. “It doesn’t really matter to me.”

“I don’t want you to feel like she’d be coming in between us.”

“I won’t, it’s not like she’s gonna be around for more tabloids and pictures like that to take place.

Steve remained silent after her previous statement, not finding it in himself to tell her the truth just yet. Only looking at her still. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He leaned in and placed a variety of kisses to her lips. He truly believes he was an addict when it comes to her. He couldn’t get enough, he feels the urge to just kiss her and be near her. 

The deeper their lip lock got, the more they realized this wasn’t the appropriate place.

Steve was the first to break the kiss, keeping his mouth close to hers and whispered a discrete, “We should probably head back if you’re gonna keep kissing me like that.”

* * *

Tatiana was throwing a minor tantrum since she overheard that they’d be leaving tomorrow. She waited until she saw her mom again to ask her if it was true and itf it was true, she’d be only more upset about it.

Tatiana folded her arms as Natasha sat her on the counter. “I’m not going mommy.”

Natasha found it hard to stay serious whenever Tatiana made an “Angry” face because she would always resemble that of a puppy who only furrowed their brows. Eventually, she would grow out of that and actually be able to form a mad expression, but for now, it didn’t seem like it was happening any time soon.

“So you’re gonna stay here all alone? Without me or Stevie?”

“Yup.”

“And without Baba and Gigi.”

“Mhm.”

“Not even Auntie Yelena and Darcy?”  
Her lip quivered, trying to compose and keep her upset face, but she felt her eyes water at the thought of leaving where they were now. “Why can’t we stay?”

“Stevie and I both have work sweetheart and we have to finish things up so we can get married remember?”

“You guys can’t do that here?”

Natasha wiped away one of her daughter’s tears that she was trying her hardest not to let fall. “I’m afraid not, but we can always come back another time,” Natasha said to her.

“When?”

“It depends. Maybe when you’re on summer break, or when your baby brother or sister gets here.”

Tatiana sighed dramatically and laid her back against the counter, staring up at the light. If anybody walked in and saw a 4 year old just casually laying back on a marble counter in a onesie, it’d for sure raise some eyebrows. 

Which was what Steve did when he walked in and saw the little girl bring a hand to her forehead in a stressed manner as if she had just gotten off a 15 hour shift at work.

“Careful, you might start to grow gray hairs with that amount of stress.”

“I’m having a weally bad time, Stevie.”

Neither Seve or Natasha could surpass their laughs at her behavior. Steve lightly tickling the little girl’s feet and making her laugh as well, taking her hand from her forehead.

“How about this,” Steve said, going over to the freezer and pulling out ice cream. Tatiana immediately sat up and reached out for it, Steve holding it higher above him. “Ah, ah hang on. We can fix ourselves some ice cream _and_ watch a movie, but you have to smile first.” Tatiana smiles brightly, Steve still wasn’t buying it. “And promise you’ll be leaving with us tomorrow.” She nodded eagerly. “What do you think mommy, is that good enough?” Steve asked Natasha.

“I don’t know, I still think she’s faking it. Let’s see the smile again.”

Tatiana smiled again, she seriously was a spitting image of Natasha.

Steve tossed her in the air and caught her, causing Tatiana to giggle. “Good enough. What movie do you wanna watch tonight?” He asked as he went over to the cabinets.

Natasha’s phone buzzed and she checked her messages, getting a message from Clint, clicking the link he had sent her and seen another article on Steve and Callie.

**“STEVE ROGERS AND MYSTERIOUS WOMAN SHARE A TENDER GOODBYE”**

_After the last spotting of Steve Rogers and the women, people have decided to form sides. Many claim that the woman is just a friend, while others speculate that there’s a budding romance between the two._

_However, many people and reliable sources are a constant reminder to us that Steve and his lovely bride to be, Natasha Romanov, are deeply in love and focused on their upcoming wedding._

_Yet these photos make us uneasy on whether that’s true or not.._

Natasha scrolled through the photos there had only been 3 of them. Her daughter’s face had been blurred out, but she could clearly see Callie’s and Steve. A picture of them talking, hugging and the woman kissing him on his cheek.

What was with her and staring at him like that? Like she had a glint in her eye. Why didn’t Steve think to mention that these were the kinds of photos she’d see. They didn’t look the slightest bit tampered with, meaning she actually had kissed his cheek and they really were trading looks of adoration.

“Mommy!” Tatiana called out to her again, pulling her from her thoughts. 

Natasha placed her phone down, putting her attention on her daughter. “What happened?”

“I made you my best ice cweam!” She said, holding up a spoon to her mom’s mouth, feeding it to her.

Natasha let out a delighted hum. “That is the best,” She agreed. “Stevie made you a big fan of sprinkles huh?” She smiled when she saw her daughter nod, her mind had gone back to what Steve’s dad showed her and the conversation they had.

What was with this woman.


	13. Chapter 13

**_10 weeks until the wedding_ **

Steve stretched his arms and let out a sigh. He had to have gotten at least what? 5 hours of sleep last night? Not something he was particularly used to or a fan of.

He yawned as he placed his forehead against the counter, goddamn if he didn’t love Natasha and was aching to be married to her, he’d still be in bed dead asleep.

They had something to do today, he forgot what it was but he knew he had to be awake a little early for it. 

He wouldn’t mind it if Natasha or Tatiana had been around to keep him entertained and preoccupied, but they weren’t. Natasha had stepped out with her daughter for a brief moment to take the little girl to her pediatrician for a scheduled appointment. 

Nothing serious, she wasn’t sick or anything like that, it was just a regular check up and update on her height and weight, which honestly, probably didn’t change at all.

This all left Steve with a little down time before it was time for them to head out and go wherever they had to be. What better way to kill off some time than by hanging with his boys?

Steve picked his head up and went to open the door for them, Coulson immediately rushed inside before the other two, stating out loud that he ‘had to take a piss’. Sam let out a low whistle as he and Bucky stepped through the door, admiring the home.

“Every time I come here it gets harder for me to believe you’re the one of the people who lives here.” It was a beautiful house, but Steve was notoriously known for having gold taste. Meaning the actual color and object gold that’s usually paired with a sleek black secondary color as well.

“Well get used to it. That’s what happens when you have a wife and have to negotiate with each other-”

“Dammit! Where’s the bathroom?!” Coulson shouted from down the halls. There were too many damn doors in this place, all he needed was to take a leak.

“Honestly, Nat’s the only one that remembers where all the rooms are. I just use the one in our room.” Even he was still getting used to the new house.

Coulson quickly ran up the stairs, “Ok fine-”

“Do not use our bathroom!” Steve told him, hearing an agonizing yell in return, there were 6 bathrooms in this place, he’d find one eventually.

“That comment about negotiation would be true if you had a wife,” Bucky stated, patting Steve’s shoulder as he walked past to go into the kitchen.

Steve shrugged. “She will be.” She’d be his wife, he’d be her husband, when they wake up he’d see that ring on her finger. They’ll have anniversaries, celebrate their kids' birthdays. Steve took a deep breath, he really was a sucker for her.

It’s like the sun beamed in from the windows and angels had started singing in the background. This wasn’t their first time seeing the kitchen or being in the house in general, but there was something about the kitchen that stuck out above everything else.

Like it had been crafted by God himself. “I’m guessing Natasha handled all this because we know damn well your ass isn’t cooking.”

Hey at least he was trying, give him a break. Why else do they think there were cookbooks lined up, he had to crawl before he could walk and walk before he could run.

Coulson came where they all were, visibly zipping his fly as he took a look around. This was  _ his  _ first time seeing all this, Steve hadn’t invited him over individually yet and he didn’t go inside when they had that housewarming party.

“No way,” Phil gawked. “Is that a wood fire oven!? Just installed in the kitchen?”

“Yeah,” Steve said in a calm manner. “We thought it’d be a nice touch and give the kitchen some authenticity. Nice right?” He patted the modern stone pattern of the oven, looking at Coulson weirdly when he wrapped his arms around the oven in an intimate hug.

Now that was just absurd.“You can’t even cook, let alone make an entire pizza from scratch” Sam joked.

“Ok um wow. First of all, I can cook-”

“Cereal,” Bucky mumurmed.

“—Also, I can easily learn from my fiancée who happens to know how to make one-”

“Bullshit,” Bucky called out. Steve holding his hands up in defense, it was true. Why would they waste money on something they wouldn’t use.

“We also have security footage,” Steve pressed a button, a monitor showing them just about every area outdoors on their property. “Just in case Coulson tries to break in and steal one of Nat’s bras.”

“Why do you keep thinking I’d do that? I say it over and over again, if I were to take anything, It’d be whatever moisturizer she uses, her hands look really soft.”

Make that a mental note to never lend him a house key..and to make sure their bedroom door is locked whenever Phil comes over in the future.

Sam’s eyes peered at the monitor, noticing a figure come up to the door. “Speaking of security. I think you’ve got more company. Who is that guy? He looks kinda creepy.”

Steve recognized the man right away. And yeah, he was a creep, a big fucking creep that seemed to constantly show up to their door nowadays. “Only when it comes to his ex,” Steve murmured, having the 3 of them look at him confusedly as he went to the front door in an authoritative manner.

They too kind of familiarize themselves with the man at the door. Wasn’t that Tatiana’s dad? They remember seeing a glimpse of him at her birthday and they had the same hazel eye color as well.

“You lost?” Steve asked sarcastically, not caring for the reason behind why he was here. 

Alexei openly voiced his disgust. Why is he always the one to open the door? “Where’s Natasha?” Whenever he wants to speak with her, he’s always presented with this blond douche.

“Not here.” 

“That’s why I asked  _ where _ , not ‘is she around’. I need to talk to her.”

And that was all Steve needed to hear. Whenever Alexei wanted to talk to Natasha, he’d always rile her up and purposely say and do things that’d make her angry or annoyed at him and Steve wasn’t just gonna allow that to happen every trip.

Normally, he wouldn’t mind her getting wound up and cursing the hell out of her ex, but he didn’t want it to put so much tension and stress on her, not when she’s carrying their child.

“That sounds like a you problem,” Steve said as he closed the door, but not completely as a foot got in the way, sticking it between the door. Steve sighed annoyedly as he opened it again. It was too early for this shit. “Look, if you want to know where she’s at, why don’t you just call her?”

“You don’t think I tried that? She’s not answering..probably too busy with that fucking child.”

That child? As in the child he was the biological parent of? “What’d you just say?” He was upset over a mother being around her daughter? 

“Did I stutter?” Alexei leaned his arm against the doorframe

“No, but repeat it again for me.” Steve retaliated by roughly pushing his arm away from it. Causing Alexei to retaliate by gripping Steve’s shirt in his hand.

That was when both men closed in on each other their faces showing a clear expression of dislike at the same moment was when Bucky and Sam stepped in, easing the two away. 

“Okay, easy, easy. We don’t want any blood on the floor.”

Alexei let go of Steve’s shirt, shoving each other away as he did.

“Are you that stuck on her that you’re willing to fight me so she’d call you?”

“I don’t need to lay a hand on you to get to her.”

“Prove it. Leave.” Steve suggested easily. Deep down the both knew that if Alexei were to start shit with him, that was the real way Natasha would react. 

Alexei sent a look towards Steve and his friends before adjusting his jacket and leaving. 

A few minutes later, the monitor showed a car pulling into the driveway. Huh, would you look at that, what a coincidence. Just when Alexei left, Natasha came minutes after. The world really did work in mysterious ways.

Steve saw Tatiana run into the house, Natasha following behind her. 

“Great timing,” Steve said upon the entrance of Natasha moments after Alexei had left. Thankfully he left when he did instead of actually getting the chance to see her. It wasn’t his place to prevent him from seeing Natasha, but under his aggressive actions and feeling like he’d do something violent, Steve would keep him a mile away from both her and Tatiana.

“I can tell.” She smoothed out the wrinkles at the top of his shirt that looked as if it’d be bunched up. Clearly her ex made a visit. “This is exactly why I’m not picking up his calls now.” Not until he calmed his ass down, when he learned how to do that, then they could talk like adults.

Tatiana came over to Steve holding her arm up to him. “Stevie look at my arm,” She said, showing a cartoonish, small, circular band-aid on her arm.

“It was one of those appointments huh?” He hated getting vaccinations as a kid. “You weren’t crying were you?”

Tatiana confidently shook her head no, Natasha nodding her head yes. She was crying and Natasha had to hold her in her arms while the little girl hid her face away while it happened. 

“No shame in that kid, I still sometimes cry...I don’t like needles!” Coulson explained himself when he was presented with a bunch of awkward looks.

“Anyways,” She said going back on topic and turning to Steve, “You ready?”

“Am I ever,” He couldn’t wait to come back and get some sleep. “A little change in plans though, if it’s ok, these jerkwads have nothing better to do and were practically begging me to come along. I think it’s a good idea, and might make the process quicker. That's ok?”

“Yeah, it'll be great for Yelena and Darcy to convince other people why they should be my maid of honor.”

Sam teasingly nudged Bucky’s side at the mention of Darcy, remembering the little fling that they had that’s been untalked about for some time. There was some speculation that they had definitely hooked up again while they were in Hawaii.

* * *

Now he remembers. It was cake testing they were supposed to be doing. Now he was really excited, there was nothing like eating cake in the morning. And of course since it was still early, like 9:00am type of earlier, it wasn’t necessarily cake slices, it was sampled out into good sized cubes to get a grasp of the taste and texture.

The icing was in medium dollops so they could mix and match any flavors they’d want until they came across the one that was right for them.

The host that had set up everything for them was Martin Lorenzo, a supposedly professional baker and was featured on many of the baking channels, sounds legit.

The man stepped up to them in a cordial and respectful manner. “Greetings Natasha it’s good to see you again, Mr. Rogers it’s a pleasure. I didn't think I’d see the day where you’d be getting married Mr.Rogers. I was surprised you took the time out of your day to come here.”

“Well I am a part of the wedding so..shouldn’t exactly be surprising.” He was the groom after all, of course he’d take time out of his day to come here. What else would be he doing? The host nodded and motioned for them to follow along. “The idea of me getting married is suddenly unrealistic?” Steve asked discreetly, already on the verge of not liking this guy.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

Steve pushes the accusation aside when he sees a brunette woman walk into the shop as well. “Callie?” He asked in a pleasingly shocked way.

“Is this where the party is?” Callie had quipped, eyes going to Natasha seeing that her hand had been around Steve’s bicep, the little one holding onto Steve’s leg once again. “I didn’t think I’d run into you here.”

“Just checking some things off the list. What are you doing here?”

“Just here to pick up a cake, nothing much.”

Natasha didn’t allow herself to roll her eyes no matter how shitty the excuse sounded. Because in her ears it sounded a lot like she knew Steve was gonna be here and just popped up.

“Hey you know what, why don’t you join us?”

Callie pursed her lips, “I’m free for right now,” She tilted her head towards Natasha’s. “That’s ok with you, right Natasha?” 

“Uhuh,” Natasha replied in the same manner, a hidden sarcasm in her tone. It was perfectly fine with her.

* * *

“The key to the perfect wedding cake is the romantic and sensual feeling you get from seeing the cake rather than tasting it. So for this one, we have our pink champagne cake, it holds a much deeper flavor and intense flavor, the champagne leaves a slightly alcoholic taste in the throat. To really grasp the intensity of it, everyone needs to have a partner, where you’ll feed them a piece of the cake.”

“Uh not to cause a dent in the romance Martin, but Nat is actually expecting,” Steve said as he placed a hand on his fiancee’s stomach. Callie’s eyebrows slightly widening, Tatiana pressing her ear to her mom’s stomach trying to hear the baby.

“Why can’t I hear him mommy?” 

“They’re still sleeping sweetheart, when they wake up, you’ll be able to feel them move around.”

“Oh congratulations, I hadn’t realized. That does kind of dampen my plans,” Martin said, skimming his hand across his chin, trying to come to a sensus.

“Um, I can step in for her.” Callie shrugged. “Wouldn’t want anything happening to the  _ baby.” _ She said, directing the word towards Steve who didn’t fill her in on anything along the lines of him becoming a father. “But also wouldn’t want to ruin the plans you had in mind.”

Martin hummed lowly. “That could work,” He said in thought, reading over the list of cakes and calling onto the baking gods for help on what he should do. This is the first time this has happened to him before in all his 20 years of professional cake testing.

The entire time it was happening, Natasha couldn’t help but wonder why this woman was still here. Like wasn’t she supposed to be picking up a cake and then be on her merry way?

Steve had plans of telling Callie eventually, but she should be happy for him shouldn’t she? He would make her a godmother, that was exciting.

Callie and Natasha had been waiting on Martin’s decision. “Nonsense! We must experience the love between the bride and groom exclusively.”

“How’s that gonna happen if the cake contains alcohol?” Callie questioned. She really wouldn’t mind stepping in, she was just being a good friend to Steve, she knew how much he loves any dessert really and had that connection with him that rides along the line of love. 

“The gods are telling me to excuse it this one time, Natasha will simply feed her lover the piece of cake instead of it going both ways.”

Callie forced out a smile. Please..gods her ass. Was it the gods speaking to him or what the couple was paying him?

“When you said find a partner, did you mean everyone?”

“Yes, yes, absolutely,” Martin urged. “The love must be spread around in the room, no time for shyness.”

What was this, couples therapy? Callie paired with Sam, Darcy and Bucky exchanging awkward glances at each other before stepping away, leaving the woman to go with Yelena and Bucky over to Coulson. 

“Good, now you must stare deeply into each other’s eyes while feeding. Begin.”

Darcy smugly opened her mouth waiting to be fed by Yelena who just smushed the cake onto her face, Darcy gawking and putting her piece of cake in the blonde’s hair.

“Well..that’s one way to do it, I suppose-”

“You're eating my hand!” Bucky said, pulling away from Coulson and wiping his finger onto the man’s shirt, seeing bite marks.

Coulson let out a delighted hum. “Either your hand tastes abnormally good, or the icing on this cake is exquisite.”

Callie had glanced at Natasha and Steve’s way, seeing how Steve smiled after he ate his half, Natasha gripping his collar and having their lips connect for a few seconds.

Martin clapped his hands together, swooning at the two. “Love is beautiful, isn’t it?” He regained his composure and went back into a business attitude. “Moving along now, come we have much more to try.”

The engaged pair broke their kiss, Steve smirked as his arm traveled around Natasha’s shoulder, following behind Martin.

So far they were able to agree on cake type, flavor and amount of layers. Now it was just about choosing the icing to match with what they had picked out. 

Tatiana hopped on Steve’s shoulder, anchoring her hands onto Steve’s hair for balance and got a better view. She got a good look at all the different sample varieties from Steve’s shoulders and rested her chin on the top of his head as she looked at them critically and in thought. 

“Which one do you want to try first, honey?” Natasha asked her daughter, but based on the nickname, Steve took it that she was talking to him as well, both of them pointing towards the cake piece that had a banana cream inner layer with vanilla bean frosting, they were looking at it with stars in their eyes.

“That one,” they said simultaneously, causing Natasha and Darcy to share a look with each other as they grinned. Un-biological parent or not, they certainly acted exactly alike in an assortment of ways.

Natasha fed her daughter a piece of the cake, the little girl’s face instantly lighting up and gave off a very ecstatic review.

Steve brought her down in his arms, “I think we have a winner,” ,enjoying her reaction. “What do you think, princess? Should we get that one?”

“Yeah,” she said with stars in her eyes. “Can we get it, please mommy? Pleaseeee?” She begged.

“It seems the heir to the throne has spoken. I shall get started on the preparation I presume.”

Callie had come up to them, tapping Steve’s shoulder, can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

“Yeah, sure.” He placed Tatiana down, kissing Natasha’s cheek. “I’ll be back.”

They made their way back to the front of the bakery. Steve was awaiting to hear what she wanted to talk about although he could pretty much guess what it was. “Listen, I was gonna tell you-”

“Relax, it’s not like we’re together. It’s not a custom demand for you to tell me everything that goes on in your personal life.”

“That’s true but we are friends, and the way you looked after I told you, you seemed a little shocked.”

Callie smiled. “Don’t be ridiculous, that’s only because the guy I’ve known since elementary school is not only getting married, but actually having a kid. If anything, I’m happy for you.”

Steve nodded, at least that was resolved. But why did he still have a thick sense of guilt sitting on his heart. It’s felt that way since she came back into his life. Steve came out of his thoughts when Callie slid her hand up to his shoulder. 

“But thinking back on our conversation at the airport..it causes me to think you’re right. We not only have a lot of things to catch up on, but also many chats to have as well about the future. I had been on edge about your proposal at first, but I’ve changed my mind, I’m open to anything you feel we should do to regain what we once had.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say I was right?” He asked jokingly, chuckling when Callie punched his arm. “I think it’d be a great start. Let me know what you want to do or see and I’ll make it happen.” He left a brotherly nudge on his friend’s shoulder. Departing from their conversation.

“You might want to keep your phone off ‘Do not disturb’ blondie,” She said, calling out to him.

“Eh, we’ll see.” He played along, going back into the kitchen area where everyone else was. Taking his position by Natasha and protectively, placing his arm back around her shoulder, whispering something in her ear that made her scoff much to his amusement.

  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14: Part 1

Steve caught his breath staring up at the ceiling, an arm over his forehead as his mind slowly came back to him. “Will that happen every time I have to go somewhere with your dad, or is this just a one time thing?”

Natasha chuckled, buckling his belt for him. “If today goes well, it’s just a one time thing. If not? Consider it my way of building your motivation.” Her hands slid up to his shirtless chest, going around his shoulders. Enjoying the sight of seeing his muscular chest raise and lower with every breath. 

“You do realize you’re making me contemplate throwing a tantrum in front of him, right?” He’d purposely make today go horribly wrong in order to experience that over and over again.

“A grown man throwing a tantrum? That I’d love to see,” She pecked his lips before coming off of him.

Steve stood up as well, picking his shirt up and putting it back on. “Mock me all you want, but you made me this way.” It was a shame that he even slept with all those other women during their break-up. None of them provided that emotional and physical factor he gets with her. 

She made him into a completely whipped nuisance for her and being so intimate and romantic with each other. It was getting so intense to the point where he was anticipating when she was further along in pregnancy, and was craving something, anything. He’d get impossibly excited about it and speed out the door to go get whatever she asked for, no matter how rare or bizarre it might be.

“How do I look?” Steve asked as he finished re-buttoned the 3 buttons on his collared shirt. Felt like the sailing club all over again with this attire. He was glad Bucky and Sam weren’t around, otherwise the jokes that would’ve been made were relentless.

Natasha’s eyes scanned over, up and down at him. “Like every rich, white man i've ever come across.” 

“Perfect.” That was exactly what he was going for. “You happen to be looking at a world class golf player.” Steve mimicked a golfing format, putting his gloves in his back pocket. “I’ve gambled a lot of people out of their money in just 4 strokes. How do you think I became so wealthy?”

“From mommy and daddy’s inheritance money.”

Steve rolled his eyes, he’d be surprised if his name was even on his father’s will at this point. Not like he needed whatever money that man had anyways, he could keep it and bury it all with him. “Little do you know, I don’t have access to any inheritance until they pass away so there,” He said in a childish manner, feeling around his pockets for his keys. Much to her amusement, she still had the ability to get under his skin. 

Tatiana saw Steve walk past from where she had been sitting. He didn’t see her, but she could see that he was dressed like he was heading somewhere. When her mom walked into the area, she asked the question she couldn’t ask Steve. “Where’s daddy going mommy?” Tatiana whispered to her mom.

She wasn’t sure why her daughter was whispering. Probably because she didn’t want Steve to hear her call him in the form of a parental figure. “He’s gonna go with Baba for a little.”

“Why?” It was never stated to her directly, but she got the feeling her grandfather didn’t really like Steve that much. It was a mystery to her because she loves Steve, but if baba doesn’t, why would he want to spend time with him, when Steve could be here with them instead?

“Only to talk and play a little game, not as interesting as it sounds.” The word golf alone made her tired and bored, she would have figured Steve was more into football or paintball or whatever. Which he probably is, but then she remembers it’s her father that had invited him, not the other way around.

The look on Steve’s face when he received a text message from her dad was burned into her memory. It’s almost as if he couldn’t believe it had actually happened.

Steve came into the kitchen in a slightly annoyed and frantic manner, opening an arrangement of drawers and cabinets cursing lowly upon not being able to find what he was looking for. He felt a pair of eyes land on his back, turning around and caught Tatiana staring at him, which made Steve pause his movements.

He leaned in on the counter and stared back at her, slightly squinting his eyes, Tatiana doing the same. “Tati..” He said to her watchfully.

“Stevie..”

“Do you have my car keys?” He’d give her only 2 chances to be honest before he’d just tickle the truth out of her.

Tatiana shrugged, Steve looked towards Natasha for assistance, Natasha shrugging the same way, wanting to see how it would play out. Especially since she’s the one that put Steve’s keys near her daughter, knowing the little girl would pick them up and keep them away from Steve whenever she wants him to stay.

“You know I can’t go see your baba without them, right?”

“It’s ok, you can stay home with me and mommy.”

Steve grinned, noticing the symbol to his keys beneath the book she was reading. “As delightful as that sounds,” He went around, tapping one side of her shoulder, having her turn that way. Allowing him to grab his keys beneath her book right when she realized she’d just been tricked. “This is an opportunity I can’t miss right now.” 

“But you’ll miss uncle Clint and Pweston.”

“Huh..” he had huffed out. “I wasn’t aware that they’d be over here at all.” He looked towards his fiancée again. Preston wasn’t the concern, his major factor of caution was Clint being here. Inside their house..with Natasha. “Any specific reason? Anything fun or interesting?” Anything along the lines that might include Clint asking Tatiana to hang with Preston for a little, while he persuades Natasha into going outside and declaring his love for her..again 

“If you find mailing labels and invitation information interesting, then sure.” She’s not sure why he’s so wary over her and Clint even when she’s told him many times, that odds of him and her happening—that chances of that same moment between them ever happening..it had a 0% likeliness of it ever taking place again.

She has reassured him actually, and it still wasn’t bidding too well for him, he just can’t trust Barton anymore. He wouldn’t allow himself to, not in this life at least. 

“Uhuh.” Steve quickly kissed Natasha and then pointed to Tatiana, “You’re in charge.” She’d keep a close eye on the two. Tatiana had accepted the low-five Steve had set out for her.

* * *

Nervousness wasn’t in his vocabulary this time around. Steve was not on edge this time around like how he was at the restaurant. So far he was over everything and what her father thought of him. His attitude wasn’t uncaring or reckless but it was more of ‘whatever happens happens’, if today goes bad, then that’s that. He and Natasha would still end up getting married. If today went well then..that’ll be fucking amazing and this man would finally get off his back.

Natasha had warned him about her father’s cockiness and overflowing confidence in golf. But Steve wasn’t lying either when he said he’s gambled a lot of people out of their money. Not many people knew that he was good at golf just as talented as he was in closing business deals.

“How did you and Natalia meet?” Ivan swung his club, Steve raising a brow at the distance and speed of the swing. With one knock to the head with that club, he’d probably die. It didn’t really seem like Ivan cared whether Steve got hit or not. “It appears there’s some history between the two of you.”

It doesn’t make sense to him that his daughter endlessly defended Steve’s character after dating him for 4 months. However it was a question that crossed his mind a lot. How did this man ease his way into Natalia’s life knowing she typically avoided men like that?

Steve scratched the side of his head, lining his club up with the ball. “The timeline gets pretty messy, but we actually met around 5 years ago. There was this philanthropist gala event. At that time, my reputation hadn’t been the best when it came to commitment but she still caught my eye.”

It was like everyone surrounded her back then as they still do now. Even in the largest of gatherings she would still be the center of attention. Her presence alone can illuminate a dark room.

“I see..” So there must’ve been more history behind them than he initially figured. “You are aware that she was married 5 years ago, correct?” This has been before she and Alexei had Tatiana.

“Absolutely, and I made a complete idiot of myself when I tried to flirt with her.” Then he got defensive, and annoyed when she showed him the ring on her finger, with his mindset back then, it was most likely the first reason he began to dislike her.

“She shut you down?” He wasn’t shocked at all. Natalia was deeply smitten over Alexei and when she divorced him, all Ivan could do was question why. Especially given the fact that they just had a baby. “Were you one of the reasons for her divorce?”

“Me? Not at all.” He only wished to be one of the factors behind the divorce. Maybe then they would’ve been married already and had kids of their own. Tatiana would’ve been his step-child by now and Alexei wouldn’t even be in the picture. “I wouldn’t have been able to digest the idea of us being together back then, but now it’s all I think about.” “She had been happy with him you know. Same for him with her.”

“I know.” That was where Natasha’s disdain towards him sprouted from, flirting with her despite being married. “As selfish as it may be, I wish I would have came on stronger that night and other times we’ve crossed paths..had she been in my life then I wouldn’t have been so angry, demeaning and practically miserable as I was before.” Steve hit the golf ball with attitude, releasing some of his annoyance through the swing.

Ivan made an impressed look at the distance and his answer.

* * *

“Have you and Steve set an official date yet?” Preston asked, counting the number of envelops set out on the counter.

“We’re thinking about sometime in “We’re thinking about some time in April, possibly early May.”

“But nothing’s official yet,” Clint answered, it wasn’t so much of clarification as it was a confident statement. “You really think he’s gonna pull through knowing the two of you have a lot of other things to come to agree on?”

“I believe that he’ll try his hardest to stay focused.”

“And then what? You’ll give him a gold star and an A+ for effort?” Did she plan on babying him throughout this entire thing? Holding his hand through the process?

“No, but I’ll give him a child which probably holds the same intensity.” It’s not like she was blowing on his food and tying his shoes for him. All she had been doing so far was informing him on how these things work.

Clearly Clint saw it another way. Believing that she was acting too motherly towards Rogers. The man could read and was well beyond able of comprehension, what more explanation could he possibly need in order to get the gist of what’s to come in planning a goddamn wedding?

“Mommy, what’s this word?” Tatiana said, holding up the book and pointing to the word.

“Tasty,” Natasha answered her. “You know how when you say something’s yummy and it means it's good.”

“Like the cake me and daddy had?”

“Exactly,” Natasha smiled.

“Alexei’s in town?” Clint questioned. He didn’t even think the man had a liking towards anything sweet, let alone be able to enjoy cake like a regular human.

Natasha knew that moment was coming. Where someone else besides Yelena or Darcy would be around to overhear Tatiana call Steve her dad. Only she thought the next person to hear it, would’ve been Steve or Alexei. 

“He is..but she’s talking about Steve.” It wasn’t a bad thing. She’s mentioned before that she didn’t see a problem with Tatiana calling the man her father. If it felt right to her daughter, why would she tell her not to call him that anyways? And if Alexei has a problem with it, which he most likely will, they’d be a conversation to have another time.

“That’s adorable,” Preston commented in awe over the idea of the little red haired girl calling Steve her father. He’s never pegged Steve to be the type of man to be ok with something like that.

“Does Rogers know?”

“Nope.”

“And you didn’t think to tell him?”

“No and I won’t tell him. When she’s ready to call him daddy to his face she will.” Natasha wasn’t gonna force her daughter to say it to him. It’s something that needs to happen on its own.

It felt like the start of daddy issues drama. “Have you even thought about how Alexei might feel about this?” 

Natasha gave Clint a sarcastic look. Since when did Alexei’s feelings matter? “Did he think about how I might feel about everything else?” All the cheating, the lying, consistently messing around with younger women, expecting her to coerce other men to sex for his own benefit? Yeah, his ass would be perfectly fine without knowing Tatiana thinks of another man to be her dad.

* * *

As shocking as it may seem, both men were having a pretty nice time. They had small talk, having a very cliche conversation about the weather and even future propositions.

“What’s your goal Rogers? What do you really hope to have from marrying my daughter? I can’t imagine a successful and busy man such as yourself will want to be at home when he has a company to run.” If the man had any intentions of just having his daughter become a baby making machine, this golf club would find its way to his head, Natalia would understand.

“Eventually..I do plan on retiring.” Ivan allowed him to continue his statement. This answer was too crucial to cut off and he needed to know the truth.

What is it that Steve Rogers wants in the long run, that he had to propose to Natalia in order to find it.

“I plan on doing it a little earlier than expected, maybe 5 or 7 years from now.”

“That early?” Ivan asked with genuine concern.

“Yes sir,” Steve answered confidently. “I’m pretty much set for life and future generations, but Nat gives birth to our baby, I want to be there and experience watching both kids, our new child and Tatiana grow.”

“Sounds like a critical move for only two children.”

“Well don’t get me wrong, I want more kids. I want that picture perfect happy family. I want Tatiana to have the opportunity to have a present father figure in her life and be the ideal husband Natasha wished she had when married to Alexei. Hell maybe we’ll even get a dog, I just want—a family...you know?” He felt like he was out of breath after opening up about his true desires.

Their children would run downstairs on Christmas morning, eat together on Thanksgiving, walk around the neighborhood on Halloween. It’s the small things that mattered most to him. 

Celebrating birthdays, helping them with homework, telling jokes that only they’d understand.

A happy family. One he could officially call his own and pass his legacy down onto.

After hearing that and witnessing first hand how serious Steve was about it, Ivan caved in..he was wrong. Maybe not at first, but definitely now. This man had changed, for the sake of his and Natalia’s relationship.

“I know the saying money doesn’t buy happiness goes a long way, but it’s hard for me to believe you were miserable.”

That was kind of true. “Not so much in a financial way, but emotionally and mentally. There’s things that’s happened to me in my childhood that’s followed me in adulthood..Nat was the first person who truly understood me and showed me that anyone can change.”

His dreams of this family he created in his mind came from not having it when he was a kid. His parents were away a lot and the times he and his mom spent time together, his father was barely around. It felt as though it was she who raised him, and the moments she wasn’t around, it was alway just butlers and maids.

Steve sent one last firm and heavy hit to the golf ball, the distance and speed it went was one set for the record books, his hand clenched on the object upon memories of his childhood. 

Ivan sighed in defeat, there was no beating that swing. He held his hand out. “Well played. Perhaps I underestimated you in more ways than one.” Hearing his story made him proud that he was there for his two little girls growing up. He didn’t want to imagine Natalia or Yelena going around sleeping with different men each night.

Steve firmly shook the man's hand, nodding respectfully. “You’ve got a mean swing, definitely better than a lot of the professionals I’ve played against.

It was the first time Steve heard the man laugh. Ok maybe it wasn’t a laugh but his amusement was voiced. Subtly making its way back to another serious one. “Take care of them..this is our first outing together but I can see how much my daughter means to you. Do not break her heart again. I’m watching you.. _Steven_.”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15: Part 2

Steve arrived back at home, that went a lot better than he expected.

A _lot_

Her father finally called him by his first name, so that was a good sign. The man also hadn’t cut him off and even seemed pleased by all his answers this time around. Not to mention Ivan even compliment him on his golfing skills. Steve felt like he was flying at this point. Natasha’s mother favored him, Ivan wasn’t so aggressive towards him..that much. Clint was still annoying, he didn’t expect that to change, but most importantly it paved a clear path for him and Natasha to marry with ease.

With how today went, he doesn’t think he can wait for it to happen. It’s been mentioned before that he’s impatient and right now, his patience for waiting to be married was running low, it needed to happen now.

When he came inside and further into the house, Tatiana had ran to the back, Steve looking at her confusedly. 

“She had to use the bathroom,” Natasha informed, whenever her daughter repeated “gotta go” over and over again, it meant she really had to use it. “Got a text from my dad not too long ago. It’s not like him to admit when he’s wrong.”

“Did they leave?” Steve questioned, referring to Clint and Preston who was supposedly coming over.

“About 5 minutes ago, why?”

Lucky him. He didn’t want to have to see Clint and drain the happy mood that he was in. If he were to brag about being on good terms with her father while Clint was around, he’d probably just bring up the incident at Chuck E. Cheese, or that he slept with other women when they broke up.

Out of the millions of things he forgets in a day, he wishes those two mishaps would go ahead and disappear with them.

Steve went over to his fiancée in a brisk manner. It felt like in only a matter of seconds, he was able to place push her body against the back of the couch and connect her lips in a seering, fervent kiss. Natasha had to place her hands on his chest from the contact of it. 

It was very harmonious and luxurious. If anyone had been taking pictures it would have been a million dollar kiss and end up on a magazine.

Once they disconnected their lips, very gradually, Natasha found that Steve was looking in between them, waiting for him to say something because it felt like he had a lot on his mind.

And he did. He had so much to tell, so many objectives that he hadn’t had in order but knew he wanted to fulfil. “Let’s have another baby,” Steve said, caging her body in between himself and the back of the couch..

“What?” Natasha laughed. He was aware she was currently pregnant right? And that their baby still had to develop before they go off and have another one.

“We should have another baby.”

“You don’t think we should wait until this one is born before we talk about having another baby?”

“Why does it have to be a discussion?”

“Because I want to make sure we’d be ready.” She didn’t want him to be overwhelmed with three kids and she needed some time to recuperate after carrying a baby for 9 months.

He was completely ready; he was as ready as he’d ever be. “Timing isn’t everything right?”

“Not necessarily, no.”

“Then let’s elope.” It was as simple as that. Why did they have to wait when they could have easily gotten married now?

Natasha laughed at his suggestion again. Steve’s eyes still bored into hers. “You’re being serious?”

“I’ve never been more serious...is she alright? She’s been in the bathroom a really long time.”

“Constipated, it’ll take her a little while.” 

“Right, but anyways. We can go to the courthouse tomorrow, fill out the paperwork today, wouldn’t be as much stress in you and the baby, I-I’ve got the judge on speed dial if we want to-”

“Steve—honey, wait, slow down,” She said whimsically, “Where’s all this coming from?” What was going through his mind right now where he would make proposals such as those?

Part of it came from coming to terms to what he truly wants in the future, the only part sprouting from everything in his life going so completely right at the moment. 

“I just really want to be married to you Nat..I don’t just want to be your husband, I _need_ to be. I can’t explain it, I-I just..” Steve sighed, becoming frustrated when he couldn’t find the right words to express his thoughts and emotions.

Natasha tenderly cupped his face in her hands, pulling him in for an equally soothing kiss. “Why don’t we give it some more time to think about?” Eloping was a very big decision, but they agreed on having a very nice and formal wedding. She didn’t want his idea to be a spur of the moment kind of thing. “I don’t want you to regret something as quick as-”

“I’m not going to regret it,” He said seriously, “I need you to be mine Natasha and I need everyone else to know it as well.”

“I am yours,” She reminded him, sending another kiss to his lips. “But I think it’d be worth the wait. You’d get to experience seeing me walk down the aisle, you’d lift my veil, we’d exchange our vows and share our first kiss as husband and wife.”

Her words had hypnotized his, Steve leaning in until his affection had been felt in a physical manner. They slowly broke away again, “You can walk down the aisle of the courthouse.”

“Mommy!” Tatiana called out for the woman.

She caressed his chin and gave him a teasing look, “You’re sexy when you’re impatient.”

If only she knew how impatient he really was he thought to himself when she went to go see about Tatiana.

Steve sighed as he peered over the edge of the couch, eventually toppling over the backside of it until he face planted into the cushions, letting out another peevish breath of air into the couch, followed by irritated mumbling.

He knows she’s impacted him as a person and everything, but good fucking God, she wasn’t able to strip away when he found something that tested his tolerance. It would be so much easier if they could just get married, right here, right now. Putting his long term aspiration into full effect.

Steve felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he didn’t even bother looking at the contact name, he couldn’t care less who was calling him right about now. If it wasn’t Natasha calling him from wherever she was in the house, saying she changed his mind, anything else wouldn’t matter.

“Hello?” Steve muffled, his face still planted on the cushion.

_“Umm hey? Are you under water or something?”_

Steve huffed out a breath and slowly sat up upon hearing it was Callie on the other end. “No. But drowning doesn’t sound too bad right now.” 

Callie laughed on the other end. “ _From a person who almost experienced it first hand, believe me, it’s not as satisfying as it appears.”_

Steve smirked, roaming his hand along the top of his head. “So what’s up?”

“ _Not much honestly, which is exactly why I called. A place had caught my eye my first time in the city and I wanted an expert to come with me to check it out. You’re not busy are you. Wouldn’t want to cut into your time with you and wifey.”_

He only wishes she was his official wifey, for now he’d have to live with satisfaction of her _eventually_ becoming his wifey..in 10 more weeks. “Surprisingly no, I don’t have anything lined up, but I could really use some fresh air.” Which was ironic considering he just came from an open field hitting golf balls. “What is it that you wanted to see?”

_“Some place located in the East Village. Van Leeuwen’s, I think they have soft served.”_

“Not only that, but the most delicious dairy items around.” That place, really? He’s been there multiple times, each time being better than the last.

“ _Yeah, you know it?”_

“Know it? I basically own it.” He’s had a lot of interesting..encounters there as well. “It’ll take me about half an hour to get from here to where it’s at, but I’ll meet you there.”

_“Great, can’t wait.”_

He came back downstairs after he changed his clothes, because there was no way he was going into the city wearing golfing attire.

Tatiana overheard him telling her mom that he’d be back, causing the little girl to get up from the couch and run over to them when he reached the door, holding him back.

“But Stevie, you just got here,” Tatiana said sadly. It wasn’t fair, he was spending time with everyone else today other than her and her mom. “That’s not fair.”

Steve kneeled down to her height, gently taking one of her hands in his own. “I know. I learned a long time ago that life isn’t fair, but hey y’know what? I won’t be long. I’ll make it really quick and when I get back I’m all yours, kay?” Tatiana went into his arms, hugging him. Steve’s heart lightened as he returned the hug back. 

“Can you bwing me something back?” She asked softly.

”Course I can,” he replied, kissing the top of her head as he let her go. “I’ll be as fast as I can, sounds good?”

“Pwomise?”

“Cross my heart.” He stood up as Tatiana ran back over to the couch in a much more pleased manner, Steve going to playfully kiss Natasha’s cheek. “I know hot water isn’t ideal when pregnant. So why don’t we take a nice warm bath when she takes her nap later?”

“What’s the occasion?”

“I can’t just enjoy being with you?”

Not unless he was gonna try and persuade her into eloping again. Steve tried to aim towards her neck, but he felt her finger placed against him. “Save it for later.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Come back and see,” She told him, pushing him towards the door.

* * *

“I can’t believe you’ve never had Van Leeuwen’s before,” Steve said as he ate another spoonful. This place was like a tourist gold mine, if he hadn’t invested in the business with the creators, he probably would have had to wait in line. But waiting was never really his strong suit.

“There’s not many ice cream shops in Jersey, we have the restaurants and seafood spots, but ice cream? Never really on our radar.”

“You say that like you were born and raised there.” She was just as much of a New Yorker as he was, unless she forgot her roots that is. “But it doesn’t really surprise me, you never had good taste in desserts.”

Callie scoffed, nudging his side. “Had I known your obsession over this grew, I wouldn’t be surprised that you brought two extras.”

“They actually aren’t for me. One is for Nat and the other for Tatiana. I promised I’d bring the little one something back and I plan to use Natasha’s for our own leisure later.”

“That’s gross. If you’re such an ice cream connoisseur, tell me what’s the best one you’ve ever had.”

Steve inhaled deeply as he began to think about it. He’s had a lot in his lifetime, all over the world. “Let’s see, Breyers is a good one, Haagen-Dazs is up on the list as well..I’m starting to become a big fan of the rolled ice creams as well, but all in all, my winner would have to be this parlor I went to in Russia.”

Callie laughed vibrantly at his choice of pick. “Russia? What were you doing checking out ice cream shops in Russia, let alone being able to read the menu?” Unless they had a translated version of it.

That’s right, he forgot. Natasha and Callie weren’t the best of friends yet, so she wouldn’t know about his fiancée’s background. “The trip was a long story, but Natasha’s actually Russian and we-”

“Hang on a second, she’s Russian?” That explains the enviable cheekbones..“That’s interesting..she doesn’t carry the accent.”

“Not normally, but she is fluent in it and several other languages. It’s weird because her sister has an accent, but she can go in and out of it if she wants to.” He thinks it’s for Tatiana, if Natasha were to speak in a thick Russian voice her daughter would have a harder time of understanding.

“Wow..getting married to a Russian woman and having a baby with her, sounds like the revised version of the American dream.” And also had a thousand Cold War jokes waiting to happen. “You’re so taken with her that I’m surprised you two just don’t run the courthouse together.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Callie raised a brow towards him, Steve pushing his ice cream aside as he began to explain. “It’s sudden, but I have a feeling we’d be much better off getting eloped. She says she’s open to give it some thought, but I hardly see that happening. I can’t wait that long, it’s like I have this hurried craving for us to just hurry up and be together.” 

After that conversation with her father it’s like he opened a third eye. He could see everything so clearly. He and Natasha were meant to be together, they didn’t need to have this formal wedding, they didn’t have to follow the norm, at the end of the day, if they were to elope, they would still legally be husband and wife.

Callie listened to him, giving him an uneasy look at his confession of getting married by put it aside. Interested in what made him so ticked and generalized on getting married so quickly. It wasn’t like him, he rushed things for sure, but it wasn’t in his nature to go head on to something so committed.

“The way your mind works really interests me Steve.” She smiled at him and his crazed demeanor. He had always been filled with such eccentric ideas, even from a young age.

“I sound crazy, am I crazy?”

“Crazy? No. Abnormally extraordinary? Absolutely.” She placed her hand onto his, causing him to look at her. “I know it’s not any of my business but let me just say this. If it were me, engaged to a guy like you, I would accept the offer to elope in a heartbeat.” She gave him a warm look.

Steve had given her that same look, but saw a figure out the corner of his eye. He glanced towards the way of the window nearby and saw a man with a camera and shades on, he consciously slid his hand from under Callie’s, realizing the position of it would have looked compromising.

“But coming from a different perspective and if I were to be in Natasha’s position, I wouldn’t be so quick either. Who knows, maybe she wants to take her time and be prepared to go into marriage. Feelings can change for a person you love..perhaps she just wants to see if her feelings for you are as strong as yours for her. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah…” Yes it did. Steve looked at the table, it made sense but surely that couldn’t have been the entire case could it? She was divorced after all, maybe she didn’t want to have another failed relationship? But if their love was as intense as they always saw it, why would she be so reluctant now?

Callie leaned back in her chair, “I can see you’ve got some things on your mind. I guess we should wrap things up?”

Steve agreed, the third eye that suddenly opened was now starting to close.

* * *

“All I’m saying is, it’d be a very interesting thing to do.” Steve vouched again while in the tub together. He didn’t see anything wrong with it. It sounds amazing to him, what was the issue?

“Steve, I’m not licking ice cream off you while we’re taking a bath together.”

“That defeats the purpose of romance and partnership if you’re not willing to take part in it.”

Actually it defeated the purpose of _bathing._ But maybe if he would have presented something like whipped cream or chocolate sure, but ice cream was too firm and—child friendly for her to do that. “I don’t know why you thought I’d even want to.”

“What else are we supposed to do?!”

“Have sex.” Literally anything except for what he had in mind.

Steve sighed as he placed the ice cream aside, welp there goes one of his dreams. He’d try to get her to agree later on, but for now he was more set on going back to the conversation of their eventual marriage.

“About what I said earlier..regarding us getting eloped-”

“Steve, I already told you-”

“I know..and I hear you. But it wouldn’t have anything to do with Alexei would it?”

Although yes, she and Alexei had gone through something similar to what Steve was trying to, that wasn’t the entire reason.

She felt Steve gracefully cup her chin in his hand. “Nat you know he and I aren’t the same person right?” They didn’t have the same personality or the same motives. They were two different people in every way.

“I know that,” She said softly.

“Then can you just tell me why it feels like you’re so against the idea?” She didn’t state it out loud but she also didn’t really have to. He could by looking into her eyes it wasn’t something she would look forward to. And if that’s the case, he’d never force her.

Natasha exhaled deeply. “When I was with Alexei, I had swore up and down that he was the one, whenever someone questioned our relationship I was always so quick to say we were together and happy.”

“Is that why when I came onto you 5 years ago, you became offended?” He remembers how he joked about her being married and asked her if it was a serious thing or not

“Yes.” And now everything came back to her full circle seeing as she was currently engaged to him, but that wasn’t the point she was trying to make. That’s not why she didn’t want to get eloped. “While Alexei and I were engaged, he assured me that we would have this amazing, and stunning wedding. Whenever I confronted him about it, he would keep telling me lies and feeding into the idea of this fantasy that I had of a perfect wedding but in the end..he wasn’t a fan of how much time and effort it took into planning it and offered that we get eloped instead. Giving me the ultimatum that either it happens that way or we don’t get married at all.”

And she was so in love with him that she actually went through with it. That being the first problem in their marriage and one of the reasons why it ended so horribly.

“Nat..why didn’t you just tell me that? I wouldn’t have even asked if that’s the case.”

“Because you were so excited and passionate about it. I didn’t want to throw it away so quickly if it was something you really want.”

“Then I’m wrong.” And that’s not something he admits too often. Maybe he was going about this whole thing entirely too wrong. Perhaps he had got too ahead of himself, getting eloped was the wrong move, it’s being with her that was his goal. “What I want is to be with you. And if you want to have this big, gorgeous, ambitious design of a wedding, then I’m completely open to have it.” 

Steve hand went to the side of her face where he brought her in for a reassuring lip lock that escalated by the minute. The last thing he ever wanted to do was have her experience the same thing she went through with Alexei.

If it means helping her achieve her dreams, he’d put his aside. 

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

“Yelena, I already told you, I didn’t make a decision yet,” Natasha said for what seemed to be the 4th time in 2 minutes. “Believe it or not, there’s much more important things to worry about other than who’ll be my maid of honor.”

Tatiana placed her chin on the counter while she stared at the toaster from, waiting patiently, yet anxiously and excitedly for her pop tart to come up. 

“Maybe mom’s right, you should’ve became a lawyer with how persistent you are.” Her sister made sure to chat her up almost every day, or the days she doesn’t see her at least.

Tatiana’s eyes squinted as she awaited for the two pastries, making a low humming noise when it didn’t pop yet.

“Hang on a second, Darcy’s calling me.” A loud yell on the other end for Natasha to not ‘answer that bitc-’ was cut off as the red haired woman answered the call. Darcy immediately started her persuasive efforts. Natasha didn’t see the big deal over the role in the wedding, at the end of the day, both of them would be in the lineup.

Tatiana pouted at the toaster upon her pop parts not popping and not too many seconds later, she saw two pastries come up with frosting on it come up with steam flowing over it.

“Mommy look!” She said happily when it finally came back up, carefully getting down from the stool she was sitting on and bringing her plate over.

“It’s hot, be careful ok?” Natasha smirked when her daughter nodded and smelled the two pastries on her plate while she walked back over to the counter and climbed back onto the stool.

“Instead of you two fighting over it, why don’t you do something more..productive? Like plan a bachelorette party together? Or I don’t know, mess with Steve’s friends instead.”

At the mention of Steve, the man walked downstairs after his workout, his shirt stained with spots of sweat but he wasn’t completely soaked, and he was very satisfied with the scent that the kitchen gave off. “Do we have more of those?” 

“Top cabinet,” Natasha told him.

“Really, the top cabinet? Then how’d you reach them-” he dodged a hit that Natasha aimed towards him, grinning as he kissed her cheek.

Steve met Tatiana’s eyes, finding that she was furrowing her eyebrows at him. “What’d I do now?”

“You’re leaving again.”

Steve winced at her assumption. “Actually,  _ we’re _ leaving today. I have a mission to take care of and I need you to be my little helper. What do you say, think you can help me out?”

“Where are we going?”

“As much as I’m dying to tell you, I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise. She doesn’t have anything lined up today right? Doctor’s appointment, play date, birthday party?” For a 4 year old, he's learned that she’s extremely social and popular when it comes to making new friends

“No, but her dad might want to see her before she leaves.”

Now all of sudden her father actually wants to see her? After years of blowing the little girl off? “I didn’t know he was gonna be here today. Is it to take her? Otherwise she won’t be able to go with me.”

“He’s coming over here for me actually.”

”For you?” And that was supposed to be better? It’s not that he was possessive when it came to Natasha speaking with her ex, it had to do with him being  _ protective _ over her and not trusting the ex husband around either her or Tatiana. “What for?”

“Not sure, I’m assuming it has something to do with our daughter, but I never know with him anymore.” One minute he stays on the topic of Tatiana and the next second he’s criticizing her and Steve’s relationship, or putting the idea of her moving back to Russia in the air.

“When are we leaving Stevie?”

“As soon as I take a quick shower.” Steve kissed the top of the girl’s head as he’d gone upstairs. Like he said before, he didn’t necessarily know where any other bathrooms were beside the one in the master bedroom, if he did, he would’ve taken a shower in a much closer range and then changed his clothes.

Alexei’s arrival was always detectable because he doesn’t use the doorbell like a regular human, instead he bangs on the door like he’s the police. She’s surprised his knuckles don't get bruised from the force.

Tatiana had flinched and looked at her mom in a worried manner. “Are we in twouble mommy?” Stevie was upstairs, so how would he be able to protect them from way up there?

Natasha reassuringly caressed her daughter’s chin, “No, that’s just daddy.”

“But daddy went upstairs,” She said in a confused manner.

“Yeah...he did.” Natasha went to the front for a quick moment to open the door, not wanting to leave Tatiana in the kitchen alone for a prolonged period of time. 

She wasn’t worried that her child would try and touch something dangerous like a knife or anything along the lines of sharp. It was actually because Tatiana, for whatever reason, was scared of ovens and had started crying at one point upon looking at the kitchen appliance for too long.

...Natasha really didn’t want her daughter to grow up.

“I’m tired of telling the man at the gate who I am,” Alexei complained as soon as Natasha opened the door, causing the woman to sigh as she closed it. “You need to do something about that.” 

“I mean I could, but I won’t.” The guards at the gate were only doing their jobs. After all, this was a gated community, anyone without a permanent residency in the area would automatically be questioned and ID would need to be provided.

Alexei took a deep breath in irritation as he looked around the kitchen. Tatiana waved towards him in a bashful manner, Alexei nodding in acknowledgment.

It was too..homey and warm in here. This wasn’t even an official family, why did this atmosphere feel so comfortable when there’s a sadistic asshole of a man living in the house. 

His eyes went back to the little girl sitting on the stool while she drew something on a piece of paper and eating a pop tart with no hands, just dipping her head down to bite the sides of it. “Is she too good to use her hands now? Or are we raising an animal?”

Natasha shrugged, “I think it’s cute.” It’s not like they’re in public. Why did he always have to be so strict with her instead of letting her be a kid? “Steve’s rubbing off on her,” Natasha smiled at their daughter, caressing her cheek.   


She’s witnessed her fiancé do that same thing several times whenever something was too hot, much like Tatiana was doing. It never ceased to amaze her how childish he could be at times.

“No wonder her behavior is getting more obnoxious by the second,” He mumbled. “I looked over that math practice worksheet, I’m not pleased by it.”

Natasha gave him a look as if he was saying irrelevant facts. And he was, because she did remarkable on that worksheet. “She got every question right.”

“There were too many erase marks for my liking. I won’t settle for incompetence.”

“For a preschooler who knows how to add and subtract properly, I think that’s pretty great on its own.” If only Tatiana wasn’t in this room. Thankfully she was too lost in her own world to even feel the tension between her mom and dad. “It’s not like you’re the definition of perfection,” Natasha shot back.

“Well what word would you use?”

“There’s 10 that comes to my mind at first glance, but I’m trying really hard not to say it in front of our daughter.”

“If tall, dark and handsome isn’t one of them then don’t bother saying it at all.”

Natasha actually laughed at him, it was a mocking laugh, but a laugh for sure. He was so delusional sometimes it was funny.

Steve came back down the stairs, he could hear the voice that belonged to another adult and couldn’t care less about the person behind the voice.

The two men hadn’t even greeted each other, not even a simple nod. The only thing that was given was harsh looks, but this was normal nowadays.

“You ready?” Steve asked the little girl who shook her head yes in a happy manner.

“And just where do you plan on taking my daughter?” Alexei questioned in an assertive manner. “As her real father, I expect you to watch her properly and not make the same mistake as last time.”

Steve took an annoyed breath upon the memory, it’s been so long since it was brought up.

He surpassed the urge to attack the man or even give him a simple reply. Instead he placed a tender hand onto Nat’s lower back and whispered a low, “I’ll see you later, babe.” as he softly planted a kiss on her lips.

Alexei had to stop himself from gagging at the sight. It was disgusting how they would do that without a care that he, her ex-husband was around. Was that her trying to make him jealous, or was Rogers being obsessive again with letting people know Natalia was his? Either way it was pathetic.

“Before you step out Rogers, I’ve noticed a few of your ventures are stepping away from their deals with you..this wouldn’t have anything to do with your past scandals would it?”

Steve helped Tatiana down off the stool, the little girl excitedly running to the front door. “Actually they’re not stepping away, during their time with me they’ve become prosperous and capable of acting on their own without receiving any investment from me.”

“It’s not like you to share your wealth.”

Steve exhaled deeply as he said “Yup, tell me about it.” picking up Tatiana’s princess bag and exiting to the door.

The old Steve would easily reply with an equally snide comment and possibly throw a punch. But it’s like Alexei’s words didn’t affect him anymore, he brushed them off so easily. The mother side of her was proud of him and his efforts but the other part of her was seriously impressed.

“Oh come on, wipe the loving gaze. You don’t actually believe that nonsense do you? That man isn’t capable of becoming charitable in any way despite your attempts.”

“You know normally I would find your attitude towards him to be annoying, but now it’s like you’re almost jealous of him.”

“I’ll never be the least bit envied because of that man.”

“I beg to differ,” She teased in a sarcastic way.

And she actually found herself getting married to that blond asshole? That charm was all just a front like it’s always been, he would never be able to stay in a marriage, let alone have the satisfaction of sleeping with one woman for the rest of his life.

“Your main focus should be less on getting married and more on your partner being able to keep it in his pants.. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s impregnated multiple women at this point.” The child support he’d have to pay alone would drain his voluptuous bank account.

“Just like how that 19 year old showed up to our door claiming she was pregnant by you? Or was she 18?” Did he know how humiliating it was that  _ she _ was the one that had answered the door and was dealing with the teenager asking for her husband at the time.

How shocked her face became when Natasha told her that she was his wife and that he’s married? Meaning that when he cheated on her, he never told the girl that he was married at all, which is expected when cheating happens, but he could have at least been honest with her when she asked if he wasn’t loyal the first time.

“I’m not seeing the problem with it if it wasn’t my kid. You always fail to see the picture-”

“No the picture was clear, it’s the story of lies that was badly written if you truly believed you’d be able to get away with it.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Speaking of pictures..Alexei noticed a drawing that was idly laying on the counter face down, he snatched it up, examining it. There were 3 figures, one that said mommy, which was Natalia, a shorter one that said ‘me’ which had been the little girl. The tallest one being a blond haired male marked as ‘daddy’..

“This better be drawn by you and not our daughter.”

Natasha took the drawing away from him, stopping from creasing it or possibly ripping it. “It  _ is _ by our daughter and I don’t see a problem with anything she drew or labeled.”

“So it’s you who’s condoning this kind of behavior? After how you keep telling me to be more of a father to the girl, you allow her to believe this man is her dad?”

“See the thing that’s so fucked up about it Alexei, is that she knows you’re her dad. She knows you’re the one that decided not to be around. Our daughter views Steve as her father and calls him ‘daddy’ because he acts that way to her more than you even attempt to.”

“The girl calls him what?” He asked lowly. No biological child of his would be walking this earth calling another man her father out in the open.

“You heard me.”

Alexei glanced at the drawing again and felt his muscles tense. “I dare her to call him that in front of me.”

“And what exactly would you do if she did?” She challenged him. All of hell would freeze over if this man ever found himself laying a hand on their daughter. If he even found himself screaming at the little girl, she’d still be pissed off.

The more intense their glares became, the more Alexei realized that his ex truly did look divine when angry. His glare subtly dropped as he came in closer, Natasha raising a brow at him when he placed an egoic finger beneath her chin and tilted her head towards him.   


“Whenever you’re mad reminds me of all the fights in our marriage that led to passionate nights.”

“Yeah? Passionate on whose end, mine or yours?” Natasha pushed his hand from off her. Sex with him would always be cathartic. 

The more she and Steve had sex, the more she realizes that sex with Alexei was her worst experience by far on every level imaginable. Bad on an emotional level, physical one and on mental one because she felt dumb as hell to even let her emotions get the best of her as she used to call that “love making”..

“Say what you want, but we both know you wouldn’t have called me the night your heart was torn if there weren’t so feelings for me left in there..” Alexei mockingly ran his hand through her hair. “With your partner gone, I’m surprised you’re not begging me to come upstairs with you for old times sake.”

Her eyes stared straight into his, Alexei’s face being completely serious and slightly lustful.

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

* * *

“I promise to support you, push you, inspire you, and, above all, love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live. I take you to be my wife. I promise to choose you every day, to love you in word and deed, to do the hard work of making now into always...What do you think, does that sound too cheesy?”

“I made the sun, Stevie look,” Tatiana said, showing him the picture. She had been listening at first, but then the words he started using got bigger and bigger and she wasn’t able to understand what he was saying anymore.

Steve gave the girl a compressed look, what was he expecting a 4 year old to say in feedback? He thought that since Tatiana gave off a 100 descriptions of her mom, that maybe she’d be able to critique his own. 

“And it looks awesome,” Steve said, walking back and forth in three small steps as he back went to the notes of his phone. 

They had gone to the park nearby the house. Steve intended on bringing her along to help, but he thinks she found more interest in drawing today. 

“Alright,” He sighed, getting focused again, putting a hand in his pocket as he tried to think of something else to say to his woman for his part of the vows. He wanted something authentic, not words or phrases that everyone says every time.

His brainstorming moment had ended when Callie’s contact appeared on his phone, “Hey-”

“ _ Has anyone ever told you, you look like a puppy whenever you think hard?” _

“Yeah—wait what?”

_ “Behind you.” _

Steve turned around, finding his friend coming over to them. By the looks of it, she was doing a jog around the park. Steve hung the phone up. “Funny seeing you here. You’re not exactly a fan of jogging in parks.”

“Well I would’ve jogged along the Brooklyn Bridge like I normally do, but they’ve closed it off for construction..What are you working on?”

“Wedding vows,” Steve sighed. “I thought it’d be the easiest thing to do, but so far it’s the hardest.” He’s been secretly working on it since they were in Hawaii. There’s even been some nights where he’d stay up and try to construct something worth remembering as she laid next to him asleep.

Callie scoffed, “With the way you’re all about her, I doubt it’s that hard. What have you got so far?” Steve passed her his phone. As she read along, he could tell she was trying not to laugh. “It’s uh, it’s a start.”

“A bad one,” Steve said to himself as he sat down next to Tatiana who handed him one of her drawings as she started on a new one. “I might as well save it for the honeymoon. I poured my entire heart out when I proposed to her, now it’s like I’m out of romantic material.”

Calling took a seat next him, interested in the topic. Where would two people who seemingly had everything be satisfied enough with a place to honeymoon? “So where are you and your fiancée planning on going anyways?”

“Stevie can you help me?” Tatiana asked, holding her drink up to him.

Steve placed the straw inside the juice box for Tatiana as he answered, “I’m not sure actually, we haven’t started looking yet. In all honesty as long as I’m with her it’ll feel like a honeymoon anywhere we go.”

“That’s sweet.” Did he become this understanding and romantic overnight, or did this woman in his life have this much of an impact on him. “It really is a joy whenever your fiancée is around. It’s a wonder why you never married her sooner.”

“Commitment issues,” Steve answered easily. But back then whenever a guy had gotten too close to Natasha, it’s like his blood would boil and his heart would clench. He used to feel weird calling her his girlfriend, now he wouldn’t think twice about calling her his fiancée and soon to be wife.

Tatiana kicked the air beneath her feet back and forth as she looked at the pond and the family of ducks swimming along in the water. Then she saw a quick flash and heard a ‘click’.

Looking towards the area and softly whimpering as she tapped Steve’s arm, and pointed towards the area.

“Can you watch her for a quick second?” Steve asked as he prepared to get up.

“Why is something wrong?”

Steve kept his eyes on the man attempting the leave. “Just make sure she’s ok.”

“Stevie don’t go,” Tatiana whined, she didn’t want to be left alone without him in public areas. And she didn’t know his friend that well, what if she tried to take her away from Stevie and her mommy?

“I’ll be only a second,” Steve told her as he got up. He had more than enough of this man following him around.

The photographer was seconds away from making a quick dash into the bushes like some creep but Steve managed to grab the man by his shirt and harshly pushed him up against a tree. “Why are you following me?”

“I don’t know what you’re-“

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Clearly this man hadn’t known what he was about. Lying to him when he asked a direct and straightforward question was always the wrong move. “Who the hell sent you?”

If Tatiana was starting recognizing him, that meant his stalking had started to get way too consistent for Steve’s comfort. 

“I-I can’t say, I could end up losing my job.”

Steve’s hands clenched on the man’s shirt. Losing his job shouldn’t be his first concern. “You’ll lose a lot more than your job if you don’t tell me who the fuck you’re working for.”

“Your..f-father,” the man choked out. His vision was hazy but he could clearly see Steve’s pupil’s dilate, a fire lit within his colored eyes.

Steve broke the camera and released his grip, the photographer falling to the floor and coughed a couple times trying to catch his breath. “There’ll be a lot more damage if I ever see you again, understood?”

The photographer affirmatively nodded his head as he scrambled off.

What the hell was Joseph doing hiring people to follow him and take pictures of him and Callie together? He couldn’t care less about his public image, he cared about what the woman he was marrying would think about the entire thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha and her mother were enjoying a nice lunch on some restaurant's patio. It was relaxing. Getting some down time and bonding with one another. Natasha’s been wrapped up with work and marriage preparations and being a mother to her daughter that she forgot how calming it was to sit and chat with the woman.

“How’s the baby coming along?” Her mom asked.

Natasha absentmindedly having a look of admiration on her face as she thought of having Steve’s baby. “He or she is coming along just fine. Steve’s really excited about it.”

“Oh honey he’s not the only one. Your father would never tell you this because..well you know how he can be about the men in your life, but he has been driving all over town, making trips back and forth to Russia scouting every store possible for the cutest baby clothes he can find.”

Her father was like that with Tatiana too. In fact both her parents had spoiled the little girl right out of the womb. When Tatiana turned one, her parents had gotten her this playhouse that resembled that of an actual house, just shortened in size.

“I can’t wait to see his reaction when the realization sets in that he’ll have another grandchild.”

Alaina sighed, leaning back in her chair. “I can’t believe you’re having your second child.” It felt like only months ago when Tatiana had been born. “How’s your Romeo handling the fact of having a baby?”

“He’s in love with the idea of becoming a dad. Seeing how he is with Tati, it's so comforting to know that he’ll do his best at raising a baby.” Watching his face when he first gets to hold their child..she’d bet money that he’d cry.

Alaina had the utmost faith in him. The way Steve looked after Tatiana was much like how Ivan was Yelena and Natasha. The piggy back rides, the ice cream visits, the tickling, consoling them when they cried. Her husband and Steve were a lot alike in more ways than they knew. 

“Have you heard from Alexei recently?”

Him? She’s heard more than enough from him. He’s never made it clear where exactly he’s staying but his recent visits made her believe he holds a residency nearby. “As much as I’m shocked to say it, I feel like I’m hearing from him too much. I used to want him to be around, but now it’s like he’s breathing down my neck.”

“Well who knows dear, maybe he’s just trying to make up for everything.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than unneeded harsh comments on her schoolwork to make up for everything he’s done.” She was a pretty forgiving person. After what Steve did, it showed her just how much she was willing to go the extra mile and give people another chance. But something about Alexei and the way he acts doesn’t sit right with her.

It was deeper than holding a grudge against him for cheating. Steve never cheated on her, but if he did, at least he’d own up to it. At least he won’t try and play the victim or say some shit like “She’s not a minor” and “You’ve been busy with your job”

“Then whatever the reason, don’t count him out too much..I know it’s hard considering your history with him, but he’s the father to your child after all. You may not have expected it to be this way, but sometimes life doesn’t always go the way you plan..I mean, just look at who you’re getting married to.” 

Natasha remembered how she’d used to call her mom, only to complain about what an asshole Steve was and how demeaning and misogynistic he was.

Now she’s completely in love with him and accepts him for the man he is.

* * *

Natasha was in the kitchen, sending a text to her assistant when she heard rumbling and giggling from the front of the door. She swiped away multiple text messages from Alexei that just seemed to come through one after the other.

Then she saw a head of red hair from her peripheral vision, eagerly coming towards her.

Tatiana jumped into her mom’s arms. “What took you so long mommy?”

“What took me so long? I got home before you guys.” Natasha wiped away the smudge of dirt that was on her daughter’s face, then looked over her appearance and found that her clothes had grass stains and some more smudges on them as well. “Looks like you and Stevie had fun today.”

“We went to the park, and Stevie said he had to pwatice his vo-“

“Vouchers!” Steve interrupted before Tatiana said the word ‘vows’. “Future business vouchers. I’m thinking about expanding my company to the south and want to make sure I knew what I was going to say for any new prospects..we also went horseback riding which explains the dirt.”

“Horseback riding in New York?” They didn’t live in Nassau or Buffalo, where the hell was he able to find a horseback riding lesson from?

“Right? I was just as surprised, but Callie knew a place somewhere in Brooklyn so we checked it out.”

“Really...and Callie just, showed up?”

“She caught us in the park while she was going on a jog, then just tagged along. But there’s something else I should tell you.”

So basically he and Callie spent almost the entire day together?

“Can I take a bubble bath tonight mommy?”

“You remember how to run your bath water like I showed you?”

“Umm.”

“Not too hot and not too cold,” Natasha reminded her, kissing her cheek and set her down. .

“Not too hot and not too cold,” Tatiana repeated. She brought her bag with her, running to the end of the hall while saying ‘not too hot and not too cold’ over and over again until she reached the bathroom door.

“Sorry about the mess, but had I known she liked horses that much, I would’ve had her wear more appropriate clothes..You ok? You look upset.” He was already trying to be careful around her and try to ease his way into what he had to say.

“I am upset,” She told him truthfully. Her ex husband tried to make a move on her as if she’d agree to actually sleeping with him. It was bad enough that he reminded her how she was the one that called him the night she and Steve had that before they got engaged. Not to mention how her fiancé spends prolonged periods of time with a woman who may or may not have a crush on him. “What did you want to tell me?”

“It can wait.” Steve sat down on one of the barstools, pulling her closer to him, giving her his full attention. “How was your time with your mom?” Something about today was screwing her over and he could tell.

“It was nice, why?”

He laced their hands together. “Because something’s wrong and you seem pretty reluctant to tell me what’s bothering you. Also, I’m not seeing that perverted glint in your eyes that’s usually around when we’re alone together.” Steve felt his heart skip a beat upon managing to make her smile. “If it’s not your mom then I’m guessing it has something to do with your ex?”

Steve knew right away from how she looked down before answering that Alexei was the reason behind her mood. 

“It doesn’t matter-“

“Maybe not to you, but it matters to me..Tell me what he said.”

“Nothing important,” She said as she gently kissed him. 

Despite her reassurance, he knew better than to believe that. If it involves Alexei, it’d always be something important. “It’s important if it’s bugging you like this. Nat, we’ve been over this, you can talk to me about him, you know I’ll listen.”

“I’m sure you will, but not everything involving my ex-husband needs to be talked about, it’s too personal. I don’t want to bring you into it.”

Steve took slight offense to her statement. “Personal enough that you can’t tell me? Am I not a part of your personal life or does this whole getting married thing not meaningful-“

“What is it that you needed to tell me?” She repeated before her annoyance escalated, before their entire conversation went downhill. He knows that it takes her time to even have a complete discussion about her ex, so why did he think that urging her to tell him every last detail would work?

He took a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand. “You know how there’s been multiple bullshit tabloids about Callie and I and the speculation about you and me breaking up-” 

“There’s claims that we’re breaking up?” Because so far she’s only heard rumors about him and Callie having—whatever the fuck they claimed it to be.

“Well—no, I’m assuming that that’s what people will think. But no matter what they may say, or what you might hear or read, I want you to know that I’d never do something like that to you. I wouldn’t even consider it.”

Maybe not with other women but with Callie his statement doesn’t do much justice. Not with the story behind the both of them. “Then why is it every time another article comes out, the looks you two give each other get more and more sensual?” Natasha slid her hands out of his grasp. 

“Don’t tell me you actually believe the shit you read on the internet?” Given her rep and social status she knew better than to believe things like that.

“It’s not about whether I believe it or not, it’s the simple fact that there’s multiple photos throughout the week that’s been taken of the two of you and she came back into your life like what, 2 weeks ago?”

“I get that, and I’m just trying to tell you that it’s fake...not the photos, those are real.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “But about her and I having some kind romance, it’s not true.”

“Looks pretty true to me,” She mumbled.

Was she being serious right now? Him and Callie being together in _that_ way? It didn’t even sound right. “Where’s this coming from? Or is this attitude all because your ex-husband pissed you off earlier, you feel the need to take your anger out on me now?”

“I don’t have an attitude and I never said I was angry at you.”

“Then who are you angry at-”

“I’m not-”

“Mommy can you get my bubbles for me?” Tatiana called putting from the bathroom, unintentionally interrupting Steve and Natasha but thankfully she did.

Steve held onto her wrist before she walked away. “Please don't tell me you’re jealous?” Steve asked, wanting to hear the answer she’d give. He had a feeling she’d say no, but what should he say or do if she said yes? 

“Is there a reason for me to be jealous?”

“No..no, and you know there’s not.”

“Ok then.”

Steve watched as she walked away. In all his times of knowing Natasha he was positive insecurity wasn’t in her nature, and he’s earned her trust, so why was she being so closed out? Whatever her and her ex talked about earlier had to have been something worth mentioning if it affected her mood in a negative manner. And she should know by now that he and Callie were strictly platonic.

With how many times Alexei has pissed her off it would raise questions as to why she hasn’t cut him off from her life yet. Considering she’s pregnant, arguing with someone isn’t at all beneficial to the health of their future child..

  
  


Later that night, Steve found himself staring at his phone again. The small, black line blinking as it waited for him to type something else but he was truly stuck. What could he write? What should he write? His fiancée, whom he’d be getting married to in weeks to come, was literally sleeping in his arms and he still couldn’t give a proper description.

His mind kept drifting off to their somewhat of a fight earlier. If it was something worth worrying about surely she wouldn’t find comfort in laying her head on him right? Or was she trying to convince herself that their argument was a minor one that would be able to subside overnight?

Steve pulled himself from his thoughts, deleting the draft on his phone. He’s deleted about 200 hundred of these things and each time it felt like he was getting worse and worse, if only he had a passion for poetry and writing, it’d make his life a lot easier..

* * *

**_(Next Afternoon)_ **

When Natasha went to work, Steve stayed behind at home. He called his mom, asking if she could come over. He needed some advice from a woman. Normally, he’d ask Natasha. But since she’s the person he was seeking advice for, that was off the table.

“I’ve been meaning to compliment the house son,” Sarah said, as she sat on the couch, wine in hand. “It’s very beautiful.”

“Thanks, Nat took the lead on all the interior decorating.”

“She has nice taste. And it’s a good thing she does. I can’t imagine all the blinding gold plated furniture and wallpapers made out of money you would have gotten, had you put in all your ideas.”

Well...she wasn’t lying. He was considering that, but Natasha wasn’t having it. Her disapproval towards it was actually very amusing and Steve would often joke about it just to annoy her.

“How are you and my future daughter in law doing anyways? And where on earth is my grandchild?”

“Upstairs playing. As for Nat and I..We kind of got into a semi-serious argument yesterday and now I’m stuck on what to do. She seemed like she let it go this morning but I think it’s because Tatiana was around.” She even kissed him and didn’t appear to be bothered when she did so..things couldn’t have been so bad.

* * *

“This is bad…” Maria muttered. How much did she miss while on her business trip? Damnit, she knew she should’ve gone to Hawaii with this. “Ok, hold on. Who is this Callie chick anyways?” She asked, sitting on Natasha’s desk, doing a quick scan of the tabloid from Hawaii and catching up on the gossip.

“Some woman from Steve’s past, apparently they were childhood best friends until she moved I think,” Darcy informed.

Natasha didn’t tell anyone about what happened and the story Steve let her in on. It was an event in his life he entrusted her with, she’d never go about and tell anyone about it.

“Makes sense, however she still looks a little _too_ friendly if you ask me,” Maria placed her phone down. “But maybe it’s normal. The way she looks at him is kind of how Clint looks at you.”

Yelena was off to the side, looking over the shelf of awards and plaques on her sister’s office walls. “Isn’t he in love with you? I saw you two kiss back at home in November.”

“You two kissed!?” The remaining women in the room questioned in disbelief, this being Maria, MJ and Darcy.

The last thing Natasha ever needed was Yelena seeing that or having information about her and Clint. Sisters or not, if they were to ever get into an argument it’d be held against her. “He kissed me..but it doesn’t matter because I didn’t return the feelings and looked for Steve right afterwards.”

Darcy scoffed, “Screw it, if Clint kissed you, who’s to say Callie won’t kiss your man. Especially after the argument you two had? You know how men can be. They think with their penises not their brains.”

“It wasn’t that big of an argument.”

“Did you two talk about what happened?” Maria asked.

“No, ignored that it even happened and I feel like it surprised him.” As if he was waiting for her to bring the conversation up again.

* * *

“First of all honey, there’s no such thing as a semi serious argument, all arguments in relationships should be taken seriously. What were you two fighting about?”

Steve scratched his head and exhaled, “I’m not even sure. I think some of it has to do with Callie and the other part is me pressuring her to tell me about her conversation with-“

Sarah hummed, interrupting him, wagging her finger. “I’m sorry, what was that first thing? What would Callie have to do about this?”

Steve’s words staggered upon receiving an intense stare from his mother. “W-well we’ve been hanging out a lot recently and I questioned Nat on being jealous-“

“You asked her if she was what?” Sarah sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead. “Steven, honey. What did I say about this when Callie first came back? Didn’t I tell you this would happen? You are to never bring your friendships into your intimate relationships, didn’t I say that?” Sometimes it’s the best combination, other times It’s like mixing oil and water.

“Y-yeah, I guess-“

“Have you talked to her about your relationship? Any details Natasha wouldn’t want other people to know?”

“I mean I told her that Natasha and her ex weren’t on great terms?”

“Good lord.” Sarah was an inch away from fainting. Did she raise such an oblivious man? Perhaps she should’ve skipped out on the clients in Berlin and instead gave him a lesson on relationships. “Ok, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to take out your phone.” 

Steve awaited for more instructions, his mother making a movement with her hand, telling him to hurry up. “Um right, ok.” Steve pulled his phone out, giving his mother a sarcastic amazed look. “I pulled my phone out, is the problem magically solved?”

Sarah yanked his ear, having him listen, Steve wincing in pain as she did. “There wouldn’t be a problem if you would have listened to me in the first place. You need to call Natasha and tell her you want to talk things out over dinner. Having situations like the one you’re both marinate and develop deeper issues, just leaves room for lifelong problems once you two are married. Trust me, I’ve learned with your father that everything is better off being resolved as soon as possible.” 

“Don’t even mention him right now. I feel most of this wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Who else would hire someone to follow me around and take pictures while I’m with Callie. With the amount of descriptions put out there I’m lucky Natasha’s not cancelling our wedding.”

Sarah watched as her son called his fiancée. As she sat on the arm of the couch, she prayed her ears were deceiving her. Joseph did this?

* * *

“It’s Steve,” Natasha said, her friends immediately perking up.

“What? Answer it!” Maria urged, MJ nodding in agreement. “Maybe he wants to talk things out.”

“No!“ Darcy cut in, Yelena backed her argument up.

“What if he’s just calling to infuriate you again?”

“I’m sorry, you’re not capable of coming up with your own opinion?” Darcy took a shot at Yelena who rolled her eyes, waving the assumption off.

Please, she was just in it for the drama. “Your attempts still becoming my sister’s maid of honor is futile.”

“Your attempt at becoming my best friend’s maid of honor is just useless-“

MJ gawked, cutting in on the bickering “I thought I was her best friend..” Clearly Natasha was gonna pick her. She is the one that got in coffee in the morning..of course she’d always get the order wrong, but she’s starting to believe Natasha didn’t care anymore.

While they had been going back and forth, Natasha walked into a more secluded and quiet part of her office, picking up the call. She couldn’t just let it go to voicemail, he could’ve been in trouble or needed her.

“Hey,” Natasha answered.

 _“Hey..you’re not in a meeting are you?_ ”

“No, are you ok? You sound nervous.”

* * *

“I am nervous.” For numerous amounts of reasons, one being his mother who was giving him deadly looks. “I was wondering if we could talk things over—about what happened yesterday and the things we said..And if it’s ok with you..we can have dinner tonight? But I should let you know that I won’t take no for an answer and since I know where you live and work, it’ll be pretty hard to ignore-ow,” Steve said as he received a slap to the back of his head by his mom. “So..what do you say?”

_“What’s he saying?” Darcy asked anxiously, “Oh, Oh, tell him to send nudes as an apology.”_

He chuckled, thank god he wasn’t on speakerphone. “I’m guessing you’re not alone.”

_“Neither are you.”_

“Stalking me again?”

“ _I’ve got better things to do with my time than to stalk you, Rogers. But the slap to the head was pretty audible. I’ll have to tell your mom thank you later on.”_

“Or you can say it to me in multiple ways and forms.” He dropped his lewd comments when his mother furrowed her brows at him, Steve rolling his eyes. “I’ll see you later.” He hung the phone up. If his mom weren’t here he’d be more flirty over the phone. “Now what?”

Sarah got up from her seat on the couch gracefully and entered the kitchen, going over to the fridge and examining the inside of it. “Now you’re gonna watch and learn how to make a homemade romantic dinner.”

“I can cook, I don’t need any lessons.”

“Sweetheart, I can’t keep having you believe making cereal or heating up leftovers is a form of cooking.”

“Well you wouldn’t have to teach me at all if Natasha would’ve let us hire a butler or a maid of some sort.”

“I don’t blame her for not hiring one. Perhaps I should have followed in her footsteps instead of allowing your father to equip so many staff members.”

Making dinner was one thing, but having an actual date in the house was another. Sure it was a big place, but that was the problem. What if Tatiana called one of them and wanted to play or watch a movie?

“And how are we supposed to have a romantic dinner if Tatiana’s upstairs in her room?” She’s bound to come down at some point. “What are we supposed to put on ‘The Lion King’ while we’re in the middle of dinner?”

Sarah sighed at his question as she looked over the food she set out on the counter. “I suppose I can watch her daughter for the two of you. My schedule should be clear for the rest of the day, I’ll take her off your hands.”

“Seriously? That’s your best attempt?” Steve chuckled. “You know if you want to spend time with her all you have to do is ask? Nat will be more than happy let you have the opportunity to get to know her daughter more.”

“And who are you to be giving me advice when you can barely keep your friendship out of your relationship?”

Steve gave a slightly surprised look at her comment, nodding in approval at the comeback. He guessed he deserved that one. “Fair enough.” He joined his mother’s side, “What’s first?”

**_(Later That Night)_ **

As soon as Natasha stepped through the door, Steve was at her side, locking their arms together. He already told her that Tatiana was with his mom and alone warmed her heart.

“It’s about time you’re home. You have no idea how torturous it was without you.” His mom yelled at him over and over again about over and under seasoning so much that it traumatized him.

“Was it? I figured a strong man like you would be ok without a woman around.”

“Yeah well, you’re wrong.”He would be for the most part, but he had fears that if he wasn’t getting married, his mother would have killed him with a pot or a pan. 

Steve led her to the kitchen, watching her reaction closely. “What do you think? I didn’t exactly have time to go out and sprinkle roses everywhere, but I think it looks nice for the most part.”

“The roses would have really tied this place together,” She teased. It looks lovely.” Steve blushing as she tenderly kissed her cheek. “I take it, your mom helped you?“ She loves him, but there’s no way her fiancé was cooking carbonara on his own.

Steve placed a hand to his heart in a shocked manner. “Cut a guy some slack would you? Suddenly I’m incapable of preparing a nice dinner for us, it’ll be happening a lot in the future when you become my wife.” Steve placed his hands on her arms, leaning in to press a couple kisses on her shoulder. “But before we start that, we should discuss what happened first.” 

She saw that one coming. It was inevitable. “What else needs to be said?” Kind of felt like they felt like they said enough to each other already. She was ready to just get past it and let it die down on its own.

Steve entwined his hand with her, bringing her over to the couch where Natasha voiced her amusement over the drinks that he set out on the coffee table. 

“You set out wine for yourself and water for me?” He even had the nerve to put her drink in a wine glass.

“Come on, it’s sparkling water, I’m working with what’s given.” He didn’t know everything about a pregnant woman’s diet. Sure he’d learn eventually when they have more kids, for now he’s still a novice.” Steve cupped her chin in his hand, getting to the point and wanting them to let go of whatever tension was left. “I’m sorry if I was overstepping yesterday..I never meant to make you upset with my questions.”

This was what she meant. This was one of the ways he and Alexei were complete opposites. Steve actually knew how to apologize and wanted to solve problems instead of putting them off. “It’s not your fault.” Sometimes Alexei just knew how to get under her skin and he abuses the hell out of that knowledge.

“Do you wanna—I mean you don’t have to..” By the look she gave him it was better to just stray away from any topic of her ex husband. He didn’t even bother bringing up Callie. Natasha was aware of how he felt, no one would ever get in the way of their engagement and eventual marriage. “I’m starting to think everything that happens to us, happens for a reason,” Steve said as he drank some of his wine.

“Why’s that?”

“Because that’s how my story is supposed to be written.”

“You have a story now?”

Steve shrugged, “Well it's our story.” When he creates a memoir everything that’s happened to them is going in it. “The story of us, just you and me. I have a pretty interesting theory.”

Natasha smiled in an entertained way as he placed his drink down, and leaned forward. Those actions were how she could tell that he was being serious and gave this some thought.

“Do you remember what I said to you the first night I officially met you?”

“Not at all. I’m almost sure you don’t remember either.”

“That’s what you think, but it was my first time getting rejected so it stuck with me. I asked if your wedding ring was just for show, or if you were willing to give me a chance in bed.”

Obviously she declined him..fucking Alexei. Even before they knew each other, that man was interfering with their relationship.

“Then later throughout the years, we both did our own thing for a while until the universe brought me to you.”

“Was it the universe or your manliness getting the best of you?”

Steve rolled his eyes and propped his arm up behind her on the couch. “It was the universe. All the times I mentioned you’d become my wife, part of me believed it. I’d occasionally forget that our relationship was all just a set up.”

“It might’ve been a set up on your part-“

“Okay,” Steve cut off as she mocked his theory. His intentions were to set her up into loving him, but he fell just as hard.

He took notice of the position they were in, how his hand was on her leg and how close she was to him. “Kind of resembles the first time I came over to your place. Did we have sex that night?”

“It was our first kiss.” The first time their lips touched was on their first date but her lips only brushed him. 

Steve sucked in air through his teeth. “And how did that turn out?”

“With me getting pregnant in the long run,” She said as she brought a hand behind his neck, feeling as he chuckled before her lips were on his.

Natasha gently bit his bottom lip, Steve smirking as she did. She must’ve planned on taking things extremely far because she knew how much he enjoyed when she did that. 

His back ended upswing on the couch, Natasha getting on his lap.

They both felt something vibrating in his pocket. Honestly he was surprised it was his phone and not an actual vibrator. 

“Shit,” he said in between kisses before he officially broke it. “I’m sorry, I should take this.”

“Mhm.” Even as he picked the call up, that didn’t stop Natasha from kissing along his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. Leaving a hickey on the underside of his jaw, that led her to kiss down his neck.

“Hello?”

_“I’m so sorry to be calling you this late, but I’m in kind of a situation.”_

“What happened?” Steve managed to say and sound somewhat normal. Although it was a challenge due to circumstances of Natasha kissing him.

“ _My car broke down on the Northern highway, like legitimately, smoke and everything. You don’t think you can come give me a lift could you?”_

“Uh sure, yeah just give me a few minutes.”

Natasha stopped kissing him, sitting up on his lap in an unsettled manner. There was no way he was serious. And that sure as hell better not have been-

“I can explain..”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, getting off his lap. “Don’t bother.”

Steve caught her wrist before she got away. “I’m serious..her car broke down.”

“Steve-“

“It won’t take long, we can finish when I get back.”

Suddenly the mood was ruined, she’s not waiting for him to get back. He’s delaying their time together, putting it on hold and he expects her to wait? While he picks up his clingy friend? Good luck.

“I’m not waiting half an hour for you to come back, Steve.”

“What? I thought we were having a nice time.”

“Yeah, we _were._ This was 2 minutes ago before your friend called you.”

“She has a name you know.”

“I’m well aware. With the way you’re constantly bringing it into conversations how could I possibly forget?”

Although the atmosphere was heated in all the wrong ways, he didn’t want to stir up her and her emotions again. Steve got up, cupping her face in his hands and sweetly kissing her. “How about this. When I get back, and I don’t know, you change your mind I guess? I’d be more than happy to pick up where we left off? Sounds good?”

“You not leaving at all sounds significantly better. There are Ubers and Lyft’s Steve, you don’t need to go get her.”

”With all the crazy people in the world? This isn't even considered a favor anymore,” he said, picking up his keys, pecking her lips. “You won’t miss me that much. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Yeah and the more he leaves, the longer it takes to get back so his words weren’t that easy to believe either.


	18. Chapter 18

_ Tatiana slept peacefully in Sarah’s arms as the woman brought her over to her mom who came by to pick her up after watching her for the night  _

_ “How was she?” Natasha asked as her daughter was passed into her arms still half asleep. Tatiana lightly whined from the movement, Natasha hushed her back to sleep, sensing familiarity from now being in her mom's arms and hearing her voice she made herself comfortable again. _

_ “My goodness, she’s just as adorable and polite as can be. For a little person she’s such a joy to be around, I feel like I learn something new whenever I’m around her.” Sarah said fondly. “She reminds me a lot of Steve at that age..so innocent and delicate.” _

_ “It’s starting to feel like she’s becoming his twin rather than my own.”  _

_ “Speaking of you and my son..you’re back much earlier than I anticipated. I honestly figured you wouldn’t show up until dawn. I was also expecting a lot more—marks. Don’t tell me Steven fell asleep on you or turned the Nets game on instead.” _

_ She wishes those were the reasons. “He bailed actually. Callie called him, telling him that her car broke down so he went to pick her up.” _

_ Sarah overcame the feeling of her jaw clenching. What did she tell him earlier? Why must everything she says to both her husband and son go in one ear and out the other. _

_ “Sometimes I don’t know what goes through his mind. He’s lucky that your daughter is so fond of him and wants to stick under him every chance she gets.” _

_ Natasha got the feeling she receives from her own mother and father when they don’t see Tatiana often. While Sarah may not have been her daughter’s official grandmother, she definitely gave off the vibe as one. _

_ “Steve and I have a couple things to take care of tomorrow. You wouldn’t mind watching her again would you?” Natasha asked with a knowing smirk. _

_ “Well I suppose, if I must.” _

_ “You sure? I could always-” _

_ “Oh it’s not a problem at all,” Sarah answered quickly. “I’ll be here whenever you decide to bring her over.” _

_ The look of devotion on her fiancé mother's face paired with her very own parents whenever they received the opportunity to look after Tatiana. _

* * *

_ Steve pulled his car over to the location Callie had sent him, seeing her casually standing next to her car that had smoke coming from it. “Yo lady, you lost?” _

_ “Funny,” Callie deadpanned. “Not lost but extremely bored. The tow truck I called has yet to get here.” _

_ “In their defense they’re probably wondering why a lady would be crazy enough to drive on the northern highway despite construction being done.” _

_ “And her equally crazy friend is here to give her ride.” _

_ Steve leaned back against the hood of his car. “Should probably wait for the tow truck to get here though. Bucky once got his tires slashed by some dude hiding in these bushes.” _

_ “At this point, it doesn’t surprise me how many fucked up people are out there.” Callie glanced at his appearance and smirked as she looked down. The first two buttons to his shirt were undone, and his hair looked a little ruffled. “Gosh, I uh, hope I wasn’t interrupting anything when I called you.” _

_ “Um...maybe just a little bit. Me and Nat were just talking over some things and attempting to have a nice dinner, we kept it PG.” _

_ “So I see,” Callie said, taking notice of the mark on his neck. “You sure what you two were doing wasn’t more rated R, than PG-13?” _

_ Steve slightly reddened, clearing his throat. “We were just hanging out.” _

_ Callie scoffed, “Come on blondie it’s not like I’m delusional. You and I hang out, when you’re with your fiancée it’s pretty clear to see what goes down,” She said, pressing her finger to the hickey on his neck. _

_ Yes, they were about to have sex, but he wasn’t gonna tell her that. That’s just weird. He’d fidget awkwardly if she were to talk about having sex with men, so he figured the same would apply to her if the role were switched. _

_ A rogue breeze hit them pretty hard. It was already spring, while the mornings may have been warm and sunny, the nights were still sometimes freezing as if it were winter. _

_ “I should’ve told you how cold it gets here at night.” Callie shivered. _

_ “Trust me, New York is exactly the same way,” he said, taking off his jacket. _

_ “Steve you don’t have to-“ _

_ He placed his jacket around her shoulders, “It’s not a problem. I’m trying to prove to Natasha that I’m not a wimp when it comes to cold weather anyways.” _

_ Callie scoffed. “Why’s that? Don’t tell me you plan on moving to Russia.” She could not imagine him there at all. He was a city boy meant to live and appreciate the city life. High end restaurants and bars, nightclubs and traffic lights. _

_ Steve folded his arms as a breeze hit him. “I wouldn’t go as far as saying moving there but, if Nat ever gets homesick, or I end up wanting to honeymoon in Aspen, dealing with cold weather won’t be an issue.” _

_ “What if she does get homesick, and the two of you go to visit, but she won’t want to leave? I’ve never heard of a long distance marriage before.” _

_ He has. He believes that’s what his mom and dad had because there hasn’t been a day in his life when he saw them together at the same time for more than 3 days. _

_ Thinking about how much his mom had given up to be with his father. “I’m slowly beginning to learn that marriage and relationships in general is about compromise. So if she ever wants to move back home, it’s only right that I’m there next to her.” _

_ “True—and sickeningly romantic. But what about your company? You’d barely have access to it from that distance. Not to be that person but making the trip back and forth seems a little excessive. Then you’d have to learn all about Russia and merge into a Russian lifestyle-“ _

_ “Hey, woah, it’s not like Natasha’s hired movers to pack our bags as we speak-“ _

_ “But what if she does, Steve. It doesn’t have to be now, but eventually..what if she wants to? Would you be willing to drop everything you’ve got here, your company, your friends, your social life, all because she wants you to?” _

_ Steve stared at the ground for a moment. It’s never been an issue with him on where they’d live but that’s because he’s never considered having them live in her home country. Everything Callie was saying was all hypothetical, and because of that he’d find no problem with being alongside Natasha no matter the location. _

_ But when he thinks about the possibility of her actually wanting to move away from the states. It became harder for him to see himself making the adjustment in reality. _

_ His thoughts vanished when he saw a pair of flashing headlights approach them, the heavy clanking of metal.  _

_ “Looks like the tow trucks here,” Steve pointed out. _

_ “They were quicker than I expected.” _

_ “No traffic around this time of night, surprisingly. Probably because no one in their right mind wants to drive around in 15 degree weather,” He joked, receiving a none too friendly middle finger from Callie. _

* * *

_ Natasha quietly closed her daughter’s door as she was sound asleep. _

_ She heard Steve coming up the stairs, right when she entered their room, he had gotten a small glimpse of what she was wearing. _

_ Steve looked at the time as he followed behind her into the room. It was 11:30? No he didn’t hear Tatiana running around, she was knocked out. _

_ Steve closed their door and tossed his car keys to the side, his eyes glowed with hidden excitement. “Didn’t realize I took so long. The time completely slipped my mind.” _

_ “Tends to fly by when you’re having fun. Although I can’t imagine picking up a friend is exhilarating.” _

_ “We had a small chat. Nothing intense but passed the time nicely.” His hands found their way to her hips. “We had to wait for the tow truck,” He told her, leaning in to kiss her cheek, after he did he whispered in her ear. “Mind if I asked what’s under the robe?” _

_ His voice nor his stride towards her, was a surprise. Neither was his hands that was roaming along her body. It was a game he often enjoyed playing. “What if I told you nothing’s under it?”  _

_ “Seeing as my manliness gets the best of me sometimes, why don’t you prove me wrong?” _

_ “Or you can see for yourself,” She encouraged him, watching him glint with animation. _

_ Steve stretched his arms in an egocentric manner, “I’m never one to back down from a challenge.” _

_ Her eyes were on him the entire as he untied the knot of the silk material. The blue in his orbs glistened and flickered with mischief as he looked at her, licking his lips when it was revealed that she was in fact naked. That wasn’t the only thing though, it appeared as though she rubbed some kind of body oil on herself, highlighting all her goods. _

_ “I’m guessing you changed your mind?” Steve asked as her hands gripped his collar, pulling him closer to her. “Ready to finish what we started?” _

_ She had connected their lips, kissing him in the exact manner before he stepped out. One of her hands anchored onto his belt. When she felt him make a motion to slip the material off her shoulders, Natasha pulled away. _

_ However, their lips were still at a close proximity, Steve looking at her in confusion. “Normally I would want nothing more than to be on top of you again, but I can’t help but get the feeling that you must be so tired after such a long and tedious drive. I don’t think it’s fair if we have sex solely because I want to-“ _

_ “You’re not the only one that wants to.” And she knew damn well how he was feeling right now. Did she find his arousal to be humoring? _

_ “So then it’s not exactly fair when one of us is horny and the other doesn’t take care of it? Or when we’re in the middle of a private moment that gets cut off early?” _

_ He laughed, “You’re kidding.” Alright..he’ll admit it. She got him there. Now he sees what this had all been about. “You went out of your way to tease me, and now we’re both horny, but you refuse to do anything about it?” _

_ “I’m not horny at all anymore, it’s just you.” She firmly kissed him, her hands reaching in between them to tie her robe again, purposely grazing his erection when she did.. “If only you would’ve stayed back like I wanted you to, we’d probably still be going at it now. Maybe all night,” She teasingly caressed his chin.  _

_ Seeing her parts get covered was like clouds blocking his view of the sun. Like God closing the gates to heaven or every ice cream parlor in the world closed down. His entire universe came crashing down and what he lives for served no purpose anymore. He might as well be put on suicide watch from the torture. _

_ “Fine. Try to resist walking into our bathroom when you hear me doing the job myself, unless you start to feel sorry for me of course and plan on lending a hand..or mouth.” _

_ “Honey trust me, I won’t feel the least bit sorry.” She said, mockingly patting his cheek, giving him a nudge towards the bathroom door. _

_ Steve closed the door behind him, “Seriously..” He said under his breath when he saw the magazine sitting on the counter. It was the same copy that Coulson consistently obsesses over, Natasha on the front cover and being modeled on several other pages. _

_ He didn’t know whether to be grateful or even more annoyed that this was what she provided him with instead of the real thing.  _

**_(9 weeks until the wedding)_ **

The sun already beamed its way into her daughter’s room. She turned the night light off and sat next to her. 

Natasha would some days wonder if her daughter could sense whenever she was near or around even when she wasn’t exactly properly conscious. These thoughts came from how Tatiana hugged and cuddled onto her waist.

“It’s time to wake up,” Natasha said gently, pressing loving, butterfly kisses to the top of her daughter’s head.

“Mm-mm,” She mumbled, shaking her head. Attempting to fall all the way back to sleep.

“Please? For mommy?”

“Will you sing the wake up song?” She asked tiredly

Instead of lullabies at night, she preferred them in the morning..you know..like the average child, she enjoyed having a song to wake her up instead of putting her to sleep.

Tatiana snuggled more into her mom’s side as she began the song. “It's wonderful to see your face again. In case you didn't know. It's super nice to have you as my friend, the wind might blow. It may rain or sleet or snow,” She tapped her daughter’s nose, causing her to smile while her eyes were still closed. “You never know just what the sky might do,” Natasha finished softly, tickling her daughter who giggled and opened her eyes. “There we go, how’d you sleep last night?”

Tatiana sat up and hugged her mom. “I missed you.” 

“Mommy missed you too.” She brushed her hand through her daughter’s hair, when she did Tatiana let out a soft, “Ouch”

Natasha looked at her confusedly and pushed her hair back a little, noticing a band-aid that was behind her ear. She’s sure that if she got hurt yesterday at Steve’s parents house, Sarah would make it her first priority to let Natasha know..Alexei wouldn’t though.

Tatiana yawned and rubbed her eyes. “I gotta go potty, mommy.”

“Come on,” Natasha said as she picked her up, Tatiana lazily laying her head on her mom’s shoulder as she carried her to a nearby bathroom.

“Am I going with you and daddy today?”

“Mmm, not today. Daddy’s mommy wants to spend time with you again. What do you think? That sounds good?”

“Who? Gwandma?”

The quick pause in her response went unnoticed by Tatiana. “Yeah,” Natasha answered as she kissed her daughter’s temple. Now that she thinks about it, she’s not sure Tatiana ever met Alexei’s parents. Therefore she’s only ever had one set of grandparents.

  
  


Steve came into where Natasha and Tatiana were, he tapped Tatiana’s shoulder, when she looked the way he tapped, he went in the other direction, stealing a piece of food from her plate.

She fell for that trick every time. 

His movements stuttered. He had to lean against the counter for a moment to shut his eyes and brought a hand to his forehead, his face scrunched in minor pain.

“Are you ok, Stevie?” Tatiana asked worriedly when she saw how her mom went to his side and pulled his face towards her.

“I’ve got this edging migraine I feel coming on. Like someone continuously poking me in the head with a stick,” Steve explained, massaging the sides of his head. 

“We can always reschedule what we have to do today for another time.” She wouldn’t let him go somewhere if he was feeling sick or stressed out.

“And have this wedding pushed back? I don’t think so,” He said in a fatherly tone. He might as well added ‘young lady’ with how much he sounded like dad. “I said we’ll marry in 11 weeks and we’re going to.” He feared that if the date gets pushed back, he won’t be able to wait anymore.

“Stevie, guess where I’m going today,” Tatiana’s voice being expressed in a bragging way.

“Hmm, let me see. To your Baba and Gigi’s house?”

The little girl shook her head in a childish way. “Nope.”

“No? Is it..with me and mommy?”

“Nope, I’m going to  _ your  _ mommy’s house.”

“Oh really?” He challenged. “I’m not sure how I feel about you going there. You guys might talk about me when I’m not there, I think I’ll give my mom a call and tell her not to let you in.” Steve fakely went into his pocket to get his phone.

Tatiana pouted, looking down. “But Stevie…” She whined.

Steve laughed it off, believing her sadness was apart of the joke but when he saw her push her food away in a now unappetized manner he looked towards his fiancée for an answer.

“You know she’s sensitive,” Natasha discreetly told him, kissing his cheek. 

It’s like something clicked inside him, as if someone kick started a car with the way he left his spot against the counter and went over to the little girl.

“I didn’t mean it ok?” Steve said softly. “You and my mommy can talk about me the entire time.” He lifted her up from her chair. “Stevie’s sorry, alright?” He was even starting to refer to himself in the third person around her.

“I’m sowy too, Stevie.”

“For what?”

“Cause I twicked you!” She said happily, Steve gawking at her ability to lie with such ease. Was Natasha sure this wasn’t his kid?

“Alright fine, you got me. But maybe you and mommy should know, you can’t start something and not finish, so this means war.” He kissed her cheek, placing her back in her seat. His statement goes for what Natasha did to him last night, with the robe, and the oil..and maybe he should stop thinking about such provocative things like that while a child was present.

* * *

Tatiana had been dropped off by her mom and Stevie not too long ago. She’s been by Sarah’s side the whole time since she first got into the house, watching as maids, butlers and housekeepers would walk in and out of the rooms.

Big places with a lot of people had always scared her, and the only person she was familiar with was Stevie’s mom.

“It’s ok dear, you can trust them, they’re good people, I promise. I hired them personally.” Sarah always made sure to do a background check on all the workers. Some of them were around since Steve was a child and she didn’t want anyone harming her son while she and her husband were away.

The ones she’s recently hired had a background check on them solely for any grandchildren her son might give her..clearly that took a little longer than she expected.

“Does Stevie stay here too?”

“Well he used to. Now he stays with you and your mommy, and I can tell that the both of you make him very happy,” Sarah said, bringing them to the front of the house.

Tatiana saw a worker walk by with flowers in his hands. “Those are pwetty!” She said in awe, the worker gave her a kind smile and kneeled down as he handed her a daisy.

Sarah noticed how Tatiana seemed mesmerized by the flower. Picking the petals and staring at the color of it. 

Sarah got an idea.

“I had something else lined up for us this morning, but I think you have an interest in gardening. Wanna take a look at all the other pretty flowers? I’ve got an acre full of them.”

Tatiana nodded and held the woman’s hand, being led out into the big front yard, the sun shining on the both of them. Sarah leading them to a large garden, Tatiana’s eyes lighting up and bouncing in excitement as she stepped onto the lawn and ran to the shrubs and bushes.

“Mrs.Rogers, ma’am, the grass has yet to be mowed, we’re scheduled to do so in 5 minutes .”

“It’s alright Philip, you take a breather while the little one and I pick a couple tulips.”

“Are you sure? Won’t Mr.Rogers take issue with-“

“With what?” Just what exactly will her husband do if he sees Tatiana picking flowers while she accompanies her? 

Sarah’s stance was authorative and sturdy, “N-nevermind, I’ll tell Lawrence to hold off on the sprinklers until you’re both done,” The gardener said as he walked off.

“Very well.” Sarah came next to the little girl, stooping down to her height. “Now which one do you think would look best for the vase inside, hm?”

“Umm..this one!” She picked out an orchid.

“Ooo, That’s a beautiful one.”

* * *

The place they were at wasn’t exactly Preston’s house, nor his office. It was more of a workspace which made sense because when he supervises these weddings it usually comes with coordinating how 8 or more people will look and stand at the altar.

Champagne and non-alcoholic mimosas were provided by the waiters walking around with trays. Steve accepted a glass of champagne only to tease Natasha over how she couldn’t drink alcohol. Taking very audible sips near her ear and making delighted noises, complimenting how the alcohol tasted fresh, which didn’t make any sense at all.

They followed Preston and a few of his fellow organizers into a room where large boards had been set up. Their friends argued along the way over who’d be the best man and maid of honor.

“These are all the possible alter decorations and set ups provided and sponsored by ‘David’s Bridal’. A total of thirty-five of his favorite and top choices, I’m glad the man has taste, but it’ll take some time today to choose which one you both may like,” Preston explained, engaged in looking at one of the altar decorations and it’s white and gold color schemes.

Steve absentmindedly rested his head onto Natasha’s shoulder as he felt another wave of pain spring along his head. He’s not sure if it’s because of the light emitting from the boards. Or if the mention of 35 of these things had to be analyzed.

“You’re warm,” Natasha said as she felt his forehead touch her.

“I know, my body heat is enviable. Is that why you were clinging onto me last night? Although it was really cold, so I can’t really blame you.”

She turned slightly to look at him. “It wasn’t cold last night.” It may have been outdoors, but it was relatively warm inside their house last night. She figured that’s why he had been sweating a little.

“Coming from a Russian woman, I don’t think it’s fair for you to give your opinion on temperature.”

“What about the headache you said had earlier this morning? Was that because it was a little cool too or are you just refusing to admit you might be catching a cold?”

“Just because you’ve never gotten a headache from the sun beaming into your eyes when you wake up, doesn’t mean it won’t happen to other people like me..normal people.” He kissed behind her ear and down her neck.

His back to back excuses were actually extremely compelling. “Steve, it’s ok to say you’re not feeling well.”

“I feel fine, don’t worry about me. Worry about this um..what are these called again-“

Preston pounded his yardstick that appeared out of nowhere onto the board.“These are called altar decorations. Also known as, the decorations that’ll be set up where you, Nat and the priest will stand. Also known as, one of the most essential and complicated details to the wedding. Pictures, vows, lifting the veil, exchanging rings, your first kiss as husband and wife—it all happens right..here.”

It was times like this where Steve would realize just how serious Preston was when it came to his job. It also made him realize just how much Natasha meant to the man if he was persistent in his scheduling and even came out when it was freezing in this area.

* * *

“And then he had the audacity to kiss his own ex at the hospital, when his wife was in a coma, isn’t that crazy?”

“Boys are icky,” Tatiana said, sticking her tongue out.

“Majorly icky. Just remember this,” She started, lightly tapping the top of her head. “if a guy doesn’t hold the door open for you, he’s no good, got it?”

“Got it!”

The story she was telling previously was actually from a soap opera she’s been invested in lately. She had sent someone out to bring back a coloring book and that’s what they’ve been working on for the past 10 minutes, having an extremely fun time while doing too while snacking on apple slices.

Then Joseph walked in, his phone attached to his ear in the process. It’s as if Tatiana’s presence was ignored when he kissed the side of his wife’s head. Going over to a nearby table in the room and pouring himself a drink. “No ones going to find out about anything, it’s a smart investment trust me, I’ve been in this business long enough,” he said to the person on the phone. “The boy should be grateful that I’m even considering attending his muckery of a wedding.”

Tatiana picked up a pink crayon and began to color inside the line of the drawing. 

“I’ve noticed that’s your favorite color. It suits you,” Sarah smiled, coloring alongside her. The color was happy and vibrant, much like her personality.

“What’s yours?”

Sarah hummed lowly before picking out another crayon from the box, placing the yellow one back in the pack. “I’ve always been a big fan of purple, it’s nice and soothing. Kind of like how jazz can be sometimes.”

“What about gwandpa’s?”

Sarah laughed softly. “His is green, because it reminds him of money.”

Joseph paused for a second upon listening in on the conversation, pushing his drink to the side and rubbing along his chin upon the girl’s question. “Give me a second,” he told the person on the phone. 

He went over to where the girl and his wife were sitting, towering over Tatiana in a stoic manner, causing her to stop coloring upon a tall shadow being casted over the page she was working on.

“What’d you just call me?”

Tatiana’s face fell. “Gwandpa,” she answered him timidly, wishing she hadn’t called him anything.

“Oh please darling, calm down,” Sarah said, waving her husband’s reaction off. It wasn’t that big of a deal. He should be elated over hearing his soon to be grandchild refer to him as such. “Stop trying to scare her.”

He pushed his wife’s comment to the side, bending down to come face to face with Tatiana who attempted to look back at her coloring book until Joseph turned her head back towards him.

“Ah,ah, ah. When an adult is talking to you, you look them in the eyes and listen to what they have to say...If you ever, call me your grandfather again, I’ll be an even bigger problem to deal with-“

“Joseph!” Sarah called to him, Tatiana leaning more into Sarah’s side and shielding her face away. “Now I said, that’s enough. You will not talk to her like that,” She bit out, her husband fumes gradually calming as he sent a glance towards Tatiana and then back at his wife’s no-nonsense expression, daring him to do or say anything else..

He brought his phone back to his ear as he continued his path elsewhere, picking up his drink on the way. “I’m still here Wesley. What were you saying about the revenue?”

Sarah tightly hugged Tatiana. “You are the most amazing little girl ever, understand?” She said to her softly, . 

“How come I can’t say gwandma and gwandpa? S-stevie said I’m family too.” Her lip quivered, sniffling, her hazel eyes had begun to water, all she wanted was for his family to like her. She was just being polite like her mom taught her. He didn’t have to speak to her so meanly.

“Aw no sweetheart don’t cry, tell you what.” They were having such a wonderful time together. “You are more than welcomed to call me grandma whenever you want, ok?” Sarah would be more than honored. She’s been waiting so long to receive any kind of grandbabies from her son and now she’s got two of them. Or soon to be two at least. “Although grandma makes me sound old. How about G-ma instead?”

“You pwomise not to get mad?”

“Sweetheart, I think it’s impossible for you to ever anger me,” She kissed her cheek, picking her up, walking towards the kitchen. “I saw Alton Brown make what looked to be the prettiest and tastiest milkshake ever. And I happen to have the ingredients in the fridge. What do you say, can you help G-ma out again today?”

* * *

“You alright there Rogers?” Preston asked, watching as the man rested himself against one of the boards. He was complaining about being cold but had to take off his shirt because he was hot too, leaving him in only his t-shirt.

“Yeah just—fuck, just give me a minute,” Steve said lowly, trying to blink past the hazy vision.

“He doesn’t look too good,” Yelena whispered to his sister. “Coming from a man that always looks his best I’m pretty confused on whether I still want to fantasize about sleeping with him.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “He keeps saying he’s fine, but doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he feels terrible.” It’s only gotten worse as the day progressed.

“Ladies, I need you to come with me so I can see how you’ll look when you stand. Gentlemen, you’ve got at least an hour of down time until it’s your time.”

Steve sighed, damn near about to bang his head on all these boards. How the hell was he supposed to fill in an hour of free time when he felt like this?

Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing, he can get a few moments to relax and try to soothe this feeling away. It must’ve been his allergies because there was no way in hell he was sick like before again.

“Did they turn the A.C. on?” He asked, surpassing his need to shiver.

“That doesn’t come on until early May. In fact it feels quite nice in here. It’s a beautiful day, the birds are chirping.”

And those chirps were only escalating his already increasing annoyance from trying to nurse the headache all day. Only now it’s getting more and more hard to control.

Coulson was nursing one of those non-alcoholic mimosas as he texted someone on his phone. “Maybe you should start taking your iron pills old man.”

Preston got back on topic, before the women went to a different area. “You have a few base colors. You’ve picked an outdoor wedding so the banner of bouquet options are endless.”

“I really think you should go home,” Natasha said to her fiancé, bringing a hand to his cheek, getting a sense of how warmer he was becoming.

“Nat, I’m fine, I swear.” Steve brought her hand down from his face and held it in his own, kissing the top of it. “You enjoy that while the guys and I go get drinks.”

“Hey!” Preston called to him, measuring tape around his neck. “No alcohol! I need you guys focused, and I’ve seen how foolish you act with the minimalist alcohol in your systems.”

“Fine, we’ll go and get lattes or whatever.”

Preston nodded in affirmation, heading into the back. Coulson pumped his fist and let out a much more pleased “yes” he’d take an iced mocha latte over a beer any day of the week.

Steve lightly kissed her lips. “We’ll be back in half an hour.”

Yelena pulled her sister out of Steve’s hold and went into the back area, Steve turned back around to his friends who were all looking at him concernedly. “What?”

“Your eyes are watery,” Sam informed him. “We get Nat is a very beautiful woman and all but aren’t the tears supposed to come during the wedding?”

“I’m not teary eyed, it’s these fucking allergies.”

“Or maybe you’ve got a cold?” Bucky suggested, if they were allergies, they were really kicking his ass because he looked like he was seconds away from passing out.

“I do not have a-“ Steve stopped talking and walking altogether. It’s like his head was spinning o-or he was drunk or something because the floor was dancing. 

He could only catch a glimpse of the men raising their brows at him questioningly. An eerie noise finding its way back to his hearing as his eyes closed and body hit the floor.

Bucky and Sam going to his side, Coulson wearing a disappointed look. 

“So does this mean no lattes?”

* * *

Sarah turned the page of the book. “For all your tininess couldn’t disguise, a heart so enormous.” It wasn’t 8 o’clock, which was the time she found Natasha set as her bedtime. It was actually still noon, only 1:30, this must’ve been the time she usually naps at home and in preschool because her eyes kept falling closed, but this time they stayed closed.

Sarah closed the book. Sitting up on the couch ever so carefully and picking Tatiana up and laying her back down.

“Tina can you get me a blanket please? Preferably the softest one you can find?” Sarah asked one of the housekeepers.

“Of course Mrs.Rogers.”

A couple minutes later, the housekeeper came back, handing her the blanket in which Sarah unfolded and spread out, placing it on top of Tatiana who curled up beneath it. “She’s just as precious as can be.” Both women were smiling at how peaceful the little girl was. 

“And very prone to waking up when she’s disturbed, which is why I need you to keep a close eye on her for me. I’ll be in the kitchen speaking with my husband, let me know if she wakes before I’m done.”

“Yes ma’am, I’ll turn on some low lullabies to aid her.”

“And spray some peppermint spritz in the air. Her nose sounded a little stuffy earlier, I want to clear her sinuses so she can breathe a little easier.” 

“Right away.”

Sarah entered the area and made a hand motion, the butlers that were once in the area shining champagne glasses bowed as they cleared out.

Her husband was sitting by the counter, reading a story from the newspaper while enjoying a meal. When he made a move to pick his fork up, she pushed the plate distances away, closing the newspaper for him and tossing it to a further end of the counter.

“Can I ask why-“

“No you can’t. But let me ask something. Are you out of your damn mind?” 

Joseph cleaned his hand on a napkin. “What are you going on about?”

“Do not play that with me.” He knew how much it infuriates her when he acts clueless. “How dare you speak to that baby like that.”

“She’s six years old Sarah, she’ll be fine. If anything I was doing her mother a favor and showing her some discipline.”

“She’s  _ four _ , Joseph.” Tatiana’s still little, on what world would she ever appear to be six? “And whatever you believed her age to be, it doesn’t make up for the fact that you spoke to a child in that manner. You’re in no right to show any child that age, especially one that doesn’t belong to you, any kinds of discipline in such an angered manner.”

“What do you want to hear? Sorry? If so, then I am. The last thing I ever need is that girl running to the boy we raised and telling him I yelled at her.”

Speaking of Steve. That was another question she needed to ask him. “And why did our son inform me that you hired someone to follow him and Callie around when they’re together? Do you know how damaging that is to his engagement?”

“It wasn’t my intention. If the boy misses his friend so much-“

“That boy is your son and he has a name. A name that you’ll use from this moment going forward.”

“If  _ Steven misses _ his friend so much, this is the perfect opportunity to flaunt it. The publicity is good for him, it brings in more attention, which brings in more money.”

“Why is it always about money with you? I’d expect that when it comes to our son’s happiness and future, you’d put him before anything.”

“Honey-“

“Don’t ‘honey’ me.” Somehow she didn’t believe those weren’t his intentions. Trying to break up Steve and Natasha has always been on his radar ever since Natasha threw him in his place during her first visit. “I won’t sleep under the same roof with a man who feeds off of revenge and disrespect..Either the attitude and actions changes or your ass will find its way to the guest house instead of our bedroom. Am I understood?”

Joseph paused before sighing. Muttering a small and apathetic “Yes.”

“Look an adult in the eye when they speak to you,” She mocked, giving him a taste of his own medicine and depleting any sense of superiority he felt. “Am I understood?” She said slower and in a more dark tone.

Joseph made eye contact with his wife, her blue eyes were much lighter than his own. That didn’t stop him from seeing the fire in them waiting to be unleashed if he didn’t say what she was looking to hear. “I understand you.”

Sarah didn’t provide a reply or a mere sound and head movement that showed she was pleased with his answer, instead going back into the living room so she could continue to watch over Tatiana while she took her nap.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, feeling the light from the sun in the room emit a prolonging pain. He let out a small groan and inhaled deeply, swiping a hand over his face.

What the hell happened? 

Well actually, he knew what happened, but how did he make it back home?

Unless..this was another one of those dreams! Just like the one he had the last time he got sick and passed out. It was the best dream he’s ever had by far. Unlike now, where he’s not married to Natasha, he’s always married to her in his dreams, they also have kids.

Steve opened his eyes upon sensing Natasha take a seat next to him on the bed, looking at her after waking up was almost insulting. It didn’t make sense for anyone to look so desirable this early, but she did look like she was dressed to go somewhere.

“Are you real?” He asked dazedly. His mind was still a little foggy, he should be able to figure out when he’s going to pass out by now. Hitting his head on the floor was not the best place to land.

“Kiss me and find out.”

Natasha brought a finger to his chin, tilting his head up and pressing her lips to his. It wasn’t anything too crazy. It wasn’t a peck, but she also wasn’t using any tongue either. He’s probably confused and had some questions so she slowly pulled away.

This was totally a dream, it just had to be. He wanted it to be. Except he still feels sick, the last time he had that dream he remembered feeling like normal.

Steve looked at her lips that were forming into a smirk when she caught sight of how he was staring. The only words he was able to mutter out was an “Uh.” Before he cleared his throat that felt a little sore.

“Real?” She asked him.

“Definitely..Are you my wife yet?” Please tell him he was passed out until their wedding day and got too drunk to remember it. They could be on their honeymoon right now, which would explain why his body felt sore. They must’ve been going at it all night..

“Not yet.”

Damnit. There goes that. “And our son is still in there?” He placed his hand on her stomach. Please tell him he’s been asleep for 9 months and she already had their son and the little guy was in his crib sound asleep.

“If I had gotten pregnant nine months ago he or she would be here already, but unfortunately it’s only been around 2, nearing 3 months. How hard did you hit your head?”

Damn. Although that was arguably a good thing. He wanted to be wide awake and focused when Natasha went into labor. 

Apparently he didn’t hit his head hard enough to have the lucid dream he was hoping to have like the last time. “Hell if I know,” Steve said as he sat up. “I feel like I got hit by a car and am trying to nurse a nonexistent hangover at the same time.”

“Or you’re just sick.”

“If I’m sick, why did you kiss me?”

She leaned in to tease another kiss. “People are more likely to get sick from holding hands than kissing.”

“When did you become a doctor?” He asked sarcastically, taking the covers off him and sitting up..of course his shirt will have sweat on it again.

“Overnight,” She replied with just as much sarcasm. “You need to see a doctor,” trying to convince him to stop putting it off. It worried her whenever he got sick like this, no matter how insignificant it gets. 

Natasha watched him wince and brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, attempting to settle down another forthcoming migraine.

“I’m not going,” He managed to say, once he sat up on the edge of the bed he immediately became nauseous, Natasha could see how his face paled. “We have to finish coordinating our altar decorations right?” Steve asked, slowly standing up and getting a towel. Attempting to power through the sickly feeling.

Was he out of his mind? Don’t get her wrong, she found his motivation to finish what they started yesterday to be very thoughtful of him. But this was his health they were talking about. He was sick and they both knew it.

“Steve, you aren’t going anywhere.”

“Especially not to a hospital. So if you don’t want us to finish those decorations, we damn sure aren’t going to see any medical professionals.” The door to the bathroom closed, Steve turned the faucet on and began splashing his face with warm water. What would he look like wasting time at a doctor’s office when they had things to settle for their wedding? 

Natasha doesn’t get how so many things could change about him except his stubbornness. When it came down to his well-being versus their wedding, obviously she’d put him first.

What kind of wedding would it be if the groom is kneeling at the altar because he can barely stand, or sneezing and coughing every other second while he’s saying his vows?

He didn’t want to go to the doctor? Fine, she had connections and would make it happen another way.

Steve exited the bathroom after a long and pointless shower. Wasn’t steam supposed to help? Because he still felt as shitty as he did yesterday and when he woke up. 

He wasn’t as concerned when Natasha wasn’t in their room anymore, but he at least expected she’d cuddle and baby him like she does whenever Tatiana’s not feeling well.

Speaking of Tatiana, when Steve left the room, he saw the little girl wearing outside clothing, getting ready to walk down the stairs until she caught sight of him.

“Morning Stevie,” She said in a hushed tone instead of the excited one she usually has. Her mom told her how he wasn’t feeling that well, so she didn’t want to make his head hurt even more.

“Hi princess, you know where your mommy is?”

“Downstairs with uncle Clint,” she informed him, trying to put the toys she wanted in her bag. “Can you help me, Stevie?”

“Sure thing.” Even though his body was aching, Steve kneeled down and lent her a hand. What the hell was Clint doing in his house? If it came down to it, and his visits became too frequent, Steve wouldn’t hesitate to let the security at the front gates know to not let that man anywhere near this house or even in this neighborhood.

“Oh my god,” Steve muttered when he saw Clint. Tatiana was telling the truth, he had hoped she was messing with him. Why does the world continuously do this to him? Just why? Steve moved the man out of his way, pushing right past him and plopped face down on the couch. “Why are you in my house?” He muffled through the cushion.

“It’s not just your house. I came for Tasha, unless you forgot that her name is on the lease of the house too?” 

“Well clearly she’s not here at the moment, so why don’t you get the hell out-”

Steve heard Natasha’s voice trail from the back of the house and make its way into the front. Only there was another deeper voice along with her. She noticed how Steve came downstairs and had been alone with Clint. Not good.

“Who’s this?” Steve questioned protectively.

“He’s a family member of Clint’s-”

“There’s more of them?” Steve deadpanned. “Don’t tell me you have a sister too, Barton.” He would literally rather be in hell than on an earth where there’s more people like this dickwad.

“Actually Clarence is his cousin. He’s a doctor and you said you didn’t feel well enough to go to the hospital.”

“When did I say that?”

“This morning when I asked, ‘Do you feel well enough to go to the hospital’. So instead putting up with your attitude all day about not wanting to go, this is your next best option.”

“This is the  _ best  _ option? Or is this your way of getting back at me for something I did in the past?” Cheating, annoying her, misogynist comments, everything he’s ever said or done doesn’t compare to having two people from the Barton family in his household.

“Your past isn’t exactly a concern of mine, but your future is. And if we plan on having a future together, I need to make sure it’ll happen without you passing out whenever you get sick.”

Clint huffed, her first mistake was actually believing her and Steve were capable of having a future without cheating and lies.

“The only thing I’m sick of is telling you I’m not-” Steve paused when Clarence touched him, putting a thermometer in his mouth, intentionally glaring as Clint’s cousin as he felt around the lymph nodes near his neck. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked darkly.

Whatever his cousin did to piss this man off to the point where he’d hate everyone in the family was pretty wild. “My job.” He did look quite silly, glaring at someone that intensely but had a thermometer in his mouth and blanket around his shoulder.

Clarence was used to the glares. Many children, specifically 10 year olds would often glare and snarl at him whenever he had to give them vaccines. He’d admit, the glare from this guy was pretty destabilizing.

The thermometer beeped, Clarence took it from the man and examined the temperature. “102.8,” he read. “Not the best, but also not the worst thankfully.”

“More like unfortunately.”

“You don’t have any deterioration that the flu gives but mostly all the symptoms...hm strange-“

Steve was an inch away from getting up and walking away. “Ok, couldn’t you call someone that actually knows what they’re doing?”

“He’s got his Bachelor of Medicine, Bachelor of Surgery degrees. I’m pretty sure he’s qualified,” Clint vouched.

“Just because you go to college doesn’t make you the most authentic person out there.”

”You should know.”

Before Steve got the chance to retaliate, Clarence spoke again. “I wouldn’t say it’s the flu and I wouldn’t call it strep throat. To me it seems like you’re at a level 3 common cold.”

There’s levels to a cold? It sounded like a boatload of bullshit. “If it’s only a cold why do I feel so gross?”

“Because you’re a gross guy?” Clint sighed.

Natasha remembered how he explained once how he was a frail and fragile kid growing up. That correlates to the reason why he used to get sick a lot during his adolescence years. “Didn’t you mention you have a weak immune system?”

“Sure when I was a kid-“

Clint let a laugh slip out, Natasha shooting him a look so as to not get her fiancé started. “What? It’s funny. Strong guy, weak immune system? One cough to the face and he’s practically lying on his deathbed.”

Steve jerked up, attempting to stand until Natasha put a hand to his shoulder. “You wanna find out how weak it is?” He tried to sit up again even as Natasha pushed his back against the couch.

Clint held his hands up in defense, shaking his head with a still amused look on his face, biting back another laugh.

“Relax,” She eased him, making sure he looked at her and understood what she was saying. “You need to take it easy for a few days.”

“I’m not a kid-”

“Sure act like one,” Clint mumbled, flipping through a random book.

Steve sent him an annoyed look, Natasha bringing his gaze back onto her where his eyes softened.

“The sooner you get better, the easier we can finish things off and get married.”

Her words calmed him. That’s all he really wanted right now, get married to her, have a baby..multiple babies and live happily ever after. 

Or however Tatiana’s bedtime stories end.

“I’d prescribe you the normalities. Rest, hydration, and over the counter medicine. Continue that and you should be back to normal in 1 week-“

“I don’t have that kind of time, we’re supposed to be getting married in 9 weeks.”

“Well it’ll have to be changed to 10 weeks.” Clarence clicked his pen, scribbling something on a notepad and handing the piece of paper to Steve. “There’s my number, feel free to call during my work hours if you have any-“

“I won’t have any questions, but you could see yourself out now.”

Why does Clint need a ride from Natasha anyways. Doesn’t he have a car? And he can’t call a cab or something? The constant need for the man to be near his fiancée was irking and Natasha just refused to see it otherwise.

Steve held her hand before she left, “Can you at least turn the A.C off before you go?” 

Natasha placed a blanket on top of him. “It’s not on.”

Tatiana came over next to the seemingly lifeless body on the couch. “Feel better Stevie. I’m gonna go with mommy to work, but when I come back, I’ll give you a shot ok so you can feel good again, got it?” Tatiana said quietly to him, not wanting to speak loudly and make his head hurt. She kissed the tip of his ear.

Steve chuckled into the couch, “Ok princess.” He could hear her feet run over to Natasha and hold onto her hand walking out the door.

* * *

MJ was in the corner of her boss’s office, blowing bubbles for Tatiana who excitedly tried to pop them all before they hit the ground.

It was cute and funny at the same time. Funny being because she resembles so much of Natasha that MJ often imagines the woman being this age trying to pop them. 

Clint had been showing Natasha expense reports but he had other things on his mind. More critical details he was focused about. However, in order to get it off his mind and his chest, he needed the room to just be him and Natasha. Alone.

“Anyways like I was saying-”

Right when he started, Natasha’s phone began to ring, the woman scoffed at the number.

“Is that Alexei?” That’s one of the only times she would scoff and roll her eyes at a number. Of course, she used to do it whenever Steve called her..back when they hated each other. Those were the good old days. The days where she wasn’t spending every minute and every hour with Steve whom she’s wrongfully deciding to marry.

Please, she’s thankful that Alexei hasn’t been trying to call her lately. “It’s another telemarketer.” How do these people keep getting her number? She’s blocked off callers from various businesses and still the amount of telemarketers she gets calls and messages from is relentless.

Natasha debated on answering the call just to satisfy her itch to block the number again, or to just let it go to voicemail.

Tatiana came over to her mom, taking a break from popping bubbles. “Can I do it, mommy?” Tatiana asked while she carefully stood on her mom’s chair, looking at the phone ring again.

Moments like this are where her daughter believes she’s actually helping and aiding her mom at work. And in a way, she is. “Give it a shot.” Natasha pressed the button, Tatiana holding the phone up to her ear with Clint awkwardly standing by the desk. 

He needed to talk to her but he knew Natasha would always put her daughter first. He just had to find a subtle way and get what he wanted to talk about out in the open.

“Hi,” The little girl answered, sitting on her mom’s desk and kicking her feet back and forth while she looked out the window at all the big buildings. “I’m Tatiana, what’s your name mister?” Tatiana let out a little hum and turned towards her mom. “It’s a girl mommy,” She whispered to her mom before continuing her conversation.

“Like I was saying,” Clint started, not really paying attention to the paper. “The date on the expenditure was incurred.

The nature of the expense was subdued...plus I think you should call your wedding off.”

There was a silence in the room, except for Tatiana still chatting with the person on the phone.

MJ let winced at Clint’s statement and decided to remove Tatiana from the room to give the two a chance to talk. “Hey Tati, how about you and I go down to the cafe and make mommy one of those coffees she likes?”

“Can we get yogurt too?”

“I can’t think of anything better.” Seriously, she couldn’t think of any place better to be than this office that felt like a ticking time bomb.

“I have to go, I’m hungwy, but I’ll be back, be good while I’m gone ok?” Tatiana hung up the phone and exhaled as if she just got off the world’s hardest conversation.

Natasha placed her daughter back on the ground, “You’re not coming?” Tatiana asked her mom with a small pout on her face.

She zipped her sweater up for her and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. “Another time,” Natasha promised, letting her daughter go and hold MJ’s hand as they made their way out, the door seemed to close so slowly until it was finally shut.

Clint’s serious and nonchalant facade never dropped. He was serious about her and Rogers. They weren’t a good fit together and possibly never will be. In his eyes at least.

Deep down he wished he would’ve never driven Steve to propose to Natasha on Christmas eve, that was just a bad judgement call on his part.

“What’s it gonna take for you to realize he’s no good?”

It was the same thing over and over again. “When are you gonna realize that people can change?” Going back and forth with who Steve was as a person was tiring. If she loves him, why does it matter?

“Really? He’s changed? Because according to the articles and tabloids that come out with him and that woman, they’re making it seem like he’s the same man he was before.”

“I know exactly what they say about him.” Clint made sure to send her each new one that comes out. Only the ones that talk bad about his name instead of all the good he’s done. “But I know him personally, we sleep in the same bed together, I think I know of the man I’ll be marrying pretty well.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, just because you believe it doesn’t make it true. I’m telling you, calling your wedding off needs to happen.”

“And what would happen after that?” What, did he expect her to break up with him? Knowing that it would come with a lot more baggage? Even if she and Steve were to break up, he wouldn’t be gone from her life. “Or are you forgetting that I’m pregnant with his child as well?”

“You can find someone so much better a-and more capable to help raise your kids in the future-”

A man better than Steve? Her soon to be second child’s  _ father,  _ and a positive parental figure around her “Someone like who Clint?”

“Me!” He shouted frustratedly. This built love he had for her was always so close to spilling over. Did it not matter that he’s been pining over her since college? And yet she’s never given him a shot to even try and pursue it?

Natasha gave him a look that openly expressed the words that would come next. Words they both knew he didn’t wish to hear. “I think you should go..” Natasha said seriously.

Clint chuckled in a petty manner while nodding at the same time. “That’s fine. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Was his final statement before he left the room, not even bothering to slam the door close like she expected.

Natasha wasn’t sure what it’d take, but there had to be a way for Clint to see her as only a sister like she views him as a brother. A romantic relationship with him was never on her radar simply because she didn’t have that connection or attraction that he had with her.

* * *

Steve flinched and groaned when the doorbell rang. He was asleep on the couch all day. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so tired before. His body felt kind of stiff and heavy from not moving and laying in one spot since this morning. He hasn’t eaten or used the bathroom but he didn’t really want to do either of those things. 

The day would be perfectly fine if he could just lay here and slowly die peacefully..until Natasha would come back home and in that case, he’d haul his ass up the steps and use her as his pillows.

Steve yawned and strained to get up to see who was at the door. It would make sense to go to the security cameras first, but he didn’t want to have to take two trips.

It felt like hours until he was able to reach the door, when he did he was certainly taken aback upon seeing Callie on the other side. “Hey...How’d you get my address? I never gave it to you.”

“And I’m not sure which I’m more offended by, the fact that I had to get it from your buddy Coulson, or the fact that you never gave it to me.” Callie scanned over his appearance, his hair was ruffled and he was wearing nothing but a simple white-tee and shorts. Yet his chiseled body appeared to be weak despite his muscular figure. She knew him well enough to know when he was at an all time high and when he felt like death.

“Sorry?” Steve was glad when she had walked in on her own without him having to make a motion or step out of the way. His..everything, kind of hurts and it was a real strain to even get up to open the door.

Steve motioned her in the direction of the living room. Callie looked around, impressed with the interior size and decoration of the house. 

“This is a nice place. No wonder there’s so many guards.”

Steve took a seat on the couch again, trying to find another comfortable position. “When Nat and I decide to have more kids it’d be easier and more comforting for them to play in the safest environment possible.” They would rather their kids being able to play in the backyard without having to worry about someone climbing over the gate.

Callie raised a brow, not continuing on with the topic of him wanting more kids. She still found it hard to grasp that he was even having 1 child of his own. Surely there had to have been some way that this kid he was so pumped about wasn’t his. “Smells nice in here,” She deterred away from the topic of kids. “There’s a pot on the stove, I didn’t know you cooked.”

“Alaina must’ve stopped by and made it. I’m surprised she was able to do it without me noticing she came over.”

Her friend never did notice much, even when it was right in front of him, so she’s honestly not shocked he wouldn’t detect any noise while he was asleep. “Alaina? Who’s that?” Callie rose a brow, looking at him in disbelief. “Blondie, please don’t tell me you have a girlfriend while engaged. Does your fiancée know about this?”

“Girlfriend?” Steve genuinely laughed at the idea of Alaina ever becoming more than a mother-in-law to him, he didn’t want to think about Natasha or Ivan’s reaction. “She’s not my girlfriend, she’s Nat’s mom. Natasha probably told her I wasn’t feeling too well and so she stopped by and worked her Russian magic on the stove over there.”

Callie spotted the bowls and was able to figure out where the utensils were, fixing Steve a bowl of it. “When I called your buddy Phil he told me you were sick. I felt kind of shitty because I realized I’m most likely the reason why you feel like this in the first place-”

“Callie, none of this is your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” They should’ve just waited for the tow truck in his car where it was warm, instead of leaning against it having the outside filled with cold air hit them.

“While you may feel that, it’s not how I see it.” She took a seat next to him, facing in his direction and holding the spoon to his. “Open.”

She was planning on feeding him? When Natasha could walk in at any moment and suspect something else? “You don’t have to-”

“It’s ok..I want to.”

Her face was the same as Natasha’s as well, not physically, but the expression she was wearing. One that showed it wasn’t up for a debate.

Steve obliged, hoping his fiancée would return a little later. Of course he wanted to see her, he just didn’t want her to see him with a Callie like this. 

Had it been Natasha who was feeding one of her male friends, Clint for example, Steve would damn near lose his mind. The different being that he trusts Callie, but for the love of God he does not trust Clint and he doesn’t want to.

The process of feeding him didn’t last that long. Even if he wasn’t as hungry as he believed, he couldn’t resist the taste of the food and would have to thank his almost mother-in law at a later time.

Timing must’ve been on his side, because when Natasha returned home, Callie was done feeding him.

Tatiana’s feet padding against the floor was one that would never be mistaken. The little girl provides such a positive energy that makes her presence in the room noticeable, even when she’s in a bad mood.

When Tatiana arrives first that also means Natasha arrives seconds later. While Tatiana quickly said hi to Steve before she ran into the kitchen to get a bag of her chips, Steve felt two warm hands press against his chest before curling around him

“How are you feeling?” Natasha asked as she kissed his cheek.

“Still messed up. But that soup really helped a lot. Is that some kind of secret family recipe? I’m sure there’s a lot of money to be made off of it.” He still felt crappy, but before he was cold every second, now he’s gradually heating up like the soup was some kind of healing potion after only being eaten an hour ago.

“I can make it too Stevie.”

“Can you? Princess that’d be an amazing cure for me, can you do it tomorrow?”

“Yup,” she answered confidently, going over to her mom and motioning for her to lean down so she could ask her something. “Can you help me make Stevie’s soup, mommy?”

Natasha smiled at her daughter. If there was one thing the little girl loved, it was impressing Steve and receiving compliments from him. “Of course I can,” Natasha whispered back, in awe at the sight of how excited her daughter became.

There was a noise coming from the back, Steve’s heart skipping a beat when it came back to his mind that Callie was in the bathroom. Forgetting that she said she had to use it. When she asked where it was he told her he wasn’t sure.

Then she had got up and said she’d find it and was able to find it like she’d been in the house before.

It was too late to even try and explain himself because by the time, she had already started surfacing her way into where they were.

How was this house this big and everyone was able to navigate where the rooms were except for him? It’d take him a good 5 minutes to find his way back from the bathroom..he wishes he had 5 of those minutes right about now.

“Nat, You remember Callie right?” He asked in a relaxed manner. “The both of you met on several occasions.”

Callie seemed to be looking at Natasha in a way that couldn’t believe the woman was here..in her own home..which she shares with her daughter and soon to be husband.

“Only twice,” Callie said, folding her arms, not backing down from the red haired woman which made Steve a lot more nervous than he’d like to admit. “I’m surprised I remember, it wasn’t exactly memorable.”

Steve’s gaze was straight ahead, it’s as if his entire body froze and face free of any expression, that might get questioned later on by either woman. When Natasha sensed a challenge, she wasn’t one to stray away from it. She’s put Alexei, Steve and Joseph in their place with only her words and if she detected any forms of it from his ‘friend’ she would be more than happy to do it again.

Tatiana hid and held onto her mom’s leg much like she does with Steve whenever she’s nervous or gets an off feeling from someone.

“Same here. It’s actually a mystery to me why you’re always seeing Steve when I’m not around.”

Callie shrugged, “Nothing wrong with catching up with my best friend, we miss each other.”

“I can tell. When he’s cutting our time together short, I can’t imagine how pleasing that must be for you.”

They weren’t even trying to hide their snide comments towards one another. It was making its way to the surface. They didn’t like each other, not even from the first time they were introduced.

“You said it, not me—and oh, before I forget Stevo, your jacket is still at my place. I’ll try to remember to bring it the next time I see you. Or you can stop by and I’ll give it to you.” Because there’s gonna be a next time. His fiancée just admitted to him cutting their private time short. He’d be more likely to do it again with enough persuasion.

Just as Natasha was about to question Steve on the jacket, knowing she’d be able to put the pieces together as to how he really got sick. Tatiana interrupted them.

“I gotta go potty,” She said aloud to herself and to the people in the room to let them know where she was going.

Steve abruptly sat up, “Potty! She has to go potty!” He blurted out as soon as Tatiana said it. If he didn’t get the gist then, he understands it now. 

It suddenly became clear as to why his mother suggested and reprimanded him from having the two women around her each other. But if they were both going to be in his life in the near future they’d have to eventually get used to each other.

The tension that they were downplaying between each other only made it more detectable. The air was thick and dense. The only sound being heard for a while was the sound of Tatiana running towards the bathroom.

The brunette haired woman let out a low whistle, “I should probably get going anyways. I learned my lesson with traffic and trying to take the easy way.” Callie came over to Steve. Placing a hand to his shoulder and leaning in and pressed a seemingly lengthy kiss to Steve’s cheek, right where Natasha had previously kissed him. “Feel better blondie. Maybe we could do something else together when you’re not a hot mess.” She caressed his chin and playfully winked.

Callie made a quick glance at Natasha, making eye contact with each other, the smug look didn’t go unnoticed, Natasha watching as the woman left, when the door closed her eyes went to Steve who initially refused to make any kinds of eye contact with her, just staring straight ahead. He wasn’t frozen from Callie’s actions which he would admit, may have crossed a line. He just didn’t want to see the look on Natasha’s face.

When he figured her looking at him would become relentless, he finally faced her. “You’re gorgeous, have I ever told you that?”even as he reached up and caressed her cheek her expression never changed, he could’ve sworn he saw her eyes change from green, to a quick flash of red before going back to green again. “I-I love you?”

“Don’t forget it,” She said in a tone that made him swallow harshly, not being able to kiss her back from intimidation as she pecked his lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**_~~9 weeks~~ 10 weeks until the wedding_ **

Steve exhaled fondly as pinned his fiancée’s hands down onto the bed. “Normally I would put you into a headlock whenever you talk to me with such sass, but since you’re pregnant with my kid, I think I’ll let you slide.” 

They had a very—interesting conversation this morning, one that ended up with her calling him an asshole no matter how much she didn’t actually mean it. It was their way of teasing one another.

“You mean your easily escapable headlocks? I’m not exactly scared.” All she had to do was palm an extremely sensitive area on his body and his grip would’ve loosened. Not that it will have been tight to begin with.

The week of him feeling like death finally passed. It also involved a week of him not being able to keep another part of him satisfied whenever he’s with her like this. Due to him being sick their wedding also unfortunately pushed back a week, but that wasn’t too big a deal.

“Well you should be-” Steve furrowed his brows, feeling around her stomach again after one of his hands accidentally grazed it, a grin making its way to his face. “Are you kidding?” He asked in a soft manner. “Did you know you had a small baby bump?” His tone was quiet and lighthearted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled “It only took you two weeks to notice.” Bringing him in for a short kiss.

He was getting closer and closer to becoming an official father each day. Pretty soon these months will fly by and he’d get to hold his son for the first time. His imagination gets so far where he pictures the little boy sleeping on his chest, taking his first steps, saying his first words..For now he’d just admire the baby bump of his fiancée.

Steve broke their kiss and kissed along the valley of her breasts. 

They both knew what was coming soon after.

“Is it a habit of yours to have sex whenever you come off an illness?”

“Just keeping the sex drive alive.” Natasha flipped their positions, straddling his lap. Steve looked at her with love stricken eyes. “If you’re gonna perform a lap dance for me I would’ve went ahead and installed a remote controlled metal pole for a full show.”

Natasha barely surpassed her laugh at his comment. “If you keep trying to get me to be your personal stripper, we’re gonna have some serious problems.”

“It’ll be worth it,” he said, reciprocating the kiss she started to give him.

One that made his head dizzy and spin as if he was sick all over again.

Steve felt a smirk make its way into his face when she gripped him through his boxers. Moving her hand in a familiar motion that made Steve break the kiss and tilt his head up a little bit in a soft groan, a noise that made Natasha bite her lip and slide the clothing down his body.

Biting and nibbling her way along his torso before she came face to face with his erection.

Teasingly licking and kissing around the area that hadn’t received that much attention this past week. 

Steve lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair, keeping it on top of her head. 

She allowed him to guide her head up and down as she wrapped her lips around his pulsating length, sucking him while her tongue to caress each ridge and vein.

Steve felt his heart quickened as soon as she made oral contact with him. He didn’t even know how to act, it’s been quite a while for him.

Natasha pinned his hips down, leaving open mouthed kisses to his length while tongue swirled over the tip. 

Each swipe and rubbing of her tongue placed exactly where he was the most sensitive, a gasp tearing from his throat when she lifted her lips from off him.

No. No. No. No. This couldn’t have been happening. Not at a moment like this; how could she find it in herself to do this to him.

“Please don’t do this again,” he breathed out, cheeks flushed. He remembers the last time she held back on aiding him in his release, he almost ended up with a painful, never ending erection. Tears almost started to form that night.

“Look who finally learned how to say please,” She mocked when she came back up to him, leaving multiple pecks to his lips.

“Says a lot about how much you like messing with me.”

Sometimes she did it to humble him, other times..most of the time, she did it purely because she enjoyed seeing and hearing him beg.

“Relax, that’s not what I was planning on doing.”

Steve raised a brow before he caught the look in her eyes, his hands instinctively going to her hips, biting his lip as Natasha slowly lowered herself onto him, placing her hands on his chest.

Steve’s jaw tightened with a rumble out the back of his throat, and she smiled, keeping her slow, hard rocking rhythm of her hips that she’s grown to realize he likes the most.

"Damn," he rasped, fingers gripping onto her hips tighter, keeping up with her pace. A pleased moan escaped from her mouth as kissed along her collarbone and up towards her neck. lifting his head to capture her mouth in a deep, searing kiss.

Natasha kissed him back with just as much force, moaning softly, and quickening her pace.

His hand moves from her hips and goes to grasp at her ass when she moved faster. He's not gonna last long and she could feel him growing desperate—she can feel it.”

He ends up begging again, he’s never wanted something more at the moment than to unload himself inside her, but he didn’t want the feeling to end.

Natasha gripped his jaw in her hand. “Stop holding back," she whispered, grinding her hips down harder. 

Steve muttered a string of curses and buried his face in her neck to muffle a broken and quivering groan as he finally came inside Natasha riding out both their orgasms. Hold on her waist tightening. Natasha hooking a finger under his chin, softly kissed him.

If she didn’t have somewhere to be this morning they wouldn’t have been able to make it out the bed. 

“Does the little one have any plans or is she free today?”

Natasha smiled at his nickname for Tatiana. He doesn’t even know how fatherly he can come off. “She’s free. I was planning on taking her with me to meet my dad and Yelena for brunch, but if you want to take her somewhere it’s fine.” Might as well get all of this out of her system because her school re-opens in 4 days.

“I think she’ll really like it. Callie has this goddaughter, and today’s her 5th birthday. I thought that maybe it’d be ok if I could bring her to the party. Have her make new friends?”

Everything sounded completely normal besides his mentioning of Callie and being around her so much.

Steve read her expression like she was an open book, “I won’t go to the party if you’re not ok with it,” His soft words matched his soft kiss. “I know big crowds can scare her, but I can assure you I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Natasha sighed. That’s what he thought she wasn’t sure of? She knows that when it comes to her daughter, Steve puts her safety and comfort first. This didn’t have anything to do with Tatiana going anywhere, it was all about the remarkably large amount of time he and Callie spent.

“Let me ask you something,” Natasha said, Steve running a hand through her hair, ensuring her so she knew he was listening. “Has it ever come across your mind that Callie sees you as something more than a friend? Like maybe she’s harboring some kind of romantic feelings for you?”

Steve scoffed, “Not once. Do we care about each other? Of course. But the only person she has romantic feelings for is probably some actor she saw on TV.”

“And the amount of time she wants to spend with you doesn’t make you believe there might be something else there?”

Steve made a weird face. “We don’t spend that much time together. Even if we did, the thought of us being together-“

“Would make her throw up,” She finished for him, he’s said that plenty of times before. “But with the amount of times she finds it in herself to kiss you-”

“Do you really want to bring up receiving kisses from friends and spending time with them?” Steve asked boldly. Close to bringing up Clint and how much time they would spend together.

There was a few seconds of silence. It was only them staring back at one another. He took a deep breath, throwing away any annoyance he might’ve felt at the moment and cupped her face in his hands. “If you feel any kind of way; jealous, annoyed, upset, with me being around Callie just tell me. If you’re bothered by her kissing me, you can tell me-”

“I’m bothered by her kissing you,” she said directly after he finished. She understands they were childhood best friends and maybe she was overreacting when it came to them being around each other. But seeing her kiss Steve in front of her face, whether it’s on the cheek or forehead, it gets annoying.

“Okay..It won’t happen anymore.” Steve leaned in and firmly kissed her. See? That wasn’t so hard. 

* * *

“How come your dad didn’t invite me to brunch? I’d hate to be that kind of son-in-law but I think our relationship is in the correct spot.” Steve internally winced. Did he actually just say him and Ivan had a relationship? Yikes.

Natasha poured her daughter a cup of juice as she prepared to leave. “He doesn’t do brunch with other people. Just me, Yelena, and occasionally my mom and Tati.”

Attending a brunch was only for family members now? Talk about bougie. “Well excuse me.”

“Can I get a kiss goodbye, mommy?” Tatiana asked sweetly, still upset that her mom was leaving and instead she had to spend time with Stevie’s friend. She liked it better when it was just the 3 of them together and bonding. Watching princess movies and eating ice cream.

Natasha leaned down and tenderly kissed her daughter’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, mommy loves you,” she quickly kissed her cheek again.

Tatiana let out a less than excited “I love you too.” She meant it, but she misses moments between only them. No one else except for her mommy, herself and Stevie.

Steve followed his fiancée to the door for a quick second, only being quick because apparently Tatiana is afraid of ovens.

“Try not to talk about me too much,” He said as he opened the door for her.

Even if she does talk about him, it’d only be because her father brought his name up. “Shouldn’t be too hard she played along.”

Steve watched as a familiar looking car pulled into the driveway, “Is that your mom?”

The car had been her mother’s and it was Alaina that stepped out of it. She said something about bringing over some books, for both Tatiana and the little baby growing inside Natasha. It made Steve remember that he needed to start deciding on what their child’s nursery would look like.

“It’ll be fun, trust me,” Steve promised, trying to lighten Tatiana’s mood that’s been sad ever since Natasha left.

“How fun?”

“Fun enough to knock your little socks off,” he teased, tugging at her nose causing Tatiana to laugh joyously, a smile making its way back on her face. “So that means you have to finish up your breakfast so we can get going, deal?”

“Deal!”

Alaina examined Steve’s actions with her granddaughter. They were so adorable, yet they interacted like they knew each other for years. As if Steve was in the hospital room when Natasha had gone into labor.

She decided to stay back a little longer to have time to chat with Steve. “I noticed you haven’t been at your company as often as you usually do Steven. What’s that about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I go in every now and again. Our numbers are doing great, so I try to go in only when I’m needed, that way I can be more present for Nat and our wedding,” He answered her. 

Interesting..Alexei never even took a day off. Not even when Natalia had been in her final trimester of pregnancy. Yet Steve is quick to be around for something as simple as wedding construction. “So I see. You must be excited to marry my daughter.”

“And extremely nervous.” Most times his hands start shaking from only imagining how beautiful Natasha would look walking down the aisle. “Don’t tell her I told you but I still haven’t figured out what to write or say for my wedding vows. Every time I think I got it, the words just don’t come out right, or it ends up sounding corny.”

“I’m positive everything will work out in your favor. If not? Singing a song always helps.”

Yeah...he wasn’t the most fond of singing in front of people, especially Sam and Bucky who probably wouldn’t let him live it down. Callie would torture him about it too.

“Daddy,” Tatiana said, pointing to the screen that showed security footage. A barely noticeable timid look on her face when she said the word, but Alaina got it right away.

Tatiana had called Steve ‘daddy’ just then to grab his attention and look at the screen, but Steve thought she was announcing the presence of her real father that approached the door. In other words, he didn’t grasp what Tatiana had accidentally called him 

“Does he come here often?”

“Only to start trouble,” Steve muttered as he went to open the door. Literally every time Natasha leaves, Alexei appears, almost as if he was scared of her or purposely avoiding her, just so he can complain later on about Natasha never being around to talk with him.

Not a second later when Steve opened the door, Alexei pushed past him, entering without permission. “There’s a child here, there’s a child here,” Steve repeated lowly to himself, trying to find the restraint so he wouldn’t start a fight with the man.

Alexei knew immediately where to go in the mornings. Directly into the kitchen where the girl would be eating breakfast. 

The man pierced his eyes at Tatiana when he waved at her. “What did I tell you about using your words?” Alexei asked sternly. “When someone walks into a room you greet them properly.”

Alaina came next to her grandchild’s side, “That sounds a little hypocritical don’t you think?” She placed an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer.

Alexei cleared his throat at the sight of his ex-wife’s mother. “Alaina,” he acknowledged. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“I’m just stopping by..what seems to be your reason?” Steve re-entered the kitchen hearing the question. That seems to be the question of the decade. 

Why does Alexei continue to come to their house? If it’s for Tatiana, he could easily ask Natasha to send the little girl to his house and spend the night, but he doesn’t. In fact, he always looks annoyed whenever Natasha _isn’t_ around.

“Natalia and I have some unfinished business. But since she’s not here I guess I’ll be on my way-”

“Instead of wanting to see your daughter?” The blond man questioned. If Natasha wasn’t here, the least he could do was spend at least 30 minutes with Tatiana.

“It was a joke.”

“I’m in the mood for a laugh,” Steve stood up, folding his arms. “Let me hear it again, it seems I missed the funny part.”

Alexei grinned, interested in how Steve seemed to be sizing him up while Tatiana was around. With enough taunting a fight would be sure to break out. No matter if the blond ends up winning, the girl would be scared and wouldn’t look at him the same way, becoming frightened whenever he’s around and completely deplete her trust.

Because he knew how much Natalia cared and protected her daughter. Once the girl won’t want to be around Steve anymore, Natalia won’t want to be around him either, eventually calling off their engagement.

“I have another one for you. It involves Natalia and I but don’t think it’s appropriate given the other occupants in the room.” Alexei gave a side glance to Tatiana, causing Steve to ball his fists. “Of course if you do wish to hear it, I’m afraid it’d result in my wife thinking about what we used to have.”

“She’s not your wife anymore,” Steve bit out. The tone of his voice was so cold even Tatiana was able to detect it, causing her to stop eating.

Alaina saw how her granddaughter’s eyes began to fill with fear and placed a hand onto Steve’s shoulder right when he made a step towards Alexei.

“Steven darling, I think it’s best if you and Tatiana get going. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to keep your friend waiting. I'll lock up on my way out.” As she spoke, her hand on his shoulder served as a purpose to pull him away as well. Breaking a fight apart before it will have even happened. 

Steve took Alaina’s word for it, stepping away from Alexei and turning around towards Tatiana, catching how her face calmed a great amount. “We’re gonna head out a little earlier. If you’re still hungry, I’ll pick you up something cool?” He asked as he set her down, the little girl nodded as she held onto his hand and walked out with him.

Steve was aware of how far the altercation could’ve escalated. The look on both Tatiana and Alaina’s faces had said it all.

“Hang on a minute,” Steve said to Tatiana, crouching down to her height and gently taking her hand in his own. “Did I scare you back there?” 

Tatiana hesitated before she honestly came to her decision. “A little bit.”

Steve’s heart tightened for a second before it relaxed. He had to learn how to control himself in situations like that when Tatiana was present. He couldn’t keep letting Alexei get the best of him and get into his head. “I’m sorry..just know you won’t ever have to be afraid of me, ok?” He wanted her to forever feel safe and comfortable around him. Wanting her to know that if she’s scared, she could always come to him when Natasha wasn’t available and he’d make it his personal job to protect her.

“You pwomise?”

“With my entire heart.” As long as he lives, even if he and Natasha don’t work out, he would always be there for the little girl and his future child. He got back up, taking them to his car.

Alexei still didn’t leave even after both Tatiana and Steve left. Alaina couldn’t help but wonder what his motives were at the moment. Ever since her daughter first introduced them something about him just seemed..off.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve heard from you. Tell me, what’s the real reason you find it necessary to persistently come and see about Natalia?”

Alexei leaned back against the counter, unnerved by the questioning. “My daughter resides here. As her father I should be able to see her when I please.”

“And that’s your only desire? To come and see Tatiana.”

“Looks that way, yes.”

Alaina folded her arms, taking a step towards him. “And what about when she’s not here, like now? What is it that you insist on talking to Natalia about?”

“My conversations with her are confidential, no matter what member of her family asks. She should make herself available when I come over.”

“Ah but I thought you only visit to see Tatiana?”

There was a minor clench in Alexei’s jawline, unamused with the circles Alaina successfully threw him into. “Same thing.”

“Is it?” There was a minor pause before Alaina continued speaking. “I don’t know what it is you’re looking for Alexei, but hear me well when I say if you even think to mess this up for my daughter and grandchild, a chance for them to be happy with Steven, I will work my ass off tirelessly to hunt you down and remove your existence from their life, do I make myself clear?”

Alexei sent her a wicked smirk, using his tall build to his advantage. “Alaina I’m not like your husband. Please remember that. I don’t willingly do things you say, even with a threat. If I choose to be in Natalia’s life then nothing can stop me as long as that little girl is alive I’ll always have a free pass. As a co-parent to her, I’m obligated to visit whenever I please. But you’re such a loving grandparent correct? You shouldn’t have a problem with me being around so often if it fulfills Tatiana’s need for a father.”

“She has Steven. And I don’t care if my daughter is reluctant to tell you this so it won’t hurt your pride as Tatiana’s dad, but everyone in my family knows Steven is one of the best damn father figures to be seen, he’s more than enough to satisfy Tati..the little one even calls him her dad.”

That’s something he has yet to hear or witness firsthand, but good lord if he does it’ll send him into a rampage. “Not for long.” Was Alexei’s final statement before he left, Alaina watching him exit and spectating, making sure he didn’t try to touch anything or tamper with anything.

If that man attempted to do anything Alaina might end up banned from US soil.

* * *

The party was at some kind of kid facility. It had an indoor playground, a ball pit, various amounts of snack tables and other activities.

It was so bright and colorful that Steve thought his eyes would literally melt. Then there was the sound of children screaming and laughing loudly that would for sure give him a headache later on.

Both Steve and Tatiana looked around, it did look fun like he promised, but the amount of kids that were older than Tatiana was something he was cautious about. More specifically them being older boys. What if one of them accidentally bumped into her and knocked her down, or stepped on her hand?

“Blondie!” Callie called out to him, a child by her side wearing a birthday tiara. “Nice to see you made it.” 

“And miss—this?” All the screaming children and vibrant colors...he wouldn’t miss it for the world.. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Steve pointed a nod at the little blonde haired girl. “I take it this is the birthday girl?”

“This is Emma,” Callie introduced, “Emma, this is godmommy’s friend Stevie, go say hi.”

Tatiana sent a cautious and unsure look at the girl who went and hugged Steve and then called him Stevie. That was her nickname for him, nobody else was supposed to use it.

“Nice to meet you Stevie. Look at my tiara, I’m a princess!”

“I can see,” Steve chuckled. He remembered the presence of Tatiana next to him and brought the little red haired girl closer. “This is Tatiana. Princess, why don’t you and Emma go play for a bit ok?”

Tatiana obliged despite not feeling too polite and friendly with Emma. Not appreciating how the little girl hugged Steve and called him Stevie. Then she also made it seem like she wanted Steve to call her princess as well.

The two girls ran off to the ball pit. Steve mentally marking their location to know where to keep an eye out

“So,” Callie started, stepping in front of him. “Where’s your fiancée? I suspected she’d be with you since she doesn’t like the two of us alone.”

Steve scratched the side of his head. “I wouldn’t say she doesn’t like the two of us alone, it just takes her a while to open up to people that’s all.”

“Right. And the sarcastic comments?” Callie placed a hand on his arm. “Feels like she’s trying to mark her territory on you.”

“Then that’s another thing we have in common.” Steve was without a doubt quick to let anyone know that when he was around Natasha it left no room for any kinds of flirting or distant looks at her as long as he was by her side.

* * *

“How’s the career search going молодой? I’m more than happy to suffice you with funds but you’ll have to leave the nest sometime,” Ivan said to his youngest daughter who put her phone down and lifted her sunglasses.

“Why leave the nest if it’s filled with maids who clean my room and butlers who keep the homemade croissants nice and fresh when I wake up in the morning?”

Natasha grinned at her sister’s answer. While deep down she may have appreciated living with their parents, the real reason she’s so reluctant to move out and be on her own is because she enjoys pushing their mother and father’s buttons.

Ivan sighed light heartedly at his daughter’s response. “What about you Talia, you may live with your fiancé and my granddaughter but the days we’re not in the US we’re nearly 5,000 miles away. Have you considered purchasing a residence back home?”

Natasha did consider it. Not as a permanent home, but somewhere her, Steve and Tatiana could stay whenever they take a trip to Russia. 

That’s not saying that they’d only go there for family matters. But if one of them has business to take care of they wouldn’t have to deal with hotels and could have a private area of their own.

“I haven’t come to a decision yet. Even if I did it’s something I’d have to talk to Steve about.”

Yelena let out a teasing scoff, “It must be so tiring to have to talk and come to a final proposition with someone instead of choosing to do what you want on your own. Do you two have curfews for each other too?”

“Speaking of curfews..did you ever tell dad how you snuck out when you were 17 to spend the night at some boys house?”

Ivan’s ears perked up, an eyebrow twitching at the news he heard, “You did what?”

Yelena slammed her hand down on the table, “You promised that you’d keep that between us!”

Natasha shrugged in fake innocence. It was something he might’ve gotten angry about in the past, but having two daughters who were adults made him realize there’s nothing that could be done about it now.

“I believe that’s my cue to leave,” Ivan joked, but he was seriously leaving. His time spent with his daughters was well spent but now it was back to business. Placing a kiss on the head to both daughter’s “Try not to get into anymore arguments while I’m gone.

“No promises,” They said simultaneously.

* * *

Tatiana kept her distance from Emma. She tried to push her unfriendliness aside and be polite to the little girl like her mommy had taught her but there was no getting through to her. 

She was selfish. Whenever Tatiana attempted to give her a toy out of the chest, Emma would only take it and refuse to share it, instead she hogged all of the fun toys and left the old and used ones to Tatiana.

When Tatiana came to the conclusion there was no use trying to play with Emma anymore, she went to a different group of kids. They all appeared to be older than her but accepted her presence and was a lot more open and friendly. Playing a game of freeze tag.

Emma must’ve gotten bored playing by herself and joined in. She was the birthday girl after all so of course they let her play.

When it was Emma’s turn to be the person to tag people, her eyes and attention went straight towards Tatiana and didn’t waste time in tagging the little girl. Only she touched her a little too hard and caused Tatiana to fall to the ground.

“Oopsie,” Emma said with a little smirk on her face. 

“It’s ok,” Tatiana said, letting her be even if it hurt a little. She was having fun playing the game and didn’t want something she hoped to be a little accident to stop her from playing, so she got up. 

As she was about to start running again, Emma frowned and almost ran after her again until an older kid bumped into her and knocked her off her feet. 

The little blonde girl’s lip started to quiver and held onto her wrist, letting out a cry.

Not too many seconds later Steve and Callie came over to them. Steve checking to make sure Tatiana was ok and Callie doing the same for Emma.

“How’d you fall?” Callie asked, helping her goddaughter on her feet.

“S-she pushed me,” Emma cried, Tatiana gawking.

“No I didn’t!”

“You mind dealing with your fiancée’s kid, blondie?” Emma asked, hugging the sobbing child.

Steve sighed as kneeled down, having Tatiana look at him. “Princess don’t you think you should say sorry?”

Tatiana’s eyes started to water, “But I didn’t do it, Stevie.”

“Yes she did! And I hurt myself, look it,” Emma said as she showed Callie a slightly swollen wrist.

Steve turned back to Tatiana, taken aback by how the little girl furrowed her brows and folded her arms at him in an angry manner, refusing to apologize or speak.

How would Natasha handle something like this? She’s taken Tatiana to plenty of birthday parties before, surely something like this had to have happened at some point.

“I think her wrist is sprained..her mom is gonna freak out when she sees this. I should probably take her to the hospital.”

“I’ll drive,” Steve offered. It’s the least he could do after the mishap and then not getting Tatiana to say she’s sorry.

Callie let out a laugh of disbelief. “You really think your fiancée will be ok with that? Didn’t you mention something about the two of you having some kind of plans later?”

“Yeah but I’m sure she’ll understand,” Steve said as he pulled his phone out, calling her.

* * *

Natasha looked at her sister weirdly. “Is that how you flirt? No wonder you scare off guys, you practically cursed him out.”

“It’s called playing hard to get! How would you have given him your number dating guru?”

Natasha was contemplating on answering then heard her phone ring. “Hello-”

_“Nat, sweetheart look, before I say what I planned on saying, just know that I had no idea it would have happened or that things would have gotten out of hand.”_

Natasha leaned back in her chair, suspicion creeping on her as she kept her eyes forward. The movement made Yelena wish she put the call on speaker. 

If this man either said that her daughter disappeared, that he and Callie kissed _elsewhere_ , or anything along the lines of those two options, she was gonna flip “What is it?”

“I know we have that thing to do later on today-”

“That _thing_?” She cut him off, emphasizing and mocking his words. “You mean interviewing and booking a wedding officiant?”

Steve quickly covered up his previous statement when he heard how bothered she would've been. “ _Yeah! Yeah, that..booking—thing. Anyways, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.”_

“Why? Is Tatiana ok?”

_“She’s fine, but Callie’s goddaughter isn’t. Tatiana pushed her by accident I guess while they were playing and now her wrist is all swollen.”_

Tatiana? Her daughter? The one that she’s been raising for 4 years, pushed another kid down? Sounds like bullshit if she’s ever heard it.“Okay...but what does that have to do with you not being able to make it?”

_“Tatiana didn’t want to apologize, so to compensate for that, I offered to drive Callie and Emma to the hospital to make sure nothing was broken...you understand right?”_

“Sure,” She didn’t bother in trying to put on an understanding tone of voice at all. She truly didn’t get it or even want to understand for that matter. When Steve started his explanation speech that he often gives whenever he promises something, Natasha hung up the phone.

“What happened?” Yelena was quick to ask, she’s been biting her nails the entire time, that looked like a really juicy conversation.

“Steve’s going with his friend to the hospital and whatever else he said. Something about Callie’s goddaughter getting pushed and he wanted to make it up to them by driving there.

“And that involves him having to stay back with her?”

Natasha sighed, “I don’t know, I kind of tuned it out as soon as he said he couldn’t make it.” She also stopped listening fully when he told her Tatiana pushed a kid down. That didn’t sound at all like anything her daughter would do and if she’s refusing to apologize for it then she’s refusing for a reason.


	21. Chapter 21

The smart thing to do would’ve been to drop her off to Natasha or her grandparents, but unfortunately Emma had been screaming about her wrist hurting that Callie practically demanded that Steve takes them to the hospital first.

The only reason Tatiana didn’t have a problem with standing next to him and holding Steve’s hand was because it was dangerous if she didn’t do so otherwise. 

Open area, handful of potentially sick patients, and filled with doors, hallways, and corners that she could easily get lost in if she didn’t stay next to him. 

Been there, done that.

She’d rather be mad at him while holding his hand, rather than be mad at him while some random person drags her away.

Thankfully, the trip didn’t last long and Tatiana, for the first time since meeting him, took her hand out of Steve’s and ran away from him, going to her mommy. 

Natasha examined her daughter, making sure she was ok. She didn’t see any injuries anywhere on her so that was good.

“Stevie’s a meanie,” She complained while pointing at him, upset with how he accused her earlier.

Steve stood tall and fatherly, folding his arms. “I wasn’t being mean, all I asked her to do was say she’s sorry.”

“It wasn’t me!” Tatiana yelled at him. Why should she have to say sorry for something she didn’t do? That’s not fair.

“Shh, relax,” Natasha hushed the little girl in a calm manner, getting her to settle down, “Look at me.” Tatiana was ready for another set of tears to start pouring. Feeling how her breathing quickened and her body started shaking. It’s not like she’s in trouble, there wasn’t any need for her to cry. Unless she’s still mad at Steve, but that’s a different reason. She wouldn’t be shaking if that’s the reason.

Even when she did slip up, which she rarely does, Natasha doesn’t yell at her and would never hit her. She only explains what she did wrong or gives her that mom “look” and Tatiana would automatically straighten up without any problems. So she wasn’t sure why this time Tatiana looked so scared and afraid.

“I didn’t do it mommy,” She cried, pressing her head against her mom’s legs, not wanting her to be disappointed in something that wasn’t her fault.

Natasha soothingly rubbed her daughter’s back. “Go wait for mommy upstairs in your room ok? I’ll be up there in a second.” Tatiana nodded, sending a sad look towards Steve like a child does when they feel like a parent let them down, turning back around and running upstairs to her room. Making his heart clench in his chest but not letting it get the best of him. What made it harder was how she gave him a puppy dog look while a tear fell down her cheek.

They both waited until Tatiana was at the top of the steps before they continued their conversation.

“Why?” Was all Natasha asked as she turned to him. 

“Why what-“

“Why are you blaming her, when you know she’d never do something like that?” 

“What was I supposed to do? Not believe the child that was on the floor crying and automatically believe Tatiana who was standing right next to her?”

“It just doesn’t sound like something she would do Steve. Tatiana’s not one of those kids that willingly pushes and hits people, you know that. Did you even think to ask for her side of the story?” If he didn’t, then Emma was too busy mouthing off her part of the story.

“No, but what if she’s picking up these kinds of habits from her dad? The shoving? Acting out?”

The last thing she’d ever have was Alexei’s habits and Natasha made sure of that. And she’s also positive Tatiana didn’t shove, push, or intentionally harm anyone. “If it happens let me handle it. It’s not your place to-“

“To what?” He cut her off. “To try and act like her father even if she’s not my biological daughter?” He knows that’s not his real daughter, he’s annoyingly reminded of that by multiple people.

“It’s not your place to accuse her of anything if you don’t know what happened.” Natasha finished. “Or were you quick to take Emma’s side simply because she’s the goddaughter to one of your biggest fans?” 

Steve scoffed, “Callie is not a fan.”

“I highly disagree with that,” Natasha said, walking away from him and going upstairs to her daughter’s room. Steve went as well to see how Natasha planned on handling the incident.

Tatiana was swinging her legs back and forth on the bed, fiddling with her fingers. She was waiting for her mom like she was instructed. While waiting patiently, she started to gather what she would say in case her mom blamed her as well.

Natasha sat next to her daughter, Tatiana instinctively climbing onto her mom’s lap and tried to avoid looking at Steve.

“Let’s talk about what happened today.”

Tatiana whined, she wanted this entire day to be over with. Instead of going to the party, she wishes she went with her mom instead, or to Gigi. “I didn't do it, I pwomise.”

“I know,” Natasha said understandingly. “But if you did, and you’re telling a lie than that’s not good, you know that right?”

“Yeah..I don’t want to be a bad girl for Santa or the Easter bunny.”

“Exactly, so I need you to tell mommy the truth about what happened.”

“We were playing fweeze tag, but when Emma was running to me, a big kid bumped into her and she fell,” Tatiana explained the story.

She didn’t push Emma and she wasn’t the one that made her wrist hurt. So when Steve was telling her to apologize, it caused her to become angry at him. He believed the girl he didn’t know, the one that called herself a princess and hugged him.

“You’re not in any kind of trouble, ok?” Natasha said caressing her cheek and wiping her tears away. “Don’t cry, you want a bubble bath tonight?” 

Tatiana sniffed, “Yeah. Can I bwing some of my toys with me?”

“As many as you can carry.” Natasha set her down, Tatiana immediately went over to the toy chest in the room and pulled out a few of her favorites that could float. “You remember how I showed you?”

“Um..”

“Not too hot?” Natasha started.

“And not too cold!” She finished off knowingly. Tatiana ran past Steve who looked down at the floor, only listening to her footsteps pad against the floor to the bathroom, his eyes then went to Natasha who side stepped around him, walking out the room. 

That’s all he had to do. It had to be the truth because a 4 year old who has no experience in lying, would be able to lie so easily and cry because she thought she was in trouble.

Both Steve and Natasha took the silence given to gather their thoughts and rebuttals, knowing some kind of disagreement would erupt.

“I didn’t think Emma would lie,” Steve said first, he wanted to believe Tatiana. He was just so overwhelmed with seeing Emma cry and her wrist being swollen that he didn’t know what to believe.

Natasha got up from her daughter’s bed. “I’m not surprised she lied, just look at who her godmother is.”

“Why do you always bring the conversation back to her?”

“Because I don’t like her. As if it wasn’t obvious all the other times I see her.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Here we go. “But it’s a whole other story and excuse whenever I bring up Clint isn’t it?” He asked rhetorically, his voice cold.

It caught Natasha and himself off guard for a moment at his tone with her. He looked as if he was about to apologize for it, but he didn’t, only looking away from her eyes. “I don’t like the way he looks at you,” he admitted, still unable to find it in himself to look at her. With how displeased he is, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to look into her eyes when this much anger was visible. “I don’t like the way you interact with him and I can’t fucking stand the way you allow him to kiss you whenever he pleases,” his voice held back so much anger that he was trying to conceal.

“Honey, he’s just a friend. It’s not like he’s kissing me on the lips.”

“But you don’t treat him like he’s your friend, Natasha.” It brought back memories of the time they all went to Russia and met her family, how Clint would try and steal time away from them for his own benefit. “He doesn’t look at you like he’s only a friend, and you willingly let him kiss you like it’s nothing. Wouldn’t you get upset at seeing me kiss Callie like that? She’s just a friend after all.”

“Often seems like you want to,” she retorted back to him. Even she’s noticed how he wouldn’t be aware of how close he would get to her. “In fact, I’d go as far as saying you’re being a complete hypocrite.”

“What? How?”

“You’re upset over whenever Clint leaves a little kiss on my cheek, when your friend just can’t seem to keep her lips and hands off you.”

Steve scoffed “You’re not being serious. She’s just a friend Nat.”

Their arguments were just alike and always the same. “They’re just a friend” and “Everything’s platonic”. Things like this wouldn’t be settled unless they each cut Clint and Callie off, but in doing so, it’ll feel like they’re trying to control who their friends are. 

“And like Clint isn’t?”

“Callie’s not the one who kissed me and declared her love for me, now is she? I miss her, she misses me. That’s it, that’s the only reason why we’re spending this amount of time together. Believe it or not, when a friend since you were little supposedly died in front of your eyes and then comes back into your life, it’s normal to feel a little happy and clingy. I’m just taking advantage of her being back in my life.”

“Yeah well, if you‘re so clingy, why don’t you stay with her tonight,” she said, pushing past him. “You can have the rest of the week to take advantage of her being back in your life, just like you've been doing.”

“Nat..-I didn’t mean it like that-“ Before he called out to her again, she left, leaving him to feel confused over her actions while she went to give her daughter a bath.

* * *

Tatiana splashed her toy in the tub, she could feel the drowsiness setting in, but she was having too much fun. Also the feeling of her mom washing her hair was relaxing.

“Can I go with you to work, mommy?” Tatiana yawned as Natasha rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

“I’m afraid not. Daddy’s gonna be picking you up tomorrow, you’ll be spending the weekend with him.”

Tatiana’s expression saddened, pushing her toys to the far end of the toy. “Why?” She asked, folding her arms in an unpleasant manner.

“Because he wants to spend time with you.” Or so he says every time he sends her multiple text messages a day. She could see the tiredness emerge from her daughter’s eyes. “It’s only for 2 days anyways.” Natasha drained the water in the tub.

“Will you call me?” She lifted her arms so she could be picked up and wrapped in the warm towel.

“Everyday,” Natasha smiled. Beginning to dry her daughter’s hair and body.

It’s not like Alexei was taking her to Russia again. He was staying within New York this time, causing Natasha to feel a lot more comfortable with sending her to him.

“I don’t like daddy’s girlfwiend,” Tatiana said tiredly, complying with her mom who put on her pj’s for her. The last time she was with her dad, his girlfriend was around and the woman didn’t make a good first impression either. 

Huh...Alexei never said he had a girlfriend. Not that he needed to, but Natasha figured he’d be bragging about the woman. “You don’t have to like her, but you still have to be polite, right?”

“Yup,” Tatiana answered, slowly drifting off to sleep right when her mom was finishing up with fixing her hair.

Right when Natasha was done getting her daughter ready for bed, coming out of the bathroom, Steve was casually waiting on the other side of it.

“Were you waiting there the entire time?”

“You know it.”

Natasha walked past him to put her daughter down for bed, the last thing she wants right now is to talk to him about Callie again. “I’m done with the conversation Steve.”

“I already promised you I would-“

“Don’t promise me something you can’t keep. Please, you’ll be saving both our time,” 

“I’m keeping it this time, I promise—wait, dammit.”

“Uhuh,” she said as she walked up the stairs, Steve right behind her.

“Ok, but you know what I mean. I’m going to be more present and active during this whole wedding preparation, just like I was when we first started planning it.” He has a feeling her annoyance with Callie sprouted from the brunette wanting to be around him a lot. Causing Steve to divide his time between wedding planning with his fiancée and catching up with his old friend.

“Actions speak a lot louder than words, you should know that better than anyone.” 

“I know and you’re right.” Steve opened the door to her daughter’s room before she got the chance to, showing her his attempts at being chivalrous. Natasha only humorlessly laughed at the action. Did he think that was enough to relieve her from her anger? 

“Well I have to start somewhere don’t I?”

“How about you start, I don’t know, 3 weeks ago? You know, the first time your little friend called you and made you drop everything to go see about her.” Natasha gently placed her daughter in her bed, pulling the covers up to her.

“In my defense, she only invited me because of Tatiana,” Steve said as he turned the little girl’s night light on, and picked up a book that had fallen from her shelf.

“When in reality she was only trying to stop you from planning our wedding, and you still end up falling for it.” She lovingly placed a kiss to her daughter’s cheek, leaving the room.

“Please, that’s not the case. Stop being dramatic,” He said to his fiancée, placing a soft kiss to Tatiana’s forehead, following Natasha to their room. 

“With the way she stares at you, are you sure you two are just friends?”

“Well now you just sound like me. Will you just tell me what’s really wrong?” He closed their door behind him.

“I did. Multiple times. You just can’t accept the fact that I don’t see all the great things in your friend like you do.”

“Because you’re not taking the time to get to know her.”

“I know all that I need to. I’m sure the next time she calls you, will be at our wedding and I’m positive you’ll leave me at the altar to go ‘comfort’ and ‘hang out’ with her like you continuously do.”

“Nat, what am I supposed to do?”

She angrily turned around to him “How about saying no, Steve?” It wasn’t that hard. “How about you stop babying her like you two are still kids and start treating her like the grown woman she is.”

Her friendship with Clint differs from his with Callie purely because she would never end up falling in love with Clint, it just wasn’t written in the stars..

...But him and Callie? It made her feel uncertain. She trusts Steve, she really does..It’s Callie that was the problem. Her persistence, her ability to get Steve to do certain things and believe certain things..

  
  


Steve stayed awake that night, just staring up at the ceiling. 

“You asleep?” He asked, unable to sleep. It’s like his body wouldn’t allow him to. Not after they just had a fight.

“No,” she sighed, it was the same with her. She’s used to falling asleep in his arms, hating how spacious their bed was right now.

He’s used to having some part of her body touching his, getting warmth that she often emits.

Steve put his pride aside, their argument draining from his mind as he pulled her into his arms, Natasha turning to face him. “I’m sorry for lashing out on you like that.” It’s not like he was yelling..ok maybe there was some yelling on both parts, but his voice was too cold when speaking to her for his liking. 

She leaned her head against his chest. “I’m sorry for overreacting.” He was right, he was entirely new to this concept of parenting. Even if what he chose to do was exactly ideal, he handled the situation better than Alexei ever would have.

Steve chuckled, “Don’t be.” He kissed the top of her head, wrapping an arm over her. “It just shows me how much you care.”

While this moment may be a little significant and while they haven’t exactly made up at all, at least they were next to one another, touching each other.

* * *

The next morning, things were still off between them but it was bearable. There was nothing wrong with a little silence between them. It was a slightly comfortable silence too, maybe that’s what’s best.

When he came into the kitchen he walked in on Tatiana giggling at something Natasha had said to her. 

Steve leaned downed against the counter and looked at her. His movement was too quick that she didn’t have enough time to look away.

“You hanging out with me today or what?” Steve asked, only Tatiana didn’t speak, just shaking her head no. Turning the other way in her seat and continued to eat her breakfast with her back facing him. 

So apparently she was still mad at him and was giving him the silent treatment. 

But was what he did really that bad? He knows she’s a good kid, but what if just for a second, her anger got the best of her, or the push was an accident and she was just too scared to tell the truth?

It was an entirely new situation for him, Emma was on the floor crying, and Tatiana was standing right by her and he listened to the kid that was crying because it seemed like the right side to take.

Steve looked towards both Natasha and Tatiana. Was everyone in the house mad at him now? He makes one mistake and suddenly both girls are upset at him?

Actually Natasha being upset most likely came from Callie, but either way she was still upset.

When the doorbell rang, the life in Tatiana’s eyes seemed to deplete, Natasha caressing her chin. “Go get your bag.”

Tatiana got down from the stool and went to where her bag was.

Steve made a look of question when Natasha had gone to the door.

The blond heard a familiar voice, peering behind Natasha and automatically becoming protective, his arm went around Natasha’s waist. “What are you doing here?” 

“Preparing to pick up my child with whom I conceived with Natalia. I’d go over the whole baby making procedure but I’m afraid you’d have a problem with it.”

He didn’t have to explain all of that. “You’re damn right I’d have a problem with it.” Steve aimed to go towards Alexei until Natasha nudged him back.

”She’s going with Alexei..it’s been awhile since he’s had her, something he made clear with the amount of paragraphs he texted me.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes. “Where’s the girl?”

When Natasha called for her daughter she popped out of a room with her princess bag, timidly standing next to her mom as she looked at her dad.

Natasha hadn’t noticed because she was busy exchanging information with Alexei, but it didn’t fly by Steve who gave Tatiana a concerned look.

“I’ll see you on Monday morning ok?”

Tatiana nodded sadly, going into her mom’s arms and tightly hugging her. “I love you mommy,” Tatiana said lowly.

Natasha slightly furrowed her brows at how Tatiana said it. She hadn’t heard Tatiana say those 3 words like that since the first time she stayed the night with Alexei.

“I love you more,” Natasha said nonetheless, tenderly kissing behind her daughter’s ear, slowly unraveling her arms from around her. Natasha gave her a small push towards her dad. Taking a deep breath when Alexei didn’t even hold her hand as they walked to the car.

Steve tensed, his eyes widening upon seeing the absence of a specific stuffed animal. “Tell him to wait a minute.”

Natasha looked at him confusedly, especially when he ran in the other direction, going back in the house.

Steve came back out in 20 seconds flat. Which was impressive given the size of the house, purposely pushing Alexei out of his way and going to Tatiana who had been sitting in the car already.

Steve opened the car door and stooped down, handing Tatiana her teddy bear. “I know you’re still mad at me. But I’d be extremely mad at myself if I let you walk out of here without Mr.cuddlesworth.”

A small smile surfaced across Tatiana’s face as she looked at her favorite stuffed animal. How sad she’d be if it was forgotten, it would’ve made her dad to become angry at her for crying over it, had she left it. 

Steve felt her wrap her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. “I’m gonna miss you too Stevie.”

Talk about being dramatic he mused to himself. She was only gone for the weekend. “You can call me at any time.”

Alexei groaned impatiently, tapping his foot and looking at his watch. “I’m tired of this nonsense happening whenever I take her away.”

“You’re not taking her away to anywhere other than where we discussed.”

“I’m the girl’s father Natalia. I can take her where I please-”

“You don’t even make sure her shoes are tied.” The only time he does tie them is when Tatiana trips over her laces and says she “wants to call mommy”. That entire “she needs to tie them on her own” was bullshit to Natasha’s ears. “Let me find out you take her elsewhere, and there’s gonna be a serious problem.”

Alexei chuckled demeaningly. “And what would you do? Or would you get your blond haired idiot over there to handle everything for you?”

“Pregnant or not, your ass will still get beat if I find another scratch on my child’s body.”

“You’re pregnant?” He asked, silently taking the information in. She’s pregnant...good to know.

There was a time where the only man she’d only ever want to have kids with was this very man in front of her. “Make sure she’s in bed by 8pm.”

Steve stepped away from the car, closing the door for her. As he walked back towards the front door to the house, he and Alexei exchanged looks. Steve was never comfortable with that mischievous look in his eyes.

Tatiana waved towards them, Natasha and Steve giving her a small smile and waving back, Alexei wasting no time in pulling off and driving out of their driveway.

Steve carefully analyzed his fiancée’s movements. From her closing the door, to how she exhaled deeply. Sending Tatiana with Alexei was always hard for her not only because she believed the man was parentally irresponsible. But also because he’s just so strict and aggressive with her, despite the little girl only being 4 years old.

Natasha felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer. “She’ll be ok,” Steve whispered to her comfortably.

“I hope so.” No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t surpass this motherly instinct she had to let her daughter stay, hold on tighter to her and tell Alexei to just fuck off. “Do you have to work today?”

“I have to go in really quickly, I’ll try to be as quick as possible but if Coulson is around, he’ll start nagging about other things so I wouldn’t wait up.”

Steve cupped her face in her hands, deeply kissing her. He hoped it’d be enough to intimately make up for their argument yesterday but he had reasons to believe otherwise.

They mutually pulled away, smiling as they looked at each other’s expressions.

“I love you,” Natasha said softly, even if they had a fight yesterday, he’s still the one she wants to be married to.

“I love you too,” Steve firmly pecked her lips again. “Try not to think about me too much,” He teased, tilting her chin up towards him.

After that kiss? They’d each be on one another’s mind all day.

* * *

_ Natasha laid in the hospital bed, her mom, sister and Darcy all occupying the room first. All other family members and Russian friends well on their way to the hospital after getting word Natasha went into labor. _

_ Darcy was glad she accompanied Natasha in Russian during her last months of pregnancy, otherwise she would’ve missed the entire birth or her goddaughter. _

_ “Oh sweetheart she is the most precious little thing ever,” Alaina cooed, gently tickling her new granddaughter’s belly, a small smile appearing on the infant’s despite her eyes still being closed. “I’m guessing he’s still in a meeting?” She asked, referring to Alexei. _

_ “As usual,” Natasha sighed. It was a miracle she and her husband even found the time to have sex and conceive a child with how he’s always at work.  _

_ If he’s truly even at work, the voice in the back of her head kept wanting her to believe that feminine perfume she’d often smell on him was just from a co-worker… _

_ A co-worker that he could have been sleeping with behind her back.. _

_ “You know this kind of responsibility results in the both of you around right?” Single mother’s were a gift from god, but Alaina was aware of how in love her daughter was with Alexei. She’d want Tatiana to grow up in a two-parent household. _

_ “I’ve been telling him that the entire 9 months.”  _

_ Tatiana gingerly opened her eyes and grunted as her hazel eyes looked into green ones. Her mouth stretching into a toothless yawn/grin, Natasha smiled lovingly at her newborn. _

_ She was in this now..she was a mother...her daughter would call her mommy. She’d want bedtime stories and to be tucked into bed. _

_ Tatiana’s tiny hand wrapped around Natasha’s finger, gripping it. _

_ No matter what the future may hold.. _

_ Natasha swore she’d protect this little girl from any and all things. _

* * *

Steve was about to pass out. Not from sicknesses or anything like that, from remembering how stressful it is to be back in this building. Last year, he spent almost every minute he could at this company, but now it felt tiring and he’s only turning 32 this year. 

When Natasha has their baby things would only get more time consuming. He also plans on having a few more kids, if she’s up for it, and his life would become a lot more busier.

That’s one of the main reasons why he wanted to step down from this CEO position earlier.

There was a knock on the door as soon as Steve took a seat at his desk. “Come in,” Steve said, rubbing his temples. He needed a drink. The whiskey that he’d usually keep in his office was thrown out ever since Tatiana visited. Not wanting her to accidentally take a sip thinking it’s apple juice. 

The door opened, Callie coming in, looking around the office.

Steve remembers putting her name down on the list. The building was big, but he didn’t know she’d be able to find it that easily.

“Roses?” Callie asked, picking up the bouquet on the coffee table.. “You know my daisies are my favorite ,” she said humorously, smelling the flowers. She believed roses were actually cliche and overrated.

“I know, those are for Nat actually. I’ve been rescheduling a bit of our wedding preparations to catch up with you, and she’s been extremely patient, understanding, and all around awesome about the whole thing.” Except for their argument last night, which is another reason why he got them.

“And this is how you plan on making it up to her? Flowers?”

“That and I made reservations at this new sushi spot that everyone’s raving about. Our daughter’s not here so I think now is a great time to-”

“Hold up..you’re daughter?” Callie laughed, sitting on his desk, picking up one of the flowers and smelling them. “Am I missing something here?” 

“It’s kind of a habit. I’m even starting to call Nat my wife too.”

Callie’s smile diminished, placing the flowers down. “You probably shouldn’t rush into things like that..it’s a lot of commitment.”

“Yeah but I think I’m ready.” Steve stood up, preparing to leave. “I was thinking about what you said, about if Nat ever wanted to move back to Russia, and it’s honestly something I’d be willing to give up for her.”

Steve picked the flowers up, letting Callie have one of the roses, seeing that she was at a loss for words on what to say about his answer.

Coulson entered the room, breaking the awkward tension. “Glad you’re here-“

“I’m leaving,” Steve said, putting his jacket on. “You’re in charge while I’m gone,” He patted Coulson’s shoulder, giving him a rose, “But while you’re here, you can keep Callie company, go out for a late lunch or something.” Steve hurriedly walked out.

“Roses? We talked about this boss, my favorite is lily’s!” Coulson shouted to him, but Steve was well beyond gone.

Callie examined Coulson, looking him up and down like a predator looking at its prey, easing her way off of Steve’s desk, pressing a button that locked the door.

“Phil..I think you and I should have a little talk,” Callie said, coming towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happens when flashbacks are added😰😰


	22. Chapter 22

Tatiana liked her mommy and Stevie’s house better than her dad’s. Not because their house was bigger and more space, her dad’s house was a pretty good sized house as well, it just wasn’t nearly as big as mommy’s.

Also, her mommy’s house didn’t have people always coming in and out of it. And the people that did visit, she was familiar with. At her dad’s house, there were always girl’s and scary looking men wearing suits, coming in and taking forever to leave.

Normally, Tatiana would want to stay in the room her dad provided her with and play with her toys, the only times she’d come out is to go potty, eat, when it’s bath time, or when she wants to call her mom.

Like now for instance, it was nearing her dinner time, but she also missed her mom and wanted to call her.

Tatiana stood on her tip-toes and opened the door, when she opened it she saw two women exit a room, barely wearing clothes. They both sent a little wave towards her and were in awe at the sight of her.

She came into the living room where she found her dad and several other people sitting around. The amount of people was enough to unsettle her.

“Um, daddy?” She asked quietly, seeing how he was busy on the phone, one of the girls she recognized to be his girlfriend had an arm around him.

His girlfriend nudged his side, making him point his attention to Tatiana, the girl already dressed in the onesie her mom packed her.

Alexei sighed “Why aren’t you in bed?” He didn’t have time to deal with this child. He sent her to bed early so she could do whatever she does before she goes to sleep.

“Can I call mommy,” Tatiana said quietly. Hopefully if her mom heard how sad she was and was able to read her tone correctly, it’d make her come and pick Tatiana up and take her back home.

“You’ll call her tomorrow, go back upstairs.”

“B-but mommy said-” 

Alexei gave her a cold look, silently telling her to go away. Tatiana took her bear and herself and sadly ran upstairs.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little too hard on her?”

“I’m not being hard enough. My ex-wife and her family have that child spoiled rotten.”

One of the business men came up to Alexei and discreetly passed him a small baggie filled with crystalized white contents.

Tatiana held on tightly to the bear Stevie had gotten her. “It’s ok Mr.Cuddlesworth, I can sing a song mommy sings to me for night night, or when I have a bad dweam ok?”

She thought really hard, trying to remember the lyrics she’d normally ask her mom to sing for a lullaby.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gwey. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away…All better?” Tatiana whispered to her favorite bear, pretending she was back at home with her mommy and Stevie instead of here. Wishing she’d fall asleep and have a dream about the time they first watched ‘Moana’ all together. How she’d sleep in their room sometimes, like family.

The times Stevie took her out for ice cream, all the bubble baths her mom would give her. The bedtime stories, the lullabies. The soft kisses, tender touches, how many times she laughs when she’s with them, how much safer she feels around them.

Tatiana looked out the window of the room, she’d do anything for a hug from her mom or Stevie right about now.

* * *

When Steve returned home, it was clear Natasha hadn’t been expecting him, she also looked as if she was about to go somewhere herself.

“Kind of early for you to be back for someone that hasn’t been to work in a month.”

Steve watched as she went inside their walk-in closet. “When you own the company, you can make things like that happen.” If he was at any other status level, he’d be living in his office for a week. “Anyways, these are for you,” he revealed the roses from behind his back when she came back out, “But,” he interrupted before she could say anything, pulling the flowers away from her reach. “Before you swoon over them and deeply kiss me because you love me, I just thought I should let you know that we have a date tonight..” He gently put the roses down on the bed so he can wrap his hands around her waist. “9pm, Satsuki’s for a nice omakase style dinner.” Steve read over her face and he didn't exactly get the reaction he was expecting or hoping for. “What’s wrong? Doesn’t sound good?”

“Nothing, it sounds amazing, it’s just I kinda have this wedding dress fitting with Darcy, my mom and sister lined up around that time.”

At night? Doesn’t things like that normally happen during the  day?

“Oh-“

“Because we’re getting married in 10 weeks-“

“Yeah.. Yeah, no problem I get it.” He had some things to take care of as well he’s sure. Actually he was gonna get Coulson to do most of it for him. He scratched the back of his head. “So I guess that’s a rain check on tonight then huh?” He asked, receiving a nod from her.

She hummed in response, running a hand through his hair. “Raw fish or seafood in general isn’t particularly ideal during pregnancy.”

Steve grinned, pulling her closer. “Looks like I’ve got a lot to learn coming into this whole pregnancy thing. I had no idea having a baby is so hard and comes with so many rules.”

Natasha shrugged playfully. “You can handle it.”

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, loosening his tie. “I had to cash out and buy that entire restaurant just so we can get a seat. Turns out they’re always full every night even after opening a month ago.”

“It doesn’t have to go to waste. You can try to ask Bucky or Sam or even Coulson to go with you-“

“Or Callie,” he suggested mostly to himself in deep thought about the idea of his shifting plans tonight. Steve scanned over her seemingly displeased face questioningly.

“Right,” she said with a sigh. “Or Callie.” Natasha slid her hand down from around his neck and removed herself from his arms.

“Or—not? If it’s an issue?” Although why would it be an issue? They had this discussion only yesterday. He was really biting his tongue from bringing up Clint. 

“It is an issue,” she softly pecked his lips.

“Mind elaborating?”

“You’re smart enough to piece it together yourself.”

“Then let me take a hot guess. You’re upset with me being around Callie?” 

Natasha gave him a sarcastic look, tapping his chest in a patronizing manner. “Look at that, you’re not just a pretty face after all.” 

“It’s starting to seem like whenever I bring her up, your mood changes, and I’m positive this doesn’t have anything to do with mood swings.”

She folded her arms, he’s damn right this had nothing to do with her hormones. “You’re on a streak tonight. Let’s see how far you can go.” Did he ever consider that maybe he brings her up too often? Like, she understands that the woman was his first true best friend, and he’s head over heels at the fact she’s been alive all this time. 

But if he’s bringing her up while they’re having sex or doing wedding preparations, obviously she would be pretty annoyed. She just didn’t want to come off as cold because knowing his friend was alive and well made him happy.

Steve got up from the bed, tossing his tie aside. “How about I just cancel the whole dinner?”

“And have you miss out on spending time with your sweet and caring best friend?” she repeated in a more encouraging manner. Placing her hands back on his shoulders. “Don’t let me stop you from having a good time honey, you can do whatever you want.”

“Ok but here’s my thing Natasha, you say it’s fine in that sarcastic fucking tone, then you say things like ‘you can do whatever you want’ and it get mad at me when I actually do it, having me question whether it’s really fine to begin with.” 

“If you have to question it, then maybe you’ve already got your answer.”

“Right.”

Natasha hooked a finger under his chin, and tenderly kissed him, Steve’s lips instinctively chased hers once she pulled away. “Have fun Rogers. I mean it, I want the both of you to have the best and most platonically intimate time, just make sure to use a condom,” she whispered against his lips. “I wouldn’t want that reservation to go to waste and have the night end badly.”

“What about your flowers?!” Steve called out to her when she left the room. Hearing a faint reply of ‘There’s only 10 left in the bouquet, if you gave one to Callie, you’re sleeping on the couch.’

His hand rubbed over his face, looking at his phone beside him.

* * *

Callie swirled a finger along Coulson’s chest. “Phil we’re friends right?”

Was this allowed? Surely not in a workplace and with his boss’s best friend of all people. He might’ve been desperate, but he’s not desperate enough to lose his job.

“I-I don’t know?” He stammered, trying to not look her in the eyes as if she was Medusa. “I’d say we’re acquaintances with mutual friends.” The only mutual friend being Steve. The man who signed his paycheck and invite him over for drinks from time to time.

“Friends nonetheless, no?”

“Well yeah, I guess-“

“Exactly,” she ran a hand through his hair, slowly. Bringing a finger beneath his chin. “And it’s ok for friends to tell each other things, right?”

Coulson swallowed harshly, his face heating up, why was it so hot in here. “D-depends on what you want to know.” No matter what she did, he could not tell her Steve’s credit card number or his social security, it was sacred. Not even the mayor knows it.

Callie hummed innocently, toying with his collar. “Not much, just simple things..how’s the wedding planning going? You’re keeping track of the weeks correct?”

His nerves soothed. That’s all she wanted to know? Maybe it’s for the best, being a friend of Steve’s came with perks. He wouldn’t be surprised if the man brought her a penthouse nearby and paid half of her bills.

“Things are going well, we fell behind a bit when he got sick, but we’re working on staying on track-”

“And what about Natasha?” Her arm slid around his when he rose a brow, easing his suspicion by blatantly flirting. “Telling me about her would really help me ensure that she’s a good fit for my best friend.”

Coulson kept his eyes trained above the collarbone. “Other than her being beautiful, intelligent and the ideal mother, i'm not sure what else is left to know.” He would have loved to have a mother like her...h-his biological mother was great too! 

“How about-”

“Oh! And she’s left-handed!”

Callie paused, actually finding that to be interesting. She never noticed that. Not that it’s useful information, but still interesting to know. “How about her past relationships...you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Callie, I’m not sure it’s my place to-”

“Please?” Callie pouted, bringing her lips closer to his. “All of this is for Steve after all. A guy like him, being married to a woman with so much baggage? I can’t imagine him lasting a year in a marriage like that..could you?”

As much as he hated to admit. No..no he couldn’t. Steve gets overwhelmed when it feels like walls are closing in on him. Everyone knows he loves Natasha, but he definitely didn’t love Alexei. But since Tatiana is the daughter of Natasha's ex-husband, Alexei was bound to be in the picture one way or another.

Coulson inhaled deeply. “Umm as far as I know, the only ‘baggage' she carries is with her ex-husband. Alexei, I believe his name is. It’s definitely not any of our business about their past, but boss man mentioned something about Nat being madly in love with the man at one point, so I don’t know, they started out good but ended badly? Something like that.”

So there was someone else before Steve? That’s understandable considering Natasha has a daughter, so there obviously was someone else in the picture at one point, but if she was in love with him enough to move after they divorced..there had to be some feelings left over somewhere. Anywhere.

She just needed to find the right button to push.

“You’re amazing,” Callie said nicely, leaning up to kiss his cheek, then leaving the room.

Coulson stood there trying to comprehend everything that just happened, looking to the corner of the room and racing towards the device staring down at him.

“Listen, boss man. If the security team ever shows you this footage, I promise I wouldn’t have done anything without your blessing,” Coulson said frantically.

* * *

_ “Do you want a chocolate cake, or a vanilla cake?” Ivan asked, holding his granddaughter and showing her the two photos of the cakes showcased on the counter. _

_ “hm..hmpf!” Tatiana hummed, pointing to the chocolate one. _

_ “That one? No problem, Charles, will you tell Maxim to get started on that for tomorrow?” _

_ Charles bowed and walked into the kitchen. “Right away sir.” _

_ Ivan sat Tatiana on the counter, the resemblance between his grandchild and daughter was remarkable. It was crazy to find out she was turning one years old tomorrow, time was flying too fast. _

_ Ivan turned around for a minute to finish preparing lunch for Tatiana when he heard a gentle ‘ow’, followed by a sad noise. _

_ “Baba,” Tatiana called out to him sadly. _

_ Showing him her finger when he turned around. _

_ “Oh no,” Ivan said softly. “возлюбленная what happened?” He picked her back up, looking at her papercut. “I can fix that.” Ivan opened a drawer and out popped a band-aid he and Alaina had prepped for their granddaughter. _

_ “All better?” He kissed the top of her head. _

_ “Yeah,” She said quietly, rubbing her eyes. _

_ As Ivan was still going through a list of last-minute checkups, he heard his wife and oldest daughter enter the residence, Ivan pecking his wife’s lips. _

_ Tatiana excitedly reached out for her mom when she caught sight of her, practically leaping into the woman’s arms. Tightly wrapping her little arms around Natasha’s neck. _

_ “The little one and I were just choosing some final touches to her party.” _

_ “Oh! Speaking of that. Guess what? Me and baba have a surprise for you when it’s time to open presents,” Alaina said in an elated manner, tickling the girl’s tummy, making her giggle. “Only it’s installed back in Russia. Have you thought about moving back home Talia? Officially speaking, the business is already booming, why not make it worldwide?” _

_ Normally she doesn’t mind doing all her work in the states, except for the fact that there was a blond haired idiot that purposely sets out to annoy her with his reckless business proposals. _

_ “It has been a quick thought of mine, but I know if I go back home, I’ll go back to him.” It’s only been 3 months since things were finalized. _

_ It seems like there weren't many options back home. If she goes back it’ll remind her of how she couldn't stay in that marriage with a man that didn’t want to be married. A man that continuously used her, in hopes of maintaining her inheritance and being written in her family’s will...her first divorce. _

_ Maybe it was wrong for her to want to become pregnant, then actually becoming pregnant and having a child knowing she’d be brought into a broken relationship. _

_ But her daughter’s here now, and she doesn’t regret having her at all. The little girl endlessly fills her heart with joy whenever she sees her hazel eyes in the morning. How she anticipates waking up and seeing her daughter already awake in her crib, patiently waiting for Natasha to come into the room. _

_ Her reason for staying wasn’t only for herself, it was for her daughter also. Being a single mom would be hard but, Natasha swore she’d make it work. _

* * *

Steve’s been walking between rooms randomly, anticipating his fiancée’s return, a strong wave of nervousness washing over him. His eyes would go from the time on his watch, and then the time on his phone.

His movements mimicked the first time he and Natasha had sex, he was a wreck back then and he’s an even bigger wreck right now just wondering when she would come through the front-

Steve’s ears perked up when he heard the front door open. Taking a deep breath and putting on a calm demeanor before making his way to his fiancée.

“You’re still here,” Natasha stated in genuine surprise. She figured he would have actually gone out with Callie, only to be petty about the entire situation, but as far as she’s concerned, he hadn’t gone anywhere. “Missed your date?” She asked, moving to walk past him until a strong hand that was placed on her arm had stopped her.

“Actually it’s just beginning.” He brought her back over to him. Natasha looking at him questioningly. Steve kissed the top of her hand before entwining it with his own. “Follow me.”

He brought them back to their bedroom, only it was dramatically romanticized. Coming straight out of some erotic novel. The rose petals spread out among the floor and over the bed. Dim lights, mood setting candles, the soft music in the background..baby oil on the end table.

Steve smirked victoriously when he saw her smile. “And if you’ll follow me to the balcony, you’ll find that I completely decked out the entire space in romantic lights, rose petals scattered everywhere as well… There’s red wine for me and ginger ale with a hint of grape juice for color, for you.”

There were plates set out out there too, meaning either his mom came over and helped him prepare it, or he persuaded Charles to do it.

“Now, we can either eat first, or make use of the baby oil over there. It’s completely your call.”

Natasha smiled as Steve tenderly kissed her. Judging on the tempo of the kiss..the food would have to wait. His hands held onto her tighter, pulling each other closer.

Steve lightly flinched when his phone rang in his pocket, breaking their kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he checked to see who it was. “I’ll be just a second,” he told her, as he walked away to the balcony for a bit. “Hey-“

_ “Steve! I’m so sorry, I really need you..” _

“You alright?”

_ “No..well yeah. I just—it’s not something I can really explain over the phone. I just really need you to come over, it's super important.” _

“What—wait, Callie I’m in the middle of a date with Nat-“

_ “Please?” She interrupted softly. “I promise it’s worth it.” _

Steve glanced at his fiancée inside and sighed. “I’m really sorry Cal..I just can’t tonight. Maybe some other time.”

_ “You know what? You’re right..it can wait. Perhaps it’s better that way, enjoy your date I guess.” _

Steve looked at his phone weirdly. What was so urgent, yet so casual that she would need him immediately, and then change her mind about it?

Natasha was fully prepared for Steve to say he was leaving to go and see Callie. She had a thousand curses in 10 different languages on standby when she witnessed him down the wine out on the balcony before coming back into the room.

“Not leaving?”

“Nope, I have more important matters to attend to and that includes making sure we end tonight on a good note.” His arms wrapped around her waist from behind. That was enough about that. Steve placed gentle kisses along his fiancée’s shoulders, slowly stripping her out of her clothes. “How’d the dress fitting go? Or is little Rogers giving you some problems regarding space around the stomach region?”

“It went surprisingly well. He or she is still just a small bump, so they’re not giving me too hard a time.”

Steve chuckled deeply into her ear, his hands roaming around her hips, turning her towards him. “I love you.”

She didn’t have to say it back for him to know she feels the same way. Steve grinned as Natasha unbuttoned his shirt. “Show me.”

He easily hoisted her up, Natasha teasing a kiss, keeping their lips close as he towered over her on the bed, caging her between his arms.

Her hands unbuckled his belt, looking him in the eyes as she did, watching the blue in his orbs glint and mouth twitch in arousal when her hand wrapped around his erection, purposely stroking him slowly, feeling him grunt and groan onto her lips.

His hand instinctively went between her legs, pushing through her folds had been enough for her to let go of her grip on him, Steve catching her hands and pinning them down above her.

Closing his lips over hers as he continued to toy with her. Rubbing along her bundle of nerves, "Steve," she breathes arousedly. He curls his fingers up, pulling them out slowly and pressing in again just m to make her roll her hips against his fingers. “I want you inside me,” She whispered along his lips, making his face head up in excitement at the tone of her voice.

He let go of her hands and removed his fingers, sliding and entwining their hands together as they looked at each other again.

Steve was caught in a trance even as he sent the first thrust into her, a long lasting sensation until he pulled out and did it again.

“Damn,” he cursed lowly followed by a deep moan when she began moving her hips to meet his, their hand that's entwined tightens together ever so slightly with each movement, each moan and every moment they found themselves gazing into the other’s eyes.

He leans down, capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss, making nips at his lower lip a little and feels him smile and deepens the kiss..

Her back arches off of the bed when he sends a thrust towards that sacred spot, her hands break free of

his own and other digs into the muscles of his back. He groans, pulling out and pushing all the way in to hit it again, and again, and again, the pace slow but already almost too much, feeling a sense of oversensitivity. She gasps as he angles his hips, sinking in even deeper, even faster, and rolls his hips over and over again. 

Steve tilts his head up to capture her earlobe between his teeth, sucking at it gently. "Let me hear you say it," he says, his voice hot against her ear. 

“Right there daddy,” She moaned for him

He snaps his hips leaving a cascade of scratches down his back as he thrusts into her hard once, twice, three times, pressing right against her clit with each motion, then he snaps his hips again, sinking in even deeper, and that's all it takes for her to fall apart, her body shaking as her orgasm washes over her.

Steve grunts, still rolling his hips through her orgasm, brushing over her sweet spot and rubbing right against her clit again and again, dragging out her high. She can feel him throbbing inside her, and she's exactly sure how he's still in She wants him to fall apart, wants to feel it inside of her, and claws at his back a little.

Even after all the times they’ve done this, it always feels so perfect, like it's the very first time again. 

Natasha brings her free hand up and grips his hair, dragging his lips to hers again, presses his tongue against hers and thrusts into her even faster, driving her right through her orgasm and quickly towards another.

He groans fairly audibly as he reaches his peak, falling apart inside of her as he kisses her even harder, more tenderly. 

Their kiss calmed down as he stopped moving inside her, breaking their lips away to catch their breaths, almost forgetting about arguments they had a few hours prior to this.

Steve fell beside her, feeling her body come towards his, gently kissing the top of her head.

  
  
  


She was able to detect his breathing patterns after a few minutes of comfortable silence, it was soothing. She enjoyed watching him sleep because it was when he was at his most relaxed and relieved state.

But watching him sleep wasn’t the reason she was up.

Something wasn’t right..her motherly instincts were kicking in. Tatiana would usually ask Alexei to call so she could say goodnight, but tonight there hadn’t been anything.

Natasha got out of Steve’s arms, getting up from their bed and throwing a robe on as she went to the balcony, making a phone call.

“ _ Natalia..you’re calling me late at night. This wouldn’t happen to be one of those calls would it? Should I bring extra large condoms?” _

Natasha scoffed, “You know what, fuck you Alexei, alright? Not like you would fit into an extra large condom without there being extra space.” If only she could erase that 

moment with him from existence.

“ _ Didn’t stop you from letting it happen now did it?” _

She ignored his rebuttal, had her mind and heart been in the right place she would’ve cut him off from her life completely, the only ties being the ones he shared with Tatiana. “Why didn’t she call tonight?”

Natasha could feel him roll his eyes on the other end.

“ _ Why is a phone call necessary every time she goes to bed-” _

“Because she doesn’t sleep well at night without a bedtime story or a lullaby, or hearing someone say ‘I love you’. All things I know you don’t bother to do for her.”

“ _ And why would I?” _

The question was enough to make her mind numb. He’s the prime example of toxic masculinity. Not wanting to sing a lullaby, or say I love you to his own child. “You’re unbelievable.”

There was a low uncaring hum, his voice becoming considerably low. “ _ While you’re still up, why don’t you strip down wherever you are and take some photos for me?” _

He’s disgusting, the thought of him doing anything with a photo of her was enough to make her skin crawl. “Make sure my daughter calls me first thing in the morning,” Natasha ordered him, hanging up.

She took a deep breath, picking up a card that was on the table, leaning against the railing as she read it. A smile gracing her face as she did.

It was a simple card, but what he wrote was ‘I met you, I hated you, I love you, and I’m keeping you’.

Something else caught her eyes for a quick second in the distance, almost positive she saw some kind figure.

Her posture loosened and warm when she felt a presence behind her. His hands reaching past her and placing them on the railing, pressing his frontside into her.

“Everything ok?” Steve asked smoothly, kissing behind her ear and down her neck.

Maybe she was seeing things, there’s 24/7 surveillance, no one would be out there. “Yeah, I think I’m just a little tired.”

“She didn’t call at all? Did she?” Steve asked, even he knew that Tatiana calls every night around her bedtime whenever she’s with Alexei. “I’m sure it’s nothing. His phone probably died when she asked.”

“It’s possible,” She sighed.

Steve brought her closer, protectively wrapping his arms around her. “Don’t overthink it,” He said calmly in her ear. Pulling her away from the balcony and back towards their room. “Come on..I wanna see how tired you really are.”

Natasha caved into his touch and his proposal as she went along with his words. 

  
  



	23. Chapter 23: Part 1

_ “When are you coming to get me?” Tatiana asked in anticipation. _

“Tomorrow night. Maybe a little earlier, you have school on Monday so mommy needs to make sure you’re prepared to go back.”

_ Tatiana let out a little noise of disappointment. “Why not today?” She didn’t want to be with him anymore, she wanted to go back home already. _

“Because it’s daddy’s time with you honey. Don’t you want to go shopping for new toys with him?”

_ She’d rather go with her mom and Stevie. They’d be more attentive and lenient when it came to the toys she wanted to get. “Yes..” she lied with zero enthusiasm, wanting her mom to hear the dissatisfaction in her voice. _

Natasha caught onto it and exhaled, bargaining for her daughter’s wants. “How about I come and get you tomorrow morning? Sounds better?”

_ “Yeah!” She said more giddily, now she had something to look forward to when she went to bed tonight. If she’d even be able to sleep tonight that is, she was much too excited now. _

“Alright, I have to go, enjoy your time with daddy. Mommy loves you.”

_ “I love you too mommy, Don’t forget my bweakfast ok?” She doesn’t want cereal or instant oatmeal like her dad feeds her, she wants her mommy’s food, or for Stevie to take her out to eat. _

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Cereal or not, Natasha was relieved Alexei wasn’t feeding her fast-food for every meal like she thought. There’s nothing wrong with having it occasionally, but if her daughter wants to continue eating ice cream, it’ll end up disappearing from her diet.

“All good?” Steve asked when Natasha brought the phone away from her ear.

“For the most part. She sounds okay, so that’s a plus.”

When she got a phone call from her daughter, Natasha had put a quick stop to the preparations they were currently handling.

Now that she’s done, she’s ready to finish the decision that hasn’t been made yet.

Steve wrapped his arms around his fiancée as he stood behind her. “So, what do you think? We like this one?”

They both tilted their head at the sight of one of the stock photos of the wedding cake decoration in minor thought. “I’m not sure. It does look nice but I don’t know if it’ll go with our cake.” She smiled as Steve hummed in agreement, more focused on leaving soft kisses to her neck. “What do you think?”

He was busy nibbling along the area to even fully look at it. “I think you’re right.”

“Do you?” She asked amusedly. Gently pushing his lips away and hooking a finger beneath his chin. “Because you’ve been saying that for the past 4 decorations we’ve looked at.” All in which, he’s been too busy kissing her to really pay attention to.

“What? Is it wrong to agree with what my beautiful bride to be thinks?” 

“Only when she wants your genuine input.”

“Whichever one  _ you _ want, is the one I’ll be most happy with,” he teasingly whispered against her lips. He’s just in this to finally get married to her and be able to use the phrase ‘my wife’.

It’s not just her wedding, it was their wedding, she wanted him to have things to his liking as well. “The one I’m most happy with, is one that we both authentically agree on.” Natasha softly kissed him.

“Fine,” Steve sighed playfully. “I guess I’ll say my opinions. And for the record? That dried fruit decoration we first saw when we came here? Absolutely not.” 

“That’s better.” They both shared a laugh as Steve dipped down to affectionately and shortly kiss her.

When they looked at another decoration he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he discreetly looked at who the caller was and resisted the urge to pick it up, declining the call and putting it back in his pocket. This was their time together and Callie would unfortunately have to wait. 

“Just so you know, after this I have to go and check out a few tuxedos with the guys. Which color scheme gets you turned on the most, white on white or black on black?”

“Both.” It just works on him.

Steve chuckled dirtily, “Classic black and white it is.” He found himself kissing behind her ear this time, unable to resist the temptation.

* * *

Joseph entered his house, the staff parting and instinctively moving out of his way when he walked in. “Tina go and fetch me a cigar would you? I’ve had a long morning, I need a puff or two from it.” 

“Of course Mr.Rogers, what flavor would you like?”

Joseph hummed as he thought over it for a second. “Umm, let’s go with Irish rum this time.”

“Your day must have been stressful I presume?”

“Extremely, now move along.”

Tina nodded and scattered off to get her employer his cigar. All the maids, butlers and any worker in general would be lying their asses off if they said Joseph was their favorite out of the married couple.

Sarah was motherly to the staff without even realizing it. She was more understanding of the fact that most of the workers here had children at home, so she made their work schedules more flexible and paychecks more generous.

Not only that but it was Sarah who would sign all the holiday bonus checks and send everyone home early to be with their families.

The man walked into the living room, he acknowledged the two other people sitting, nodding their way as he recognized them to be his son’s iancée parents. “What’s all this?” Joseph questioned in regards to different layouts of fabrics and childish patterns.

“This is a baby shower set up meeting.”

“Is that so? For whom?” Joseph asked seriously, receiving his cigar from Tina and lighting it.

Sarah gave him a look. Was he being serious now? In front of Natasha’s parents? In front of Sarah herself? “For Natasha. She’ll be 3 months pregnant in a couple weeks and before we know it the baby will be here.” It’s better to plan now, rather than wait.

Joseph sighed, already disgusted with the direction the conversation was heading. “Are we even sure our son is the father,” He mumbled very audibly, a silence taking place in the room.

When he looked towards his wife's direction she was already making her way towards him.

“Ivan, Alaina, you’ll have to excuse us for a second. Feel free to pick any of the patterns we’ve discussed.”

“Certainly,” Alaina responded before Ivan let any words or comments towards Joseph slip.

Sarah pulled her husband to a room—correction, Sarah tossed her husband into a room. Far enough so Alaina and Ivan couldn’t hear, but close enough for Joseph to scream for help if his wife pursues him dangerously.

“Have you gone mad? Why would you say such a thing like that in front of her parents?”

“Let’s not forget our dear boy has a history of bedding many women. Yet throughout it all he’s never impregnated not one of them. Suddenly that woman comes into his life and she becomes pregnant after only 4 months of dating? You tell me how that's supposed to make sense.”

“Because he  _ loves _ her, Joseph..Steven was in love with her back then and he’s in love with her now. Things can happen.”

“The only woman that boy has ever loved outside of the family, was Callie. She’s back and I don’t know what’s taking him so long to make a move on her.”

Make a move? On  _ Callie _ ? Natasha provides their son with happiness and tranquility. She keeps him humble. “I’m sorry? No son of mine is going to leave his fiancée for Callie. You said you would handle her, keep her far away from Steven-”

His safety was a concern anymore, Callie’s parents weren’t a liability anymore. His son wants to walk around all high and mighty? Let him. “He’s a grown man Sarah, he can take care of himself-”

“It’s not just about him anymore! Our son is getting married..he’ll have a wife and a daughter to look after-”

“Step-daughter,” Joseph bit out, that child was not a part of this side of the family.

“It doesn’t matter. Not to mention they have a newborn on the way. I don’t want to risk their safety, you know everywhere Callie walks bad luck seems to follow and if you don’t do something about her, I’ll handle it myself.”

* * *

This wasn’t what her mom said they’d be doing. She said her dad was taking her toy shopping today at the mall. Well they were at a mall, but they weren’t toy shopping.

Alexei’s girlfriend had accompanied them, so instead of toy shopping for Tatiana, he was shopping for his girlfriend instead, going into way too many designer stores, her legs were starting to hurt from walking so long. 

Tatiana didn’t bother asking her father to pick her up, he’d act like he didn’t hear her or just simply roll his eyes.

The name of the current store they were in was in some kind of foreign language. She’s only 4, so she only knew English and some Russian words her mom, aunt and grandparents would say around her.

At least in here she got to sit, given that they were in the waiting area of a dressing room, to have the time go by a little faster, she started playing with her teddy bear.

Holding on tightly to the stuffed animal, pretending as if the bear was scared. “Mr.Cuddlesworth, why are you sad? You want me to sing the song mommy sings to us again?”

And people call Natalia a good mom when she endorses these kinds of behaviors? Talking to an inanimate object? “Enough of you talking to that damn bear,” Alexei mumbled.

Tatiana continued to play with the bear, making it jump around. “But he’s my fwiend,” she reasoned, whispering in her bear’s ear and kissing it’s cheek.

Did she just disobey him? Out in the open? She was lucky they weren’t around anyone, or maybe he should consider himself the lucky one, because when he grabbed the stuffed animal out of her hands, she wasn’t too pleased by it.

Alexei walking over to a trash can.

“No!” Tatiana yelled out in an uncharacteristic way, getting up from her seat and following him, hitting his legs as he held the bear over the garbage. “Daddy got that for me!” She said, her dad’s eyes darkened, a cloud going over her head as the bear fell into the garbage in what felt like slow motion, feeling her world stumble and crash over her. Her jaw clenched and continued to hit his legs as tears built up in her eyes.

“What did you just say?” He asked, his eyes maddening as he looked down on her.

Tatiana glared back at him in the meanest way that she could, but Alexei noticed hints of fear in her eyes as her father crouched down, grabbing her sweater and picking her up, not being able to feel the ground anymore all she could do was kick her feet that didn’t hit anything but air.

Tatiana shivered and whimpered upon his hold onto her sweater. Her tears now falling down her cheeks.

“It sickens me how much you act like your mother..so fucking stubborn,” he bit out. “She talks about me, doesn’t she?” Tatiana shook her head no. “Don’t lie to me. I bet she didn’t even think to tell you that she left me..because of you,” He said darkly, the hand that was grasping onto her sweater was shaking, vibrating with anger. “Everything that's happened to me..your mother leaving, finding another man? It’s your fault!” He had shook her. Now she’s pregnant with another man’s baby inside her and there’s nothing he could do about it.

“I didn’t m-mean to daddy.”

Alexei’s girlfriend came out of the room halfway in annoyance. “Babe, we’ve gone over this, your ex won’t react well if she finds out about this.”

“Screw her,” Alexei said, eyes boring into Tatiana’s. She looked too much like Natalia. The woman that left him. The woman that divorced him and moved on without a care in the world on how it may look on his part. How it would've affected him. 

“Just put her down,” His girlfriend tried to place her hand on Alexei’s arm but his hand went across her face, causing the woman to shriek, the movement accidentally making Alexei drop his hold on Tatiana who cried as she ran away from him, running out of the store and into the crowds of people.


	24. Chapter 24: Part 2

_Natasha turned her daughter’s nursery light on, being greeted by a tiny head of red hair standing in her crib, holding onto the edge for balance, her hazel eyes shining and bounced happily when she caught sight of her._

_“Mama!”_

_“You’re up early,” Natasha smiled, picking her daughter up. The baby knowingly wrapped her arms around her mom in what appeared to be a hug as Natasha carried her out the room._

_“Ba? Ba?” Tatiana cooed at her mom, believing she was actually saying comprehensive words._

_And she was in a way, Natasha knew how to dissect her daughter’s seemingly unintelligible words. “Yeah, you want your_ _bottle?” She asked, kissing the top of her child’s head,_

_Tatiana babbled more words, playing with the necklace around her mom’s neck._

_Natasha went into the kitchen, placing her daughter in her high chair. At first, because she knows her child gets hungrier in the day time rather than at night, Natasha cut her up a banana before she fed her the bottle._

_When she heard footsteps trail down the stairs, it was underwhelming in every way possible._

_He’s been coming home for what now? 4 days in a row? That’s a new record for the 9 months Tatiana has been born._

_“Natalia,” He acknowledged._

_“Alexei.”_

_To make it even more awkward, if that was even physically possible, it’s only been 2 weeks since she walked in on him and another woman..another girl. Making it extremely hard to even look at him, let alone speak to him._

_They moved in silence, Natasha warming up their daughter’s bottle, while Alexei grabbed himself a cup of coffee._

_Alexei looked at Tatiana for a short while. This was really his child. As in biologically. His freedom was limited and he’s expected to care for this baby his entire life._

_“She’s sitting up on her own now,” he noticed how she sat up and ate her banana slices in her high chair instead of leaning back in it._

_“She started 3 weeks ago.” Not like he would’ve noticed. Whenever he was 3 weeks ago. As if she really needed to ask. When his boss came to their house personally, asking her if her husband was feeling alright with the amount of times he’s been calling out and opting to work from home._

_That’s when Natasha had to bite her tongue from even saying Alexei hadn’t been home at all._

_The little amount of effort he’s been trying to “show off” was futile, not when he cheats on her for who knows many times since he first did it._

_The last time was her breaking point and either he was trying to avoid her or he was trying to avoid talking about it._

_“I’ll be out of town for a week,” Alexei notified her._

_“Yeah? What is it for this time? Work related? Visiting your cousin? Or taking care of your grandmother that passed away two years ago?”_

_He checked his phone, neglecting Tatiana who was whining for him to pick her up, Natasha doing it instead, feeding her the bottle, getting her to quiet down._

_“Work related-”_

_“Doing work on the teenager that was in our bedroom? Or is this an actual business trip.”_

_Alexei sighed, “This again.”_

_Natasha chuckled humorlessly when he didn’t even try to disprove her statement, his reluctance was all she needed in order to understand that he was lying._

_“I should start heading to the airport if I don’t want to run into traffic.”_

_“Right, why would you want to keep her waiting?” Maybe it wasn’t even the teenager this time around. What type of marriage was she in where she was starting to feel that her husband sleeping with a woman that graced the age of 21 was better? At the end of the day he’s still having an affair._

  
  


_She couldn’t do this anymore. It wasn’t healthy mentally or emotionally. He wouldn’t miss them obviously if he was able to be gone weeks at time and not even call, he was capable of doing it the rest of his life._

_Eventually, Tatiana would get older and reach the age where she begins to notice that her dad isn’t around. Maybe then Natasha would push him to come and see them only for her daughter’s satisfaction, but as of right now? It wasn’t happening._

_She had to leave him. She needed space from him and he needed to be on his own like he wanted._

_“You ready?” Alaina asked her oldest daughter. Holding her grandchild who was biting a teething toy._

_“Yeah,” Natasha took a deep breath. Looking over the letter she wrote him followed by the divorce papers filed out._

_Would anyone believe that she filed for a divorce 3 months ago and she’s just now signing them?_

_She printed her signature down on the documented sheet, leaving it on the counter, a place where she knew Alexei would find it when he came home. It may take a while for him to come back, but it’s not like he’d stress about it and call her._

_She doubts he even has her number saved._

_“Ok..I’m ready.”_

_Alaina wrapped an arm around her daughter when she saw her eyes tear up. “Remember who else you’re doing this for. It’s the best decision for both you and your daughter. Sweetheart, I know it’s not easy but you’re father and I…we’re so proud of you. Let’s go, Charles’ has the car running.”_

* * *

Steve looked at the mirror, his tailor making minor adjustments to his tux. It was nerve-wracking to even look at himself where this.

Not because it looked bad, it looked great. It was fitted and well designed and made to his body-type. It had been the thought that the first and only time he’d wear this outfit officially, would be at his very own wedding as he’d wait for his fiancée to walk down the aisle.

Steve exhaled, trying to breathe and relieve himself from the nervousness he feels whenever he thinks about marrying Natasha.

He brought his hands to the lapels of his tux and gave it a tug. “All set?” He asked the tailor when he had backed away and overlooked his formal attire.

“All set,” he confirmed. “Let me know when you’re done getting used to the feel and I’ll hang it up and keep it stored somewhere safe until your big day.” 

Steve nodded, feeling around his cufflinks and clearing his throat.

“Why is it a requirement to wear a tuxedo when you’re getting married,” Coulson questioned, looking over his boss’s outfit.

The same thing once crossed Bucky’s mind as well, it bothered him so far to the point where he actually looked it up once. “Technically it’s not necessary, it’s just traditional.”

“Then why do-“

“Oh my god, why does it matter?” Steve interrupted before they went back and forth and started bringing up conspiracy theories, parallel universes all over him trying on a tuxedo.

Sam exhaled in agreement, slapping his hand onto Steve’s shoulder. “You look great man, she’s lucky.”

Steve chuckled, starting to remove the upper layers to his tux. “Somehow I feel as though I’m the lucky one,” he said, going into the back room to change out of his tuxedo completely.

They exited the store not long after, looking to find somewhere in this place to eat before they handled anything else.

Steve’s appetite however, for the first time, in a long time, felt non-existent. His stomach gradually knotted. His nerves got the best of him for sure, but whenever he got nervous about the idea of finally getting married, he was able to brush it away.

This feeling was different. Something else was wrong here, he just didn’t know what. The adrenaline coursing through his veins was enough to make him accidentally punch someone if they were to tap his shoulders. 

He took a couple deep breaths, disengaged with the conversation his friends were currently in, looking around for something, he just didn’t know what and it was starting to annoy him.

Why the hell was he freaking out?!

* * *

Her heart was racing as she ran away from the area in the outdoor mall, being greeted to unfamiliar faces and people as she ran past them. The only person she wanted to see was her mommy. She ran wherever her little legs could take her, as far away from that place as possible, past small crowds of people walking together, witnessing a dad pick up his daughter and kiss the top of his kid’s head. 

It wasn’t fair. How come everyone else had a good dad except for her? She was polite, kind, all the things her mom continually teaches her to be, so why couldn’t her dad see that too.

Why didn’t her mommy marry Stevie first, instead of that other guy? What took her so long to come across him? 

She’s too young, only 4 years old and doesn’t understand a lot of things, but why are some people just so mean?

Right as Tatiana turned back around, she bumped into the back of someone’s legs, the impact of it knocking her down.

“What the hell-“ She heard someone say as they had turned around, her eyes became relieved upon seeing him.

“Tatiana?”

Steve quickly kneeled down when he realized it was her, helping her up onto her feet, his heart still racing, but his nerves calming. “Are you ok? Aren’t you supposed to be with your dad, what are you doing all alone-“

She quickly went into Steve’s arms. He looked at her confusedly because it wasn’t exactly a hug, it was more like her hiding herself away from someone or something with the way she was pulling his shirt and burying her face into it, trying to climb into his arms.

When he tried to pull away to get a look at her and make sure she wasn’t hurt, she only held on tighter to him, feeling how she was quivering scaredly.

Steve’s jaw tightened at the sight of her being frightened. Bucky, Sam and Coulson all looked extremely concerned. Her father must’ve done something to her, wherever he was. “Look around for anything suspicious,” Steve ordered seriously his friends nodded and quickly went to search in the direction the little girl had come from.

“I wanna go back home,” She cried into his shirt.

Steve picked her up, she tightly wrapped her arms around him. “Shh, it’s ok. We have to find your daddy first,” he told her. So he could at least get a sense of what happened being that she was too scared to even think straight. Fuck, he really hoped some creep hadn’t—he didn’t even want to think about that right now,

“N-no!” Her voice whimpered. “I want m-mommy,” She said shakingly. Holding onto him tighter when he attempted to put her down.

“Ok, ok. I can take us back home to mommy,” He said cooperatively, soothingly patting her back. “Just hang on alright?” Steve felt her slowly nod into his arms. Steve tried to put her down but she wouldn’t go. “That’s right,” he said knowingly to himself. “You don’t like to be put down when you’re scared.” She shook her head. But what the hell had her so frightened? And where the fuck was Alexei?

Steve was utterly confused on what happened and what to do. He couldn’t just leave without some kind information from her dad on what happened.

If that asshole even tried to hit her—damnit..he didn’t want to think about that either.

He should probably call Natasha. So Tatiana could hear her mom’s voice and get her to calm down a little so he could actually help her.

Right as Steve reached into his pocket to pull out his phone he heard a familiar voice.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing with her.”

Steve looked at Alexei weirdly, “What am I doing? What are you doing? She’s the one that ran into me scared to death.”

“Yeah, sure she did. Let’s go kid..now.”

“Kid? You realize she’s your daughter right? Meaning she has a name.” Couldn’t he see that she was crying and perpetually terrified. “What happened to her?”

“Don’t you have wedding things to take care of Rogers? I’d focus on that seeing as you’ve been too distracted flirting with your little friend. I can see why the media is suspicious of the two of you. I wouldn’t be surprised if Natalia held that same doubt.”

Steve rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore the man’s comment. How come everyone says he and Callie were acting flirty, when really he was just being friendly towards her? He hadn’t seen her in ages, was it so wrong to catch up?

“Princess you’ve got to go back with your daddy,” he told her softly, but she only held on tighter to him and whimpered.

“N-no Stevie,” she cried. “I w-wanna stay with you,” he could feel her still trembling and refusing to look up. 

What the hell had happened to her?

“I don’t have time for this.” Alexei attempted to pull his daughter from Steve’s arms but she wouldn’t budge.

When Alexei tried in a more aggressive manner, causing Tatiana to voice a little pain when he forcefully grabbed her arm. 

“Yo, are you fucking kiddin’ me?” Steve asked annoyedly, not meaning to curse in front of the little girl. His Brooklyn accent was becoming very apparent as Steve shoved him away with his free hand, making the man stumble back a couple steps. He knew as soon as that accent surfaced it’d get a lot more violent.

Steve and Alexei had found themselves in a stare down once again. If only he wasn’t holding Tatiana, punches would’ve been thrown, he’s seriously had enough of this prick and how aggressive he is. 

Alexei glanced at the shaken little girl still in Steve’s arms, she wasn’t even attempting to look towards him. How did she have such a strong connection with this man in the duration he and Natalia have been together? 

“You know what,” Alexei sighed. “Take her, as long as she’s out of my hair. Tell Natalia to call me right away.” Alexei demanded as he walked away.

Steve gently bounced the little girl in his arms, getting her to calm down gradually. “It’s ok,” he repeated quietly, kissing the top of her head. “You’re ok...”

“We didn’t find anything,” Sam said, both he and Bucky panting lightly, Coulson holding a pretzel in his hand.

“There wasn’t anyone by the pretzel cart.”

“It’s fine..I have a clue on who scared her, I just don’t know what they did..” And given the state she was in and how frightened she is, he’s nervous himself to even ask. “You want me to try and call mommy?” 

Tatiana nodded, watching him take his phone out and attempt to call her mom.

Steve waited for her to pick up, normally she’d answer around the 2 or 3 ring if she was near her phone, but ten seconds and 6 rings later, she still hadn’t picked up. “Come on Nat, what are you doing?” He mumbled to himself when the call went to voicemail at arguably one of the worst moments.

“Where is she?” Tatiana asked him.

He wasn’t even sure himself, but if she wasn’t answering it’s possible she wasn’t anywhere near her phone. “You know what? I think mommy is a little busy right now, so while we wait for her to give us a call back ok?”

Tatiana only gave him a sad look, Steve’s heart clenching like it does whenever she looked at him sadly. From the first day he met her, he’s hated watching her cry.

“Hey...” Steve said softly upon noticing the absence of the bear she normally carried. “Where’s Mr.Cuddlesworth?” Tatiana pointed towards a trash can, Steve watching as her eyes watered again and lip started to quiver. “You know what, before we go home, why don’t we get you another one so he’ll be in your arms again when it’s bedtime, sounds good? That way it’ll give mommy a chance to call us back.” He told her, wiping her tears away. Tatiana nodded.

Coulson tapped Steve’s shoulder, wincing as he did. “Hey um, hate to interrupt boss, but the place Mr.Cuddlesworth originated from is a 30 minute drive from where we are.”

“Then we’re going,” Steve passed Coulson his keys. He would drive, but he highly doubted Tatiana would want anyone else to hold her right about now.

**_Build-A-Bear Workshop_ **

Someone needed to remind him to make these kinds of trips alone. Although he’d kill himself before he’s ever caught alone in a bear-factor, stuffing one of these things.

Or maybe it’s the fact that he still hasn't chosen a best man yet and his friends were trying hard to prove that one of them deserved that spot in his wedding.

“You’re doing it wrong, you’re gonna make him fat!” Bucky shouted, trying to rip the stuffing tube away from Coulson

“Women like thick men!” Coulson retorted, pitting more stuffing in his bear.

“This is a damn bear!”

Parents that were walking by covered their children’s eyes and walked away with a weird look on their faces.

Eventually.

 **_Eventually.._ **they were able to do everything right and make a pristine replica of Tatiana’s old teddy bear

“See? Good as new.” Steve passed a new bear over to Tatiana who finally smiled even if it was a small one. “Think of him as a gift and an apology. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“It’s ok Stevie, you’re my best fwiend again,” She hugged him.

Steve kissed the top of her head. Holding her tightly. Why wouldn’t she tell him what happened. “Let’s get you to mommy.”

* * *

She wishes he would’ve left her a message or a voicemail instead of calling her 20 times. Whenever that happens her mind immediately goes and starts to believe that someone died or was in the hospital _about_ to die.

The only pass he received was when he finally told her that Tatiana had ran away crying from her dad and ended up bumping into him as she did.

“Did she tell you what’s wrong?” Natasha asked while walking past him, Steve shaking his head no and pointing a nod towards her room door. “She’s been hiding away ever since we got back.” Steve saw his fiancée make a move towards her daughter’s door. “I wouldn’t feel offended if she doesn’t come up from under the—”

When Tatiana heard her mom’s voice, she revealed herself, immediately hugging the woman tightly and shielding herself away in her mom’s arms. 

“Covers…” Steve finished. He honestly wasn’t surprised. A little offended because Tatiana didn’t come from under the covers when he tried, but definitely not surprised for sure.

“What happened? Why’d you run away from daddy?” Natasha asked her daughter carefully.

“I don’t know,” Tatiana answered, trying to avert away from the question.

“Then why did Steve say you were crying?” Her jumping into her arms was normal, but there had never been an occasion where she was crying while with Steve in the way he had described it to her.

“I was scared,” She said, wiping her face on her mom’s shirt.

“I can tell,” Natasha said gently, letting her daughter surpass her shakiness. There was something unusual within her daughter’s eyes. A certain kind of fright that’s never been experienced like this. The only time she’s ever been this way was what happened when Steve took her to Chuck E.Cheese. “You know it’s not ok to run off like that.”

“But I was scared mommy.”

“I know you were, but something could’ve happened to you. You could’ve gotten hurt if Steve wasn’t around and we can’t let anything bad happen to you,” She said, tenderly caressing her cheek, she’d never forgive herself if Tatiana was ever to be put into a situation where she doesn’t come home to her for good. If someone were to take her, Natasha wouldn’t be able to sleep at all, she’d work frantically, hire the best investigation team possible. “You can’t run away like that ok?”

Tatiana nodded. Laying her head against her mom’s shoulder. “Can you tell mommy what scared you?”

“A bug,” she said quietly.

“Really? That’s what scared you?”

Tatiana looked from her mom’s eyes, then made an unsure noise, playing with her fingers. Scared at the mere mention of him.

“Tati...” Natasha encouragingly tilted her head up. Looking at her eyes. Something definitely wasn’t right. “Honey, you have to tell mommy what scared you, otherwise me or Stevie can’t help you like we’re trying to.”

“I don’t want him to scweam and hurt me again.”

“Who?”

Tatiana didn’t answer, but Natasha didn’t need one this time, she could read her eyes like no other. There was a slight pause, Steve’s face subtly dropping, Natasha’s heart quickened..

It must’ve been more intense than all the other times, otherwise she wouldn’t be acting this way. “Was daddy the one that hurt your arm?” Tatiana hesitated before nodding. Natasha turned towards Steve who muttered a curse under his breath and walked away from the room.

“Can I sleep with you and Stevie for night night?” She asked.

Natasha had a feeling she would ask that and she was glad that she did. “Of course you can. Just give mommy and Stevie a few minutes to talk, I’ll come back to get you.” She tenderly kissed her cheek, knowing with the way she was so shaken up, Tatiana wouldn’t even want to walk to their room alone. She didn’t want to leave her side at this moment, but she had to go and get Steve before he did something reckless or do something he’d end up regretting.

Tatiana gathered her things to take with her as her mom left the room like Steve had. Waiting for the two of them to come back.

When Natasha came into their room she saw Steve putting a hoodie on. 

“Going somewhere?” She asked, analyzing him and his movements.

“Mhm,” he answered her, trying to hide the guilt in his voice.

“Ok...then where?”

“Somewhere. A walk.”

“Any definite answer?”

Steve shrugged, “I’ll send you a text.”

“Yeah, I’ll need a little more than that,” She said as she came over to him, carefully bringing her hands to his shoulders and sitting him down on the edge of the bed. “If you’re going where I think you are, it’s not the right move.”

“You should be happy that I’m willing to do something about it.”

“It’s more complicated than-”

“How complicated can it be!? That’s our daughter Natasha!” he cut her off, showing the pain and anger in his eyes as he looked at her, then staring ahead of her when he realized he just called Tatiana his daughter, aloud. It just came out naturally. It didn’t matter what other people thought. Tatiana is his daughter, and it may not be biologically, but she’s a child he’d call her his own and raise without question. “I need to find him-“

“Steve, now’s not the right time.“

“How could you say that? I know you’re just as eager as I am to go and beat the shit out of him-“

“I’m saying that because _our_ daughter needs _us_ here.” Natasha hooked a finger under his chin, bringing him to meet her eyes again. “You’re so wrapped up in going out and finding him, knowing that you have no idea where he is-“

“I’ll find him.”

“You’re that ignoring the fact that you were there for her today..again.” She ran her hand through his hair, softly gripping the roots of it. “She held onto you because she felt more safe in your arms than in her own father’s-“

“Because she’s known me longer-“

“Because she _loves_ you, Rogers. She _trusts_ you.”

Steve’s demeanor calmed by the second. Natasha unzipped the hoodie and pulled it down from his arms. “Looking for him can wait..right now she needs you here too.”

* * *

“What should we do?” Steve softly closed their bedroom door not wanting to wake Tatiana up who finally went to sleep which gave Natasha and Steve an opportunity to talk privately.. “Nat?” He asked lowly, leaning against the wall.

“I...don’t even know right now.” She’s still trying to comprehend the fact that Alexei laid his hands on her on more than one occasion.

“Seems a lot obvious on what needs to happen if she has a mark on her. You know he’s just gonna lie when you confront him.”

“It’s hard to bring myself to believe he would do something like that..” Do something so drastic to harm his own child. Making her wonder if every time she went with him, it was him who did everything to give her those scratches and occasional bruises. Letting her fall down and not help pick her up whenever she trips. Not even bothering to put a simple band-aid on her.

Steve's phone rang, as he pulled it out, Natasha got a glimpse of the contact name, it was Callie.

He didn’t even give it a second thought before declining the call, Natasha raising a brow. “I’m sure she wants to see you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Steve said gently as he brought Natasha into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. Not when Natasha needed him to be here as well. When he could clearly see that she was close to falling apart. “I won’t stop until he ends up where he needs to be. We’ll hire the best lawyers and I have connections with the national guard, he’ll never get close to her.” He could clearly see that she was visibly shaken as well. “No one will ever lay another hand on her, understand me?”

“What if they do?” She asked shakily, she couldn’t bare the knowledge of pushing Alexei to spend time with her daughter, when in reality he had been harming her both verbally and physically. It made complete sense why Tatiana was a lot more clingier. It made her feel like such an awful mother for not seeing the signs sooner.

“Nat, I promise you.” He felt her clench onto his shirt, his mind was in scrambles itself, he couldn’t imagine what was going through hers. “You trust me?” 

Natasha nodded into his chest. She does, she really really does. Her trust was in the entire palm of his hand. So overwhelming to the point where if he ever breaks her trust, she doesn’t think she’d be able to give it to anyone else. 

“Then I need you to have faith in me when I tell you that I’ll protect her with every fiber of my being. As long as I’m here you don’t have to do it alone anymore..I want to raise her with you.”

That’s how those things work right? A step-dad is permitted to adopt the child as long as the guardian allows him to. There’s no way in hell Alexei would ever be able to see Tatiana again.

“There’s definitely mascara on your shirt,” Natasha said, her tears staining the material.

“It’s okay,” Steve chuckled, kissing the top of her head. It may have been one of his favorites, but he’d let anything slide for her. Steve held onto her tighter. Letting his presence be known and that he was with her throughout the entire way.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, from now on I’ll try to post a little more frequently

**_9 weeks until the wedding_ **

Natasha was bit on edge about sending her daughter to school today. Especially since it’s only been two days when she found out Alexei had been harming her. It was mainly the mother in her that would have preferred Tatiana to be around her for a little longer than 2 days before sending her off somewhere else for 4 hours.

Then she starts to understand again that Tatiana isn’t the “average” kid and really enjoys going to school. It’s almost as if she was implemented with an emotional reset button that automatically makes her happy again after a few days.

While Alexei has obviously been avoiding Natasha, which was ironic because Steve had said he wanted her to call him. When she did call him, there was no answer. When she went to his house, there was no one there. 

She knows he’d show up eventually, he’d have to. Because he knew if he didn’t, Natasha would find him eventually. He could stall, avoid and ignore her all he wants to  _ for now.  _ But soon enough he’d have to see her. What he did to their child was something she wouldn’t let slide in any way.

“And you’re sure you want to go to school today?” Natasha asked for clarification. “You don’t want to come with mommy to work?”

“Or with me to G-ma’s house?” Steve added. He hasn’t seen his mom in quite a bit and it’s been awhile since he last spoke to her over the phone.

“Yeah I’m sure. I miss my fwiends,” Tatiana answered innocently while eating her pop tart.

They were expecting her to go with at least one of them, so it’d be easier to keep an eye on her in case she has any kinds of ptsd or a small anxiety attack, but the little girl was so excited when she woke up this morning because her school re-opened.

“Ms.Christine is gonna call me during snack time to see how you’re doing.” One of the most comforting aspects about Tatiana attending that preschool, is how persistent and genuine all the teachers are.

They treat Tatiana as if she were a part of their families. They treated her like an actual preschooler and not a heiress.

“I missed my teacher too, mommy. I miss all of them!”

Steve listened to Tatiana, analyzing her facial features and comparing them to Natasha. She’s such a naturally happy kid. How was Alexei able to put his hands on her so uncaringly? “What’s on the agenda tomorrow?” 

“Doctor’s appointment, that’s about it.”

Steve’s eyes suddenly brightened, placing a hand on her stomach. “That’s right, little Rogers will be 3 months into development in a few days.” A few days was beginning to feel like a few years. All he needed was a time machine and to a couple more months into the future and reach the 2nd trimester of her pregnancy.

Those aren’t expensive right?

There was an audible honk from outside, Natasha smiled when her daughter eagerly got down from the chair, helping her put her book bag on before Tatiana ran to the front door. Standing on her tippy-toes and opening it.

Or she believed she opened it, in reality though, Natasha had helped her, but the way her daughter’s face lit up when she believed she opened it by herself was too heartwarming,

Zanders opened the car door for Tatiana while Natasha helped her into the protective seat and buckled her in. “You ready?” she surfaced her finger along her daughter’s chin.

“Am I coming back home today?” Tatiana asked. What if her dad showed up to her school and tried to take her away.

“Definitely, Stevie’s picking you up today remember? Don’t worry about anything, you’re coming home,” Natasha said reassuringly. She shouldn’t even have to reassure her, but her father was still out and about, Tatiana was afraid he’d be back to get her. “Let me see a smile.”

Tatiana smiled brightly for her mom, easing all the nervousness out of her system.

“That’s better, have a good day at school, ok?”

“Okay, I love you mommy.” Tatiana leaned up and hugged her mom.

Natasha kissed her daughter’s cheek, “I love you too. I’ll see you later,” she left another short kiss to the top of her daughter’s head.

Closing the car door, her daughter sitting comfortably in the vehicle. Zanders motioned to have a word with Natasha privately.

“I’m glad to see she’s doing well, have you received any word from her father?”

“Not yet, but I have a feeling he’ll show his face soon.” Alexei liked to strike when people were at their most vulnerable. But him putting Tatiana through so much didn’t make Natasha vulnerable, it made her angrier as every day passes where he doesn’t face her personally.

“I’ll do my rounds and see if I spot him. Also, I’d check in with Mr.Barton. I spoke with him a couple days ago he seemed... out of it.”

Natasha looked at the chauffeur curiously. Her and Clint have most certainly had more bad days than good in the past couple of months, but she was still like family. “What do you mean?”

Zanders replied mostly in an empathic way. “It’s hard to put it into words. Dazed, if you will. The statements and phrases he had been saying were uncharastic.”

“I’ll look into it. When you drop her off, let her teacher know she has to use the bathroom.”

“No I don’t!” Tatiana said from inside of the car.

“She does,” Natasha overruled, Zanders nodding understandingly and stepping into the driver’s side of the car.

Natasha watched the car ignite and pull off, also watching how Tatiana had a smile on her face the entire time. It was enough to bring a smile to Natasha’s own face, that little girl truly was the light of her life.

She came back inside, seeing Steve think about something fairly intensely. “Everything ok?” Natasha asked in slight humor at the look on his face.

“Do you think our son will have blue eyes or green eyes?”

“I truly hope you don’t go on a rampage if we end up having a daughter.”

Steve pretended to be in thought again. “You know I might be upset at first, possibly flip over a table, but she might grow on me much like Tatiana has.” Oh god, the mere thought of holding a tiny newborn girl in his hands freaked him out in the best possible way. “But the good thing about that is, if we don’t have a son, which I highly doubt, we’ll be able to keep trying until we do.” He whispered deeply into her ear, caging her in between his arms and the edge of the counter.

“Your evolution of flirting with me is the best thing I’ve ever witnessed.” He went from constantly trying to get into her pants, to trying to get into her pants in a slightly more..mature way.

“Is it?” Steve turned her around in his arms, placing his hands on her lower back. “You don’t want to spend some quality time with daddy today?”

“How about  _ daddy  _ spends some time in his office, instead of screwing around.”

Steve scoffed, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “It’s not like they need me there all of the time. Unless the building is on fire, or Coulson is bursting through the door, everything is fine...I also plan on retiring in as little as 5 or 7 years. Maybe work behind the scenes. I just don’t want to miss my kids growing up before my eyes because I was too busy closing a deal.”

He thought she would be against it. Stepping down from a position to focus on their family. He’d be walking away from a company he spent years at.

Natasha smirked, “You’re a softie, Rogers.” She whispered onto his lips before fully connecting them. It was his decision and she was a fan of it.

While kissing her, Steve would very much love to know when he got hit with Cupid’s arrow to fall in love with her like this. It’s true his intentions were different at the start of their relationship, but gradually he fell deeper and deeper and he’s not sure when it happened.

Natasha’s hands went to the top button of his shirt, reaching to unbutton it and possibly have sex until it was time for them to leave for their respective places.

Mutually breaking the kiss, Steve’s lips travelled down to her neck, nipping and nibbling along in a repetitive way.

Their passionate moment had been disturbed when the door burst open. Both of them were convinced it was Alexei at first, but then they heard two voices that had been bickering. Steve and Natasha broke away at the sound of the arguing approaching them. 

And of course, they come into exactly where they were, by the looks on both women’s faces, it’s obvious even they could tell they had been disturbing something.

“You two want us to leave and come back or..” Darcy could always detect when people were just about to do the nasty with each other and based on how Steve was re-buttoning his shirt, it was about to get real nasty in here before she and Yelena walked in.

“Yeah, we can head into another room and let you two finish.”

That wasn’t happening. The house was big, but having them know they were gonna have sex was still gross. “It’s fine, I think I should get going anyways.” He pecked his fiancée’s lips before grabbing his car keys and leaving.

On his way out Darcy made very suggestive movements with her eyebrows towards him, making Steve purposely avoid any kinds of eye contact with either of them as he left.

Yelena tilted her head at her sister in a sarcastically curious way. “We weren’t interrupting anything, were we?”

“Not yet. Just be glad you didn’t walk in 5 minutes later.” 

“Ew,” Yelena said disgustedly, becoming aware of the missing presence of her niece. “Where’s the mini version of you?”

“School,” Natasha answered. “She would be here with me had she taken the offer, but she really wanted to go back to school today.”

Darcy picked apart her words carefully. “Wait, why was there an offer for her to stay home anyways?”

Natasha paused before looking at the two women seriously, her eyes transitioning into those of a distressed mother, they often do whenever Tatiana experiences something unfortunate. “While she was with Alexei for the weekend he did some things and said some things that scared her and made her run off..Steve found her, brought her home and that’s when Tatiana revealed to me her father had been hurting her-“

“He what?!” They said at the same time frantically. Both of them were coming considerably closer.

That man hurt  _ who _ ? The little girl that they both watched grow from an infant to the four year old she is today? That’s the human Alexei hit?

“Nat, you’ve got to do something about it.”

“I know that, but this entire weekend has just been out of control and when Tatiana told me, I didn’t even know how to react.” Other than disbelief, she couldn’t fathom Alexei taking it so far but the signs were always there..

Natasha just wishes she saw them sooner.

* * *

Steve pulled into his parents driveway. Or really his mom’s driveway and his mom just happened to live with Joseph. Why was this guy even home? It feels like ever since Steve became an adult, he’s been seeing his father more than he has when he was a child.

Back then, all he dreamed of was seeing his dad and the days that he did see him, it would always be for a quick minute. There were times where Steve didn’t even get a happy birthday call from the man. 

The more he grew and aged, the more he disliked and despised the man, swearing that he’d become a better father to his kids when he found the right woman,

Now that he has his right woman that was currently bearing his child, as long as he acted the complete opposite way of the father he experienced growing up, he’d be alright.

Steve entered the home, nodding respectfully to the staff members that had been avoiding the communal area. “What’s going on?”

“Your father seems to be on an important phone call. He told us to clear the room for a moment,” A butler informed him, Steve looking at him confusedly.

It was a good thing he wasn’t a staff member and didn’t need to follow his father’s instructions. Even if he was the one working here he still wouldn’t have respected the man’s wishes.

A hand was placed onto Steve’s shoulder. It wasn’t holding it back, but served more as a warning. “I don’t believe that’s a good idea, sir.”

“Luckily, I’m not one for good ideas,” Steve responded, curious as to whom his father was speaking to. He shrugged the butler’s hand off his shoulder and proceeded to enter the room.

As if he needed to even enter the room fully. Joseph’s back was turned but his voice boomed throughout the walls. Clearly, something had upset him.

“Listen to me  _ very _ carefully. If more photos aren’t released by the end of the week, I’ll tear your entire franchise down!” 

Steve raised a brow, leaning against the doorframe and continued to listen, unbeknownst to his dad.

“I don’t care what the boy said to one of your employees, if you think his threat was bad, you clearly haven’t heard of what I’m capable of. So if I don’t see an article with the both of them on it by Wednesday, your ass is on the line.” Joseph hung up angrily, taking a deep breath and leaning against a side table irritatedly.

Threats? Articles? Photos? Why is he not surprised?! Or more likely, why wasn’t he reacting yet?

“You’re not serious,” Steve said, letting his presence be known, tossing his keys onto the coffee table and coming towards his father. 

Joseph turned around, facing his son in an unnerved manner. “Son..Good to see you,” he stalled, acting as if he didn’t just reveal out loud that he’s the reason behind the paparazzi following him and Callie. “You look as if you’ve gotten taller.”

Steve’s jaw clenched at the man’s actions. How he constantly tries to avoid his questions instead of confronting him with the truth. “How sly can you fucking be?” His arms folded, seemingly sizing the man up.

Joseph took the motion as a challenge and didn’t back down. Had he forgotten who he was talking to? “I’d watch my mouth if I were you.”

“Or else what?”

It was Joseph’s turn to raise a brow, looking over his son, analyzing his demeanor. “Here you are..standing here all angry and tough. But let me ask you this, why are you really reacting negatively to this-“

“Because you’re jeopardizing my relationship with my fiancée that’s why..Do you know what the public will think if they continually believe Callie and I have some sort of romantic relationship while I’m engaged?”

“What’s the point of a relationship, if you can’t have a good time? You honestly believe your harlot of a fiancée is faithful to you? And you’re stupid enough to believe the child she carries is yours-

Before Steve even contemplated the decision in his head, his fist went straight across his father’s face.

He was told by his mother to never lay his hands on him, but he’s been holding back for so long and all it took was another slick comment about Natasha for him to lose his morals.

Joseph felt his cheek where he just received the blow to the face, bringing his son and himself to the ground, breaking the coffee table in the process.

The loud noise and rumbling alerted many of the staff, it also brought the attention to Sarah who had been upstairs in her office when she got word her husband and son had been going at it violently.

In all her years of being married to her husband and mother of her son, she never truly thought she’d see the day where the men would be tussling around on the floor with such harmful intentions.

“My goodness...get them!”

Thankfully, two of the butlers had been able to remove the men from each other before any serious and long-lasting injuries occurred.

Her son was bleeding from his forehead while her husband bled from the ear with a bruised cheek.

“You think you’re man enough to hit your own father huh boy?” Joseph asked, taunting his son who was still being held back by one of the staff members. “The man who raised you-”

“Drop it,” Sarah ordered in an authoritative manner. Joseph sent a glaring look towards Steve as he pushed the butler’s hand off his shoulder and left.

“You only wished you fucking raised me,” Steve said darkly.

This—man, was no father of his. Trying to ruin his engagement, put his friendship with Callie on the line several times, questioning whether he was the father of his unborn child.

Steve pulled himself away from the hold the butlers had on him, attempting to go after his father but his mother took his keys away before he even got the chance to touch them.

“I said drop it. That goes for you too young man.”

Steve sighed, running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. “This is complete bullshit.”

“Liane darling, could you fix me a cup of oolong tea, as well as an ice pack for my son.”

He stood there in thought, pacing back and forth in a mild manner. This couldn’t continue to happen. His father couldn’t keep manipulating and dictating his life anymore. Something, anything had to be done about him, it just had to.

“We’ve gone over this-”

“Yeah, too many fucking times. About his very own fuck up of a goddamn father and reckless mother, it’s the reason he’s such an asshole now.”

Sarah sighed tiredly, “Let me finish. And good Lord, cut the swearing to a minimum.”

“Well it’s pretty hard, Ma!” He said annoyedly. “How could you—stay here? In this marriage, in this house, being a wife to that man?” Steve asked desperately for the answer. His mother was worth more than whatever forms of love his father provides her. She could walk away whenever she wanted to. Yet she decides to stay. Sleeps next to him when he’s home and listens to all the shit he says throughout the day.

Sarah took a breath, “Thank you Liane,” she said as she accepted her tea, taking a generous drink from the cup. She motioned for her son to have a seat as well.

Steve took the ice pack, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to his mother with a wince, remembering that he literally just crashed through a hard-wooden table.

“I know you don’t like to be compared to your father, but he was a lot like you in his prime years. Such a party man, work-centric, bedding a surplus of women, all of this being before we had gotten together.”

“And that’s what you fell for? A materialistic asshole who doesn’t care about anyone but himself? Ma, I know you’re not the kind of person to pursue a man like that. How the hell did you find it in yourself to be with him?”

“The same way Natasha found it herself to be with you,” Sarah smirked. 

Steve quieted and slowly sat back, holding the ice pack against his head. That’s still no excuse. He’s changing whenever he’s around Natasha. His mother however, while Joseph may love her, he’s still the same arrogant and controlling man he was back then, bad intentions radiated off him everywhere he went.

She knew exactly what Steve had been thinking and looked at him with such a sympathetic and serious manner. Having a reevaluation of her life take place.

Finally seeing that when it comes to her son’s desires and her husband’s desires, she’d end up putting Steve first. If she continues to stay in this marriage her relationship with her son will wither away.

Sarah placed a gentle hand on top of Steve’s. “I’m not sure how much longer your father and my relationship will last. I can see that you’ve changed..I was hoping he’d use you as an example that even if it feels like you’re already too far gone, it’s never too late.”

“Ma, you don’t have to do this for me-“

“I’m doing it for myself as well, dear.”

Steve looked over her eyes, checking to make sure she was telling the truth and she was. A divorce between them would soon approach and he’d make sure to be by her side through every step of the way.

“Yet he was right about one thing..Your friendship with Callie brings on a lot of attention. Perhaps it’s best if you cut your ties with her.”

Steve gave off a slightly offended expression. “What-”

“Think about the effect it’ll have in your marriage, Steven. How many excuses would you give Natasha to explain why you left in the middle of night while she attends to both Tatiana and a newborn?”

“I’ll be there for them no matter the situation, Callie’s presence doesn’t have anything to do about it.” He and Natasha talked about this, they came to an agreement already.

“I’m just saying-”

“And you’re starting to sound a lot like the man that just walked out of here.” 

“I know you don’t agree with the idea..but trust me, it’s what’s best for you.”

Getting rid of Callie again was what’s best for him? Because it sounded pretty damn selfish. Why was everyone so against the two of them being friends? Why do they constantly try to topple more onto their friendship?

Steve placed the ice pack aside. “I’ve got to go..” Was all he said before standing up and making his way out of the house. His mother’s suggestion clearly did not sit well with him as he did.


	26. Chapter 26

_ Callie pierced her eyes at the sight of the two in the water. Her heart beating harder into her chest, blood boiling as Steve looked peaceful kissing this woman. Her heartbeat was quick but it came to a halt when they broke the kiss and Steve looked her way. _

_ Almost as if he knew she was standing right there. He had to have known right? Why else would he look into her exact direction?  _

_ Did he remember their encounter? How time seemed to slow down as they looked at each other for that quick second. God, this was becoming too much, she had to get out of her. _

_ Steve’s brows furrowed at the sight of the woman. What was it about her that was seemingly so nostalgic? _

_ “You ok?” Natasha asked when she noticed his disturbed face. _

_ “Yeah,” Steve answered so she wouldn’t get suspicious, turning his eyes back to her. “So..breakfast with your parents tomorrow, and create a schedule?” He asked in a reaffirming manner. _

_ “That’s all,” she confirmed. _

_ Steve nodded, even with two things to do, it felt like such a long list. Actually the scheduling didn't seem long, but he was already tired from just having to think about communicating with her father. _

* * *

Natasha wasn’t exactly surprised that she saw Clint walk into her office. Then again, she wasn’t exactly anticipating his return to work either. Ever since their last conversation he’s been taking personal days off.

“Good to see you’re back,” Natasha said with a smile towards her friend.

“I’m not staying long,” Clint said, toying with his hands at his side. “I’m quitting..” he admitted. It was hard because it was a great job, great pay, great health benefits; the works.

But he can’t stay in this work environment with her when he can’t let go of his feelings.

Well, Natasha definitely wasn’t expecting that. Even if it didn’t shock her, she figured Clint would stick to maintaining verbal and physical contact with her. Ever since she moved, he hasn’t received the opportunity to just come over like he used to.

“You’re quitting? What for?” She asked, keeping a level of maturity, she’s the boss after all. Hiring, firing and dealing with resignations are a part of the job.

Clint scoffed, scratching the side of his head. “You’re not serious Tasha. You know why. Or do I have to say I love you again for it to go through that pretty head-“

“Careful,” Natasha warned, questioning if he was drunk if he thought she’d allow him to talk to her like that, in her own office of all places. “You might want to try that again.”

He nodded. Ok, so he may have gotten too informal. Clint came closer to her. “I’m quitting because of you..I used to love working here and being around you. That was before-“

“Steve came into the picture,” she finished, she’s heard it all before. “You know the saying, don't mix business with pleasure?”

“You’re saying you’re attracted to me? That you don’t want to ruin our friendship because of your feelings for me?”

Attracted? Feelings for him? What was he talking about? What she had been trying to say was maybe he should let loose of this puppy love attraction  _ he _ has towards  _ her _ . Not the other way around.

Clint slowly leaned in, aiming to kiss her, but once Natasha realized his intentions and how close his lips were she instinctively pulled hers back. 

“I can’t let that happen again...you know that,” Natasha said, backing away. She doesn’t want that to happen again, knowing how much Steve still has a hard time getting over the first time she and Clint kissed, and she doesn’t blame him.

If Callie had kissed him while they’re together she’d hold a grudge against it as well.

“You can’t or he won’t let you?”

“This isn’t only about Steve. I just can’t imagine you and I together in the way that you continuously want..I’m sorry.” What she felt with Steve is something she’s never felt before with any other man, and even with the time they’ve been together, he’s the only man she wants to be with.

“I guess history really does repeat itself..” Clint said humorlessly.

“You promised me you wouldn’t bring that up around me. You’re the one that said it was a mistake-“

“And I was wrong to say that. Natasha, I love you. I don’t think I’ll be able to just be around him, knowing he’s the man you chose to marry. Quite frankly, I’ll never understand what you see in that guy-“

“Steve-“

“I know his name.” He wouldn’t forget the names of men who’ve broken her heart in the past. “I can’t see what makes you like him so much.”

Natasha sighed, “I don’t just like him, that’s the thing. I’m in love with him. So far to the point where it’s hard to see myself without him.”

Clint snorted, “You can’t be in that deep, Tasha. You two have only been together for what? 6 months now? And he’s already got you pregnant after only 4 of those months.”

“It’s just not like you to be so reckless and untimely, that’s all I’m saying. You would plan things, and be completely scheduled driven. Now all of a sudden he makes his way into your life and you’re carrying his child? I want to be in you and Tatiana’s life, I really do. It just can’t happen with him around.”

“If you can't accept that I’m marrying him, maybe you shouldn’t be in our personal life at all..”

Clint bit his lip, “No problem,” he said ruggedly.

Natasha sighed, “Clint, I didn’t mean it like that-“

“You better make sure I never see that man again.”

Natasha folded her arms. “Is that a threat?”

He didn’t answer, only looking back towards her for a split second before leaving, the look in his eyes hadn’t gone past her, only seeing a sliver of how angry he was truly becoming until the door got in the way.

* * *

Steve went over to the security desk in the school’s lobby, signing himself in and signing Tatiana out. Steve paused his writing, feeling the security guard staring at him, more specifically the cut on his forehead, right along his hairline. 

Steve looked up from the sign in sheet, staring back at the man sarcastically. “Yup,” Steve sighed, “Soak it all in.” This was the last time anyone would see him with injuries out in public. He probably did look like a security threat with the minor spots of blood on his shirt and ruggedness of his clothing.

Steve rolled his eyes, tossing the pen back on the desk before going into the waiting room where he had about 10 seconds left when the bell rang.

Doors opened and little kids flowed from their classrooms in organized lines. Steve spotted Tatiana near the front of one of the lines, showing one of her friends the lunchbox she had and pointing out her favorite princess on it.

“Enjoy the rest of your day kids, I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Tatiana’s teacher had said, waving goodbye to each of them as they spilled into the waiting room.

It didn’t take Tatiana long to spot him, her face lighting up when she did. 

“Stevie!” Tatiana ran over to him. He really was coming to get her and her dad didn’t show up at all. 

Steve winced yet surpassed the pain as he picked Tatiana up. “Hi princess, how’d it go today? Still have all your friends?”

“Yeah,” Tatiana said happily as she held up a post-it someone gave her. “A boy in my class gave me this.”

Steve saw a poorly drawn heart and playfully furrowed his eyes, “Let me see this.” Steve took the note from her, reading it more closely. “Eye missid yu?...Tell you what, when he gets his grammar in order, you can have this back.”

“Stevie,” Tatiana groaned, dramatically tossing her head back as he walked them over to his car. 

Steve chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “What do you want to eat?”

“Ice cweam,” she told him, getting put down so she could get into the car.

He amusedly shook his head and made sure she put her seatbelt on correctly. “As if I needed to ask. Ice cream it is.”

Steve ended up wincing for something as simple as closing a door and making a quick turn around. This was all very frustrating, he didn’t want to be walking around like some old man. If someone dangerous encounters them, he’d rather not stress about his back when trying to get Tatiana somewhere safe.

They went to their usual spot. Steve felt like an actual dad or guardian by even having a “spot”. When his son was born he’d take him here as well.

“What do we want on it this time?” 

Tatiana tapped her chin. She was used to choosing the 3 toppings, but it’s still overwhelming to have all of them right in front of her that she still didn’t know which one she wanted to try. “Can you help me, Stevie?”

Steve chuckled, placing her ice cream down on the counter to use his free hand. “Let’s see, how about...oreos, whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles,” he offered, putting the items in for her. 

They went over to the cash register, he hadn’t seen Nancy in awhile. He offered her a job at his company and she said she’d get back to him on it, she had been taking her time about it. 

Natasha was the one that had pushed him to do that. Not only after the entire toy drive escapade months back, but a couple weeks ago, she had spoken to him about it personally.

“Will that be to go or to stay.”

“To go,” Steve answered, Tatiana turning to him confusedly.

That wasn’t what they normally did. Typically, they’d sit for about 15 minutes, or whenever they were done, but it was different now. “Why can’t we stay?” He even put her down and had her walk instead of carrying her. Once again, that wasn’t normal.

“My back is giving me a little problems,” he told her. “But the next time I pick you up, I promise we’ll stay.”

“Okay..” Tatiana said in a subtle sadness. She likes spending time with him here and it’s been quite awhile since they’ve last been in here.

“Come on, it’ll taste just as good back at home.” He held his hand out for her, Tatiana casually holding on to him.

* * *

**_(Later That Night)_ **

“Look at that one, mommy,” Tatiana pointed to the picture of the dog in the dog. “I want a puppy too,” She’d have a small friend she can play with, run around with and do everything together.

“Oh yeah?” Natasha asked her daughter, smiling fondly when she saw how the little girl yawned tiredly, trying to fight her sleepiness.

“Yeah, and then my teacher said we have show and tell, so I’m taking Mr.Cuddlesworth and gonna show him to my fwiends. Can you pack him for me?”

“Absolutely.” Natasha closed the book, Tatiana making herself more comfortable in her mom’s arms. 

“Um, mommy?” Tatiana called out to her before sleep overthrew her.

“Hm?” Natasha recognized that little “um” at the beginning of her sentence. That only happened when she did something she wasn’t supposed to, or she wanted something she knew she couldn’t have. “You have to go potty again?”

“Nuh-uh..I don’t want daddy to get mad at me,” she said lowly.

“Tati, why would he be mad at you? He’s not here anymore.” And never to return. As soon as she got in contact with him, presented him with full custody over Tatiana, he’s gone for good.

“I don’t want him to get mad at me if I call Stevie daddy.”

So that’s what she did that made him so upset. She had referred to Steve as her dad and it sent him over the edge. “Well sweetheart, do  _ you _ want to call Stevie your daddy?”

Tatiana nodded as her mom wiped her stray tears. She really did, she was just too shy to say it in front of him, not knowing how he’d react. She didn’t want him to react the same way her real dad did. “Will Stevie get mad?”

Mad? The only thing he’d get mad about was not realizing Tatiana’s been wanting to call him that sooner. “Head up, look at mommy,” Natasha said, soothing the sadness in her daughter’s eyes away. “I promise you, with my entire heart, Stevie won’t be mad in any way..But you don’t have to say it to him until you’re ready..ok?”

“Ok,” she replied softly, calming down and relaxing into her mom’s arms again by the second. Her eyes became heavy, finding it harder and harder to stay awake, letting out another yawn.

Natasha gently and absentmindedly ran her hand through her daughter’s hair, looking up at the ceiling.

_ Her phone had been attached to her ear the entire morning, consulting with her publicist back in the U.S while she remained here in Russia. _

_ Tatiana had been eating some of her cereal puffs, practicing the basic standards of learning how to feed herself. She just finished off the last one, pouting as she wanted more, however her mom’s back was turned. _

_ “M-ma..mama!” _

_ Natasha seemed to freeze, saying a low “I’ll call you back,” to her publicist before turning to her daughter who stared back at her innocently and giddily like normal.  _

_ Tatiana had just said her first words. Not only that, but her first words were ‘mama’ which filled Natasha’s heart with both joy and anxiousness. _

_ It might’ve been a weird thought, but Natasha had quickly begun to realize she was a mother now, like officially. She gave birth to another human who was gracefully evolving by the second. _

_ “M-mama?” Tatiana said again, getting used to the word and pronunciation. “Mama!” _

_ Natasha’s eyes started to water, picking the little girl up and looking back at her big, hazel eyes. The red hair she dawned looked soft, as did the fair skin tone. _

_ This was her daughter..and her daughter was starting to recognize her mother.. _

She detected the soft and rhythmic breathing of Tatiana, realizing her little girl had fully drifted off to sleep.

Natasha swiftly sat up and placed Tatiana in the bed, bringing the covers up to her and turning her night light on.

She placed a tender kiss to the girl’s cheek, softly closing the door.

Coming into her and Steve’s own room was also a problem when she saw the man leaning against the dresser with his head down.

Steve made sure to change out of the shirt that had a couple drops of blood on it and take care of the cut he received along his hairline when Tatiana had asked about it.

Of course, he didn’t tell her where it actually came from because she didn’t need to know the real story, so instead he said he got it from helping a cat that was stuck in a tree. That way he looked like both a hero and a good citizen.

It was also supposed to serve as a way to avoid the little girl from telling her mom that he even had these injuries, that were honestly pretty minor compared to his father’s.

“What happened?” Natasha asked, questioning his posture and the delicate grimace on his face..

Steve sighed, there was honestly no point in lying about it. “Got into a teeny-tiny physical altercation with my dad. One that may have resulted in me crashing through an ancient coffee table.”

“What-“

“But I’m alright,” he quickly added. “If you think that’s bad, you should see the other guy.”

“Really? Is your dad walking around with a slight limp and wince thinking I wouldn’t notice? What caused you two to start fighting?”

Yeah, that’s clearly a story he needed to steer away from for now. Not only would it piss him off from hearing himself say it out loud. But it’d piss her off as well and lower her trust of Callie when she wasn’t in the mix. “I could tell you what happened, or..You can give me a really nice back rub to make me feel better?” He asked in a pouty way.

“Honey-“

“Please?” His voice was soft and charming. He wasn’t in the mood to anger either of them and put her in a stressful position.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Lay down,” she agreed reluctantly. For someone who claims to have back issues, he obviously had no problem with plopping himself on the bed, taking his shirt off in the process.

Natasha sat right below his back. It must’ve been something he had already been planning to ask her because there was already oil set out beside him. Pouring a couple drops onto his back before her hands coming in contact with the exact spot Steve had made contact with when he went crashing down.

Steve groaned as her hands moved firmly and sensually along his back. Her hands went down to his waist and pulled up toward the spine. 

“You know, you have a very sultry way of giving massages right?” He muffled into one of the pillows, feeling his muscles loosen under her touch.

“I’ve been told.” And he’s the one that’s told her that each and every time. It’s probably because she has to roll her hips in order to massage him properly. 

Her hands moved to his shoulder blades where Steve made a deepened painful noise, gently massaging the area that pained him most, feeling him relax under her touch. She couldn’t tell if he was groaning in an aroused way like that on purpose, or if he really was turned on.

“A little better?”

Steve hummed an affirmative noise into the pillow, turning onto his back beneath her.

There were no words spoken, just lustful and suggestive looks being sent and reciprocated. His hands sliding up to her hips.

Natasha leaned down close to him, their lips inches apart. Smiling as Steve coursed a hand through her red locks and added little force to connect their lips. She lightly nibbled along his bottom lip, fully wrapping an arm around her and flipping their position.

Her arms slid around his neck, both of them angling their heads to deepen the kiss. Feeling Steve’s tongue probe into her mouth.

Something had been speaking to her in the back of her head, a second voice that insisted she tells him what happened earlier between her and Clint.

Natasha brought her hands to his shoulders when she felt him reach in between them to unbuckle his belt, she broke their kiss, Steve looking at her questioningly. “You alright?” He asked lowly, his eyes going down between them and how his body was kind of pressing against her. “Is this too much pressure on the baby? Because we can-“

“It’s not that.” She brought a hand to the side of his face, caressing his cheek, staring at him fairly seriously.

Steve chuckled a little when the atmosphere went from intimate to intense, almost as if she was about to tell him they should break up. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to freak out over what I’m about to tell you.”

“Nat, unless you’re about to tell me Barton kissed you again, I really don’t think it’s an issue,” he said half jokingly, awaiting for her to laugh or scoff and tell him he’s delusional..but she didn’t.

Steve slightly backed away, his light hearted expression faltering by the second, Steve silently asking her if she was serious. The glare that appeared on his face wasn’t meant to be pointed towards her. Placing a hand over her own and slowly bringing it down to pin her hands down. “Tell me you’re lying.”

“It’s not the same as last time.”

“What, you kissed him back this time around?” He asked, his usually strong voice staggered and croaked as he asked the question, preparing himself for her answer, except he’d have no idea what he’d do if she said ‘yes’.

“I didn’t kiss him at all. He attempted to kiss me, but I stopped it before it even happened.”

Steve’s blood flowed through his veins more slowly, easing up his grip on her wrists, dropping the glare he didn’t even know had become so aggressive. “You don’t see Callie trying to kiss me,” he mumbled.

Natasha heard him clear enough. She wasn’t even the one to bring her name into their conversation this time. “We’re not going there,” she advised, a path with Callie’s name was the last place she wanted to touch upon.

Steve’s jaw clenched and nodded understandably. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know and I don’t want you going out trying to look for him.”

Steve scoffed, “What are you protecting him from, Natasha? If he found it in himself to try and kiss you despite all my warnings, he should be man enough to face the consequences.” God, he hated how much he sounded like his father at the moment. Know that he thinks about it, this is probably something his father would be doing. Going out, seeking revenge.

Natasha wasn’t worried about what Steve would do to Clint. She was concerned over what  _ Clint _ would do to  _ Steve. _ His tone earlier in her office sounded like a mad man that was ready to erupt when tainted and antagonized. Steve was prideful and would try to pursue Clint for that very reason.

Her hands were freed from his light grasp, cupping his face in between them, making sure he was looking back at her. “Steve, I don’t want either of you getting hurt. I’m not protecting him and I’m not happy about the fact he almost kissed me again either..but I need you here with me..please?”

His eyes were hypnotized by hers. Her words, voice, everything clouding his mind. His breathing became a lot easier whenever he looked at her. 

It felt like a test. Here his fiancée is, pregnant and wanting him to stay home with their kid sleeping in her room. He was presented with an opportunity to selfishly leave in hopes of beating the shit out of someone.

The decision wasn’t even hard. “Okay,” he whispered lowly, letting himself be pulled to her lips again, gradually building that same heat and neediness for one another.

This time it was Natasha that moved to undo his belt, Steve’s hands roaming and admiring her body, undressing each other fully at the same pace.

**_(Midnight: 3:07am)_ **

The blond stirred awake as he heard his phone buzzing from beside them. He blinked his eyes open and took a deep breath, Sliding his arm off that was around Natasha’s waist and light-handedly reached over her to pick up his phone. “Hello?” He answered tiredly, wincing at the sound of sirens in the back.

“ _ Hey uh...haven’t heard from you in awhile, I’m surprised you even answered. You up?” _

“I mean, I am now,” He yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Why?” He asked, protectively wrapping his arm around his fiancée as she came into his side, laying her head back on his chest, Steve kissing the top of her head.

_ “I may have accidentally left my stove on and need a place to crash for a couple days. I was hoping you could maybe come and help me out. Are you busy?” _

“At 3am? Umm..Not really.” He was never a fan of his sleep being interrupted. But she was his friend after all and it’s in his nature to look after friends. “Give me 20 minutes.”

_ “Yay! Thanks, see you soon.” _

Steve resisted his urge to groan. He was having such a nice dream that he’d probably never even dream of again. Plus the bed was nice and warm, his fiancée’s soft body was touching him and everything. He tried to be subtle and swift with his movements so as to not wake Natasha, but he soon realized she was awake when her arm circled around his torso to stay for a bit.

“Who was it?”

“One of the vendors,” He falsely told her, not wanting her to get annoyed again with the actual person that was on the other end. Steve caressed her cheek, softly kissing her. “I’ll be quick,” he kissed her tenderly one last time before slipping from her arms.

* * *

Callie watched the firemen put the flames of her apartment out like it was a firework show. Folding her arms and tilting her head up with a smirk.

Her expression quickly changed, flinching when she felt someone tap her shoulder, “Fuck!” She jumped, letting out an exhale and putting a hand to her heart when she realized it was Steve.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” He said amusedly. 

“I find that hard to believe.” She got a good look at him, seeing another hickey on his neck but decided to not bring it up. “You’ve been pretty busy lately.”

“Uh yeah..yeah, sorry about that-“

“It’s alright. I get it, wedding preparations, running a successful company, family drama, and looking after your fiancée.”

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m looking after her, she’s pregnant with our baby, I’m just—making sure all her needs are met before I put someone else first.” That’s the best way he could possibly explain it, but Natasha’s his fiancée, there shouldn’t be any explanation needed.

“Right...her needs, your baby..” Callie turned back to the building, as did Steve.

The blond pointed a nod towards the smoke emitting from one of the windows. “So, you left the stove on?” He asked, trying to cover up his humor.

Callie rolled her eyes playfully, “Don’t laugh..I was doing a little online shopping and forgot my pasta on the stove. Who knew Fettuccine Alfredo was capable of burning so easily after 30 minutes of it being around unwatched?”

Steve laughed despite Callie hitting his arm, “What were you shopping for that consumed half an hour of your time?”

Callie folded her arms, “Very—feminine items.”

“Yeah, like what? Perfume? Lipstick? A purse-“

“Lingerie,” she told him, her eyes still on the slowly decreasing fire, even as Steve looked at her with a raised brow.

The man cleared his throat, putting his hands in his pockets. “Guess I’m not getting that jacket back, am I?” His gaze on the fire as well.

With a small hiss and scrunch of the nose, Callie shook her head no.

Steve checked the time on his phone, It was 3:56 in the morning, he should be making his way back home. “We should probably get going. I told Nat I wouldn’t be long, plus we’ve got plans tomorrow. I can drop you back off here tomorrow for your cars and to have a talk with the landlord for anything that was salvaged.”

“I guess you’re right.” They both turned to start walking to his car, Callie sending one last look to the building, a small grin gracing her face before fully turning back around.

  
  


Their movements were just about dead silent. They didn’t need to be of course. In fact, it’d probably look more suspicious that way but Steve didn’t want Tatiana to wake up..

Tatiana who had just tiredly walked past him, accidentally bumping into his leg.

“Sorry Stevie,” She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes absentmindedly holding her arms up for him to pick her up, which he did.

“What are you doing out of bed?” He asked quietly.

Tatiana laid her head on his shoulder, still tired and on her way of going back to sleep. “I had to go potty.”

“I should go put her down. You’re obviously welcomed to go into any of the guest bedrooms, make yourself at home and try not to call me if you find a monster under the bed.”

“Very funny,” she deadpanned light heartedly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I really appreciate this blondie.”

“You kidding? You’re like family, don’t even mention it.” Tatiana whined in his arms, “Alright, alright. That’s my cue to go, I’ll see you in the morning Cal.”

Steve had walked away from the woman, going in the direction of Tatiana’s room, Callie watching carefully at the room he entered.

“Ok princess, I believe this is your stop,” he said to her, setting her in the bed. She was already asleep again by the time he even brought the covers up for her. Kissing the top of her forehead and quietly making his way out of the room, and gingerly closing the-

“Jeez!” He flinched after he closed the door, having turned around to find Natasha directly in front of him. “H-hey sweetheart. Does daddy need to bring you back to bed as well?” 

She ignored his flirty banter “Looks like you made a trip elsewhere...Unless of course your friend Callie suddenly became a vendor.”

Steve’s face instantly paled, how did she even know that Callie was here? “Nat listen, I can explain-“

“Don’t bother,” she cut him off before he got the chance to. “It’s ok. I’m sure it’s for a good reason.”

He looked at her in a slightly shocked manner..She said that way more calmly than he thought she would. “Wait, you’re not mad?”

“No...Is there a reason for me to be-“

“N-no! No, course not, definitely not.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” She looked down before meeting his eyes again, gently taking his hands in hers. “It’s wrong of me to have you ignore the people who mean a lot to you, because of me-“

“You mean more to me than anything.”

Reassurance was nice, but it still doesn’t surpass the fact that she was upset with him being around a woman who's a close friend to him. Some things had upset her and were inexcusable but now it wasn't any of those situations.

“I’m just asking you to not lie about these kinds of things..ok?” She asked softly, Steve instantly agreeing.

“I won’t.” He watched as she gave him a sympathetic smile. He pulled her hand in his, bringing it up to his chest, placing it directly over his heart. “It’s yours,” he said soothingly, just in case she felt any doubt left.

Natasha lightly bunched his shirt in her hand with a light sigh. “I know.” It’s the reason she was ok with the woman being here and her fiancé attending to her. “So..is she staying here?”

“I don’t know. Not if you don’t want her to. I can persuade her into the guest house, o-or pay for a really nice hotel-“

“That’s not necessary. ”She knew there was no reason for her to be jealous, Steve literally just told her she has his heart, and besides they were having a baby together. He’s a changed man, she trusts him. “She can if she needs to.”

Steve nodded understandingly. “I’m positive she’ll appreciate it.”

“Nothing long-term.”

“Absolutely.” Steve tenderly pecked her lips a few times, throwing his arm around her shoulder, walking back to their bedroom. 

  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Steve went into his and Natasha’s bedroom, hoping to find her in there after forgetting what time her doctor’s appointment was today. 

The room was empty, but their bathroom door was closed with the light on, he also heard shifting coming from the other side.

Steve opened the door, “Babe what time is the-woah,” he said, startled upon seeing Callie in the room and not his fiancée. Fortunately, she was in fact wearing a robe so he didn’t see anything he didn’t want or need to see. “Shit-I didn’t mean to—wait what are you doing in here?” He asked as he looked in another direction in a disciplined manner, focusing on the tiling on the walls, instead of the woman.

“The other bathrooms had bad lighting, you might want to check that out.” She answered nonchalantly with a shrug, continuing her task of lotioning her leg which looked pretty pointless because it looked moisturized enough already.

“Really..all six of them? Including the one in the guest bedroom?” Had he been living alone without any commitment, he wouldn’t mind Callie using his bathroom. But that’s the thing, this isn’t only  _ his _ bathroom.

“Weird right? The one in here is a lot more bright. I guess your fiancée must really love having the spotlight on her. You weren’t planning on taking a shower were you? Because I can always-“

“No!” Steve quickly declined when he saw her make a move to step out of the bathroom. How would it look on his part if Natasha walked in at the completely wrong time and saw Callie exiting their room while he’s in it. “No, you’re fine. Or maybe not? I don’t want to make things strict because you’re like family but it’s just this bathroom is for Nat and my personal use.” It was also for Tatiana’s use whenever the little girl slept in their bed and had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. “I don’t want her getting the wrong idea-”

“But if you’re fine with it, shouldn’t she be fine with it too? Unless you’re not ok with it, and in that case you shouldn’t have a problem with telling me to leave.” She came closer to him, Steve biting the inside of his mouth when she touched him. “You want me to go?”

He didn’t look anywhere except the tile on the wall, why was his life so weird? “No,” he responded casually and in a defeated way.

Callie grinned, discreetly moving to take off her robe until she heard Steve speak again.

“I’ll leave.” He couldn’t risk Callie bumping into Natasha on her way out; he's not sure what the outcome will lead to. The safest bet is for him to leave first, find Natasha, keep her busy until Callie came out of the room. 

She looked at him suspiciously, hoping he’d at least make eye contact with her but he didn’t at all, just keeping his gaze on that damn wall and rubbing the back of his neck. He’s Steve Rogers, he’s not supposed to be behaving awkwardly, yet here he is, acting like this is his first time being by a woman. “Your fiancée does know that I’m here? Right?” Or was he just keeping it a secret from in hopes that Natasha wouldn’t find out.

“Of course she does. She doesn’t mind you staying until your apartment is done being remodeled, but I’m sure she wouldn’t appreciate finding you in our bathroom and me being in here at the same time.”

Callie scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Still having trust issues whenever I’m around? What kind of future wife is that?” She mumbled. 

“What?” Steve asked offensively, finally looking at her. The quietness that crept through the room had shown how Callie struck a nerve. Even she was surprised at how quickly Steve responded, the man relaxing his aggression. “It’s not about trust issues. I wouldn’t like another man, friend or not being in here alone with her. I’m only trying to consider how she would feel. You can finish up but just be mindful that this our private area and-“

“You’d rather not have me intruding. Got it.”

Steve gestured a nod, leaving the room and closing the door behind him, questioning what that entire moment was about.

Their relationship had always been friendly and playful, but that right there seemed a little too playful; flirtatious. Using their bathroom? It could’ve been perceived as a no big deal kind of thing but the tone of her voice said a lot more.

It looked like he would soon have to engage in the same talk Natasha once talked about with Clint, making sure Callie understood their friendship has limits and restrictions..

Damn, he really hopes this wouldn’t be one of those situations.

Steve breathed in and out very deeply, trying to get rid of the picture of one of his best friends in a robe out of his mind, it didn’t belong there. It sent chills down his spine, that’s the same woman he’s known since he was a kid. Instead, he thought about Coulson being in a robe, lotioning hairy legs and how funny that would be..not like that mental image belonged there either.

As soon as Steve saw his fiancée walking from the downstairs hallway, his lips were on hers, cupping her face in his hands and sweetly kissing her, Natasha placing her hands onto his chest from the impact of it.

Dissolving into the kiss, her arms slid around his neck, deepening the act of affection. Even if she welcomed it, she wondered what his reasoning was.

Natasha gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss to get a look at him. “Why are you so red?”

“Am I?” He shrugged, “Must be the workout I just finished doing.” Steve averted the path of that conversation as much as he could, placing his hand on her stomach, staring at her blissfully. “Never mind that..You’re 3 months pregnant today. How’s it feel?”

“Same as it did yesterday,” she smirked at his astonishment over the world of being pregnant. “Wanna explain what that kiss was about?”

Steve chuckled, “Can’t it be because I love you?”

“I suppose..”

He rolled his eyes with a grin on his face, admiring her beauty and kept having to pull himself out of his thoughts from staring at her. “You’re dressed, so I’m taking it as I sign that your appointment is starting? Should we get ready to leave?”

“Actually, it isn’t scheduled until a couple more hours, but I have to make a quick stop somewhere else.”

“Where?” He asked, except it was clear she was pretty reluctant to tell him. “You need me to come with you?”

“I think it’s better if you don’t.” His expression carried hints of worry, feeling his desire to know more about the destination. Natasha leaned up, reassuringly kissing him. “I’ll tell you everything later.”

“Does that mean we’re meeting each other at the hospital?” Natasha nodded, Steve doing the same, dipping down to capture her lips again.

“Congrats on the milestone Natasha.”

The couple broke their kiss, turning towards the direction from where they heard Callie’s voice at the top of the foyer. A small smile dawning the woman’s face as she leaned on the railing, looking down at them in nothing but her robe still.

“The last month of your first trimester. You must be excited.”

“Extremely,” Natasha replied, not sure where the conversation was going but not really caring either. She’s currently trying to get over the fact that this woman was wearing nothing but a robe in front of Steve.

Callie laughed, “Oh I bet, after all not only will this be your second kid, but you’re also giving blondie over there another step-kid to raise—I mean..another kid. I forgot that  _ he’s _ the father of your baby.”

Natasha pierced her eyes at the woman, not in a glare but in a testing way. Was she really trying to go there? “That’s right. If you want to hear about the process in which it happened, be my guest.”

The woman hummed, “I’m okay. Although I would bet that it happened sometime around December, after a very..emotionally straining night?”

“Pretty spot on,” Steve said jokingly, it’s possible that the night after Tatiana left with Alexei for the first time was the moment where she became pregnant because he definitely was slipping up when it came to using protection.

He’s not sure if he would necessarily call it ‘emotionally straining’ but from a mother’s perspective, having your child go to Russia with an aggressive man was very much concerning so it made sense.

“Seems like too good of a guess for someone that’s been dead for 20 years,” Natasha shot back, removing herself from Steve’s arms, taking his hands off her waist.

A screeching noise played over in Callie’s ears, like hearing a car come to a halt, staring at the red haired woman more daringly. “Excuse-”

“Hey,” Steve interfered before this ‘conversation’ escalated any further and ended up somewhere no one wanted it to be. “Why don’t we take a walk to your car?” Steve said to his fiancée attempting to place his arm around her shoulder but she had already started walking to the door.

Quickly following behind her, he turned back towards Callie and gave her a desperate expression, one that said ‘Cut me some slack’. Callie shrugging in response and walking away when Steve was out the door.

Catching her just as she was about to open the door to her car, pressing a hand against it and preventing her from doing so. “Consider it a trial run.”

“It may be a trial run but I’m not waiting 7 days for it to be over.”

“Nat, she was just joking around, she does it all the time-“

“Normally, when someone’s joking Steve it’s usually funny, but I’m not laughing.”

“No you’re not,” he pointed out in agreement. “I’ll handle it..Call me when you’re done,” he told her, kissing her one last time before opening the car door for her.

Natasha placed a finger on his chest, looking him dead in the eyes. “Guest house,” she said, stepping into the vehicle and closing the door.

“Right..” Steve took a couple steps back, watching as she pulled off, “Guest house,” he repeated when her car was completely gone from the driveway, looking towards the exterior of their house. 

* * *

_ Eyes ahead, eyes ahead, eyes ahead. _

_ Repeated over and over again in Callie’s mind. No matter how tempted she was to look up on the balcony and see the blond haired man potentially standing there, looking over the view. _

_ It’d be too suspicious, she already messed up by staring at him while he was in the water with that woman the other day. Maybe it was another fling of his, but if that was the case why wasn’t there any security around them for more privacy. _

_ He was out in the open while other people took walks along the beach. Yes, it was a secluded area, but people still paid good money to experience the Hawaiian sun as well. _

_ Eyes ahead, eyes ahead, eyes ahead. _

_ “You think I would keep you waiting knowing we have plans to arrange for our extremely extravagant wedding?” Steve bought a strong arm around her. “I’ll be down in a few,” He told her, sharing a quick kiss with one another. _

_ When she had left the room, Steve took a deep breath, going over to the balcony doors to close them, as he did though, he noticed the woman again, doing an exercise jog down the path provided by the beach. Steve pushed the weird feeling aside and closed their balcony doors. _

_ Callie exhaled victoriously, not only was he there, but she also managed to get a glimpse of him, she just couldn’t help herself. _

* * *

Natasha waited, sitting on one of the barstools. Clint was right, history does repeat itself. 

Here she was, anticipating Alexei’s return while she endlessly sat here for him. 

The environment and atmosphere of the home screamed ghostly, but she knew he’d be here soon. While she waited for that moment to come, her mind went back to Tatiana.

How she’d have to sleepover in this house a few weekends at a time. Scared, frightened, worried thinking she wouldn’t ever return home. All those times she called her crying, Natasha believed it was because she was restless and just missed being at home, not because Alexei was-

She took a deep breath, easing her nerves and thoughts. Her daughter was safe now..that’s all that really mattered to her. Does she wish the signs came to her sooner? Obviously. But Alexei guilting her about not having Tatiana spend any time with him often made her question her abilities as a mother too. 

_ Natasha pushed Alexei aside after he yet again managed to piss her off regarding how much Tatiana sees him and insisting that it’s not enough. _

_ “Natalia, I’m talking to you?” _

_ “And?” Natasha asked sarcastically, putting her daughter’s lunchbox in the refrigerator. “Clearly you have no idea how scheduling works. She has school during the week, Alexei. I’m not letting her stay with you during that time because I know you won’t do the routine correctly.” _

_ “As that child’s father, I should have a say on what days she stays with me.” _

_ “Okay..well you don’t. You just barely learned how to act like a father a week ago and suddenly you expect me to just pack her bags and spend the night with you?” It doesn’t work like that, father or not, there was no way in hell she was letting Tatiana stay over at his place during the weekday. _

_ He was getting too comfortable in just deciding what days he gets to keep and was really pushing his luck with continuously picking her up after school. _

_ Natasha heard light footsteps coming towards the kitchen, her eyes going towards the entryway to find her daughter standing there. _

_ “Mommy,” Tatiana called out to her softly. _

_ Before Natasha responded, Alexei caught sight of the little girl as well. “What are you doing out of bed?” He asked forcibly. “You see the time-“ _

_ “Leave her alone,” Natasha cut him off, going over to her daughter and picking her up, Alexei voicing his disgust over the action. “What’s the matter?” _

_ She placed her head onto her mom’s shoulder. “I miss Stevie,” Tatiana said low enough so her dad wouldn’t hear. _

_ “He’s working late tonight, you wanna try and give him a call?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Natasha went upstairs, not even bothering to let Alexei know where she was going, leaving the man alone in the kitchen. _

This was something she needed to do alone.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Natasha spoke after she came out of her thoughts, startling the man who was staring at her for quite a while now. 

“Natalia..” he whispered to himself dazedly, wondering if she was truly real or if his thoughts were haunting him and he was seeing things. 

“It’s funny..normally I’m the one who avoids you.”

All his memories of marriage came flooding back into his mind, finding her in that exact spot, that exact position, just like how it had been in Russia. “Times have changed.”

“Have they? Because last time I checked, you were always the aggressive, snake skinned man you are now.” What drew her to him all those years back.

Natasha felt her jaw clench, getting up when Alexei hugged out a laugh, going over to his fridge and pulling out a beer. “I told you we should have never had a child-“

“So just because you didn’t want one, that makes it ok to put your hands on her?” She asked annoyedly, shoving him away.

“What’s your problem?”

“What’s my problem? You abused my fucking child, Alexei!”

She got a good look into his eyes, noticing how unfocused he was at the moment, how bloodshot his eyes were and the swaying of his motions. “Are you high?” It was clear to see why he remained so calm.

“Mm,” he hummed, taking a little baggie filled with a white powdered substance from out his pocket, along with a razor, and bills that had been rolled up, tossing it onto the counter. “You want? Maybe that would get you to stop raising your voice around a man.” 

He grabbed her arm, pulling her into him and pressing her body into the counter with her weight restricting her from moving. Alexei held her still, kissing along her neck.

“Alexei, get the fuck off me,” She said, pushing his lips away from her, causing him to cup her chin in his hand, bringing his face closer.

“Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I can see where that girl gets it from. You want to help people so bad but couldn’t even help your own husband.”

“I am not the reason for whatever addiction you have.” It was exactly like him to put the blame on everyone else except himself. Had she known about it, maybe she could’ve helped him with the proper information.

Alexei looked at her lustfully, Natasha raising a brow when he let her go, only to make a move to take her clothes off.

“What are you-”

“Stop fighting it.”

Her hand grabbed the closest thing near to her, the half full bottle of he had been drinking and sent it across his head, hearing broken pieces of glass hit the floor.

He was bleeding from the side of his head but he wasn’t dead...thankfully.

Alexei groaned out in pain, clenching the spot where he had been hit. “You know, I hear ice really helps with that.” She signed her name on the documents laid out on the counter, solidifying that she had sole custody over Tatiana, but legally and physically. “If you ever think to step foot in this state again, I promise you won’t step out alive, you understand me?”

“Let’s head upstairs,” he croaked out, “Like we used to whenever you get dramatic like this. I know you still miss me. The night we shared together is unforgettable.”

Natasha looked at him disdainfully, “I pretended you were Steve the entire time.” 

She tossed him a rag and left, completely done with him, no strings attached anymore and a restraining order well on its way.

On her way out, another woman was walking in, speculating that she was his girlfriend Natasha spared a second to warn her. “You might want to call an ambulance.”

  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

They were currently waiting for Natasha’s normal OB-GYN. He assisted when she was pregnant with Tatiana and made a commitment to travel to the U.S whenever it was time for a check-up. He’d be around when the final weeks rolled around to assist her in labor performance, making sure everything goes smoothly when their child is born and as they’re developing.

However, even if he was stoked to be here, he wasn’t particularly taking the information she was telling him too well.

“You should’ve called me,” Steve said after asking an assortment of times if she was hurt, and if she wanted to go home to relax. “You don’t know what could’ve happened.”

“I know that.”

Steve continued on with his rant, her agreement not reaching his ears. “He could’ve seriously hurt you or our baby, even worse the both of you!”

When it came to discipline, he’d definitely be able to master it, because right now he sounded like a scolding father.

“Steve  _ I know _ .” She’s not denying that he was right and the best thing to do would have been to call him or have him come with her, but things escalated too quickly, she’d just found out her ex-husband was a drug addict and possibly did those things around her child..everything had been racing through her mind.

It’s not like he was overreacting or sorry for being upset with her. If something were to happen he’d be confused on what to do. But he was more so happy that she was ok, their baby was ok and Alexei was out of her life for good.

It was a lot to deal with and he didn’t want to stress her out more than she already was. “Where did you learn how to swing a bottle like that?” Did Charles teach her how to skip rocks and defend herself?

“It’s easy to do when it happens in the moment.”

Huh..he hopes she never gets in the moment with him whenever they have an argument. He should also make note to put his beer in an area she can’t reach.

A knock sounded throughout the room, followed by the door opening seconds later. 

A man who appeared to be in his late 50’s walked in with a clipboard in his hands.

“Natalia my dear, good to see you again, Mr.Rogers you as well. Let’s get started shall we?” The doctor, his career name being Dr.Eisen, took a seat at the desk, operating his computer.

Steve shook his nerves off. He wasn’t sure what to expect being in here. His mom gave him advice on a lot of things, but she never went over attending an appointment for his partner’s pregnancy. “Should I be holding your hand?” Steve asked his fiancée then looking towards the doctor. “I feel like her should be holding your hand.”

“It’s just an ultrasound, I’m not actually giving birth.” Maybe he should be the one laying down instead of her.

Dr.Eisen voiced his amusement, standing up and putting his gloves on. “Okay, you’re familiar with the drill. Mr.Rogers, I’ll just be putting gel on her belly that’ll transmit onto the monitor once the transducer hits the skin.”

“Right. Right, sounds good.” Steve watched as the doctor pulled out a tube and held it close to Natasha’s stomach. “Wait!” Steve interrupted, Dr.Eisen pausing his movements. “Is that gonna hurt? Nat, we don’t have to-“

“Trust me, I’ve done this millions of times. It’ll just feel a little cold. Normally I would warn the mom, but Natalia is already experienced with it. You’re in safe hands.”

Steve nodded with a deep exhale, taking a seat and watching Dr.Eisen place the gel onto his fiancée’s stomach, spreading it around and then placing some kind of hand-held machine onto it.

“Now, if we turn the monitor on, balance the sound waves and enhance the image, you’ll be able to see..” Dr.Eisen clicked a button. “A growing fetus developing nicely.

Steve abruptly stood up, saying an stunned “Get the fuck out.” And looking at the monitor closely, running a hand through his hair at the sight of the fetus for the first time.

“New dad?” The doctor questioned, humored by Steve’s actions.

“Gotta love his enthusiasm.”

It was always a delight to see a new father astonished at the sight of their child. “If we took a look around the lower region, you can see the umbilical cord which of course provides the nutrients and blood supply, but even more fantastic, we can see a couple tiny fingers growing-“

“No way..” Steve’s eyes never left the screen for a second, taking note of each and every detail. “Nat do you see that? That’s our baby.” Steve looked at the monitor amazement. “He’s got my nose..”

“While It’s still too early to detect the gender, it’ll definitely be attainable sometime around the 2nd trimester. However, with the way your baby’s heartbeat is lower than 140 beats a minute-“

“That’s not a bad thing right?” Steve questioned quickly

“Oh of course not, that just raises speculation that your baby will be a boy-“

Steve gawked, “Shut up.” His eyes went back to the monitor, whispering a low “Wow,” under his breath.

The doctor laughed, “I’ll take that as a sign to keep talking. The fetus is laying on its right side which means when the time comes, the little guy or girl will have an easier time of coming out being that we’ll be able to reach their head easier.”

Natasha smirked as Steve put his finger against the screen as if the baby would wrap their hand around it. “Tatiana came out head first, this won’t be a problem right?”

“Not in the slightest. The fetus is growing approximately 30 grams per day so, I have strong knowledge that your due date will be late July or early August.”

Steve took a photo of the monitor. “Oh wow, that looks great, my mom’s gonna love that,” he said to himself, already sending the picture to his mom, feeling Natasha smile as she kissed his cheek.

“If you want I can digitally print a few copies for you, it’ll take a couple days to process, but I’ll mail it to you as soon as they're done.”

“Can you? I’d really, really appreciate that.” He’d have it framed, he’d show it to people, hell he might even scrapbook it and he doesn’t even scrapbook.

After they were shown a sonogram of their baby, they went over standard things. Weight and blood pressure, breast and pelvic exam, and other medical questions.

Steve stepped outside for a minute to speak to his mom. The disagreement they had was forgotten when he texted her a picture of the ultrasound and discussed his excitement, ending the call on a good note.

He came back into the room as they were finishing up, they had supposedly been catching up, Natasha asking about the doctor’s son.

The doctor sighed reminiscently, “My boy’s a college kid now. A red hawk over at Emory university.”

That caught Steve’s attention, whenever a sport made its way into the conversation he was all ears.

“Really?” Steve folded his arms interestedly. “I remember going to a game for them. They’re pretty good, better than most D1 players.”

“He’s been playing all his life. His school cut back on funding for the athletes to focus more on academics so I fear this is his final season.”

Nothing could ruin his mood right now, literally nothing at all. He just saw his baby boy for the first time and his wedding was approaching quickly, he’s having the time of his life right now. “Tell you what, in exchange for the photos, I’ll hold a fundraising event exclusively for his team with a down payment of..a million, for starters and whatever they raise on their own will go into their personal accounts.”

The doctor gave him a slightly surprised look. He’s heard of Steve and his influence on things but he never guessed it’d take a digital copy of his child to turn him into a giving person. “You have yourself a deal.”

They shook hands on it, thanking him for his offer then leaving the room in a pumped mood.

He had a grin on his face and didn’t even realize it nor did he try to hide it. He was happy, genuinely happy.

“What?” Steve asked when he found that she was staring at him.

“You just offered a donation on your own.” It was like watching a baby take their first steps or say their first words.

“I guess you could say I’m in a good mood. My father could walk through that door and I won’t even react.” Maybe that was a bit of a stretch, but the thought of him believing nothing would be done about it is what shocked him even more. “Nat..I’m gonna be a dad..”

Natasha smiled, “A great one,” she said, leaning up and connecting their lips.

His anticipation and nervousness was what made her more comfortable with having a child with him. Knowing he’d easily fall into the role of a caring father.

A little while after their appointment, Tatiana needed to be picked up from school. It actually might’ve been the first time they’ve gone to pick her up together. They still drove in separate cars because their destination afterwards will still be different. 

The end to their wedding preparations was nearing. They needed to figure out what the plans for their bachelorette/bachelor party will be. Which of course is usually planned by the best man and maid of honor..people they still haven’t decided on.

Kids poured out from their classes, running to their guardians, a head of red hair came into the room, her bored expression immediately brightened upon seeing both her mom and Steve in the parent pick up section.

“Mommy, Stevie!” Tatiana said excitedly, running towards them, hugging both their legs. She’s never seen them both be here to pick her up, it was always one or the other, or if they both were busy, Zanders would be the one to get her.

Steve picked her up as Natasha signed her out, keeping a close eye on the security guard at the desk eyeing the woman. “How was your show and tell today?”

“It was fun! I showed my fwiends mr.cuddlesworth and they said he was cute.”

“He may be cute but you’re adorable,” he said as he tapped her nose, walking out when Natasha printed her signature on the form.

“Are we going to get ice cweam today mommy?” Tatiana asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

“Mmm, not today. Stevie and I have other things to do. So, do you wanna come with mommy or stay with Stevie?”

Steve originally planned on going to a bar with the guys, but he also made the decision that if Tatiana decided to come with him, he would opt out for the bar and go to a diner or cafe of some sort.

Tatiana enjoyed being with both of them individually and together, getting to spend time with them like a family was one of her favorite things in the world. However, if she went with Steve, that lady was bound to be there as well. “I wanna go with you mommy.” She didn’t like to be around that lady and she didn’t like for the lady to be around Stevie either.

What made it even worse was that she was staying at their house now, but due to the size of it, Tatiana doesn’t really have to worry about encountering her.

* * *

Callie lifted her sunglasses, watching the entrance to a coffee shop from afar. Blending in with passerbyers and pretended to be on her phone whilst occasionally looking at the door, smirking when she saw a man casually enter the shop. 

Even from far away she could see the distressed look that graced his face, following in after him.

She stood right behind him on the line, looking at the menu confusedly. Callie huffed out an agitated breath, causing the man to turn around.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just this line is really long.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. Normally I would get my coffee from my old job but not anymore.” He looked at the woman for a little bit longer, slightly squinting his eyes in her direction, when she took her glasses off she only became more recognizable, the name just wasn’t coming to him. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“You just might..Callie remember? Steve’s friend, we’ve crossed paths a couple times back in Hawaii.”

Friend of Rogers? That wasn’t good in his book, but typically people who hang around the man seem just as arrogant and terrible as him. The way this lady was going about her day made her seem like the average person. Not corrupt by money or reputation.

“Right, right.” He’s beginning to recognize her more now. This woman was often photographed with Steve. Or she used to at least. “Clint,” he introduced himself officially.

Callie smiled, “I know, being around high influencers is bound to make your social status rise, your name rings a lot of bells.” She made a motion towards the register, indicating that he was next in line.

He slowly nodded before turning around and starting his order, Callie keeping an eye on him until he was done and looked back towards her.

“Hey listen, if you’re not busy, do you maybe wanna chat?” He needed a breath of fresh air to talk to someone who doesn’t own a business or attends charity events. Not that he knows of, but something about this woman screamed normal.

“I think that’ll be great.”

When they both received their order they sat at tables that faced the window, sipping their coffee while talking about nothing really.

One question did continuously cross his mind however. If she’s friends with Rogers, What was she doing at a low-end coffee shop? Having connections like that would have you drinking champagne at all hours of the day.

“If you don’t mind me asking. But what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be rubbing elbows with the rich?”

Callie laughed, “I could ask you the same question. Last I checked your Natasha’s right hand man.”

Clint’s jaw clenched, drinking some of his coffee and looking out the window. His eyes held a sense of annoyance. “I’m not Romanov’s anything,” he said in a disgruntled manner, resulting in Callie raising a brow. “She wants to go off and marry a guy like that, fine by me. I sure as hell won’t pick up the phone if she calls telling me how heartbroken she is.”

She had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes, yeah right. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was anticipating a call from her or contemplating on calling Natasha himself. “Well to answer you question I’m here because I need a break. Even if I know him, being around Steve gets a little too much, you know? Watching him constantly put on this fake good-guy facade, following behind a woman he’ll grow tired of after 3 more months—and don’t even get me started on hearing him complain about his daddy issues. I mean, how’s a guy like that supposed to raise kids?”

Clint gave her a fairly shocked and impressed look. He’s never heard someone from Steve’s circle share the same opinion as him. In fact, it didn’t even sound like she was happy to be around him, let alone know he exists. “It’s refreshing that there’s actually someone with a brain left in this town.”

Callie hummed suggestively. “My brain is only part of the package..If you want to see the full thing, I’d be more than happy to show you.”

They made eye contact with one another, a mysterious glint in her eyes that intrigued him even more.

* * *

A constant debate was being thrown around left and right, random ideas and suggestions making their way into conversation until one of them inevitably brought up the idea of a strip club. Going to a strip club wasn’t the problem, it all depended on which strip club they’d possibly go to,

Steve drank some of his beer as he lined up his shot. “Look, I’m not against the idea. All I’m saying is, if you do decide on a strip club obviously it can’t be ones that I’ve been to before.” He took his shot, breaking the pool balls and watching for any that dropped in the pockets.

“There’s this new one in East Village called Sapphire’s,” Sam informed. “They may or may not be amateurs but I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” The last thing they needed was some experienced pole dancer setting her sights on Steve for the entire night.

The higher amount of interest, the more she’d throw herself at him and force him into a grave mistake. Sober, he’d never try anything or break Natasha’s trust. Drunk...he’d do his best to resist but with enough persuasion and the right words, that’s what was kind of worrying.

“What about Miami then?” Coulson said. “Nice casinos, smoke a couple cigars and just enjoy the city?”

That..actually didn’t sound bad, Steve would keep that in the back of his head.

“I’m letting you guys know right now,” he started, sinking a striped ball in a corner pocket. “If Nat opposes you anything, it’s a done deal.”

His friends, more noticeably Coulson, groaned. Coughing a couple times and calling him “whipped” in between.

“You really believe your girl is gonna hold you back from a strip club when her sister’s probably planning for her to receive several lap dances from dudes with oil on their body?” Bucky countered.

The thought of that alone was enough to make Steve’s jealous ways rise. If any man was gonna give her a provocative dance, it was gonna be him. Not some 23 year old with a buzzcut.

Steve knocked another ball into a pocket, only this time much more aggressively, ordering another beer.

Thank god Tatiana went with Natasha today.


	29. Chapter 29

Callie studied the man staring up at the ceiling with a slight pant.

Her hand held her head up and smirked when Clint cleared his throat, trying to find something to say.

“So uh..that was fun,” Clint said, turning to look at her, “That definitely was the entire package.”

His eyes followed her fingers that rubbed along his chest. Feeling her come closer to him and place her head on his chest. The same hand that moved along his chest went to his jaw, pulling his face towards hers.

“You’re a good man Clint,” Callie told him, running her hand through his hair. “With all the time you’ve known Natasha it’s a surprise that she found herself loving Steve instead of you.”

Clint resisted the urge to glare. She didn’t know any better than to speak of his love for Natasha and how it wasn’t reciprocated in the way he wanted. Instead, he continued to look at Callie, listening to what she had to say. “What makes you say that?” He asked.

“Because Steve isn’t the man he says to be or has everyone believe. I figured Natasha would have seen that but I guess not.”

Clint scoffed, “She did see it.” He looked back up at the ceiling. She knew about Steve and what he was about but it didn’t stop her from falling for him. “The entire fucking world knows how much of a conceited dick Steve Rogers is.”

Callie slowly pulled Clint’s face back over to hers, “That’s not all that I’m talking about.” When he gave her a confused look she grinned and continued. “When Steve and I were younger he had the same messed up priorities, to hurt women, not only one emotionally but mentally and physically too.”

“You’re saying he’s abusive-“

“He’s much more than abusive,” Callie whispered against his lips, softly and shortly kissing him. “The man has a trail of blood on his hands, every woman he ends up loving or having a strong romantic connection to seems to disappear without a trace.” She caressed his cheek. “Why do you think you’ve never heard of his first and only ex-girlfriend...Why do you think I have this scar on my shoulder?” Callie asked lowly, pulling her sleeve down to show him.

So that’s the reason she didn’t want him to take her shirt off. Even more importantly, Rogers was a murderer? “If he tried to..you know..kill you? What are you doing hanging around him?”

“I wouldn’t call it hanging around him. Just watching his next moves. I wouldn’t want to call Natasha a ‘target’ but with the way Steve looks at her so sadistically and carefully watches her every step, I fear she’s next on his list, possibly even her daughter too..I seen him walk to her bedroom and close the door behind him, who knows the kinds of things he’s telling a child.”

Clint processed everything, it would explain why Natasha didn’t return his advances. Maybe it was all a sign. Maybe the red haired woman knew she was trapped in this relationship and all about Steve’s intentions. Was that why she gave him that look after he had asked “You can’t or he won’t let you?”

Was that why her face seemed so relieved after he had openly admitted he sent a threat towards Steve if he were to see him again?

She was stuck..She couldn’t leave because if she did Steve probably threatened her daughter’s life. No wonder she said yes to his marriage proposal after only 4 months, no wonder she was willing to go back to Alexei that night at Rockefeller, it’s probably why she was crying when Steve pulled a ring out!

And Clint’s the one that allowed it to happen..He had Steve beaten beneath him and was persuaded into letting him go..Clint’s heart got heavy..this escalated because of him.

Callie heard the ringtone of her phone, indicating she received a text message. She didn’t even read it before she sat up. “I have somewhere to be, I should probably get going.”

She leaned down one last time, holding Clint’s jaw in her hand. “I had a really great time with you Clint..maybe if the stars align and everything goes smoothly we’ll see each other again.” Kissing him again.

He didn’t even question her on what she meant, he was too deep in thought about what he could do to get Natasha out of the mess she was in. He needed to be there for her and Tatiana.

Natasha was the love of his life, he couldn’t let her be the one to lose her life and freedom to Steve.

* * *

Alaina turned another page of the photo album, both her and Sarah’s heart swooning over the picture of Tatiana when she was a baby.

“You know she may be a mini version of Natasha, but I can definitely see some of your features from these pictures.” Oh why didn’t her son meet the woman sooner? He’d be doing the both of them a favor.

“Please, it’s nothing compared to how their newborn will look like both you and Steve.” Facial and physical genes ran strong through that family. “And the way he’s so joyful to become a father is too adorable.”

Whenever someone brought up her son becoming a father, it reminds her of how Joseph denies the fact that the child belongs to Steve. The timeline wasn’t her concern. Surely there had to have been more motives behind his opinion that Steve wasn’t the father, her husband may have been..well terrible—but he’s no idiot. If his mind is determined on something, he’s bound to get to the bottom of it.

Both mother’s simultaneously covered their mouths and gasped at the next page.

Tatiana sleeping on Natasha’s lap while wearing a hooded reindeer onesie, a half eaten Christmas tree cookie in her hand that she refused to drop or let go of.

The little girl couldn’t have been older than 2 in that photo and it was an overload of cuteness. 

Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle at the two women, Charles beside him sharing the same humored expression, listing down more ideal themes for Natalia’s baby shower.

“If you don’t mind me asking Sarah, what’s your history with your husband.” The man’s skepticality over his daughter’s pregnancy doesn’t sit well with him. Not even Steven enjoys the man’s presence. “And what was that comment regarding the father of Talia’s baby about?”

Alaina was interested in the answer as well, thankful her husband asked in a polite way and hoping Sarah wouldn’t find it offensive.

The mother exhaled deeply upon the first time she met her husband. “To put it simply, Joseph was a ladies man and I was hard to get which had intrigued him. We started dating, he told me about his awful past and I suppose I fell in love with the idea of changing him instead of actually seeing I was enabling him into becoming more dominant and demanding..I should’ve seen the signs when my son was born.”

Joseph held him a total of 4 times when Steven was a baby and it was possibly for family portraits and photos only. Ask him what his first words were and he wouldn’t know that it had been “dada”, except he said it to a butler instead of Joseph himself.

Alaina closed the photo album, passing it to a nearby maid who carefully took it away. “And Steven’s relationship with his father isn’t well right?”

Sarah unfortunately nodded, “They don’t even use familiar terms when speaking to one another.” It pained her that her son had no problem with openly calling his father by his first name. “We’ve attempted therapy when Steve was 17 but of course that didn’t work either..as for his comment about the father of the baby, your guess is as good as mine..” Although they were married, just barely, there’s things Joseph finds himself hiding from her.

* * *

They weren’t that  _ hammered.  _

Actually, yeah they were, just a little bit though..sorta. Steve and Sam just had to break up a fight between Coulson and Bucky who were arguing about who was a better blackjack player. Ironically, it took them another drink to calm down and hug it out.

“So far the bachelor weekend consists of heading to the Vegas strip. Check into the penthouse suit at the Bellagio. Casinos, endless buffets, pools, and strip clubs-“

“Only if wifey approves,” Bucky added, lining up his shot.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Only if wifey approves,” he re-stated. “If the Vegas plan doesn’t fall through for whatever reason, plan B is to take a private jet over to Houston, spend the weekend over at my lakehouse and stuff our faces with some of the world’s best barbecue.”

“Not sure which is better, the half naked women or smoked ribs that fall off the bone.” Coulson’s mouth was watering just at the thought of both trips.

“Wow and I here I was thinking we had something special between us Phil.”

Phil jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, holding the pool cue against his chest, using it as a protective barrier. “What are you doing here?” He pointed at her. “Boss, I swear I didn’t invite her here. I-I don’t even know her all that well.”

Callie snorted, pushing the cue out of her face, “Relax, I was just stopping by to get a drink when I couldn’t help but here the deep voice of someone who happens to be my best friend.”

Sam and Bucky gave each other looks between them, last they checked the two of them were Steve’s best friend and they’d be damned if they fought over the spot of “Best Man” with a woman..not that there’s anything wrong with that but you know, 3’s a crowd.

Coulson pointed the cue back towards her face,“My voice isn’t that deep and we aren’t best friends, lady.”

Steve sighed, grabbing the cue from his hands, “She’s not talking about you.” Steve looked at Callie, raising a brow. Either his eyes were playing tricks on him or she was smirking. “You seem a little-“

“Had a few drinks prior to coming over here. I figured you’d be a little ahead of me in terms of tipsyness,” Callie brought a hand to the side of his cheek. “And based on how red your face is, either you’re already trashed or really excited to see me.”

He may have been slightly drunk but he was still in control of his actions. Steve placed his hand over hers, easing it away from his cheek. “Uh yeah, I am—trashed that is! We’ve been here for a little while, in fact maybe we should start-”

“Oh hey, the wings we ordered are here,” Coulson informed, taking the tray away from the waitress, Bucky and Sam going over to a nearby table to dig in.

“Leaving..” Steve finished quietly.

“Well would you look at that, Buffalo wings, my favorite.” Callie walked past him and towards the table with the others, Callie weirdly looking at Coulson when he shifted all the way away from her.

“Yup..you’re favorite,” Steve said to himself, looking up at the ceiling wondering if Natasha had her eyes on him.

Things weren’t that  _ bad. _

Actually, yeah it was. Callie was around and they couldn’t just openly talk about strip clubs and what Natasha might not approve of out in the open while the woman was around.

They were a little more respecting than to decide on which city had the best half naked women, in the presence of a woman! Also, Steve knew how Callie gets on the topic of Natasha, vice versa. Which is why he doesn’t bring his fiancée’s name up around her as often because he doesn’t need to accidentally tell Callie about something regarding Natasha, only for her to bring it up the next time they cross paths.

So instead..they drank more. Steve only ordered another beer while the others had multiple..Callie nursing the most which kind of caught him off guard because he’s never pegged her for the alcohol type of woman.

But by the way her words were beginning to slur and movements started to sway it’s clear she was a lightweight. 

Steve kept an eye on her while she conversed with different people throughout the bar. Putting his attention back and forth between outlining plans for his bachelor party and making sure his friend was ok.

He lost sight of her for a split second and then found her whispering something to a man as she walked back towards them, when the man’s hand made contact with her rear, Steve stood up to approach him. Callie went into his arms when she caught sight of him.

“Is there a problem here?” Steve asked, interrogating the frail man, towering over him, watching as he gulped.

“I-I didn’t know she was a friend of yours Mr.Rogers..sir.”

Steve’s hand roughly grabbed the top of his shirt, pulling him closer, people on the floor circling away from the center. 

The situation was avoided when Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, pulling him away from the problem while letting Sam and Coulson do all the talking instead of punching their way out of it.

Bucky found that Steve had been looking at him annoyedly. “I don’t think Natasha would want to send your little princess to her grandparents house at 10pm just so she can bail you out of jail. You may be a wealthy dude, but even Steve Rogers has to obey the law.”

He was right. Not only was he right about what will have happened if they didn’t step into the picture, but he also reminded him that it was getting late. He missed tucking Tatiana into bed also, how long have they been here for?

* * *

Steve wasted no time in coming back home, there were no hard feelings between him and any of his friends, they knew he needed to start preparing for more responsibilities to come and getting drunk at some dive bar wasn’t one of them.

Callie on the other hand..she was another situation that needed to be handled.

Steve parked the car in the driveway, stepping out and opening the door for her.

“Where are we?” She groaned tiredly, laying across all the seats in the back.

“We’re at my place,” Steve told her, rubbing his temples. He really needed to do something about the bright lights along the gates. “Come on, you need to go to bed.”

She kicked her shoes off, and continued to lay in the backseat. “I’m not going anywhere blondie.”

Steve sighed, he didn’t have time for this. Picking her up bridal style and closing the car door. “You know, I always had a feeling you’d be a lightweight, especially after watching you pass out that time you drank two hot chocolates back-to-back,” Steve reminisced.

At least this was a good way to get her to the guest house without her asking him a thousand questions on why she was being removed from the main house.

Callie giggled, tossing her head back in his arms, “Even back then you were carrying me like this.”

“Actually it was more of a piggy back ride back then but you sort of outgrew that action.”

The rest of the walk to the house was fairly silent. Callie humming and Steve just trying to keep his eyes open at this point.

He made it to the door of the guest house, punching in the passcode and opening the door. Callie appeared to be asleep in his arms, otherwise she would have questioned why he was bringing her here.

Finally, he had set her down in the bed. He thought she was knocked out until he felt an arm go around his neck and pull him down, only being able to peck his lips until Steve realized what was going on and instantly pulled away.

“Callie, what the hell are you-“

She placed a finger against his lips, shushing him. “Just my way of saying thank you for today.”

Steve backed away, not bothering with responding. He was not in his right state of mind to comprehend anything at the moment, he needed to get some sleep and talk to her about this in the morning. He might as well book her a hotel because once Natasha finds out about it..he didn’t even want to think about it.

“You’re gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning,” Steve mumbled to himself as he left, she wasn’t the only one that was gonna be nursing one either, his head would be pounding in the morning.

Steve lugged himself into the house going into the kitchen to get a painkiller or two when he surprisingly found Tatiana still awake and Natasha watching over her. Well it looked like the little girl was minutes away from falling asleep, but wanted to finish her spaghetti first.

“Stevie you came back,” she said happily, perking up when she saw him.

“You bet I did,” he said, making his way over to one of the drawers. “Fuck,” Steve cursed lowly when his side hit the edge of the counter, slowly pressing his forehead against the cool marble slab.

“Are you ok Stevie?” Tatiana asked, finishing up her pasta, Natasha wiping her daughter’s face of any sauce.

“Mhm,” he hummed lightly, not wanting to speak that much and risk having her hear him slurring or curse louder than he just did.

Natasha put her hand onto his shoulder, “Go to the room,” she told him before carrying Tatiana upstairs, the little girl making sure to kiss the tip of his ear as she and her mom left, waving goodbye to him even if he didn’t see it.

Yup, that probably would’ve been the smart thing to do considering the Tylenol wasn’t in the kitchen and was in a medicinal cabinet in their bathroom.

Steve didn’t even take his clothes off, just plopping on the bed and hugging a pillow. He was tired but didn’t feel like going to sleep, his body just felt heavy like it was being weighed down.

He heard Natasha lay down next to him, feeling her soothingly run her hand through his hair. “How drunk are you?”

“On a scale of one to 10? Solid 7 and a half.” 

“And you decided it was ok to drive like that?”

“Mmm, the roads were pretty clear.” Sleep wasn’t on his schedule, not now at least, he missed her and spent a lot of his time away today. Plus he was still feeling that same hype from seeing their kid for the first time. “It’s not the first time I drove somewhere like that.”

“But this is definitely the last.”

“Of course,” he agreed willingly. Steve rolled over on top of her, careful not to put too much pressure down on her stomach, aiming to kiss her. “What, I can’t kiss you now either?” He laughed after she swiftly dodged his lips. 

“It’s not that, it’s just you’ve been drinking.”

“Oh! That’s right, alcohol is extremely bad for little Rogers,” he said, gliding down her body to leave a couple soft kisses along her stomach. “Wouldn’t want something bad happening to him.”

“Technically yeah, but kissing after drinking isn’t bad, it’ll just make me miss the taste of it.” It’s not like she didn’t drink alcohol before she got pregnant. She’s still Russian after all, of course she misses the taste of alcohol..only a little bit.

Steve chuckled lowly, “Wait did you feel that?” pressing his ear against her. “I think he just kicked.”

Natasha scoffed and laughed, “Oh please.” Their baby was still protected by her pelvic bone, they wouldn’t be truly unguarded until 4 months.

Steve sighed drunkily. “I can’t believe you’re already 3 months pregnant. Listen little guy, daddy’s a little messed up right now, but once you’re here I won’t take a sip of alcohol until you learn to walk,” his whispered.

She smiled, fondly massaging a hand through his hair while he left more loving kisses along her stomach. Inside her was a baby, his baby..their baby. That alone was so surreal to think about. 

“How long until this little guy can hear me? I feel like I’m just talking to your skin.”

“That’s because you are.”

He placed one last soft kiss on her stomach, coming back up to her, looking beneath him lustfully. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbled between them.

Natasha tilted his chin up so he was looking at her eyes instead of her chest, “You’re so drunk,” she laughed softly against his lips, closing the space between them and bringing his mouth to hers.

His kisses were different when intoxicated. It’s more lazy. Still attentive and slow knowing he wants to savor it. Just lazy. It was almost funny to think about him falling asleep from kissing before they even have sex.

Their tongues mended together, Steve groaning into the kiss and reached down to unbuckle his belt.

A thought came into his head just as he was about to undo the button to his pants.

His eyebrows furrowed in a mental conflict with himself and hesitantly kissed her back until he fully pulled away.

“What’s the matter?” Natasha asked when he broke the kiss and put a stop to all his advances, his hand coming back up to its original spot by her head instead of on his pants.

“I’m drunk..I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to force myself on you. I think it’s best if I finished in the bathroom-“

“Steve,” She said, pulling him back over to her. “Calm down, It’s ok.”

“I don’t want you to see me as you see Alexei,” he admitted.

“I won’t,” she caressed his chin. “That situation was completely different, you two aren’t the same person and you know that.” 

“Yeah but what if I can’t take any physical hints that you won’t want to do this anymore?” Like a nudge or a push away to let him know it was enough.

“Then I’ll tell you to stop.” There’s been multiple occasions where she’s told him to ‘stop’ and he has no issues in getting off her. It was second nature for him, no means no and he receives the message pristinely every time.

“If it comes down to it, just punch the shit out of me or do whatever you did to Alexei, I won’t be offended.”

Natasha flipped their positions, straddling his lap. “You know what I love about you Rogers?” She leaned down, this time it was her hands going to either side of his head. “You tell me not to compare you to any of my exes but instead you do it yourself.”

He huffed out a small laugh, “So you love that I’m a hypocrite?”

She pecked his lips, “I love that you continuously prove me wrong.” Like she said before, she enjoys a good challenge and he was the biggest challenge of them all. 

Natasha couldn’t see it when they were dating but it’s been clear since they first got engaged.

Despite what people saw on the outside, and how he acts around others, on the inside he’s so caring and compassionate. How he acts around her, Tatiana, his mom, even his close friends from time to time, he’s loving, thoughtful and so empathetic. 

Words of descriptive affection entered his brain even if his mind had been a little foggy. His feelings for her getting the best of him. “You wanna hear my vows?” 

Her lips brushed his again, making him dizzy with drunken desire, “I think I can wait until our big day.”

Steve couldn’t resist it anymore, being the first to initiate their kiss. It’s as if every time her lips touched him, he starts to melt and turns into some romantic, lovestricken idiot.

His concern for forcing her into this was pushed aside, kissing each other more passionately, less lazily and more aggressively, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight when she purposely moved her hips against him. Steve tried to get back on top, but her legs locked his hips, preventing it from happening, making Steve more aroused than he’d like to admit.

Natasha worked on the buttons of his shirt, Steve managed to take the rest of her clothes off even when his hands were shaking from excitement and a buzz from the alcohol. 

She finally took his pants off, leaving his boxers on and teasingly rubbing his erection through the material of the fabric.

Her hand went into his final piece of clothing, wrapping a hand around him to find that he was fully erect, cascading her hand up and down in a purposeful manner.

“Nat..” He softly exhaled onto her lips, his eyes opening to look at her, the expression on his face was priceless, it’s like he wasn’t even turned on from her touching him. His sounds were one thing but with the way he was looking at her, he made it seem like he was aroused by the sight and not the feel of her.

With his hands roaming down and around her body he’s not sure which sensation he wanted to feel more of.

It was embarrassing how quickly he wanted to cum and they haven’t even started anything yet, just barely.

Steve could already make out the sensation of his release, believing she’d get him off with only a hand as compensation for driving under the influence, but she didn’t.

Even though she really should have.

Natasha pulled her hand out of the material, sliding his final piece of clothing down. Steve sat up in anticipation, biting his lip as he lifted her, both of them teasing a kiss as she slowly sunk down onto him.

He let out a low hum when she repeated the motion, anchoring her hands onto his shoulders and leisurely started to ride him.

Steve laid his head against her chest as she moved against him, kissing and nibbling along the valley of her breasts as Natasha continued to moan in his ear, leaving a hickey right below the area, gently biting down on the junction of his neck. 

She gripped his hair in the back, picking his head up, wanting him to look at her eyes. 

Steve’s face went red when his eyes reached hers trying not to hold onto her hips as hard as he wanted. His head tipped back a little, brokenly groaning beneath her, letting himself burst inside her. Going along with the motion of her hips, riding out both their orgasms, cursing under his breath in the process to restrain himself from being too loud.

Relishing how his fiancée placed little love bites beneath his chin, nipping right along his jawline.

He panted a little heavily, a little more breathier as he looked up at the ceiling, an arm going over his forehead, feeling Natasha take herself off him but remained on his lap. Admiring the state he was in. He was definitely drunk if he’s this tired after 5 minutes.

“Can I kiss you?” He breathed out breathlessly, brushing his hand along her cheek.

She’s not sure why he’s asking. Just a moment ago he was sticking his tongue down her throat. 

Natasha placed a finger beneath his chin one last time, tilting his head up and kissing him deeply, breaking away after a few good seconds, mutually sending each other a quick peck like they normally do after a lengthy kiss.

Steve let his back fall to the bed as he caught his breath, looking up at the ceiling and loosened his hold on her waist so she could lean back on his lap.

His mind was in scrambles, he was completely out of it. Before he was able to think of what to say, like maybe ‘that was great’ or ‘Wanna go again?’ something else had stupidly come up.

It just came to his brain, he didn’t even realize he said it out loud, the thought surfaced his brain, he didn’t mean to admit to it  _ yet. _

“Callie kissed me today…” He murmured in a short-winded manner, immediately feeling a cold shock go down his spine and was suddenly afraid to pull his gaze from the ceiling.


	30. Chapter 30

Steve’s not exactly sure what happened last night. Before he went to sleep, that is. In fact, he doesn’t even remember going to sleep, it’s like he blinked and then woke up without recollection of closing his eyes for more than 5 seconds.

The last thing he remembered was Natasha on top of him, then he said that Callie kissed him, an awkward silence and that was about it.

Wait a second. Natasha..where was she?

Steve looked beside him, not seeing Natasha in the spot next to him where she’d usually be , nor did he hear the shower running or sense any presence inside the room. It was just him in here.

His upper half jerked up as if he was awakening from a bad dream. Bringing a hand to his head..yup there it was, a hangover migraine that only worsened when the sunlight hit his face. Part of him felt like Natasha opened the curtains on purpose. Wherever the hell she was.

Didn’t she want to talk about what he stupidly outbursted? He knew for a fact she wasn’t going into work because Tatiana didn’t have school today. It’s possible the two stepped out together? Maybe to her parents house or to get something to eat possibly?

Steve halted every thought he had when he heard a very faint laugh from Tatiana. He exhaled a more calming breath, they were just downstairs, that should’ve crossed his mind first. 

He got out the bed and entered the bathroom, thankfully Callie didn’t find herself intruding in this time, the last thing he needed was to anger his fiancée more than she probably was. Right now a nice, hot shower at..1pm is all he wanted right about now.

Contemplating on what he’d say to Natasha, what he’d ask her and wondering how she’ll react when she sees him. It couldn’t be that bad, but then again it couldn’t be that good either, his best friend did kiss him after all.

Steve turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist and taking a deep breath as he leaned against the counter. He heard two poofs and sighed again. “Seriously? Right now?”

“ **_Stevie-boy! What’s the matter, hot stuff, not happy to see us?”_ ** The miniature version of himself said on his left shoulder, dressed down in black, still obtaining a buzzcut and sharp beard.

Steve tried to make them vanish, hoping that if he’d try hard enough they’ll go away. He didn’t need their help, they were just bad influences and good influences, he’s a neutral person, he doesn’t need either of them.

“ _ Leave him alone, clearly he’s having a tough afternoon,”  _ the mini version of himself said on the right. The golden boy dressed in all white, still rocking that account haircut and clean shaven face.

“ **_Who are you, his mother? The guy’s a billionaire and playboy, you don’t think we’ve experienced this shit with him in the past? This doesn’t come close.”_ **

The Steve on the right flared at the demon, “ _ Former playboy. We’re engaged now, we can’t get shitfaced like we used to, it’s bad enough Callie kissed us-“ _

The bad influence scoffed, looking at him uncaringly, “ **_And? Didn’t the same thing happen between Natasha and Barton? Except they were completely sober when it happened.”_ **

_ “Do not drag her into this, it isn’t about her right now. Even if it was, the only thing we need to be concerned about is her reaction. We need to apologize-“ _

_ His eyes rolled, folding his arms annoyedly _ **_. “No what we need to do is stop letting shit like this slide when it happens to her and then take the blame and arguments when it happens to us.”_ **

_ “She has every right to be mad. She warned us, our mom warned us, hell i’m pretty sure Tatiana has been giving us signals regarding the woman, Callie’s not the same girl we first met.” Invading privacy, randomly appearing in places like the park, bar, his office. That doesn’t sound shady? _

**_“Please, we pulled away immediately, that bitch needs to-“_ **

Steve pulled himself out of the seemingly hallucinations, that was enough of that, not even the tiny version of him would be allowed to talk about his fiancée in such a manner. “You’re making this harder than it needs to be,” Steve said to himself but it was directed towards Callie. He picked his head up, looking at himself in the mirror. “I’d look good with a beard...not bad..” At least his bad influence had that going for him.

After his little rant in the bathroom, speaking of which he should probably see a therapist and talk to them about that because it couldn’t possibly be normal.

Steve found peace at the sound of Tatiana laughing again but became anxious once more when he realized Natasha was most likely in there with her as well.

He found that Tatiana had giggled again when her mom tickled her stomach one last time before moving to do something else, the little finally took notice of Steve, someone she’s been waiting for.

“Stevie, you’re up!” Tatiana said excitedly, getting down from the barstool and running over to him, wrapping her arms around his legs and looking up at him. “Are you coming with me and mommy to baba and Gigi’s house?”

“Umm it depends.” Steve picked the little girl up, Natasha didn’t even look at him since he came down. “I’ve got to see if my schedule is clear for today. What do you think about it mommy?” Steve openly asked the woman, his heart stinging when she finally looked at him, she didn’t look particularly bothered by him.

Natasha only shrugged, “Doesn’t matter,” she answered him while doing what she was previously, which was sharpening a knife..

Just his luck, that didn’t comfort him at all.

Alright, he had a feeling they both knew where this was going and it was inevitable. He was hoping they’d do it later when he wasn’t dealing with the morning after effects from being drunk. “Princess, I think I hear your cartoon starting in the living room, can you do me a big big favor and go watch it while mommy and I talk?”

“How big a favor?”

“A huge one,” Steve said dramatically, “Like worthy of rainbow sprinkles with whipped cream  _ and _ hot fudge kind of huge.”

Tatiana nodded understandably, any favor that dealt with any of the three toppings was bound to be important. Steve carefully put her down, the little girl running out of the kitchen to go watch TV.

Steve awkwardly shifted around her, the sharpening sound of the knife intimidating him and starting to make him feel quite uneasy. “So uh..how was your morning?”

“It was fine,” she answered regularly, “I would ask you how yours went but clearly-“

“Yeah..yeah I kinda missed out on it, I know.” When she smiled at him he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was going on. She wasn’t mad at him? Did pregnancy come with memory loss or was he missing something. “Natasha, you know Callie kissed me yesterday right?”

“I know.”

“Okay! So then why aren’t you-“ Steve paused when he watched as she put the knife back, now he was really concerned, “Did you stab her?”

She looked at him like he was crazy, was he sure he wasn’t drunk anymore, “Are you out of your mind?” Sharpening a kitchen knife constitutes stabbing someone now?

“Are you out of yours!? I told you Callie kissed me last night and this is how you react the next day?” There’s not a chance in hell she wasn’t mad or the least bit perturbed about what happened. “What game are you trying to play?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “What game am I playing?-“

“Yes because you and I both know your first reaction would either be a slap to the face or sending Tatiana to your parents house so we can yell at each other. Although my head is hurting so maybe you decided to take action while I was asleep.”

Please, did he ever consider that the reason he had a headache was because he was drunk last night, with the way he was acting now maybe she should’ve sent one knock to his head. “Did it fly across your mind that I’m not mad because there’s nothing I can do about the kiss, Steve? Or that I’m actually grateful you told me rather than keep it a secret?”

He wanted her to be mad but she wasn’t. Still, he got this feeling that deep down she truly was upset and was masking that emotion to make him feel less guilty. 

“Wow, you’re being seriously frustrating.”

“Oh, I’m the one that’s being frustrating?”

“Yes! Because I know you Natasha. I know you’re mad and I know you’re upset but you’re not being straight about it with me. I’m a man, I can handle conversations like these-“

“Can you?” She challenged him. “Because you handled everything else phenomenally so far. In fact, since you’re such a man, why don’t you go and tell your friend to stay in a hotel tonight?” She walked away from him.

And she expects him to believe she’s not mad when she’s acting like that? Get real, it’s obvious the anger is still there, he just doesn’t know why she’s acting like it’s not.

“Are we leaving now mommy?” Tatiana asked when she saw her mom come into the room with the little princess bag she brings when they visit somewhere.

“Mhm,” Natasha hummed to her daughter as if nothing was wrong. With the way her tone changed, no one would’ve guessed she had just been arguing with her fiancé only moments ago.

Tatiana excitedly getting up and taking hold of her hand making their way to the door.

Natasha scoffed when she heard Steve call after her, closing the front door in his face, continuing the path to her car, she unavoidably hearing the doors to the house open once again with his footsteps trailing after her.

“You’re real mature for a CEO.”

“Like you’re one to talk. Isn’t the guest house the other way?” She asked sarcastically, opening the door to the backseat, Tatiana happily hopping in, making herself comfortable in the seat.

He’s not dealing with Callie right now. He’s gonna deal with his fiancée first because in the long run, she’s the one he's getting married to, not Callie. Steve would much rather deal with their problems first than anything else.

Steve stubbornly got into the passenger side of the car as Natasha was helping Tatiana in her car seat. The red haired woman sighing, “Steve, get out of my car.”

“No. We’re taking a family trip to Baba and Gigi’s house right?”

“Yeah!” Tatiana replied ecstatically, practically bouncing with joy.

Steve folded his arms and proceeded to look forward. “The jury’s spoken, so let’s go.” 

Even if she did forcibly remove him from the car, he’d just take his own liberty and persistently follow after her so there was really no use. “Watch your fingers sweetheart,” Natasha told her daughter as she was about to close the door. Mumbling under her breath and calling him an “asshole” as she took her spot in the driver’s seat.

* * *

_ She felt her body being rolled on a moving bed, her vision blurry and could only hear a constant ringing in the distance, seeing her mom and dad’s face twist in horror as they followed along to the emergency room. Closing her eyes once again. _

_ *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _

_ Callie slowly blinked her eyes open, breathing at a low pace, turning her head to look around the room, finding that she was in the hospital.  _

_ Where was Steve? Why wasn’t he here with her? She’s his best friend and him being around brought her a lot more comfort. _

_ There were faint voices outside the room, bringing her attention towards the door and making out the voice to be her mom. She caught a quick glimpse of the man standing near the door frame, he looked a lot like Steve, only older. _

_ What was Joseph doing here? _

_ And why was her mother screaming her head off with a voice that made Callie assume she was crying. _

_ It didn’t matter to her what was happening on the other side of the door. She just wants to see Steve. She wants to see his smile, his blue eyes glinting, the little dimple on his left cheek. She wants to be around him. She loves him. She doesn’t want to imagine her life without Steve. _

_ The door to the room opening, her father rubbing her mom’s back as the woman sniffed, gathering herself together in the corner. _

_ “I’ll tell her,” her father whispered to her mom, kissing the top of his wife’s head. _

_ Callie felt herself almost start to cry from witnessing her mother breaking down in the corner. “Dad?..what’s going on?” She asked in a bare whisper. _

_ Her father sighed, the man becoming teary eyed as he looked back at his daughter. _

* * *

It felt weird being able to sit and have lunch with the man after everything he’s done. Everything he’s put her family through and the torment he’s had on her heart.

“How’ve you’ve been?” Joseph asked, cutting a piece of his omelette.

Callie daintily sipped her coffee, “I’ve been better.” She would take her sunglasses off but that would make her easier to recognize to surrounding people, and she’d rather not display the dark circles under her eyes from trashing herself with alcohol last night. “Went to the bar with Steve yesterday. Managed to get him pretty hammered.”

Joseph hummed delightfully, wiping his mouth with the napkin. “What was the outcome?” His tone and demeanor showed that he was actively listening, raising a brow when all the woman gave off was a shrug.

The outcome wasn’t as exciting as she’d thought it would. “A peck on the lips that he pulled away from.” At the very least, she was expecting him to kiss back. Maybe a little more forcefully and some tongue, but he didn’t. It was just a little peck.

Joseph strategically rubbed a hand along his chin, looking out the window of the restaurant, contemplating on the next move. “This time, we’re killing two birds with one stone,” he voiced ruggedly.

That red haired woman was the reason for his son’s shift in personalities. Convincing him to donate to charities that wouldn’t get publicized, having him believe he can father a step child, he’s even heard Sarah mention to one of the butlers that the boy had plans on retiring early.

If he did that, then that meant new council members, and new council members meant replacing Joseph himself, and replacing him meant messing with his money.

The sooner the two split, the more drowned Steve will become in his work and rake in larger amounts of profit than before.

“What do you mean?”

“Where are those photos I asked you to take?”

“Which ones?”

Joseph continued to look outside, “You know the ones,” he turned to Callie seriously.

The woman slowly leaned back in her seat, This it was her that looked out the window, trying her hardest to bite back the smirk that graced her face, understanding his meaning of the phrase.

Oh she couldn’t wait to see the look on Steve’s face. Their relationship was definitely riding along the edge of awkward, she knew Natasha wouldn’t want her stepping foot into their property and he was such a sap for her that he’d actually kick her out.

Pay for the hotel undoubtedly, but something about her best friend following his fiancée’s wishes instead of taking action on his own didn’t sit right with her. It just didn’t.

She wouldn’t stop until Natasha and that child of hers was completely erased from Steve’s life, perhaps his mother would have to go as well.

The only female he needed in his life was herself, nobody else.

* * *

Alaina gingerly removed the half eaten dumpling from Tatiana’s hand as the girl laid on the couch asleep. “One day she’ll be able to eat more than 4 Varenikis without getting full,” Alaina said adoringly, passing her napping grandchild over to Natasha. Taking comfort in how her grandchild found peace in being in her mom’s arms.

Something about watching her daughter continuously grow and develop as a mother just felt so satisfying to watch. Tatiana was polite and sweet; achingly adorable to the point where Alaina finds it hard to believe Natasha’s capable of saying “no” to her sometimes.

The grandmother’s eyes went towards Steve walking around a table with Ivan and Charles, the two men explaining to the expecting dad how everything will be planned. However, he would make a couple glances towards Natasha frequently and migrate to her from time to time. 

“I’ve noticed a certain someone has been sticking close to you. Seems like he’s mending into the protective father role already?”

Natasha scoffed which surprised her mom, normally she smiles when Steve’s protective and fatherly, but that’s the thing, he’s not being protective and Tatiana’s napping so he currently wasn’t fathering anybody. “That’s not the word I would use, impulsively infuriating is more like it,” Natasha said with purposeful annoyance in her voice,

“I can hear you,” Steve said to her, still standing by her father and Charles looking over pre-baby shower decorations. “Easy to see who's the adult in the situation isn’t it?”

“Quarreling with my daughter, Steven?” Ivan questioned in an interestedly parental tone. This was his first time seeing them have a genuine dispute.

Steve sighed, flipping through the decorative book, “You don’t know the half of it sir.” He only wishes they were fighting about what needs to be fought, but they weren’t. 

Quite frankly they were acting like little kids, both being stubborn in his opinion. Steve moved from his position, already seeing how annoyed Natasha was becoming at the sight of him getting closer to her.

“I think I left her iPad in the car,” Natasha said, purposely moving away from Steve who continued to follow behind her anyways.

“They remind me of us at that age,” Ivan commented humorously. He and Alaina had just as many disputes.

The woman hummed, folding the blanket Tatiana opted out on sleeping with. “You’re telling me.”

“You can do this, you can do this,” Clint hyped himself up, shaking off his nerves that kept surfacing, uncertainty running through his blood. “You’re doing this for them, not yourself, she needs help and we’ll be there for her.

Maybe after all is done, Natasha would run into his arms and kiss him while breaking down in tears.

That’s how he imagined it. That’s how it should go. This was for her and Tatiana.

Clint heard people exit the house. Ignoring a maintenance man that looked at him weirdly. It’s not like it’s his first time coming to this residence, this new guy needs to back off.

“Will you just leave me alone,” Natasha said as she continued to walk away from him, she just wanted some time away from him but his constant presence and pressure for her to talk to him was only enhancing her annoyance.

“Why won’t you talk to me about it if you’re mad?” He persisted, close behind her.

“Because I’m not mad Steve. You expect me to talk about a problem when I told you that the problem itself has yet to be taken care of. I’m not mad but having you follow my every step like some stalker is highly annoying.”

“Yeah because I know once I’m out of your sight for at least 5 minutes, you’ll start to overthink everything and end even more upset at me.”

“I am not upset,” she tried to say calmly so as to not wake her daughter up. But slowly and gracefully her anger actually was increasing but only because of his actions regarding him believing she’s angry!

That was a lot to take in. It made sense once you mentally digest it.

Steve wrapped a hand around her arm, attempting to turn her around and face him. “Natasha, at least-“

“Don’t touch her!”

The couples head turned at the familiar voice, as did Ivan’s and a few of the staff members outside upon receiving a call from the maintenance man about a possible intruder. 

The shout made Tatiana nuzzle her face in Natasha’s neck, blocking out the noise and focusing on her nap. “Clint?” Natasha asked lowly, her and Steve suspicions rising over the man’s attitude and stoic face.

“Bold of you to show your face Barton.” Steve’s been waiting for this prick to show his face for some time now. He didn’t forget all the attempts he tried on Natasha, all the shit he’s said to him, all the shit he’s said to her father.

Steve considered being assertive and dealing with Clint head on. His movements paused before they even started. The man had a psychotic and unstable look in his eyes, they were pretty far but not far enough for Steve not to catch how his pupils dilated.

Natasha’s heart stopping. Their attention became alerted when a black, metallic object was pulled from Clint’s pocket, aiming towards the man.

“You don’t wanna do that,” Steve gestured.He could hear staff members in the distance go inside to retrieve someone. If he really planned on doing this it’s possible he’d do it quickly. If he dies right here before marrying Natasha and seeing his kid, he’d crawl up from hell and haunt everyone. 

Clint pulled the hammer of the gun down, loading it. “I’m going to.”

Steve’s jaw clenched, realizing he was serious. Natasha was still by his side with Tatiana sleeping in her arms. “You need to leave,” he told her. Both girls, he couldn’t risk them getting injured or having a fatal outcome.

Natasha nodded, Clint giving off a discomforting noise. “Tasha. Stay. You need to watch this bastard die so you can realize you don’t feel any real emotions for him.” Clint pointed the gun towards her for a quick second, not to shoot her, but as a threat. Making sure she stayed right there.

“Clinton!” Ivan shouted coming out of the house after being alerted by Charles, vastly starting to make his way over to him before a bullet plunged through Steve. Or even worse, having it accidentally hit his daughter or grandchild. she didn’t spend most of his life nurturing both girls to see them in the way of gunpoint.

Ivan’s eyes went towards the young maintenance man who was quickly running to Clint as well, managing to tackle him to the ground. 

A gunshot sounded off before the weapon was out of his hands, a faint grunt that made Ivan look a different direction before his face started to pale and fell into one of despair, silence ensuing afterwards.


	31. Chapter 31

Ivan could hear his heartbeat, the sound filling his ears, blood rushing throughout his face. 

“Charles..” he whispered wistfully, making eye contact with the butler who held his hand at his side, looking down to find his bloody hand trembling. 

Steve unraveled his arms from around the two girls, making sure neither of them had been hit with a bullet before he checked himself. Just as Steve was about to ask if she and Tatiana were ok, Ivan yelled.

“Charles!” Quickly running in the opposite direction and catching the man before he were to hit the ground.

“Call 911,” He ordered aggressively to a staff member that came out of the house after hearing the ruckus, taking his jacket off and holding it against the opened wound, stopping any blood from flowing out.

“I’m cold, sir,” He choked out. Is this really how his story ends? Dying from a stray bullet? He still has goals to fulfill on his bucket list. Despite his age, he too was full of life and fond of living. “I’m not ready-”

“Neither am I which is why you’re not going anywhere,” Ivan reassured. This very man was around since he was a pre-teen, he was around for both his daughter’s upbringing, Ivan wouldn’t let him experience a downfall.

Alaina bursted out of the house, going next to her husband, kneeling by him, “Dear lord,” she murmured in disbelief. Her eyes darted towards Clint who was attempting to reach for the weapon again, but ultimately failed, the new maintenance man must have been a gym rat. She then looked towards Natasha and Steve signaling for them to get to safety. They couldn’t be here right now.

He took the motion from her mother, wrapping an arm around Natasha’s shoulder. “We need to go,” Steve said quietly, moving them away from the scene.

Clint watched as they removed themselves from the area, instantly trying to break free from the butlers grasp, not caring if the authorities were on their way. “Natasha!!” He shouted her name. “You can’t marry him!” The love he felt for her and the things Callie told him all serving as a purpose for his wild behavior and rash decision. “Natasha!!!” He called back over to her in a desperate cry.

His voice and pleads echoed inside her head, trying to distance out cries from the man, concerned for his well being.

Natasha felt Tatiana stir awake from all the noise. Previously, when the shot was fired she only jerked in her sleep but didn’t open her eyes, now as she felt her daughter attempt to pick her up head, it pulled Natasha from all of the thoughts going on inside her mind.

“What’s wrong, mommy?” Tatiana whined dazedly upon being awakened from her nap. Rubbing her eyes and lifting her head up until she felt her mom gingerly place her head back down onto her shoulder.

“Nothing’s wrong, everything’s fine, finish your nap for me ok?” Natasha managed to say soothingly to her daughter despite all the commotion happening behind them. Trying to coax her into going back to sleep, kissing the side of her head a couple times.

Tatiana rested her chin on her mom’s shoulder, looking towards her grandparents house with half-lidded tired eyes. Still, she was able to see people begin to pour out from the house, mostly people in staff uniforms.

She saw Baba appear to be frantic, on his knees sobbing for help while Gigi worked on calming him down, telling him help was coming.

She heard her Uncle Clint’s voice in a tone she hadn’t experienced, seeing him on the ground with people holding hands behind his back, restricting him from moving and trying to reach an object she wasn’t familiar with on the ground, witnessing him sob as he laid there regretfully..

Tatiana made a soft sound, holding on tighter to her mom. “I’m scared,” Tatiana said worriedly, believing something bad was happening, her voice shaking and tears welling up into her eyes.

“Mommy and Stevie are right here, you don’t need to be scared,” Natasha told her gently, rubbing her back when she started to cry in her arms. She really needed her to fall back asleep for only a couple of minutes. Just long enough to get to the car so she wouldn’t have to see anything she wasn’t supposed to or would something that would end up scarring her.

“I wanna go home,” she started crying. 

Steve could read Natasha perfectly before she was even able to look at him in a helpless way. He soothed her, taking some weight off her shoulders so she could gather her thoughts. “I got her,” Steve said tenderly, 

Natasha taking the opportunity to pull herself together. It’s hard to think about your best friend having a mental breakdown in front of your eyes and having to deal with a frightened child. “Hey, hey..what are you crying for?” He asked, lightly bouncing her in his arms.

“Cause I don’t want anyone to take me away from you or mommy,” she said sadly. She wants to be around them forever. More and more people were starting to show up and her anxiety was getting the best of her.

“Look at me,” Steve said gently, tilting her chin up, Tatiana wiping her eyes as she did, still scared. “You know that I won’t let anything bad or scary happen to you or mommy, you hear me?”

“B-but Baba’s cwying.”

“I know, I know.” It must’ve been new to her to see someone like her grandfather cry after seeing him be so protective all her life, “But guess what, Gigi’s there and she has a ton of help with her to make sure everything ends up fine. And we’re on our way home too, and both me and mommy are fine..well maybe not that fine because you woke up from your nap, but we’re both here with you right?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re safe, the baby in mommy’s tummy is safe, that’s all that matters most to us right now until Baba and Gigi call us later.”

Tatiana places her chin onto his shoulder this time in disappointment, “Mmkay,” she mumbled, being carried back to the car. Although the crowd and loud noises scared her, she wanted to go to Baba and see why he was crying and why Uncle Clint was being held down on the ground.

The distance between her and her grandparents became longer and longer, refraining from letting the tears that welled up in her eyes fall.

“What the hell is taking them so long?” Ivan asked impatiently, putting more pressure on the wound, vowing that he wouldn’t let any more blood flow, Charles’ pulse was beginning to faint, they couldn’t wait this long. “Call them again.”

“But sir, we’ve already-“

“Just do it!” Ivan looked into Charles’ grey eyes, the butler placing a firm hand over Ivan’s wrist. At that moment Alaina placed a calm hand onto her husband’s shoulder.

“You’re making him nervous.”

“I’m not trying to-“

“I know..But darling he’s in pain, you can speak so harshly to everyone, he taught you better than that.”

Ivan relaxed but his nerves were still high and alert. The more anxious he is, the more fearful Charles would be. The sirens became noticeable, hearing a police siren first made him look towards Clint. A small glare of betrayal happening across his eyes. “Have him arrested off this property..get that boy out of my sight.”

He may as well be banished and completely banned from this family. Shunned. Not only did he shoot a father figure of Ivan’s, accidentally or not, he pulled a gun out and pointed it towards his daughter and grandchild. He had plans of cold-bloodedly shooting her fiancée.

Clint used to be like a son to him, not anymore. The boy was to never show his face around these parts ever again. If he was put behind bars that shouldn’t be a problem.

The woman watched from a distance, leaning against a tree distances away, yet still close enough to enjoy the show. It really is too bad. Clint started out as an innocent bystander and then shoved his way in the midst of the drama when she found out how much Natasha means to him.

Oh well..maybe his passion for her will die out in prison. It’ll be good for him, cleansing Natasha from his heart, she was doing him a favor honestly by putting such information into his head. 

It did surprise her how easily influenced he was. Must’ve been close to the edge already. That wasn’t her fault though right? She’s not the one that made him fall in love with the red-haired woman, that was all his own doing.

The real shame is that he was pretty good in bed..such wasted potential.

Callie put her sunglasses back on, an envelope in her hand as she walked away, making sure she saw Clint get put into the back of the police car.

* * *

The entire drive back was silent. Steve took liberty in driving back because there was no way he was gonna let her do it when so much stuff was on her mind.

He would occasionally glance at her, it didn’t even look like she was sad or angry, she just looked confused and appeared to be in deep thought.

Actually, she kinda looked a lot like Tatiana when she came across a word she couldn’t pronounce or didn’t know the meaning of. As if she was steady on trying to figure something out.

Or perhaps she was trying to re-piece everything that’s happened. What they had just witnessed was a bit extreme. A lot extreme..very extreme.

Steve had to keep discreetly checking 3 places during the entire ride and he did it frequently. The places he’d look would be Natasha’s face and then towards her stomach to make sure she wasn’t rubbing it in a stressed manner, thankfully she didn’t. The final place he looked was at the rear view mirror, checking on Tatiana to see if she still was a little scared, but she too was looking out the window.

It brought a whole new definition to “You act just like your mother” not only did these two look alike, but their mannerisms were all the same and when something was on their mind, apparently their first doing would be to look out the window.

Steve was a little relieved when they came home. The atmosphere felt safer and quieter than that of Natasha’s parents house. Probably because no one fired a gun on their property recently.

Tatiana definitely relaxed more when she got into the house, she did seem a little confused on what to do because she’s normally still taking a nap at this time.

“Mommy, can we watch a movie?” She asked. It’d be the best possible way to pass the time, it’s the only thing she could think about. Plus they haven’t watched one altogether in quite awhile.

Natasha didn’t even think that sounded like a bad idea. She just needed—time. A few minutes to snap out of whatever daze she’s been in. “Definitely, but you have to wait a little bit,” she told her, caressing the little girl’s chin before she went upstairs to recalculate everything that happened.

Steve watched as Tatiana went into the living room, picking up a dvd from the movie shelf and then scratching her head. Normally mommy was the one that knew how to turn everything on for her. She’s watched her mom do it a bunch of times but the steps were still unclear.

Steve grinned, going over to the little girl and stooping down to her height. “Can I speak to you in the kitchen? I’ll make you a bowl of ice cream while we wait for mommy to come down,” he offered.

Tatiana was sold on it as soon as ice cream was mentioned, taking Steve’s hand and having the head into the area where he placed her on the chair by the counter, taking out a bowl, spoon and vanilla ice cream.

“Now..It was pretty long ago, but do you remember what I said to you?” Steve questioned, putting a scoop of ice cream into the bowl.

Tatiana nodded at the question, watching the ice cream intensely.

“Oh Yeah? What’d I say?”

“You said that cookies and cweam is better than chocolate.”

“Well—yeah, but remember when we were on our way to the birthday party?” Steve asked, “What’d I say then?”

“Umm that you’d always pwotect me,” She answered sadly upon remembering that party and how it was the very few times Steve managed to get her upset. She hated thinking of the times she was mad at him and how he acted like a meanie.

Steve picked her head up. Wiping her tears away much like Natasha would, “Exactly, so you didn’t have to be scared earlier. Mommy was there too and you know she’d never, ever let anything bad or dangerous happen to you while she’s around.” As much as it frightens him, he feels Natasha wouldn’t have hesitated to take a bullet for her daughter, even if it resulted in casualties with her current pregnancy. 

Steve picked her up from the counter and sat her on one of the barstools, sliding her ice cream to her after he finished drizzling chocolate syrup onto it.

The spoon was still in his possession, holding the utensil in his hand. “Let me ask you a question really quickly, then we can dig in, sounds good?”

“Okay.”

“Do you know what that loud boom was or what your Uncle Clint had in his hand?”

Tatiana shook her head no, Steve nodded and hummed as he looked down, trying to think of the best way to explain this to a 4 year old. “Was it a toy?” She asked innocently.

“No, it wasn’t a toy. If you ever see one you have to tell mommy, or me, Baba and Gigi—whatever adult is around,” Steve told her calmly, but understanding why she would believe it was a toy. 

“Why?” She asked curiously.

“Because It’s something that hurts people—a lot. And if they get hurt with it, they receive a very, very, _very_ painful boo-boo.”

“That’s not good.”

“No it’s not and you know why it’s not good, right?”

“Cause it’s not nice to hurt people,” Tatiana answered him without missing a beat.

He was guilty of hurting people himself, not with extreme violence such as shooting them. Emotionally, socially, verbally..he’s hurt a lot of people in the past, but not anymore. “You nailed it,” Steve smiled at her response. “And if you hurt someone, you end up hurting their family and friends too and you know who’s not gonna be happy if you do that?”

“Mommy?”

“True and I know you love how much mommy is proud of you, but almost as equally important..Santa-“

“Stop it Stevie!” He likes joking with her about Santa, even saying that he wasn’t real early in when she first met him. That made her mommy have a talk with both Steve and Santa, because the next day, Santa wrote her a letter proving that he was real. “I’ll tell mommy,” she threatened mischievously, making Steve laugh and hold his hands up in defense.

“Alright, fine, fine.” He handed her the spoon. “You can start without me. I have to go upstairs super fast to check on your mommy, kay?”

“Are you guys coming back down to watch the movie with me?”

“You kidding? And miss watching Tangled for the seventeenth time?” Tatiana giggled, Steve leaning in to kiss the top of her head, “Course we’ll be back down.” He set her down, inserting the dvd and playing it the correct way. 

Tatiana took a seat on the couch, Steve exited the room, double checking to make sure the front doors were locked.

The place he checked to find Natasha was in their room, knowing she’d be in there. Steve came into the room, softly closing the doors which grabbed her attention.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t come in here to stress you out.” He realized he couldn’t be so aggressive and assertive about questions when it came to her. He should know that it takes her a while to open up to him and tell her what’s really on her mind.

“You stressing me out is the farthest thing on my mind right now.”

“Really, I would've never guessed.” Steve went over to her, bringing her into his arms. “And you know how much I’d rather not stress you out when you’re carrying our baby, I will admit I took things a little far.”

“Really? I would’ve never guessed,” she mocked. Following her around all day was a great way to show he had no intentions on stressing her. “Why would you want me to be mad at you-“

“Because if the situation was reversed I’d be mad at you,” he answered truthfully. His words carried a slightly thick hold of annoyance. Her question didn’t rile him up, it’s the thought of someone other than himself kissing her. “And I know that’s kind of irrational, but I wouldn’t be reacting in such an overbearing way if I didn’t love you.” 

Did she think he’d follow around one of his past recurring one nighters if they told him another man had kissed them? No. He wouldn’t give a shit. With Natasha so many things were different for so many reasons.

“The reason I’m not as mad is because I know you love me, Rogers. If I’m mad over anything, it’s because she managed to place her lips near you again.”

Steve was silent for a couple seconds, taking in her response and seeing that her main problems were all from Callie and how he reacts to it. “When we walked past the guest house all the lights were off and her car wasn’t there. I sent her a text and it turns out she found somewhere else to crash for a while until they’re done with her apartment and—you clearly don’t care.”

“It’s not that I don’t care it’s just that-“

“You have a lot going on right now,” he finished for her. A father figure of hers just got shot today and is probably in critical condition. Her real father is breaking down emotionally. Not to mention one of her close friends pulled a gun on her fiancé today and is now on his way to a prison most likely. “I get it.”

“Do you?”

“Not necessarily in this context but yeah I do in a way. Losing a close friend hits pretty close to home for me as well, believe it or not.” While Clint wasn’t gone physically, he was gone mentally.

It’s not only about losing Clint, it’s about everything that’s been happening these past few weeks. With Alexei, Callie and Clint. Now she has her dad’s emotional stability to think about and Charles’ health. It was a lot, and to top it all off she still has to focus on the idea of being officially married in 8 weeks.

Steve wrapped his arms around her, one of the places she found to be most comforting. Pressing the side of her face onto his chest, she’s not sure if he knew this, but he’s a really great hugger. Or maybe she just fit perfectly in his hold.

Natasha felt him pressed his lips against the top of her head, relishing the silence between them. His little kisses made her relax and calmed by the second.

The things Clint had been shouting echoed over and over in his head. Like a non-stop ringing and it made Steve wonder.

Was he ready for this? Sure he is, but what about Natasha? It’d be her second marriage. It’d be her second child. How did she feel? Does she think they’re still moving fast? Does she even want to go through with this marriage ordeal?

If Clint was trying everything in his power to tear their engagement apart, so far to the point of shooting him.. maybe it was a sign this shouldn’t happen?

“I need you to be honest with me..please.” Steve stared ahead of him, keeping his eyes focused on a wall. “Do you really want to marry me?” He couldn’t force her into another commitment if she’s not ready for it. Or did she accept his proposal because she felt like she had to, because she was carrying his child.

The seconds she took to respond must’ve felt like minutes to him because she felt his heart quicken before she even answered. “I do,” Natasha repliedsoftly and surely. She does, she really and truly does.

Steve’s arms absentmindedly held onto her tighter. Not too tight, but tight enough. “Still passive aggressively mad at me?” He joked looking down at her, lightening the mood as much as he can.

“I think you’re ok. For right now until you do something else to piss me off.” And the way her hormones get around 6-9 months of her being pregnant, she doesn’t doubt she’d get angry over something small.

Steve smirked, “Actions speak louder than words so if you can’t prove that I’m forgiven, don’t wake me up in the middle of the night to hold you.”

Natasha placed her hands at the collar of his shirt, pulling him down until his lips touched hers, instantly melting into the kiss.

One of her hands went through his hair, softly gripping it only to enhance the certainty of their future and how serious she was about her answer.

* * *

The couple came back downstairs, they only reached the last few steps when they heard tiny little feet padding against the floors.

“Mommy! Stevie! You’re back!” Tatiana ran to them when she heard their voices, happily going over to them with chocolate syrup on her face.

“I would ask what kept you busy but clearly I can see the answer,” Natasha smiled, holding onto her daughter’s hand and taking her to the kitchen, sitting her on the counter.

“Stevie gave it to me! And he said Santa’s not real again.”

Steve’s jaw dropped from amusement and shock. Did she actually just tattletale on him? “After I bribed you, this is how you treat me?”

“Santa is real, don’t mind him. Remember when we saw him that one time?” She wiped the sauce from her daughter’s face.

Steve scoffed, “Who knew Santa would be at the mall?” He muttered.

Natasha kissed her daughter’s cheek when she was done cleaning it for her. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

Tatiana hummed, laying back on the counter and stretched like she was about to make a snowman. “Tacos!” She answered enthusiastically. “That’s what you said, right Stevie?”

“Mmm, I said to tell her burritos, but close enough,” he said tickling the girl’s stomach.


	32. Chapter 32

Natasha bit back a moan, trying to focus on the task at hand and not fall too deep into pleasure. “To the left.”

Steve obliged. He was more than happy to be doing this. His hands held onto her thighs tighter, going off course. He may have gotten a little over his head and started doing as he pleased.

“Left,” Natasha told him, only to feel that he wasn’t even bothering to follow her directions and just doing whatever he wanted. The issue was that what he was doing felt good..ironically. “What the hell are you doing?”

Steve popped his head off from beneath the covers, softly kissing her stomach. “Wouldn’t this just be easier if I wing the entire thing? That way if I come across the spot that’s hurting you, it’ll be easier to detect..plus it’ll be more fun for us both.”

Natasha sighed, “Fine.”

“I’ll listen for you to say stop but we both know you won’t say it.” He kissed her stomach once more before his head went back beneath the covers, settling between her legs once again.

Natasha felt him gently lick over the area he was once teasing, feeling him hold on tighter to her waist when his lips enclosed over her clit.

She heard him groan deeply, he always does that whenever he’s down there. It’s as if the idea of pleasuring her, pleases him more, making him more aroused therefore making him more intense in his actions.

He licks at her folds, grazing a little deeper and deeper at her entrance, her heart strumming in her chest as it always does for him. 

She felt him softly kiss the inside of her thigh. Any kiss he leaves on her now seems to make her blush. Her love for him becoming overwhelmingly high.

Steve murmured something but she’s not quite sure what it was, although she’s confident it was a curse word of some sort, squeezing the hand that's still pressing against her thigh.

He doesn't give her a chance to try and collect her thoughts in a response, before he's sinking two fingers into her without warning and licking another broad stripe up her center and her back slightly arching up from the bed. 

Her walls are already fluttering around him, her heart throbbing, as he curls and flattens his tongue against her most sensitive spot. Her thighs shake, leg twitching under his hold.

Steve pulls his hand away. It's almost automatic second nature how her legs wrap around his head as she rolls her hips against his tongue. She tips her head back as she moans his name.

Her orgasm rushes through her veins and crashes over her, she feels him chuckle out a little laugh as he keeps his mouth on her.

Natasha’s hand shuffled through his hair when he came back up to her, funny enough he was gazing at her in satisfaction even though he’s not the one that just got off. 

“How was that?”

“Not exactly what I was looking for.” She wasn’t exactly hoping to orgasm when trying to spot a painful area.

“No? Well then I really hope the pain you were feeling isn’t from me accidentally getting in over my head and nibbling just a little too hard down there.”

Natasha scoffed, so that’s what felt off last night. She was so in over her head that even she didn’t really feel the intensity of it until after they were done. “You take the phrase, ‘Eat me out’ way too literally.” Her arms wrapped around his neck, smirking as he leaned in to kiss her.

Steve chuckled lowly, shortly kissing her again. “Well can you really blame me? You wouldn’t believe how many times I have to hold back from doing the things I want to do to you.” His voice thick and smooth at the same time, making her excited and him more aroused than he already is.

Natasha brought his lips back closer to her, teasing a kiss. “Maybe you shouldn’t hold back anymore.” Neither she or Steve closed the little space between them, wanting to see who’d break first.

Her legs purposely wrapped around his waist, bringing his pelvis down onto her. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but lost his words and train of thought, looking down in between them only for Natasha to put a finger beneath his chin..tilting his gaze back up at her.

He couldn’t resist it anymore. He positioned his mouth over her lips, right where they needed to be. A little grown slipped out from him when he recognized the way she was kissing him. Parting his lips for her and enjoying how she took the lead of the kiss, how she set the tempo.

Steve damn near rolled them over and had her straddle his lap just to make the kiss more long lasting. But he felt one of her hands move from their spot on their face and towards the lining of his boxers, giving them a tug as Steve took the hint and removed them.

* * *

**_(Later that morning)_ **

“I’ll see you when you get home,” Natasha told her daughter, buckling her in the car seat. 

“Not Baba and Gigi?” She asked confusedly. It was Thursday, normally she’s always at her grandparents house on Thursdays.

Natasha’s not sure if all kids had a bad memory, or if Tatiana believes that everything that happened, with Clint, Charles and her father was all a bad dream. “Not today, they’re kinda busy, but we can call them later if you want.”

Tatiana nodded happily, opening her book bag and peeking inside to see her lunch bag zipped closed inside. “Did you cut my sandwich in a heart today, mommy?”

“I did,” she tenderly caressed her daughter’s chin. “There’s an extra juice box in there in case you get thirsty again, if not give it to one of your friends.”

Tatiana gasped, “I can give it to David!”

“Sure,” Natasha smiled, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you more!”

“How much?” Natasha challenged, Tatiana spreading her arms out as far as she can, Natasha playfully winced, “Still not enough, mommy loves you a lot more than that,” she said, quickly kissing her cheek one last time before closing the door, Zander tipping his hat down as a farewell, getting into the car.

She watched as they drove off, Natasha’s brows gradually furrowing in suspicion. “Who‘s David?” She asked herself upon realizing what Tatiana had said.

Steve came into the kitchen after his morning workout, kissing the inside of his fiancée’s neck on his way to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. His hand curled around her waist, peering over Natasha’s shoulder. “What’s that?”

Natasha sorting through something before she left to speak with his mother. Wanting to have a talk with her privately, a conversation that wasn’t disclosed to Steve.

Wait a minute, Steve recognized that picture clearly, it was burned in his memories.

His eyes lit up. “No way. Is that it?” His heart filled with joy he didn’t even know was attainable when she placed the photos in his hands.

“It is,” Natasha smiled, seeing his eyes water a little at a loss for words. 

“Little Rogers is really growing. And the doctor said he’s healthy right?”

“He  _ or _ she is developing perfectly fine.”

Steve look at her admirably. “I love you,” he said as he cupped her face into his hands, softly kissing her only to pull away soon after, looking at the photos again.. “Hang on, one of these say this one was taken last month..” No wonder the little guy in there looked a little smaller in this picture rather than the others. “That means I missed the appointment for the previous ultrasound.” The first ultrasound, her first scheduled appointment.

“Uh yeah, this is the ultrasound from both last month and this month.” Her hands slid down to his chest as she began to explain. “Last month we were scheduled to go after we met with the head security at the wedding hall.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” He asked in only a sliver of offense.

This really wasn’t something that needed to become a fight. They had an awesome morning, an amazing night given the circumstances and were past this weird mad again, loving again patch. “I did tell you. Several times, you were pretty—preoccupied.”

“Really? Where I was? I could’ve sworn I was there that time as well. I remember because your friend was there, you know that guy—what’s his name Prince? Prescott? Something like that?”

“Preston,” she corrected. “And you were there..for about 10 minutes and then you bailed.”

Steve grinned, attempting to lighten the situation. “Well I wouldn’t exactly say I ‘bailed’, It’s just something else came up,” he explained in his own words.

“And that something else was more important than us taking care of our wedding?” The words ‘There’s no reason to get mad repeated constantly in her head, over and over again.

“W-well..yeah. I mean kind of..no?”

Natasha smirked as she slipped the photo of their baby from his hands. “That was the day you helped Callie fix a window in her apartment.” What was waste that was considering she has about 35% of her apartment left over, the rest being in ashes.

He could already see where this was heading. “Ok, please don’t start this,” he asked her softly, he didn’t feel like explaining himself this time around. “Think of what we were doing earlier. The teasing, the arousal, the steaminess of it all. If you don’t feel like I’ve explained myself enough, then can have that discussion again if you want.”

“I’m not starting anything. There’s gonna be another discussion-“ Their front door had opened, the sound of Bucky’s voice booming through their house. “Just not with you this time,” she said as she placed a kiss on his lips as she left from his arms.

“How’s it going Mr.Rogers and future Mrs.Rogers?” Bucky didn’t get an answer, walking directly into the engaged couple having a disagreement.

“Who’s it gonna be with? Clint who’s behind bars? Your dad so he can hate me again? Maybe even surprise me by talking to your ex-husband about it instead of consulting the man you actually have the problem with.”

“I don’t have a problem with you.”

“Where are you going?” Steve asked. When he saw that she didn’t reply or turn back to him he called out to her again. “Natasha,” he said her name louder, rolling his eyes when he realized she had no intentions on coming back to him. “Can you at least leave the pictures?” He called out to her as she made her way towards to front door. Natasha forcibly placed the photos against Bucky’s chest as she walked past him, and essentially went out the door.

Bucky sported a confusedly look and lowly whistled at her departure. “Looks like wifey’s not too happy..oh hey, look at the baby.”

Steve sighed, here he was believing that they were doing just fine. Believing that Callie was just a past thought to her after all he’s been doing to show that they’re only friends.

Speaking of Callie, he should really have a talk with her. The last time they saw each other face to face was when she kissed him.

A very, very light peck on the lips that he pulled away from immediately as soon as it hit him.

“I guess this is real, you’re truly about to have a kid and be the first dad out of all of us.” What the hell were the odds of that.

Steve was still trying to comprehend that himself. He’d be the first married guy and father of the group. “It was bound to happen. I’m just thankful it didn’t happen with some random one night stand.”

Bucky pondered for a second, slightly squinting his eyes. “Wasn’t Nat a one night stand?”

The blond scoffed, “No, even if she was I probably wouldn’t have wanted it to be one night.” She’s the only woman he hadn’t used protection on.

Well..one of the only ones. He’s only done that once before and it was with his first girlfriend. Thankfully it didn’t lead to anything.

Steve picked the pictures up and stared at them. The sight of his potential son brings him peace and tranquillity. He looked so calm and protected in there, so unaware of the dangers of the world and how cruel it was.

Was this how Natasha felt when she first saw an ultrasound of Tatiana? Was that why she was always so protective of the little girl or was it just a motherly instinct?

Steve placed the photos in his wallet. Either way, he was becoming a dad and would soon raise two kids. Sometimes he didn’t even feel like an adult himself, how was he supposed to become one for another person?

* * *

Who better to ask about Steve and Callie’s history other than Steve and Callie.

Those options would’ve been helpful if Steve wasn’t so hell bent on assuming she was getting jealous again and not tell her what she’s looking to her without downplaying everything. That she understands. She hadn’t exactly made it easy for him to just come out and recite every single detail that’s happened between the two of them.

And Callie..that was a completely and utter negative. Natasha doesn’t even want to see a woman that resembles Callie at this point, any brunette that passes by her unfortunately internally pisses her off on levels unimaginable.

“If I knew you were coming over hon I would’ve prepared something to eat,” Sarah said, taking a seat next to the woman after coming off the phone.

Natasha pushed the offer aside, “It’s fine, I don’t plan on staying long, I just need to know something.”

Sarah shrugged patiently and was open to answer any question the woman may have. “Ask away.” Although based on the weight she seemed to be carrying on her shoulder, Sarah had a feeling about the question already.

“Did Steve and Callie..I know they were young, but did they ever..express any feelings for each other? Romantically, intimately? Anything that might give off the idea that they might..you know..”

“Might still be harboring those feelings for each other?” Sarah clarified, watching as Natasha nodded. The mother hummed thoughtfully. Bringing her attention in front of her.

Steven was lucky. He managed to put a ring on the finger of a woman that truly is all about him, a worldly one at that. Lying would only make things worse but telling the truth wouldn’t be easy either.

Natasha’s a mature woman, she’d understand. “Sweetheart, hear me clearly when I tell you that you mean the world to my son..I’ve never seen him this in-touch with reality before. I receive messages and phone calls nonstop of him asking for parenting advice and what to write for his vows..he sees you in his future, you and the kids.

Sarah leaned back in her seat, “I will say this though..they did share a teeny-tiny peck on the lips before her accident-“

It was like all the soft and heavenly tune playing in the background while she explained what Steve meant to her, came to a direct halt, the disc screeching.“What?”

“But it wasn’t anything serious. Just tradition. They were under a mistletoe and it ended quickly,” Sarah explained, there hadn’t been any harmful intentions involved. “I remember Steven ran away to go brush his teeth because he had been so embarrassed.” She also remembers seeing Callie stomp her foot and eyes get watery upon his departure that day.

“Sounds exactly like him.” Natasha’s nerves calmed, if that accident hadn’t happened Callie would’ve been in Steve’s life just as prominently as she is now. Maybe the two of them would have dated and currently engaged.

Steve’s words about how “everything happens for a reason” played over in her head and if he and Callie wanted to be together, it would’ve happened already.

She has his heart, she has his child..If he’s positive that no one could come between them maybe she should be too.

“Excuse me, Mrs.Rogers, the contractor’s here,” A woman said.

Sarah seemed to become embarrassed by the information and stumbled over her words. “Tell him I’ll be with him in just a moment.”

Natasha looked at the woman’s now ring less finger and smirked, “Contractor?” Is that why she was greeted to quite a bit of storage boxes on her way in. 

“Don’t tell Steven..the last thing I need him to do is shove it in his father’s face before I even give Joseph the news. I don’t mean to be a bother but is it possible for you to write down your attorney’s number?”

The one she used when divorcing Alexei? She had it directly on speed dial.

* * *

Callie handed Steve a drink, she’s surprised he wasn’t bothered by being offered a beer. With the way he’s crawling behind Natasha she thought he’d give up on alcohol altogether. Glad to see he still had some control over his life instead of being dictated over everything.

“I’m surprised Natasha let you out this late.”

Steve made a weird face, amused nonetheless. “It’s only 11:30 in the morning.”

“And she let you drive alone? Shocking.”

Steve let out a petty laugh and looked down. “Alright, I get it-“

“What is it that you get blondie?” Callie assertively asked him, authentically interested in his answer. He praises this woman left and right but refuses to see the truth about how terrible she is for him. “Do you get why she doesn’t like me or do you get why I can’t stand her-“

“Easy,” Steve said relaxedly. He knows that neither of them are exactly..pleased with the other’s presence. “I’m not here to talk about Natasha.” His voice was calm even as he drank some of his beer. Was he thrilled to know his fiancée and best friend would have eternal problems with each other? Course not, but he needed to make sure Callie understood where her place was in his life. “Cal..look-“

“When did Natasha tell you she was pregnant?” She asked randomly.

Steve scoffed, “I just said I wasn’t here to talk about-“

“Well I want to. You gloat about her any other time. Natasha’s gorgeous, Natasha’s intelligent, Natasha’s never had a cavity.”

“I never said she’s never had a cavity,” he said lowly.

Callie raised a brow. “Does she?”

“W-well no, but I still-“

“My point exactly.” A moment of silence overtook the room before Callie reached out for an envelope on the coffee table. “I need to show you something, meanwhile, you think about l when Natasha told you, you were going to be a father.”

The blond man rolled his eyes. Was this some sort of joke or test? “I don’t have to think about anything. She told me back in December.”

“Did she?” Callie opened the envelope and tossed him a few pictures. “Then I guess the date marked on those makes things a little sis doesn’t it?”

Steve continued to look at Callie until she motioned first him to acknowledge the photos in his lap. He was reluctant to do so because he knew he’d recognize his fiancée’s side profile immediately. It took him awhile to realize who the guy was in the photo but he figured it out when he took note of the scruffiness, the height, the posture. Having to bite back on his anger. “How did you get this?” He asked demandingly, this was taken outside the window of Natasha’s penthouse, before they had moved. He was more concerned over who had visual access to his fiancée’s personal residence and how many more pictures like this they had acquired.

“It’s like I said Steve, before I came out from hiding, I was living in New York..I seen you a few times around that woman’s-“

“Natasha,” he corrected. He never liked for anyone to refer to her simply as “that woman”. She was much more than just some ordinary woman.

“Right..Natasha,” she said in an abiding manner. “Anyways, I’ve seen you around her a lot..One day, while I was hoping to find you at her apartment, the receptionist had told me you weren’t there and instead she had another man up there-“

“What were you doing looking for me 6 months ago?” He cut her off, removing his eyes off the photos. 

Callie ignored his questions, “When I went to see who the man might be, I was even more confused as to why they were both half naked and kissing..”

The date on the picture was December 23rd 2019...that was the day after he and Natasha had gotten into that monstrous fight.

“And you said she had gotten pregnant around that time right?” She watched as Steve nodded, his grip tightening on the picture. “I don’t mean to stick my nose into your business, and it may be too early to tell.. but do you think it’s possible he could be the father of that baby instead?”

All he could look at was how Alexei seemed so smug in the photos, how he seemed so willing and open to have Natasha again, believing he was out of the picture. There were many many,  _ many.. _ questions on his mind. Questions about Natasha, questions about Callie..questions about the child in his fiancée’s stomach. There were various amounts of things that needed to be answered, but right now all he needs is one before he can get to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all have so many questions about Callie and her character’s timeline. Just try to think about how confused Steve is😂  
> I promise Tati will call him daddy soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Steve swerved into a more clearer lane, going over the speed limit by at least 20 miles. “Hey Dr. Eisen, sorry to bother you, but I have a really really important question.”

_“Mr.Rogers, of course. I’m assuming this is another question regarding the baby? Perhaps another baby blender recommendation?”_

“Not exactly,” Steve said awkwardly, it was pretty much the opposite. “Is it possible to know the uh.. _father,_ of a baby without the kid necessarily being born?”

There was a few seconds of silence followed by equally awkward coughing. “ _Making the prediction that you’re asking a hypothetical question then allow me to be the one to tell you yes..yes it is possible. It should be 88% correct as long as a woman is at least 7 weeks along in her pregnancy. However the highest percentage of accuracy can only be detected when the baby is born.”_

Steve anxiously tapped the steering wheel, seeing his house come into the view. “Alright, 88% not bad,” he said to himself. 88 was better than nothing, those were pretty high numbers, it was worth the risk.

“ _It’s not my place to ask Mr.Rogers, but is this your way of scheduling an appointment to have bloodwork done on you and Natalia, if so, I’m shocked you’re asking for one.”_

The man sighed, as the gate opened, “Yeah you and me both...I’ve gotta go, I’ll need you to book the closest appointment.” Steve hung the phone up without another word.

Luckily enough her car was in the driveway when he came back home. He’s not even sure he parked his car correctly and he almost forgot to take it out of drive when quickly stepping out of it.

His voice would’ve rang through the house, questioning where she was but her vehicle was outside so it was pointless, obviously she’d be here. He’d search every crevice of this place until he found her.

Thankfully, that wasn’t necessary and saved him a hell of an amount of time. Months later, it’s still hard for him to memorize this place, although he has gotten better at it.

Steve found her as she was coming out from their bathroom, seemingly from the shower being that steam emitted from behind her and she was wearing a robe. Unable to say or do anything other than a nod of acknowledgement, a motion that he’s never given her before.

Great. Of all times he sees her coming out of the shower, it had to be right now? In the same robe she once used to tease him in? It’s like she purposely wore it just to get him all bothered, somehow knowing of his arrival.

“You’re here, good.” Steve closed the door to their room out of a habit. Whenever they had conversations such as these Tatiana would be here, but she wasn’t. Not yet at least.

“Why’s that a good thing?” She asked with a slight grin on her face, walking past him. 

So now her mood was better when he was doing his best to hide the fact that he’s in a terrible one. Trying his hardest to not explode right now.

Natasha placed her hands on his shoulder, sitting him down. “You’re tense.” When she placed her hands on his shoulders he jerked a little bit as if she gave him an electric shock. Her hands slid to his chest after massaging his shoulders for a second, palming the first couple of buttons on his torso.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Steve placed his hands over hers, stopping her from unbuttoning his shirt, he couldn’t let himself distracted, “Natasha we really need to-“

“Discuss what happened earlier,” She said, moving to straddle his lap, her arms snaking around his neck. “I know..I’m not particularly happy about it either, but I had a little talk with your mom and everything’s fine.” That must’ve been the reason for this unpleasant vibe she was getting from him.

Steve kept his eyes trained above her chest region. “So that’s where you drove off to.” She slowly pushed his back down onto the bed as he continued to talk. “I don’t know why you had to go to my mom for reassurance when you could talk to me.” The reason he tried calling her back over to him before she left was so they could talk about it.

“I have my reasons.” Her lips found his for a one-sided peck, kissing a path to his jawline and under his chin.

“Natasha, I still need to talk to you.”

What was it with him and calling her “Natasha”, all of a sudden? Where’s “Nat” and how he would teasingly call her. “Romanov”. He rarely uses her full name, just like she doesn’t often call him ‘Steven’. “Then talk.” She leaned in to peck his lips again. “I’m listening.”

He stopped himself from letting out any noises of arousal, flinching lightly when her hands grazed his crotch. It was hard to say what he needed to say under circumstances like this. 

She did give him the opportunity to talk, pausing her efforts on kissing him and touching him, instead waiting for him to speak. All he was doing was staring at her. Not in the loving way he normally does. He was staring at her more confusedly like somebody hit him over the head with a bat.

Natasha got impatient and gave him a couple more seconds to say something. When nothing came out, she slowly planted her lips onto his, giving him even more time to interrupt but he didn’t.

Steve initially kissed back. He had a habit of having sex to get things off his mind but he soon realized this wasn’t an issue that could be pushed to the side. This was serious.

The only thing he can think about is her kissing Alexei in this way, this exact position. Being on top of him and allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

“Wait, hold on..” Steve broke their kiss, backing his lips away while looking at hers because he couldn’t look her in the eyes. “I know you slept with Alexei..” he said onto her lips when she tried to kiss him again..

Natasha stopped her actions completely when she was able to make out what he had said, looking down at him. He still wasn’t looking at her like she wanted. Unless her mind was playing tricks on her or she heard him incorrectly because he couldn’t have possibly said that.

Her hand lightly gripped his chin, not even that worked. He was seriously avoiding her gaze as if she’d turn him into stone if he looked at her. “What’d you just say?” 

“You slept with him,” he repeated. “Days before I proposed to you, you slept with your ex-husband.” Steve swallowed hardly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the pictures.

She leaned back fully on his lap, Steve followed suit and sat up as well as he watched her every move when she took them from him, going through all of the photos. He also saw how her jaw tightened at the one picture he had the same reaction to. 

Specifically, the picture where she’s removing his belt, looking at him in a desired way.

Steve continued to stare at her. Awaiting her response to them. He’s not sure why he was hoping she would tell him it’s fake, but his heart did break a little when she hadn’t disproved anything. “They’re real,” he said to her. It was neither a statement nor a question.

“How’d you get them?” Not only that, but who took them? Was it not necessary to know that these were taken outside of her bedroom window? 

“Doesn’t matter.” That’s not what he meant. Actually, it is what he meant, just not in the context she was probably thinking.

Her eyes cut to his, finally making visual contact with Steve much to his displeasure. “So pictures of me kissing my ex-husband half naked, in my old apartment surfaces and all of a sudden it doesn’t matter? The fact that it was taken right outside of my bedroom window just isn’t relevant?” Steve still didn’t answer her directly, he didn’t answer her at all. He didn’t look dumbfounded nor was he as creeped as she was. “Steve, if you stick up for her over something like this, I truly don’t believe I’ll be able to marry you.” She got off his lap, tossing the pictures back onto him.

“This has nothing to do with her right now.”

“No, of course it doesn’t, it never does when you’re around. She gets a pass for stalking me all because you missed her after she faked her death and hid from you for 20years.” “That doesn’t have anything to do with it either.”

He’s repeating himself, she couldn’t win and Callie’s the one that’s telling him she’s brainwashing him? When she couldn’t get her own fiancée to take her side? “Callie taking pictures of me, before you knew she was still alive is ok? You don’t see any problems with her finding out where I live? Where my daughter rests her head at night? You don’t see a problem with that?”

“I’ll handle her later.” Of course he sees a problem with it. But Natasha’s pregnant right now and he’s questioning if he’s the father, this is something he needed to address first. “Why do you keep trying to push things back to her? This is our business Natasha, just you and me. I need you to focus on this for a minute then we can talk about Callie.”

“No, we’re gonna talk about Callie now because these pictures, that night, it’s all in the past. How she got them is beyond me. Meanwhile, your friend is still around doing things like this— incriminating acts and you just don’t care!”

He just allows everything to slide with her, you would think Callie was his fiancée instead, that she was the one carrying his child.

“I do care! It’s just not the most important thing on my mind right now. I can’t officially say Callie is behind everything, but what I really want to know is what you were doing with your ex-husband when we broke up-“

“Broke up? Or the night you told me everything about our relationship; your feelings for me, everything you ever said to me was all a lie?”

“Obviously it wasn’t much of a lie if I proposed to you a few days later.”

“Right, that’s really obvious. Thank you, for always pointing out what’s obvious.”

“Ok, but you know what’s not obvious? The real father to the baby inside you.” He never thought he’d question whether that child would be his or not, but those pictures kept infiltrating his mind and thought process that all he could see was her giving birth to another kid with hazel eyes.

Did he need to lay on someone’s couch and re-evaluate his entire life? What would possess him to even think like that? What did Callie even say to him? Natasha scoffed, “Please, You know you’re the father.”

“Telling me, isn’t enough!” he blurted out angrily, not with evidence like this..he was scared, he was nervous. He was debating with himself if he’d be able to stay in a relationship with her if she’s pregnant with another man’s child.

Was the pregnancy test she showed him not enough either? Or was he just looking for more things to deny? “Then what is it that you want Steve?! Do you want me to magically go into labor in hopes of you finding a baby with blond hair and blue eyes?” Natasha eyed him analytically, coming to a realization of the look in his eyes. He was both sad and frustrated, he was holding back. “Say it.”

“Natasha, please-“

“I said, say it..” She repeated more firmly, more heartbrokenly.

Steve gave her a subtle gaze of pleading, he really didn’t want to say what he wanted because it was something he never thought he’d have to ask for. “You know what I’ll say.” She already knows what he’d demand.

“Tell me directly, Steve.” Staring him dead in his eyes as he tried to avoid hers, he found it hard to do so whenever he made her reach this level of anger. “I want to hear it from _you_. I want _you_ to say to me, that _you_ want a DNA test..”

“A DNA test isn’t the only thing I want..I want to know if that baby is truly mine Natasha-“

“That’s usually what DNA tests are for but I suppose that wasn’t obvious enough for you.” 

Steve exhaled, reaching for her hand, only to have her pull away. “I gave your doctor a call before I got here..he confirmed that they’re are able to tell whether I’m the biological dad or not through blood work as long as you’re pregnant by at least-“ 

“7 weeks. I know, Alexei had wanted the same thing.”

“Right and you’re far more along than that.” He became tense when she made the comparison between him and her ex. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he asked for one now. In fact I’m more surprised he’s not telling you to get one.”

“Because he’s not dumb enough to believe that this baby is his. I would like to believe that you have your own brain as well but apparently not when Callie’s talking you into this.” 

“She’s not talking me into it, this is a decision I’m making on my own,” he pushed the topic aside, not wanting to bring Callie’s name up again, she was a different problem. “I want to know if the kid I plan on raising is mine.” 

Natasha sighed, “Steve I need you to get this through your thick— _fucking_ head. This baby inside me, the one you’ve been so excited about? The same one we’ve been talking about nonstop? It’s your child. But while we’re on the topic of sleeping with other people-“

“Don’t even try it, because you know I always used a condom, no matter who I slept with.”

“Right, you were extremely eager to use one with me the 12 times we had sex without one. You think I’d risk getting pregnant by my ex-husband again knowing how he already treats his own daughter? You think I’d want to bring another child into this world with him so they can experience having an aggressive, abusive and absent father too?”

“How can you be sure an accident didn’t happen? How do you know he didn’t try anything?”

“I was pregnant before Alexei and I had sex that night.”

“But that’s not what she’s saying!”

Natasha gawked at him, his words knocking out all the wind in her upon his statement. “You’d rather believe something your friend who came back into your life only weeks ago said, rather than take my own word for it? You’re believing the person that’s been out of your life for 2 decades, instead of the woman who was directly under you, in front of you, _and_ on top of you whenever you didn’t pull out?”

Steve was silent, unable to give her an answer, just directing his eyes away from her again and putting his hands into his pocket. “Natasha, either we get a DNA test or-“

“Or what? We don’t get married?” She challenged, resulting in Natasha scoffing and roughly pushing past him. “Make an appointment then Steve,” she said lowly as she exited their room. 

Steve restrained himself from voicing that he had already one scheduled.

* * *

Alaina replayed the moment over and over in her head. She didn’t see everything but watching a family friend’s face park and gasp for air while spilling blood was haunting her. It was haunting her and she wasn’t even the one that shot him.

That bullet could’ve hit anyone. Her daughter, her daughter’s fiancée’s, her husband..goodness her first _and_ second grandchild could’ve been on the receiving end and gone within a matter of minutes.

Last night she had a dream that Tatiana was the one to get hit with it, except Natasha and Steve weren’t around, it was just her and the little girl looked so confused and extorted as she called out for Natasha.

When she jerked up from her sleep Ivan asked her what was wrong and she couldn’t even put it into words. Those moments would be reoccurring unless she talked so her spirits could relax freely.

That’s why she was here now. Sitting in the waiting room of prison as visiting hours approached.

“Mrs.Romanov?” A guard called, Alaina stood up expectantly, the guard nodded when he took notice of her. “Right this way, ma’am.”

Alaina took a deep breath, going along with the guard into a room with protective glass and steel walls, two way wall phones being provided. The guard pointed to the third glass window, Alaina already catching a glimpse of Clint’s head.

The woman took a seat, Clint’s face showing gracious hints of disappointment as he noticed which red haired member of the family sat down.

Nonetheless he picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear. “I was hoping you’d be Natasha,” he spoke.

It was like looking at a different man. Within a few days, bags formed under his eyes, he couldn’t eat or sleep, he was sick to his stomach awaiting for his trial hearing.

“Just be glad I’m not Ivan.” Although his efforts were strong Alaina could feel just how much her husband was hurting, visiting the ICU for hours out of the day. “How are you?”

“What’s it look like? Has anyone ever been fine behind bars?” He’s losing his goddamn mind in here.

“Easy, I’m not here to stir up trouble.” She calmly leaned back in her chair. She’d never thought she would see him in this orange jumpsuit. A couple weeks ago he was fishing with Ivan at the lake. “What happened Clint? You were a part of this family.”

“I was until Rogers invaded inside.”

“Honey that’s not true even after Ivan made amends with Steve, you were still like a son to him, Natasha considered you to be her-“

“Brother, I know, that’s half of the problem..” He may never be able to be around her or Tatiana. He wouldn’t even get to see the baby once it’s born. “I never meant to put Charles in this predicament..Hell I barely found it in myself to point a gun towards Rogers, but she got into my head, she told me all of these things that I hope are lies but everything she said matched up so perfectly and made so much sense at the time-“

“Who’s this ‘she’ you keep referring to and what’s she doing in your ear?” Nobody should be able to have that much of an influence on someone with only their words, then again Clint was already going through a lot mentally, it probably wasn’t that hard to push him over the edge.

Clint ribbed his forehead with a thoughtful sigh, trying to remember the woman’s name. “Ah..shit, what’s her face, Steve’s friend? Callie I believe. Brunette, washed up on the beach back in Hawaii I guess and has been kicking it with Rogers ever since.”

“Callie you say..” That name certain does ring a bell. She’s positive she might’ve seen the woman before, maybe once or twice with a small glimpse. “Tell me more about her.”

“Like what?”

“Whatever you know.”

* * *

The contractor placed the box of tools down in the empty space, seeing Sarah come into his view, clearing his throat as she approached him.

“Sorry to make you wait Brian, I had made a quick pit-stop on my way over here.”

“It’s not a problem at all Mrs.Rogers-“

“Please, Sarah will do just fine,” She told him absentmindedly, catching him off guard. She didn’t exactly mention a divorce or separating from her husband but she’s been finding herself saying that to a lot of people lately.

To be honest, she’s almost positive not one of her staff members knew her maiden name.

“Yes ma’am,” Brian rolled sleeves to his shirt up, unrolling the construction plans, “So I’ve made an outline of the layout to the house, we’ve already reserved the perfect area for it and it’s prepared to be shown whenever you get the chance.”

Her eyes kept drifting to the blueprint then back to the man’s arms. He had a nice tan, a warm honey like skin tone, it didn’t help one bit that she could see just how defined his body was just from a single limb on his body. “How’s tomorrow afternoon sound? It should be warm by then anyways, I wouldn’t want you and your workers being out there in the sun all day.”

Brian closed the blueprints, putting them back into it’s tube, not bothering to lower his sleeves. “Tomorrow afternoon it is. We’ll see you then.” He made a motion for a fellow worker to pack up the truck, nodding as he departed with a charming smile.

* * *

He knows he’s complained about getting lost in this house other times, but thank god he got lost this time. It’s not that he wanted to avoid Natasha..ok maybe he _kinda_ did, but what else would be expected?

Did either of them think they’d want to be in the same room as each other after that?

He’s been hiding away in what he believes is the basement, or whatever the real-estate agent explained when she was showing them the house. All he knows is that there’s a fridge with beers and a pool table down here with cell reception so that’s really all he needed. Except..he’d need a bed as well because he’s not sleeping on a couch, absolutely not.

He’d also need food, like real food..

Steve let out a frustrated and bored breath of air, he’s not locked down here or anything, and eventually he would have to see Natasha again, avoiding her wasn’t possible, but part of him still felt like it would’ve been too early if they see each other right now.

Come on, he just doubted being the father to a pregnant woman, it wouldn’t be easy to have a regular and mature conversation with her.

But that argument was hours ago, and he tired of being down here like he was some kind of hostage or criminal hiding away into a house they broke into.

“You ready?” Natasha asked her daughter who requested that she’d test her on her spelling. She doesn’t want to be the kind of mom that questions why their child likes to learn so much, but she’s really not sure why Tatiana enjoys doing schoolwork.

“Yup!” Tatiana opened her book and readied her pencil in her hand, staring at the page, waiting for her mom to give her a word.

Natasha leaned back against the counter trying to think of a word that a kid her age may or may not be able to spell. “Can you spell cold?”

“Umm.” Tatiana brought her pencil to her paper.

Natasha’s not sure why she’s just realizing this but her daughter was using her left hand to write when she was using her right hand only a couple days ago. Either she’s trying to see which is more comfortable or she was really dedicated to becoming a mini version of Natasha.

“Done!”

While Natasha looked over it, Tatiana heard footsteps approaching them and perked up. “Stevie!” She said happily once she saw him, getting down from the stool with the help of her mom and running over to him. “I was looking all over for you,” she told him.

‘All over’ meaning down the hallway and back. 

”Were you?” Steve picked her up. “I was doing a little work downstairs.”

“I can do work too, you can ask mommy.”

“Uh..right,” he said kissing the side of her head and placing her back down.

That’s it? They weren’t gonna tease and joke around with each other like they normally do? Stevie wasn’t gonna give her mom a challenge or make a comment about anything? 

Her mom’s amusement came to an end as soon as Steve walked in the area. Steve’s amusement was never around and proceeded to ignore one another.

Tatiana even noticed how they didn’t acknowledge each other’s presence with a tiny kiss or anything.

Don’t get them wrong, they wanted to say something, it’s just they didn’t know what to say or what to do. 

Tatiana made a low noise, breaking the awkward silence, placing her chin on her mom’s legs as she looked up at her. “Why are you guys angwy? Is it me?” Did she do something to make them upset?

Natasha caressed her daughter’s chin, immediately pushing the thought out of Tatiana’s mind. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Steve scratched the side of his head anxiously.

“Then why are you and Stevie so mad?”

“Tati it’s more complicated than that, honey,” Natasha told her caringly. It’s not like she could just come out and say why she and Steve were arguing right now, she’s just too young to understand and Natasha was thankful she wasn’t able to figure out why her and Steve were having a little problems.

“For gwown ups?”

“Just for grown ups,” Natasha assured, kissing her forehead although her daughter’s mood still didn’t lighten, yet the little girl went into another direction, leaving the two adults alone.

Steve carefully went over by Natasha. The least he could do was stand near her and face her when he told her he wouldn’t be home for a couple days, only to give them some space. “I think it’s best if we have some time apart from each other. Not like a break up but—a moment away from all of this,” he motioned his hand between them symbolizing the tension.

“Okay.”

“I’m not exactly mad just..I don’t know, confused I guess and I don’t want to stress you out about anything with my questions.”

Natasha nodded, at least he wasn’t only thinking about himself and taking into consideration that she was still pregnant after all.

“You can call me if you need anything, or if something happens-“

“I’m not calling to speak with you Steve. If we’re gonna talk some more it’ll be in person.” That way she can actually see his face and read his expressions and sympathize better with each other.

“Sure, that’s fine,” he agreed, he wouldn’t be gone for long, like he said it’s only for a couple days, just to get his thoughts together.

“Hotel?”

“Most likely, I’ll figure it out on my way out.” Another silence toppled over them, Steve looking at her and realizing she was the one not meeting his eyes this time. He pushed the feeling aside, dipping down and having their lips connect.

It didn’t feel like a kiss goodbye, it just felt like a reminder that reads, ‘I still love you, but it’s hard right now’.

Natasha responded to it moments before they pulled away, finally coming eye to eye but it wasn’t long lasting. Backing away from her and giving her an empathetic smirk that he expressed through his eyes before he was out the door.

  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34: Part 1

**_(7 weeks until the wedding)_ **

Sarah entered the front of her temporary residence, sighing when she fully entered the living room, bidding a farewell to the person on the phone. “Brian, I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this conversation short..my darling boy is trying to suffocate himself.”

_Brian chuckled wholesomely. “No problem. I hope this doesn’t cut into our plans for tonight?”_

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll see you at 9.” Sarah hung up and went behind the couch, peering over the edge. 

Either he was sleeping or managed to put an end to all his dramatic misery. No matter the fact, the tv had been on non-stop since he got here and he doesn’t pay her electricity bill.

Sarah turned the tv off, hearing her son muffle into the couch. “I was watching that,” Steve said 

“I’d make the argument that it was watching you.” She put the remote down and placed a hand by his forehead. He wasn’t warm which meant he wasn’t sick..even if he was sick he would’ve been at home.

“Who’s Brian?” Steve questioned from the couch.

He may be an adult but she was still his mother, that’s a question she doesn’t have to answer. 

When he first appeared at her door he seemed fine. Puzzled, but fine nonetheless. He’s been drowning in his thoughts to the point where it weighed him down so much that he hadn’t moved from that spot on the couch in 3 days.

There weren't any calls from Natasha, he didn’t call Natasha himself. He’s been ignoring text messages and phone calls, blowing off meetings and calls from the office consistently.

“Steven..”

“You’re not wearing your ring,” Steve noticed. At first he thought he was seeing things, but her entire hand was bare.

“Son, I’d appreciate it if I looked at your face,” Sarah told him. She’s positive the only time he got up was to use the bathroom. He’s welcomed to anything in the kitchen, but she hasn’t seen him eat either.

Steve breathed out deeply into the couch, gripping the cushion for a moment before releasing it and pushing himself up. He wishes these cushions were leather, the cotton of this couch revealed the tear stains that slightly stained the fabric. 

There it was, it all made sense now. With just one look at him she could tell he and Natasha were going through the motions as an engaged couple. They must’ve been having issues

“You look tired,” His mother commented, setting down the tea she previously prepared for him. “Did Natasha kick you out?”

“I left on my own.”

Sarah raised a brow, folding her arms. “I’m not understanding.” He knows better than to run away from qualms in a relationship, let alone an engagement. Whatever it was must’ve been seriously conflicting him because she swore his eyes started to water again.

“Back in December, after Natasha and I broke up..before I proposed, she slept with her ex husband, then she’s coincidentally pregnant and I’m not sure if the baby is mine or Alexei’s.”

Really? Natasha willingly slept with that man? If she’s the one that initiated everything that would’ve been the plot twist of the century. “Well what did she say about it?”

“After calling me out for not believing her she said I’m the father ‘obviously’, but clearly it’s not obvious if I’m starting to have doubts.”

Sarah hummed in response, “I see.” He’s scared. He was torn over what and who to believe. “I’m assuming you’ve already scheduled a DNA testing.” Steve huffed out a less than excited, ‘yup’.

She wishes she would’ve warned him about the trials and tribulations of love and marriage. How it’s better to pick and choose your battles rather than running away from them. 

“Well then what are you still doing here?”

Steve looked at his mother as if she was crazy. The reason he was here was because it wasn’t emotionally healthy for them to be near each other at the moment. “I don’t want to stress either of us out.”

“Steven, listen to me,” his mother started. “It’s been three days, I love you, but go home..” If anything he was stressing her out by not being around. This isn’t Sarah’s way of kicking him out, this is her way of making sure he doesn’t avoid Natasha just because he feels a little unsure. “You know she loves you. Despite everything that’s going on between the two of you, you know she and Tatiana both needs you home, I mean she’s pregnant for Christ sake-“

“There’s a possibility the kid’s not mine-“

“And if it’s truly not you have to ask yourself if you’re willing to love her still. You would have to ask yourself if you’re ready to raise and love another person’s baby with just as much passion and care as you do with Tatiana. I know it sounds crazy but that’s what you’ll need to prepare for. Welcome to the real world where not all things work out in your favor.”

Was he willing to do that? It’s different because Tatiana was born before he and Natasha ever got together. He wasn’t anticipating the little girl’s birth like he was with Natasha’s current pregnancy. He wasn’t dreaming of finally holding a baby that belongs to him for nothing. 

Sarah reached down and kissed the top of her son’s head. “Think about it. You have until 9pm,” she told him as she walked away.

9pm? “Wait, why-“

“9 o’clock, son,” Sarah repeated, going further away from him.

“Where’s your ring!?”

* * *

As long as that heart monitor was beeping and a rhythmic line was dancing across the screen, Ivan’s heart was forever at ease.

He’s been looking at a pale face for three days, he hadn’t moved from this chair in three days. Charles needed him here.

 _He_ needed Charles here, the man raised him and still teaches him new things everyday. Without him, Ivan’s lost. His life was put together the way it was because of the man laying in the hospital bed and his wife.

Speaking of his wife, he recognized the way the door had softly opened and closed, not wanting to disturb or startle anyone.

Alaina pressed a small kiss to the top of her husband’s head, handing him a coffee. “What’d the doctor say today?”

“Same thing as before. Due to his excessive blood loss, it led to him going into shock and all we can do is wait..These Americans are so lazy, I knew we should’ve transferred him from the beginning.”

“Honey,” Alaina said soothingly, aiming to calm him down. “I’m sure everyone’s doing the best that they can.”

“They’re not doing enough, Alaina.” There should be doctors coming in and out of this room constantly, checking on him. Ivan’s leg began to bounce, that’s how they both knew he was becoming more and more upset. “How are Natalia and маленький?”

“They’re doing fine. I spoke to Talia the morning after the incident and she said it was like Tatiana wasn’t acting differently at all.”

That was good, they’re ok, but he wasn’t 100% satisfied unless everyone in the family was unharmed and clearly he failed at that, it was his duty as man of manor to make sure things were kept in order.

Alaina studied the heart monitor as well, the beeping becoming relaxing and calming towards her nerves. Ivan may have known Charles longer, but the butler had graciously raised their two little girls just as much as she and her husband and for that she was eternally thankful.

“I spoke with Clint a couple days ago-“

“моя жена, please I am in no mood to hear that boy’s name.” He wanted no parts and contacts with him or his family as long as he lives, his time ran out.

“I know, but I was concerned about his intentions and he mentioned he was provoked by Steven’s friend. The one with brown hair, Callie.”

Ivan brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it stressfully. “Who? Who is that? I don’t know anyone that goes by that name.”

The reason she hasn’t told Natalia or Steven about what Clint said was because they had their own issues going on, they didn’t need this as well. She’s been trying to reach Sarah but with her separation, it’s not the right time either.

“Well she exists and Clint told me she’s the one that made him react in such an irrational manner.”

Ivan rolled his eyes, the vein in his neck becoming prominent upon the mere thought of Barton. “My wife, look who we’re talking about. The man who pulled a weapon out and pointed it towards one of our daughters and grandchild, also threatening the life of the man she wishes to marry. That boy is obviously practicing an alibi for the lawyers and figured that this Callie woman was the best solution to decrease his time.”

He’d make sure that doesn’t happen though, not if he has something to do about it, that boy will pay.

That theory had too crossed Alaina’s mind. The things Clint told her just sounded so—evil, no person would say those things about someone they claim to be their ‘best friend’

On the other hand...Natalia’s mentioned before that not even Tatiana has a positive attitude towards that woman and if there’s anyone that’s qualified to give a personality check, it was her grandchild.

“You may be right.” She took a seat in the chair next to him. Then again, he may be wrong. Alaina would dig into this situation more, that uneasy motherly feeling crept up on her, bringing her into a deep thought.

The sound of the heart monitor beeping served as a motivation for her to make the right decision.

* * *

Tatiana watched her mom type things in her laptop, laying down next to her, snuggling under her arm studying how fast she typed.

Today was fun, they made breakfast together, spent time with auntie Darcy and Yelena at the nail salon, got lunch, they colored in coloring books and it’s when she realized that her mom was a great colorer.

Then they watched a movie, ordered a pizza, baked cookies and she had a bubble bath.

The little girl yawned tiredly for the 3rd time in a course of one minute. “I’m sleepy, mommy,” she said, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“You want a bedtime story?” Natasha asked, she’s been noticing how Tatiana has been falling in and out of her sleep. 

Whenever Natasha looked down at her daughter her eyes would be closed, then a couple minutes later, she’d wake back up again. Like she was having troubles staying asleep.

Tatiana shook her head, “I miss daddy,” she said lowly.

Yeah..she knew that was coming, and as much as it pains Natasha to say, she misses him as well. The house was less vibrant and spontaneous without him around and she knew she’d have trouble sleeping tonight because Natasha’s gotten well beyond use to his arm being around her.

It’s different than when Alexei would be away because she knew he’d be up to some shit. With Steve it’s so much different because she knows he’s not doing anything except trying to piece a timeline together, getting so caught up in his thoughts and creating scenarios to any and everything.

Natasha closed her laptop and put it aside. She pulled her daughter up to her, the little girl laid her head on her mom’s chest. “You remember that time daddy had to leave for a week with Phil to go and take care of other things for work?” Tatiana nodded. “Well this is just like that.”

“Daddy’s not coming back for that long?” She whined.

“It won’t be _that_ long, but it’ll take some time.”

They haven’t spoken to each other at all these past 3 days and it’s been pure hell. She’d rather them be around each other with a room full of tension than apart and not speaking and being near one another.

His presence had become such a major part of her days that she almost didn’t know what to do when she hadn’t felt his arm wrapped around her when she woke up.

Her eyes would often just stare at her phone, contemplating on calling him or texting him, maybe both? But then her mind would start to overthink what she should say and how their conversation would pan out and in her head, it would always end badly.

Except this call wasn’t for her. It was for Tatiana. If there’s one thing they’d always agree on and make exceptions for even when they’re arguing, it was the little girl not being brought into any of it. 

“How about we give him a call, how’s that sound?” Tatiana hummed out a soft, ‘play’ as her mom picked her up, taking them downstairs.

It hadn’t been Natasha who replied to the voice when she heard Steve say “Hello”. Although her breath got caught in her throat when she heard him speak a simple word.

“Daddy,” Tatiana said sleepily when she heard him speak, it feels like she hasn’t spoken to him in forever. ”I don’t like when you and mommy fight. Can you come back home please?”

Natasha looked at her daughter carefully, was she aware of what she just said? Or was she too sleepy to comprehend what she just called him? Steve paused with his answer, she’s not sure about his location but if he was in a car he probably would’ve crashed.

_Steve hummed in response. “I don’t know princess, it’s pretty dark out, plus I would have to drive really fast to avoid traffic and that’s not safe.”_

“So you’re not coming back?”

Natasha made eye contact with Steve who’d entered the room quietly, neither of them knowing what to say and instead focused on Tatiana and how she just called him her dad. Did he even care? Or was he going to transition into getting used to the name naturally as if it wasn’t a major change.

_“I’m afraid not tonight.” Steve made an unsure noise, “But hey do me a quick favor, can you turn around?” Tatiana turned to her left, Steve chuckled, wondering how she wasn’t able to hear his voice or heard the door open and close. “Other way, look behind you.”_

Tatiana looked behind her and almost dropped her mom’s phone if she didn’t pull it out of her hand on time. The little girl ran over to Steve and jumped into his arms letting out a noise of excitement, hugging him tightly.

“You were gone for too long,” Tatiana said to him as he put her down.

Steve kneeled down to around her height “I know,” he said gently. “I‘m sorry if you had a rough couple of nights.” He was surprised when Natasha had called him, he wasn’t surprised when her voice wasn’t the one he was greeted to and instead it was Tatiana’s. 

Tatiana smiled brightly, “But it's ok because you’re back daddy, and I’m still your little pwincess!” Tatiana had confused herself with the name again, not realizing fast enough that she just called him her father to his face. It wasn’t until her face turned into something of worry, scared Steve might get upset over calling him that, running over to her mom until Steve gently put a hand on her arm. Tatiana timidly looked at him, being reminded of how Joseph had gotten close to her and started yelling at her for calling him her grandfather. How her real dad hurt the exact same spot on her arm when he grabbed her, but Steve’s hold was much softer, pulling her into his arms,

He only returned a smile and kissed the side of her head. He’s kicking himself for even seeing her flinch a little bit, actually believing he’d hit her or go as far as screaming at her. “You’ll always be my little princess, no matter what.” Even if he and Natasha don’t work out, if the results of who the baby belongs to is enough to tear them apart.

“Can you be my daddy now, Stevie?” She asked shyly. It’s been something she’s been meaning to ask for quite some time now but never worked up the courage until now after accidentally saying it to him.

“Of course I can. A thousand times over,” he told her honestly, watching her smile brightly and go back into his arms.

He’d be the dad to her that he always wished he had when he was her age. The dad that she always wanted Alexei to be.

The question of if it’ll be possible to raise and love another child that doesn’t belong to him appeared in his mind once again when his role in Tatiana’s life became clear.

“Can I go night night with you and mommy?”

“Uh actually me and mommy have to do more grown up talk, but I’ll read you a bedtime story, is that ok?”

Tatiana nodded, running upstairs to her room. Steve stood back up, looking towards Natasha who had walked past him, apparently not fully forgiven or happy with the way they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only about 4-5 more chapters left😔😔plus bonus chapters


	35. Chapter 35: Part 2

They were sitting extremely close to one another. Natasha wasn’t sure if Steve did this purposely, or if he’s unaware, that their bodies were very much touching one another, their legs at least.

It wasn’t that big of a deal but when you’re mad at each other and supposedly unsure of her current pregnancy, then yes, touching can be a little awkward.

He did have a good reason though, they were currently putting Tatiana to bed and she wanted both of them there. Steve was reading a book and Natasha had the little girl in her arms.

Natasha softly rubbed her daughter’s back, being watchful for the girl’s breathing once it gave off the notion that she was fully asleep Natasha smoothly placed her in the bed.

Steve closed the book, watching as Natasha brung the covers up to the little girl’s chest. Leaving a kiss to her cheek before she left the room, not even bothering to look at Steve as she side stepped around him.

The man sighed, stooping down to Tatiana and kissing her forehead.

So far, they hadn’t spoken to each other at all yet, it was 11pm, he came back home at 9pm and they’ve still managed to stay quiet. What could they say? What should they say? There’s so many unresolved problems and they didn’t know how to end any of them.

But it’s clear where they should begin..Before he left, he told her he wanted a DNA test. Before he was out the door, he questioned whether the baby inside her was his or not.

Before he proposed, she slept with her ex-husband. Before he confessed his feelings to her, she had been willing to give her ex-husband another chance, that too only fueled Steve’s suspicions, making him nervous and completely diminished his appetite. He didn’t even sleep well because he was scared of the answer.

Steve came out of their bathroom after taking a fulfilling shower. Thinking about what he might say if she doesn’t want to initiate a conversation first.

“Hey,” Steve said to her, grabbing her attention. She didn’t look at him, but he knew she was listening. “I was wondering if you’re up for dinner tomorrow night, after the—appointment..it’ll open up room for us to talk things over when we get the results back.” 

Natasha hummed in response, appearing to be amused by his statement. “Now he wants to talk. Why is it that when billionaire Steve Rogers wants to talk, everyone else in the room is expected to listen?”

Steve exhaled deeply, “Nat, I’m being seriou-“

“I know Steve, you’re a very serious man-“

“Then act like it when I’m trying to talk to you.” Natasha raised a brow at him, coming closer to where he was. 

She has a way of looking at people that makes them feel small. If Steve didn’t incorporate that same look and expression he probably would’ve jumped out the window by now.

Nobody would ever admit it, but even they were alike in some ways. They were both dominant, which was why Steve had never continued his pursuit towards her when they first met. They both had big egos that made conversations like these hard to happen.

Not to mention, each of them experienced things in the past that affected who they are today. His dad was never around, he didn’t know how to talk to women properly, the example was never set unless he was speaking to a female family member. It was harder than anyone knew to be able to become a father figure to Tatiana, and he’s not sure what the ideal husband is supposed to be.

Her ex-husband was everything that was wrong with men. She went through a one-sided relationship where the love was only shown on her part, it was hard for her to understand why Steve was falling apart over it, because when Alexei asked for a DNA test he didn’t give a shit about the results.

He didn’t leave, ironically. He simply did not care.

Steve’s fist clenched, not because he felt the urge to hit her, that’s never the case, if he did he would’ve left again. 

He’s trying to say what he has to say, but he can’t get the right words out. “Natasha, I _love_ you,” he bit out. It was harder to say that this time around rather than when he first said it.

His response caught her off guard too, Natasha trying to understand what he was getting at, that’s not why they were arguing.

He was trying to prove a point to himself. He’s not Alexei and he’s not Joseph, he can be different. “I’m sorry if I can’t exactly express that properly right now or if you feel like I don’t for whatever reason, but I do. You’ve been the only one of my mind the past 3 days. So has this baby-“

“Your baby, Steve. It’s your child.” The last thing she needs right now, is to hear him say ‘this baby’ as if it belonged to anyone. “You saying all this doesn’t help the fact that I think this DNA test is a little extreme.”

“Alright I get that, but it’s something I need to see and hear from myself. Because if you hadn’t slept with your ex-husband maybe everything would be a little different. But you did sleep with him and it’s not different so I really don’t know how else to put it.”

Natasha restrained herself from bringing up Callie. One problem at a time. She’s sure that if she said anything regarding the woman he wouldn’t give her answer. Not a straightforward one at least.

Steve wasn’t sure what to do or how to react when he felt Natasha kiss him. It almost felt the same way he had when he took off and gave them some space, only Steve didn’t reply to it. 

He wasn’t sure how to. She didn’t seem to be bothered by him not kissing back, but when her lips were off his that’s when he realized he probably should’ve.

“If I hadn’t slept with him, I wouldn’t have said yes to your proposal on the spot.” Everything would’ve been so very much different. She wouldn’t have got the answer she needed and was willing to give him another chance. “And I love you too.”

Steve’s attention had been on the ceiling as he laid in their bed. “We’re not having sex tonight, are we?” He turned towards Natasha to see she had already been looking at him. He couldn’t believe those were actual words that came out of his mouth after days of not seeing or speaking to one another.

“I think it’s better if we don’t.” They were still upset with each other and she could sense how anxious Steve was to know whether this was his baby or not. He just didn’t want to voice it. They talked about it enough for one night, it was already emotionally tolling considering tomorrow they’d have the answer.

Both of them looking at each other, trying to read the other’s mind. “You know..The entire time I was at my mom’s, she had said something about our future if the baby isn’t mine and it really made me think.”

“About what?”

“About if I’d be ready to raise another baby that’s not mine. Not that there’s a possibility this one isn’t mine..but the circumstances wouldn’t be the same.” Considering he had been amped up, waiting for this kid to be here for what felt like centuries.

How would he possibly be able to handle the doctor handing them a baby with brown hair and hazel eyes.

“And?”

“It made me realize that I really want kids.” He knows that’s not the answer she was looking for but he didn’t really have an answer to that question either. “As absurd or unrealistic as it seems, you’re the only one I can envision having my children..or our children I should say.”

Natasha wanted nothing more than for him to hold her. Because of course she knows that Steve’s the dad, but there’s so many odds stacked against her that it doesn’t look well on her part.

Sex with Alexei, the photos, her getting defensive about a DNA test. Then there’s a major problem with Callie consistently in her fiancé’s ear, attempting to get inside his head and clearly succeeding in doing so.

They both knew they loved each other, they just didn’t expect it to be hard between them. They started out as polar opposites but that wasn’t even the case now. 

They were getting married. This wasn’t even the toughest patch they’d have to go through in the future.

**_(The Next Morning)_ **

To think it was weird not having him next to her in their bed, it was even weirder knowing he was in the bed and still hadn’t held her. 

It makes her wish she took advantage of all the nights his arms would curl around her. Or how her head would take its place on his chest which felt a lot better than a pillow.

If there’s one thing she is thankful for though, it’s that one of them woke up before the other instead of at the same time.

It’s the first time she’s seen him look so disturbed while he slept unlike the peaceful and relaxed demeanor he usually kept. Almost like he was arguing with himself in his mind.

When she wakes up before Steve, which is usually the result of their mornings, he’d stir awake and tighten his hold on her and place feather light kisses on her neck and provoke her to stay in bed longer with him.

This wasn’t the case today. If he wasn’t the one getting her to stay in bed then it was her that was coaxing him to wake up.

With the way he passed out last night he’s better off catching up on his sleep and sleeping in this morning. 

Natasha opened the door to her daughter’s room, watching as the little girl was already up, stretching and yawning. It surprised her, normally she’s still knocked out and Natasha would have to sing her a song to get her to wake up.

“Hi mommy,” Tatiana said groggily, sitting up and scratching her head.

“Morning,” Natasha smiled, going over to her daughter who laid her head on her lap as soon as she sat down. “You know you woke up without mommy having to wake you up right?”

“Did not,” Tatiana said to her.

“Mm, you did too. It means you’re becoming a big girl and won’t need mommy to do it anymore.”

Tatiana hummed unsurely. She wanted to be a big girl and be like her mom, but if that meant no more lullabies and kisses in the morning then she didn’t want it. “Did not.”

“Yeah you did.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Know what? She’s an adult, she didn’t have to go back and forth with a 4 year old. Natasha kissed her daughter’s forehead before picking her up, taking her to the bathroom.

Natasha noticed how Tatiana lifted her head up to try and peek into her and Steve’s room to see if said man was in there asleep. 

When Natasha walked past their bedroom door, unfortunately the door was closed and Tatiana huffed out a disappointed sigh and grumbled upon not being able to see if he was there.

“Calm down,” Natasha said in slight humor. She called Steve her father yesterday and she was already becoming a daddy’s girl.

Getting Tatiana ready for school in the morning only showed how much she was starting to become a little independent as each day passes.

Whether it’s from her wanting to brush her teeth without Natasha’s assistance, or Tatiana “attempting” to style her hair the way she prefers. It also didn’t take as long either, but that’s probably because the little girl was compliant and didn’t give Natasha any hassall unless she wasn’t feeling well or was going through a tantrum.

Even those seemed to be rare nowadays but even if Tatiana does have a slip up it doesn’t last for long.

The little girl asked for cereal this morning. Without a doubt because it reminded her of Steve, something the man would eat pretty often. 

“And mommy, when I’m 5, I can blow my nose on my own.”

“You can blow your nose on your own now, you just choose not to,” Natasha laughed. “But you’ll be able to make new friends because you’ll be in kindergarten by then.”

“Will you stay with me?” Although she was excited about kindergarten it was still a scary experience, she’d be in a separate school that had older kids in it.

“Only on the first day, then that’s it. Your new brother or sister will be born and mommy and daddy will have to stay home more regularly.”

“Can they sleep with me?”

Natasha had a feeling her daughter would try and look over her little sibling everyday, even if she couldn’t look after herself quite yet. “Not exactly, they’ll need a special bed because they'll be a little baby, just like you had when you were a baby girl.”

Tatiana agreed reluctantly, she’d find a way to sneak her baby brother into her room so she could protect him from monsters. 

The little girl's eyes bubbled when she heard familiar footsteps. Natasha clearing her throat and edging towards a more..distant part of the kitchen than where Steve would end up going.

Tatiana stool on the bar stool excitedly. “Mommy, daddy came back!”.

“I know honey, we saw him last night remember?” she said to her daughter, lovingly kissing her cheek before Steve came over picked the girl up, tickling her uncontrollably.

“But you and daddy didn’t do the thing?” She asked through giggles,

“What thing?” Steve asked playfully, placing her back down on her seat so she could finish eating. He thought he loved when Natasha called him that name, his heart warmed hearing Tatiana say it.

“When you and mommy come here and kiss each other!”

Both Steve and Natasha awkwardly looked at each other, were they even in a good position romantically to do that? “Uhh princess, me and mommy don’t do that everyday. I thought you said it was icky?” 

Tatiana pouted, “Nooo, you have to do it. Please? Please, please, pleeeeaase?” It was the only way that would show they weren’t mad at each other anymore.

Steve looked towards Natasha again who directed her eyes elsewhere as soon as they made visual contact with each other.

“Maybe tomorrow sweetheart,” Natasha told her daughter who let out a little “Awww.”

Steve rubbed his chin for a second before letting out a little scoff. “What, suddenly you’re afraid of a little challenge?”

Natasha stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around. “I’m sorry?” 

“I mean, me questioning something regarding your pregnancy is one thing, but you not being able to handle a tiny kiss..well—that’s another thing..” Especially since she kissed him last night, he felt the need to make up for not responding.

Natasha came back over to him. “You’re gonna do this right now?”

Steve shrugged and sighed smugly. “Wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”

Tatiana was at first anxious about their communication but then watched giddily when her mom gripped her dad’s shirt collar, bringing their lips together.

Steve immediately responded, a little too eagerly. Natasha’s hold on his collar had tightened, it’s the only way she’d be satisfied from him not holding her these previous, his hand being placed on the small of her back. Being as bold to add a little touch of his tongue into their kiss.

Natasha was the first to break away, slowly but surely upon hearing her daughter drink from her cup, unintentionally reminding her that there was still a child present in the room. Her eyes went to Steve’s lips and then towards his eyes where he removed her hand from his collar, holding it in his own and planting a soft kiss to her cheek. 

There was a knock on one of the walls.

Zanders made his presence known. “Mr.Rogers, Ms.Romanov,” he greeted humorously, a little grin on his face, holding his chauffeur hat under his arm. “Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, but it’s 8:05.”

“You’re not. Just got a little distracted,” Natasha replied, coming out of Steve’s arm, making the blond confused with her dismissive actions.

“Very well, are you ready for school, little missy? If I remember correctly you’re working with macaroni today.”

That’s right! It completely slipped her mind, this was what she’s been eager about. She quickly drank the milk leftover in her bowl, careful not to have any of it drip and spill onto her.

Natasha and Steve unknowingly kissed Tatiana’s cheek at the same time. Zanders taking liberty in taking Tatiana’s bag. “See you when you get home, kay?”

“Okay, and daddy, I’ll make you and mommy bwacelets today.”

Steve chuckled, ”Looking forward to seeing it.” He set the little girl down, having her run over to Zanders and hold his hand.

Leaving the two adults alone in the kitchen, a cool, uncomfortable quietness filling the room. They couldn’t wait until this entire thing was past them. This isn’t how they act around each other. If things were normal between them they’d be back upstairs in their room, pulling each other’s clothes off the other’s body. Instead they were mentally and emotionally preparing to go and get a DNA test today. 

“How’s Charles?” Steve asked, breaking the silence between them, not knowing what else to ask.

Natasha shrugged, placing Tatiana’s bowl and cup in the sink. “He’s stable. Still unconscious but stable, his numbers are doing good.”

“And you’re parents?”

“Still the same. Busy being by his side, anticipating the hour he wakes up.

Steve nodded, leaning back against the counter, his eyes focused on his fiancée. “Are you nervous?”

“Why would I be nervous?”

“Well I mean-“

“Stop,” Natasha cut him off, having a sense that the conversation would’ve gone south real fast. “Just stop.”

He sighed looking at his watch. He wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or upset that it was time for them to leave. “We should probably get going if we don’t want to run into traffic.”

“That’s fine,” she answered easily, walking past him out the door. Steve following behind her, his gaze pointing up towards the ceiling, silently praying this would all workout in his favor.

* * *

Callie had a pep in her step as he entered her hotel room, another successful meeting with Joseph, the money he promised transferred into her account this morning.

She felt good. She was exhilarated like she was on Cloud-9. She also felt a little bold. Maybe she should invite Steve over. Crack open a bottle of wine and try to lay another move on him?

Why not? He was an emotional wreck right now, it’d be easy to seduce him into bed this time around, those photos she showed him must’ve been haunting him to no end. It’d be a challenge for him to even think of Natasha in the same light now, it must’ve been a major turn off to even share the same bed as her at this point.

Callie opened the wine cabinet, grabbing one of the glasses.

“I hope you plan on sharing,” A voice said.

Callie instinctively turned towards the direction of the voice. A red haired woman sitting down at the table, her appearance matched that of Natasha’s, just older. “Do I know you?”

“No, but I know you..and you’re one conniving little bitch aren’t you-“

“Excuse me?” Callie scoffed, “No offense but I’m pretty sure the sign in on the door said do not disturb, so if this is what the hotel’s cleaning service quality is like, I’m not a fan.”

“My husband and co-owner of this place, so I’d really be wary of the things you say.”

Callie laughed patronizingly, pulling out another glass from the cabinet, “The rich really can do anything they want.” This was purely illegal. “Let me guess, you’re a Romanov? Not surprised.” Callie placed the woman’s drink in front of her.

Alaina hummed in agreement. “Now, Callie, allow me to ask you a question. How long do you think you can keep this up?”

“Keep what up? Being beautiful?”

“You’re subpar at best darling don’t get ahead of yourself.” Every person in the family carried that sharp wit, except Tatiana who’s still too innocent to even mumble a mean word. “I’m talking about Steven. I did a couple background checks on you and it turns out your record is clean, but then there’s this alias of yours hidden amongst a stack of papers. What was her name again? Selena? And this Selena woman just so happens to have aggravated assault charges, evading multiple counts of arrests, vandalism, stalking and not surprisingly..murder.”

“Sounds like she’s got a lot on her plate.”

“Also sounds like you don’t have enough on yours..” Alaina tipped her glass of wine over, two small pills that were almost disintegrated spilled out onto the table. The woman standing up. “Before you reach for that weapon in your cabinet, I should inform you that your time is running out.” The authorities were already on their way, this place would be going into a lockdown soon. “It was nice meeting you.”

Alaina began to walk out, Callie’s jaw clenching with a deadly stare, quickly trying to retrieve the gun inside the cabinet and pointed it directly at the woman’s back.

She pulled the trigger, nothing but a little *clink* being heard. Alaina took a couple bullets out of her purse and tossed them on the floor. 

* * *

There was always a first for everything. If he was getting a DNA test he thought it would be for a random one-night stand, not the woman he’d be marrying..

Yes the car ride was silent..because they drove in different cars.

That left Steve all the time in the world to think about a lot of things the doctor told him to expect. Blood Work sampling, nervousness, anger, sorrow, sympathy, it was all common apparently.

They waited in the room in distant corners. Not even bothering to comfort each other. Too many things were going through their mind at once to even think straight. Steve’s heart was pounding and Natasha’s was breaking, they really had been out of sync.

How did it even come down to this? A few weeks ago everything was great, now that reality hit them it’s like their fantasy of getting happily married, living happily ever after came to a screeching halt.

The knock on the door pulled them both out of their own worlds, Dr.Eisen coming back into the room with papers in his hand.

“So good news, test results came back quicker than we expected. This normally only happens when the baby has a completely different dad, or the exact same one,” the doctor notified. “You have the option to mail them to your residence, or I can tell you now and any questions you have, you can just give us a call.”

“You can mail-“

“Actually,” Steve said, cutting his fiancée off. “I’d like to know them now,” he ordered, causing Natasha to grin and shake her head as she looked away. It’s like he didn’t hear her nowadays.

“I’m sorry, but in order for that, we need consent from your fiancée as well.” The doctor looked towards Natasha who waved it off in a confirming manner. “Very well.” The doctor flipped to the pages where the results were held and looked over it. “According to our analysts and professional dna profiling team who ran two full course test on the results, we can confidently say that the baby is 100% your child Mr.Rogers.. which I know sounds a little crazy considering the test is only supposed to be 88% accurate but you’ve got incredibly strong genes. We decoded 100% of your DNA and fully unlocked your genetic blueprints, if it didn’t match yours it was matching Natalia’s. Congratulations, you’re still going to be a father.” 

Steve let out a relieved and grateful breath, standing up as he shook the doctor’s hand. “Thank you-“ Steve caught sight of Natasha who gave him a combination of 3 looks. 

Disappointed, Anger and..Hurt.

“Nat..” he called out to her lowly, the woman storming out of the room.

“My son is a big fan of you after you donated such a grand sum of money to fund his school’s sports foundation, he’d hate me forever if I didn’t at least ask for your autograph.”

“Y-yeah, yeah sure.” Steve quickly signed his name down on whatever paper the doctor gave to him before going after his fiancée.

“Nat...Natasha!” Steve held onto her arm, “Hang on a seco-“

“Leave me alone Steve..” She said, pulling her arm away from him. 

“Just—wait.” Steve reached out to her again, this time turning her around to face him. 

She stared him down with the exact hurt look on her face. “Why didn’t you trust me?” She asked tears stinging her eyes, looking into his for a proper answer. “Why’d you believe her instead of me?”

Steve swallowed hardly, mentally kicking himself to say something, anything. “I wanted to, I really did-“

“But you didn’t.”

“I didn’t know what else to believe. I trusted you, it’s Alexei I didn’t-“

“No, you trusted Callie, Steve. She gets into your head and you just let her continuously use and manipulate you without questioning her intentions.” They were doing fine before she stepped into the picture.

“Deep down I knew I was the-“

“Oh deep down? You had to search deep to know that our child was really yours. It took an entire DNA test for you to believe that? When if you would’ve listened to me all this time, instead of going on this fucking tyrannical rampage believing her instead of me.”

“I know—I know, it’s just-“

“Don’t,” she said. 

“Just let me finish-“

“Not right now..I really..really don’t want to hear it right now.”

Natasha moved past him. Leaving him where he was for him to only stare at her as she left.


	36. Chapter 36

Sometimes he wonders how he doesn’t get pulled over for speeding. He obeys stop signs and red lights and all the other basic rules, but there’s been several occasions where he’s pushing 70 mph in a residential area. 

This was one of those situations. Speeding back home and not letting his fiancée basket in her anger. So what if he was wrong and didn’t exactly believe the baby was his? Under these circumstances she’d be upset too if the roles were reversed and say what, Callie was pregnant and he was the one subjected to being the father?

Actually..she’d be upset in that scenario as well, but at least then she’d understand his pain and anxiousness.

He didn’t go anywhere else, he couldn’t do anything else, not until he got the chance to talk to her. It wouldn’t be put behind them as of yet, but it never would’ve been solved if they keep avoiding each other like this.

He ignored calls from Callie that were oddly frequent to the point where he had to turn his phone off. Before that he ignored calls from his mom who probably wanted to know about the results.

Just about blocking the outside world of all distractions and complications. Right now he had to get to Natasha and just speak to her. It felt like he was racing to Rockefeller to propose to her all over again.

Only this time it wasn’t a proposal, it was an intervention for them to just get out what they had to say. He doesn’t care if she yells at him and he won’t care to bring up a sensitive topic, he knows she’s tired of being like this with him, just as much as he is with her.

Most times he wishes he could just fast-forward into time and just live and just live a life with her where they already have this big family. Where they’re happily married with their pets and kids.

Taking family vacations free of any drama, just relaxing and relishing on the sunny beach or snowy mountains. Where their kids are eating ice cream or sipping hot chocolate.

They’ll have another baby after this one and they’d have to spoon feed their baby everything and-

He was getting way ahead of himself..they’d just focus on talking this out for right now.

Steve found her car parked in the driveway, he left his car running this time because turning the ignition off was 4 seconds he would spend on being 4 seconds closer to them seeing each other.

Thankfully he did because he caught her just as she was walking up the stairs. 

“Too good to talk to each other now?”

Natasha scoffed, continuing her path up the stairs. “Like you were quick to talk to me when you left for 3 days. Met any new women this time around?”

“No, but I also didn’t end up in bed with my ex husband either,” he shot back. Well? He said he wouldn’t shy away from a sensitive topic.

Natasha ignored him, it was basically a race with him attempting to go after her while she ignored him.

“This could all be so easy Natasha.”

“Can it? Because nothing is easy about it right now, Steve. You want me to admit everything I did wrong? Will that make you feel better?”

“I mean an apology goes a long way, yes.”

Natasha turned around to him, making him stop in his tracks, looking each other straight in the eyes. “Then I’m sorry,” she said to him. “I’m sorry I slept with my ex husband. I’m sorry I made you doubt our baby being yours. I’m sorry for making you feel distressed this past week and I’m sorry for bringing my own personal dilemmas into your life.” She only thought he’d be helpful towards it like he was before.

“And what about everything that's happened with Clint?”

Natasha gradually furrowing her brows at him, Steve could feel himself that he chose the wrong words instead of accepting her apology and saying sorry himself.

“You make it real hard not to bring up Callie, if I were to question how you felt about her you’d probably lie about that too-“

“You know what, I’m not even surprised at this point, because apparently I still lie about everything in our relationship right? I’m lying about loving you. I’m lying about wanting to be married to you. And I’m lying about being excited for our future together.”

“Honestly Steven, with the way you’ve gone about all your other lies and how fucking convincing you make things seem, I wouldn’t be shocked.”

“Am I convincing or are you just seriously insecure? You think we’d be having this conversation right now if I always put Callie before you?” That he’d be trying his best into mending their relationship? “You want to blame me for everything, when I’m still trying to make up for my past mistakes one at a time. If there’s one thing I can count on Callie for, it would be to try and help me solve my problems rather than create new ones!”

Natasha’s hand trembled at her side, her jaw tightened. All the while Steve tried to relax himself. Catching on to that look in her eye, mesmerized by how much Tatiana picked up after Natasha. They shared practically all the same expressions..including the one where they were mad and upset at the same time.

He’s seen that exact same look on the little girl’s face.. That same day he accused her of pushing Emma down.

“Don’t tell me you’re-“ Steve tried to catch up to her as she went into their bedroom. “Natasha!” Closing the door in his face before he even got the chance to enter.

Steve caught his breath, breathing a little heavier than normal. 

Great. He’d have to make a list of where that conversation had gone wrong. His back went against the door, pressing the back of his head to the barrier that was blocking them. He slid down the frame and let his head rest on it. Hearing her do the same.

How could they be so close to each other yet so far. They were on the same page of completely different books.. How could two people that seemed so perfect together end up like this?

His hand dug into his pocket, pulling out an index card and looking at it blankly.

* * *

Callie locked her car door, tossing the brown wig off her head and tossing it into a backseat. Joseph was right, that coverup would come in handy one day.

She couldn’t believe she had to fake being a brunette for so long. She much rather preferred her blond head of hair and not that hassle of color.

Hotel security didn’t even recognize her. Everyone in this goddamn city were ignorant, conceited buffoons who thought too highly of themselves. She didn’t even feel the least bit sorry for every brown haired female the had been stopped by security just as the building was going into lockdown.

It was also a good thing Joseph booked that hotel room under his very own name. They wouldn’t dare stop her knowing that she was an accomplice to him. Sticking by with what she says, the rich really can get away with everything.

If that hotel was run properly, instead of being a corrupt business like everything else in America, the hotel wouldn’t have let a single soul out of the building.

It didn’t make sense to single out a specific description of a person, because clearly the woman they had been looking for got away, so that Alaina bitch can go shove that up her ass.

Even though she escaped, time was still ticking. When or if Alaina got word that they hadn’t found anybody that matched the description she’d back on the lookout.

She had to either skip town again and leave Steve behind selfishly ignoring Joseph’s orders. Or see him one last time, get one last chance to try and get him to split with Natasha like his father wants.

Callie damn near broke her phone after Steve ignored her call for the 9th time. That couldn’t have been him ignoring it. It had to have been Natasha pressing decline. Maybe he was in the shower and she didn’t bother to let him know his phone was ringing.

They were going through a tough spot right now, maybe they were busy “talking” things out.

How typical, having sex to fix all their problems, Callie could never. Granted, she is the one that stirred up most of their issues, but there had to have been some underlying unfaithfulness she wasn’t a part of.

This was why she wouldn't let them be together. Steve needed to be with her. Not only did she want him physically, but Callie still appreciates the money she receives from his father every time the two of them are one step closer to breaking up.

“No answer, no problem blondie..I’m coming to you.”

Joseph approached the front door to his home, as he entered, another man with a box in his hand walked out. First it was only one, then one turned into an entire sports sized team of them.

He pushed past one of them, finding his house to be bare and more empty than how he last remembered. “Where are you going with that? I’m talking to you!” They proceeded to ignore him, his patience quickly running low, knocking a box out of one of the movers hands, “What, you don’t speak English? I asked, where are you taking my things?” 

“They’re not taking your things dear, they’re taking mine.” Joseph heard his wife speak. The woman standing at the top of the foyer, gracefully walking down. 

Joseph chuckled condescendingly. “You? And just where are you going?”

“Home,” Sarah replied easily, coming down the steps.

Her husband—ex husband, looking at her as if she lost her mind. “Have you gone insane? Honey you’re already home, cut the nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense Joseph, we don’t have a marriage anymore. You know it, I know it..Hell our own son called it when he was only 16 years old.”

The man creeped up on her slowly, glowering his light colored eyes. “So that’s it, huh? You’re leaving me because you agree with that disgrace of boy-“

“His name is Steven and make that the first and last time you talk down on him.” She was blindly in love this entire marriage, hoping for a change but barely putting the effort in, that she will say is her fault.

But he was also so reluctant to change and she couldn’t do the heavy lifting alone.

His stance became defensive, now looking down at her like he would to all other people, making her seem like a servant that was supposed to obey his every will and need.

“I’ll allow you to leave.”

“I don’t need your permission.”

“You’ll be back..time will tell. Have you considered where this’ll land you financially? I’ll take and drown out every cent, every penny in your bank account, leaving you with nothing.” She’d be on the streets begging for him to take her back. Who would she rely on? That boy? Was she aware of how embarrassing it is to have to depend on a child for money and shelter?

Her posture remained sturdy, not faltering upon his demeaning intentions. “Then I should be grateful I listened to my lawyer. My former lawyer, 13 years ago, the first time I was considering leaving you.” 13 years of funds that doubled with interest. Her son also offered her a spot as an executive for his business that she’d be considering not to mention Ivan’s father left her a sum of his earnings in his will when he passed.

She’d make it just fine.

Joseph roughly grabbed his wife’s arm, preventing her from leaving. “Sarah, you aren’t leaving me.”

“Joseph let go of me.”

It’s the roughest he’s ever been with her, not letting his grip ease even when she tried to break free.

There was a hand placed on top of Joseph’s, grimacing as his hand was forcibly removed. “Hasn’t anyone taught you 

to never put your hands on a woman?”

The voice was deep, manly. Alarming Joseph and yanking his own hand away from this random person’s hold, examine the stature of the man. “I see.. So is he the reason why you’re quitting?”

“Don’t be foolish. I already told you why I’m leaving, but let me say it more meaningfully.” She brought a hand to his cheek, tender with her touch. “You’re an ass, Joseph...You don’t love yourself and for that I learned you’ll never be able to love me or anyone else. We’ve had some good memories but that ended a long time ago.” It was a fun ride but they both ran out of gas. “I can’t be with you anymore..the papers remain on the bed, they’ve been there for a week now.”

She fired every lady staff member and hired them at her new residence. He was finally alone

Sarah led her and Brian out of the house, Joseph glaring at where she once stood. He expected his heart to ache but it didn’t, he felt more sorry for himself, for the first time in forever. Only proving her point more. He couldn’t have possibly loved himself or her if he just let her walk out without putting up a fight.

* * *

Neither of them moved from their positions, still sitting back against the door. They didn’t want to be near one another but they were also afraid to leave each other at the same time.

If there was ever a more confusing couple..,

Instead of making new positive memories, they had been reminiscing on the old ones..How so much had changed between them since they first met.

They were silent in the same area, when they could have been discussing baby names for their child. Planning out how they’d want the nursery to be designed. Talking about whether Natasha wanted to breastfeed until a certain age or transition to formula after 6 months.

Natasha could hear how he was flicking something with his finger. Despite its consistent noise, it calmed her down. He was still here. As long as she heard that flicking, it reminded her that he was still with her.

He was a stubborn man and she’s finally starting to see why she loves that about him so much. She didn’t like his dominance..she liked his sturdy and that never giving up attitude that had even inspired her at one point of their relationship..

Then the flicking stopped.

Steve pulled his phone out soon after plucking his finger against the index card. Going into his and Natasha’s previous messages..everything they’ve been sending each other these past couple of days have been filled with passive aggressive answers, unanswered or ignored messages and just not at all what they were like a month ago. 

A month ago where everything was filled with heart emojis, coy/suggestive answers and immediate responses.

Steve sent her a text message. ‘You want to hear what I wrote for my vows?’

Natasha picked her head up from her hands. Seriously? He was texting her when she was just on the other side of the door. She wiped a tear that strolled down her cheek as she contemplated on even replying to him. If she didn’t, he’d only blow her phone up with more messages..once again ‘never giving up attitude’. 

It would then prompt her to throw her phone over the ledge of the balcony.

‘Not really,’ she texted back.

Steve’s jaw clenched, not giving up on his task of trying to get to her. ‘Just listen..please?’

Natasha didn’t provide a response back but her phone began to ring, just now realizing Steve had changed his contact name in her phone to ‘Husband’ and they weren’t even married, his contact photo being the one where he had taken a picture of them kissing way back in Hawaii.

Answering the call and leaning her head back against the door, holding the phone to her ear as he spoke.

“I know I lied to you, and you to me. I know we both deceived each other and possibly broke each other’s hearts worse than anyone else in our past has.”

“ _Yes really! How many times do I have to say it, I do not love Natasha! I’m only using her! It just so happens that the sex is a perk of our relationship, otherwise, I’d be miserable in this entire made up relationship. My money comes before anything and anyone and I’d be damned if I let that bitch take it from me.”_

_If her heart didn’t break, she was sure it would’ve froze over into ice once again, her hand practically punched a hole into the elevator button as she stepped back on._

_The making love part, learning to love, being scared to love her... it was all a lie. “He doesn’t mean anything to me…I’m over him.” She repeated, leaning up to peck his lips. “I promise.” Even if everything happened yesterday, she was all the way over him._

“I know I’m probably not the man you had imagined you’d be standing at the altar with and I never in my wildest dreams figured you’d be in the spot my future wife is supposed to stand..”

“ _You think being my wife won’t be nice?”_

_She caressed the side of his face with a small smile. “I’m sure whoever you end up marrying, is well deserving of you, Steve.”_

_“Yeah,” he sighed, going on top of her and pinning her hands down. “You’re beyond deserving.” It doesn’t get better than her and it was a shame their relationship wouldn’t strive to the point where they do have serious talks of marriage. “It’s pretty sad and ironic that my future wife thinks she won’t become my future wife.”_

“I remember the night we met, 5 years ago, you rejected me. 5 years later you accepted me and 5 years from now you will have suspected that I was planning on kidnapping you because that’s how obsessed I’ve become.”

Natasha felt a small smile creep up on her face, listening to his words.

“The first night we spent together I stayed up and watched you sleep for minutes. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into the next day and I want the next days to last forever. Only to be amazed by how heavenly you look when the sun creeps through what’s now our bedroom window and onto you.”

Natasha bit her lip, not bothering to wipe tears that graced her cheek, afraid that she might miss something else he had planned on saying to her, really wishing she would’ve recorded the call.

“I know we’re not perfect and I know we both have our own personal growth as adults we need to go through. The kind of growth that’ll make us thankful for all the times we did feel giving up and calling it quits. I’m aware that not even a couple words on a piece of paper will be able to express how much you mean to me. Nat, I can’t sleep without you. I can’t eat without you. I can’t think properly without you around. You and Tatiana..you’re my family now. You both take up such a large space in my heart that I’m not even sure there’s room for me to love myself anymore. I want to give everything I possibly can to you and our kids..but no amount of money or gifts in the world can ever be able to top how valuable my love is for you…you still there?”

“Yeah,” she said softly. “And all of that fits on an index card?” For some reason she could literally feel him smirking on the other end, hearing something slip beneath the doorway, showing her the same index card that was once in his hands, proving to her that it was blank. Everything he had said was purely from his heart and unscripted.

“Can I come in?” She heard his voice say.

Steve heard the knob to the door move, quickly getting up from the floor and finally being able to see her..again.

The first thing they did wasn’t kiss, but even more romantically his arms pulled her body in for a hug, she could feel how fast his heart was racing. Nervous as if this moment was their actual wedding day.

All she ever wants to do is be held by him, have his arms around her. 

This may as well have been their big day with the way they were both putting an end to their tears, recapturing those loving looks they’ve been missing out on these past couple days.

His hand slowly caressed her cheek. “I’m sorry..”

“I’m sorry too,” she said back to him, “For everything..”

Steve slowly nodded, in agreement. “For everything.”

He cupped her face in his hands, sealing their lips in a kiss that put all other kisses to shame, stunning the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story coming to an end in 2-3 chapter😖😖Let me know what other concepts for stories, especially Christmas ones, that you may have !


	37. Chapter 37

Natasha placed her hands on his shoulders, breaking their kiss.

She has no idea how they ended up on the bed, but it sounds exactly like how things used to be. She used to believe it would be a bad thing but now she’s incredibly grateful for it.

Except this wouldn’t end up like every time they made up. This includes having sex..a lot of it when the opportunity is given.

It was different this time around. To her anyways. It’s not like she didn’t want to have sex with him, it’s just sex isn’t what they need right now or to be focused on. There were other situations that needed to be handled. She eased her way out of the kiss, gently pushing him away.

“What happened? Is this too much pressure?” Steve asked with a slight pant. Natasha smiled and cascaded one of her hands down his chest whenever he asked that question. It only became more and more frequent the further she became in her pregnancy.

“No, but I don’t think we should have sex now, tonight and all the other days after that.”

Steve leaned away only a bit, looking at her with a bit of surprise. “As in forever?...” that may be an issue if they want more kids in the future, which he does. And he’s not fully onboard with surrogates. “I guess that’s fine, I mean it’ll be a hard adjustment but-“

“I didn’t mean forever,” she cut him off, watching a subtle look of relief go across his face. Natasha tenderly wrapping her arms around his neck. “I think we should wait until our honeymoon. It’ll be more romantic, fulfilling and a lot more passionate.” She awaited his response, he was just staring at her. 

“Natasha, I hope you know you’re a very persuasive person and can talk people into a lot of things, you should put your powers to good use.”

Please, that wasn’t even the most persuasive thing she would’ve said or done to get him to agree. And it wasn’t even that suading, he was just very agreeing.

“So this means you still want to get married, I’m still your fiancé? I think you still like me,” he said childishly

Well she wasn’t still wearing this ring for nothing, it didn’t even cross her mind to take it off. “I prefer the term future husband..and information on how you managed to hack into my phone.”

“That’s not important, we just made up.” Steve quickly connected their lips before she got the chance to rebuttal.

He didn’t even try to hack into it for the sake of seeing who had been texting her and calling her, he wasn’t that kind of guy. When they were dating, then yes maybe he would’ve hacked into her phone for the specific reason. Except he really only did it so he could change his contact name and photo.

The pace of the kiss was slow and deep. It was hard to ignore the sexual tension between them after days of being off balance with each other.

They mutually broke the kiss, only to look at one another lustfully. “Does this wait until our honeymoon thing have to start now or?” His thoughts became dizzy as she gave him that look, expecting her to kiss him again but she didn’t. “There’s something else on your mind, isn’t there.”

“You know what it is.”

There had been so signs of aggression or annoyance on either end, he understood. He also said after he gets an answer on who the baby—his baby..their baby belongs to that he would handle and start talking about Callie. 

“Did you know she was taking pictures?”

“Nat, I didn’t even know she was alive,” he answered quickly, he knew the exact same information she did, which is little to none.

“I meant what I said, Steve..” She watched as her hand went along his pecs. “About Callie and your friendship with her.” Steve inhaled deeply, this was always..a touchy discussion. 

“It’s not that easy, Callie and I are best friends-“

“I know. And I’m not trying to start an argument about it, or be inconsiderate to how you want things to be, but honey, I really,  _ really _ need you to listen closely.. I know you want to look after the people you care about and that’s great. But you have to see that she likes you. On a very romantic and obsessive level if she doesn’t mind taking pictures of me half naked in order to break us up. And I’m not saying I won’t marry you otherwise, but it’ll be extremely difficult being in a marriage where I know that one of your childhood best friends will get themselves drunk to strike up enough courage to try and sleep with you because I can’t handle it anymore Steve, or be ok with bearing the information that she has explicit photos of me on so hardrive, I really can’t.”

Steve sighed, not out of anger or tiredness, but because he knew she was right. It wouldn’t be fair to her. “If it makes you happy..and secures our future together..I’ll do it without another fight. Plus I don’t think Tatiana would be too upset about that either.” That puts an end to who he puts first. It’ll always have to be her. 

Natasha cupped his face in her hands, this time actually bringing him in for another kiss. What started off as sweet and heartwarming became heavy in a matter of seconds. The sexual tension between them was still very much present.

This time the exhale that escaped from Steve’s mouth, was one of annoyance because someone had started calling her, resulting in their kiss being broken once again.

“It’s my mom,” She told him, amused by his disliking and impatience, not bothering to push him away when she felt his lips go to her neck. “Hello?”

_ “Okay, good news first, Charles woke up, but he’s still a little dazed from the drugs they gave him to cope with the pain. Next, are you and Steven home? I need to speak with you. The both of you, right now. Are you busy?” _

Why does she allow him to be a constant tease on the phone? He doesn’t even care that one of his hands was traveling lower than anticipated “..Kind of. Why what’s wrong? Does dad need more emotional support?”

“ _ No, but I need to have a word with you and Steven. Tell Romeo to put his pants back on and meet me at the manor.” _

Her mom hung up without missing a beat..Welp, the ending to that conversation was slightly embarrassing.

Natasha caught Steve’s hand as he was about to actually take his pants off, the man giving her a hurt and distressed look.

“Seriously?”

“Think of it as practice. We have a long 6 weeks to go.”

Right. The thought of waiting 6 weeks to have sex was an idea he couldn’t believe he just went along with. They’d have to renegotiate that later.

“I’ll join you guys in a bit,” Steve told her, he noticed a certain car parking in the driveway from the balcony of their room before they exited.

“Why?”

The door busted open, looking down from the foyer they both saw Callie come in frantically, her and Natasha’s eyes immediately coming into contact with one another, Steve’s not sure who was giving a colder expression.

“I’ll take care of it,” he said to her gently, giving her his words, bringing her attention back to him much to Callie's obvious dismay.

It wasn’t the worst timing in the world. It was approaching 1’oclock in the afternoon. “Tati’s gonna be home soon,” she said to him. It’ll save Zanders some time with the drive to her parents house and make up for the little girl only seeing Steve for a couple of minutes this morning.

“It’ll be handled by then,” He reassured, leaning in to softly kiss her. It’ll be quick knowing that the little girl is unsettled by Callie’s presence.

Normally, what Clint would do whenever Steve and Natasha kissed was point his gaze in a different direction. Callie was a different story.

She watched them, unnerved without a care in the world. As if it was her job to study how their lips moved against one another, silently criticizing everything Natasha does, every move she makes. 

Steve carefully watched as Callie’s hand twitched when Natasha walked past her. He doesn’t doubt that it didn’t fly by Nat either.

Neither of the women spoke a word or greeted each other. A random person would’ve assumed that they were long time rivals and their relationship was built off hate. Which isn’t necessarily wrong.

When the door closed it had just become the two of them. The brunette turned blond instantly equipped a chipper attitude.

“You like the new color?” She asked coyly, running a hand through her hair.

“Callie.”

“Don’t be shy, we all know you have a thing for blondes..despite your current interests lately. I’ve never heard anything good about redheads but-“

“What’s your angle?” Steve asked her as he looked at her from the top of the foyer, leaning against the railing and fumbling with his car keys.

“What do you mean?” She asked innocently and then scoffed. “Blondie I just got here, how did your fiancée manage to blame me for something already?”

“Don’t play dumb, Cal. It’s never been an  _ interest _ of mine when people act stupid around me.” He was starting to show the side of himself that was business stricken. That zero nonsense kind of mindset. A serious face and cold demeanor.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find this version of him to be arousing. The only downside is it’ll be a lot harder to throw herself onto him. Callie let out a short laugh as she continued to look at him. “Steve, I really don’t know what you’re talking about—is that a hickey?” She asked with a squint of her eyes.

“Not relevant..you made me believe I wasn’t the father of my unborn child-“

“I didn’t make you believe anything-“

“I’m talking,” Steve cut her off, surprising her greatly. Men and women, he treated them the same in the business world and when it came to getting his point across. Although if he said that to his mom or Natasha, they would’ve gotten their point across by sending a hand across his face. “Then you bolted out of the city for a while when the entire accusation made me look like a deranged dictator that doesn’t trust Natasha. What’s your deal?”

“Have you forgotten I live in Jersey? And actually I never said you weren’t the father. I was just merely suggesting you weren’t. Why would you be in the wrong after the pictures I showed you?”

“And what about those pictures?“ he finally moved from his position, coming down the steps. “Explain to me why you thought taking explicit photos of Natasha and showing them to me, wouldn’t have made me question your motives after the drama with  _ my _ child in her stomach was over with?” It was taken 6 months ago, she lied to him about her whereabouts since the first day he saw her on the beach. “Were you even really drowning that day? Or was it all an act?”

She was no child and she wouldn’t be scolded as such. “Am I supposed to answer that?”

“It’s a question, several of them. You tried to jeopardize my relationship but the only thing you ended up fucking up was our friendship.”

There goes that style of communication and verbal tendencies. Making people feel the need to hide into a ball because he talks in an intimidatingly harsh way. She’s not sure how people are able to work for him.

But it was something else. He was tormented, it brought him pain. He was getting rid of his first official friend. These lies couldn’t be forgiven. Her lies went deeper and cut him more. He mourned someone for 20 years. 

“How long were you creeping around us?”

“Steve everything I did was only for you-“

So she admits to stalking them. “How long?” He repeated, not leaving any room for excuses, he didn’t want them.

She didn’t even look disappointed, that alone was heartbreaking to him. It was like pouring out his anger to a brick wall, never receiving a reaction of any kind. 

“You can’t marry that woman. Her mind is not in the right place, she’s not ok. Just like Clint, she needs help.”

Steve held what he planned on saying. Coming across a newly found piece of information that rammed into his brain after her statement.

“How do you know what happened to Clint?” There it was, her silence spoke a million words, finally being able to crack that nonchalant facade, seeing a glint of mischief go through her eyes. “You’ve got to go.” 

Both his anger and suspicion was rising and he wasn’t sure which would topple over first. Patience was clearly a trait he hadn’t inherited because it was running real low. He needed her out of his sight.

“I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want to be without you again Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes, she’s been without him for 20 years, she’d be able to deal with the rest of her life. The last thing he’d do for her was open the door—and walk out of it as well because he still had to go meet with Alaina. “Let’s go.” He paved for the door, only for Callie to step in front of him, putting her hands on him. “I’m not going.” She’d do everything in her power. Her arms forcefully went around his neck, attempting to bring him in for a kiss, but she was only quick enough to press her lips to his.

“What the hell are you doing,” his removal from her was a little more rough than he intended on it being, causing her to fall on the floor, hitting one of the decorative tables on the way down.

It looked like it hurt. It should’ve hurt, which was why Steve had crouched down as well as soon as her body hit the floor, checking to see if she was ok.

One hand cupped around her ankle, clutching on to it. The minor shriek she let out when she hit the table wasn’t comforting either.

“Let me see,” Steve told her, stationed by the same ankle that was ailing her.

Callie waited until he was looking closely at her foot, checking for any bruises, any signs of swelling or redness. Her free hand stretched up to the surface of the table until she felt around for a hard object. 

“Does that hurt-“

Steve felt two good hits to the head get planted right along the crown of his head. Able to power through it, until he made the mistake of showing his consciousness, where Callie took the opportunity to send one final hit to his head, wiping him out for now. “Hurts more when it’s the person you love.” Her breathing was evened out, looking at the trophy in her hands. A ballet completion course; Tatiana Romanov. “Who would’ve thought your little princess would be your undoing?”

* * *

Alaina had anticipated the arrival of her daughter, she understands the drive over here was quite lengthy but it was worth it. 

It was a discussion that needed to happen in person because she doesn’t trust saying it over the phone. Who knows who could be in the room listening, watching their reactions.

When her first born arrived, Alaina’s eyes went around hurriedly, looking for a tall blond man that was nowhere in sight. “Where’s Steven?” She asked quickly, motioning her hands around for the man.

Natasha looked at her mom weirdly. “He’s at home talking to Callie.” She raised a brow when her mom started cursing in Russian, the only time she’s seen her so stressed out was when she was in labor with Tatiana. “Alright, you need to breathe, what’s the matter?” And they wonder where Yelena gets her dramatic habits from.

“That woman! She’s alone with Steven, I’ve seen a side of her that neither of you have witnessed. It’s not safe to be around her.”

“I’m pretty sure Steve can handle-“

“You really think he’d be willing to put his hands on a woman from his childhood? Natalia you know better than anyone how hard it is to let someone go, why do you think it took you so long to leave Alexei?”

First of all...ouch. It was true, but Natasha wasn’t seeing how her ex-marriage had to get dragged into it. Out of all the examples that could’ve been used. Maybe she’s been around Steve too long and Americanized her, because Russian insults weren’t supposed to hit that hard.

“What are you trying to say, Steve’s in trouble?” How much strength can an average sized woman harness? What weapons would be accessible to—that’s right..America, where everyone owns a gun apparently. 

“I’m not saying he’s in trouble, but he’s not exactly safe around his friend’, either. She’s not who she says she is. Them being alone together, who knows what might happen.”

It’s like she was talking circles, what exactly was her mom trying to tell her. ‘She’s not who she says she is’, Hell, Natasha picked up that vibe from the start, she just didn’t want to be dismissive of how Steve felt.

“Look, I had a talk with Clint-“

“You visited him-“

“I’ll explain everything on the way. I know I called you over here, but I was expecting your fiancée as well. Right now we just have to go back.”

That was almost a 47 minute drive back, whatever her mother was downplaying, or not telling her, she was doing it because she was being mindful that any stress or worrying didn’t bid well, especially after this past week with her and Steve.

Alaina was trying to keep the intensity of the drama at a moderate level because her concern for her daughter’s pregnancy was also something to take into consideration.

“I’m coming too.”

“You’re home..” Alaina said to her husband. Charles was awake but she figured her husband would want to stay and talk to the man, however he did look tired. “Are you sure you don’t want to get some rest?”

Ivan shoved the feeling of drowsiness off, he wouldn’t let them go alone if there’s mention of harm in the way, as a father and a husband, his wife, daughters, and grandchild was his first priority in terms of safety. “I’m driving.”


	38. Chapter 38

Zanders picked Tatiana up from her seat, the sleeping little girl giving off her usual whine. “I know, I know, but we’re back home now.” Zanders said softly.

He could sense the bitterness between the couple before he had left, perhaps it’s better if he doesn’t disturb them, he’d just leave Tatiana in her room and let her finish her nap for now.

Right when Zanders reached the door, it opened, revealing Steve’s friend. “Um excuse me, is Ms.Romanoff around?”

“I’m afraid not,” Callie answered regularly. “She’s on her way home as we speak, but Steve is upstairs, I can take her to him if you’d like, you must have had a long day.”

Mr.Rogers car was in the driveway..the guard at the gate even confirmed it as well. “The longest. I also have to make a visit to my friend Charles in the hospital. Would you mind carrying her up to him for me?”

Callie scoffed, flinging her hand in a flattered way. “It’s not a problem at all, I’ll take her to him right away.”

Zanders nodded, gingerly passing the little off to Callie. Tatiana made a little noise before resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. Callie also made sure to take the little girl’s book bag as well. “Oh wow, she’s lighter than I expected.”

The chauffeur laughed in agreement. “According to her, she’s still a big girl. Have a good one.” Zanders said respectfully, going to his car.

“Same to you.” The smile plastered on her face immediately became stoic when the door closed, dropping Tatiana’s bag on the floor out of disgust. What did she look like carrying this brat’s things?

It was bad enough the child was sleeping on her. Unfortunately, she couldn’t drop her as well because then she’d wake up and start screaming which would alert the guards or some kind of security figure. Callie really didn’t want to end this child’s life out of annoyance, not yet anyways. She’s been close to doing so in almost every past encounter.

Callie happily walked past Steve and Natasha’s room where the man had been tied up on a chair, the places he received his injuries now bruised and blood stained, his eyes expressing a sign of sorrow towards Tatiana seeing the little girl past by in Callie’s arms asleep, going to her room where he assumes she set her down and left because she dropped her off pretty quickly.

Steve looked at the woman blankly, in an emotionless and annoyed expression. He would make the attempt to curse her out but his mouth was currently duck taped. Wherever she was able to find fucking duck tape from, he would’nt put it against that she had it somewhere stashed in the back of her car.

“What? I closed the door so she wouldn’t be disturbed, it’s the least I could do right? We wouldn’t want her interrupting us.”

Steve boredly rolled his eyes, this bitch was crazy. He was so elated that she was back in his life that he couldn’t see the signs being given from every direction.

The coincidental meetups, the constant phone calls, criticizing his relationship with Natasha, using people that’s close to him. Damn, he wonders what happened between her and Clint, something she said had to have made him snapped. Whatever she told him had to go against Steve himself that gun was aimed at him.

Right now he wasn’t even sure what she plans on doing with him. Tying him up to a chair? This chair didn’t even belong to them, and he’s sure as hell wondering where this rope came from as well. No matter what she decided to do with him however, he just couldn’t let her touch Tatiana.

He wouldn’t forgive himself and neither would Natasha.

Actually, she would forgive him, and that’s what he fears the most because it’s not what he wants. His heart will have pain for both him and her. He promised her he’d never let any one else harm that little girl and she gave him all her trust..he couldn’t allow another promise to be broken. She wouldn’t be able to take another heartbreak.

Callie snapped her fingers in front of him, pulling him from his thoughts, waiting in an impatient manner. “Hey, hey, anyone in there? I hope you’re thinking about our future together, because I meant what I said Steve..that woman is crazy.”   
Really? Natasha was the crazy one? Natasha never tied him up in their own bedroom...not with harmful purposes at least.

“Think of it like this. If I Iet you end up marrying Natasha, you’d end up letting her walk all over you. Whatever she desires, you get, you’d enable her every little habit, every addiction. And inevitably, when she falls sick, you’d be the one having to take care of her, hand in foot for the rest of your life..plus she’s Russian so you know she’s carrying quite the lifespan. Then you’d look back on your life seeing that it’s been wasted. While you could’ve been out living life, you end up staying home because Natasha needs you to stay home and watch the kids. Natasha wants to go out on a date tonight. Natasha needs you to call out of work for the rest of the week because she’s experiencing labor pains from the millions of babies she wants to have.”

Did that honestly sound like a bad thing? Millions of babies aside, he doesn’t have trouble being there for her or their kids. He has a domestic desire to be around them as much as possible. Play with them, eat with them, celebrate together, she’s describing the life he wants to live. If she was such a secretive stalker then she’d be able to see how many times he smiles whenever he’s around his fiancee and daughter.

“The troublesome anniversaries, the arguments, all the disagreements--God can’t you see it blondie!” Callie roughly gripped his chin, bringing his face towards her, “I’m on your side, but you’re making things extremely difficult.” 

Who was this woman? He didn’t look at her with hate, he looked at her with disappointment. Reminding him of everyone he’s ever hated in his life before. His father, the man who stabbed her, Clint...she was just like the rest of them.

“What?” Callie asked when Steve mumbled something, ripping the tape of his mouth.

“I said, what happened to you” If she was gonna go on about his life then she’d better start spiling about her’s the past 20 years.

“Steve you have no idea..you thought you hated your dad now?” Wait until he hears about why she had disappeared from his life.

* * *

It’s like she couldn't even breathe. 

She’s more of a tell me the bad news after the problem is resolved, kind of person. Which is why her shoulders felt heavy as her mom informed her about Callie. Nothing she said was violent related, except for the fact that she managed to pass a firearm through hotel security and had purposes of shooting her mother in the back.

What if she brought it along with her this time again? What if she’s had it on other occasions? Times where even Tatiana was around?

If there's a time and a place to gloat in Steve’s face..it’d be later when she finds out that he’s safe but according to her mother, Callie was just as messed up as Clint, only more worse and a give or take security threat...and this was her way of trying to calm her down?

She felt like a little kid, trying to block out the sounds of her parents arguing, except instead they were debating on what to do about Callie once they reached the house.

Zanders confirmed to her that Tatiana was with Steve but when she called Steve he wasn’t even answering his phone. By that time, Zanders was already at the hospital and off the clock, meaning his phone was off as well.

Her father was practically zooming down the highway, but despite the speed, all she needs to know right now is if her daughter and the man she plans on marrying is okay.

She felt like Callie, calling his cellphone endless amounts of times hoping he’d pick up, but he never did. And now she’s starting to really worry because after her 8th time trying to call him, it didn’t even go to voicemail. The call hadn’t gone through at all.

Times like this.

It’s times like this where her mind automatically starts to assume the worst. Callie kidnapped her daughter and planned on killing her child and fiance with the exact same gun she pointed at her mom’s back the other day.

The chauffeur also confirmed that Tatiana was napping when she had been dropped off and Natasha’s not sure if that’s the worst option right now given the circumstances. However, if Tatiana were to wake up, she’d be scared and confused, expecting Steve to save her, or have mommy come to the rescue, only to be devastated upon seeing Callie with violent intentions.

Natasha gave up her task on calling Steve, it was a dead-end option, no one would pick it up. It’s not that Tatiana was too young for a phone in this generation, but she wouldn’t exactly be the best in operating one, and she was still asleep so that too wasn’t a realistic option.

She was thinking on her toes at this point. Calling her assistant and being slightly relieved when someone had finally picked up.

_ “Hello?” _

“MJ, listen to me very carefully..I need you to do me a favor.”

* * *

Steve kept his gaze at the floor as he listened closely to everything Callie was explaining to him. It had to be the truth because she had nothing else to lose. It was all carefree because he was defenseless,but if he was able to breakfree at least a hand, he was worried he’d might strangle her, or save all his energy and go kill his dad no matter how dark the thought was.

His father paid that man to do everything that happened to Callie that night, only Steve wasn’t supposed to interfere and neither was his childhood butler at the time Niles.. He had plans on her being sexually assaulted and he had plans of that knife landing elsewhere. The reasoning behind it all was unclear but his guess was that he had tried to get rid of Callie in front of his face in order to either traumatize him and have him learn what he was capable of as head of the household, or to try and make Steve this cold, unforgiving bastard and put his mind on building the company and take his mind off the girl he was slowly falling love with.

Unlikely, probably much to his father’s surprise, he managed to take care of both objectives. He had been wrongfully scarred and for a long time he was a stone-cold man who hadn’t believed he was able to love others..that is, until Natasha and Tatiana left their mark on him.

20 years later, he’s been keeping tabs on Callie and this family this entire time, making a deal with her family that if they kept the “accident” out of the news that he’d pay all her medical expenses and handle their financial woes they had been going through.

Everything being hidden under his nose-and shit, his mom probably knew about it too right?! She’s been weird about Callie’s reappearance, and she was the one that openly admitted to knowing she was still alive. Could it be possible she hadn’t known his father’s true intentions? Because she is the one that said Callie had been stripped from his life for his safety, not for their personal gain..

“So you see Blondie..I’ve been watching you for what, 4 years now? Reading every article I can on you, disguising myself in the big city,” Callie sighed, sitting on the bed, folding her legs. “Watching you bring women in and out of your apartment, none of them being the same except for 3 lucky ones, I was getting pretty bored.” Honestly she was, at first she was outraged, then someone spiced up the events. “Then someone interesting steps into the picture, this red haired woman, I recognize her face right away because she’s always in the news for some reason, turned out she’s another richy that got their success from mommy and daddy..you two have that in common.”

Now she was trying to get on his nerves, pushing and daring him for a reaction because he forever hates when people would continuously say that his wealth was prided from his parents alone as if he didn’t have to earn his position and reputation from the bottom because his dictator of a father was too self-absorbed to even make him an assistant.

“Only I knew she wouldn’t be like the rest. To be honest, I thought she’d be around for a week or two. But I was shockingly wrong because t-this woman, she’d go over to your place, then you would be gone for a couple days at a time until I got this bright idea! Follow this woman back to her home and thank god I did because there you were!”

Stalking him meant stalking Natasha and stalking Natasha meant stalking Tatiana..she probably even knew Natasha had a daughter before he did.

He was tired of this, he was tired of people being the exact reason why he doesn't like to be so open and social now. He didn’t trust as easily when she left and now when she’s back and showing her true colors he’s not even sure he would want visitors at the house anymore.

“Callie what is it that you want?” Why was she rambling as if he cared about her psychotic habits, once he reached a phone her ass was gone.

The woman took a deep breath, trying to bite back her smirk, clasping her hands together and trying to regain her composure. “I want you to choose.”   
“Choose between what? Whether I'll call the police or the national guard?   
Her eyes rolled, groaning in apparent annoyance, “Come on Blondie now isn’t the time for dry humor.” She stood behind the chair and wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, coyly looking at him. “

“Who’s it gonna be? I know you’ll completely break down from the little girl being murdered and end everything with Natasha because you wouldn’t be able to stand the guilt. But getting to do this to you seems so much more satisfying knowing that without you around, Natasha will be heartbroken and you won’t ever have to worry about experiencing heartbreak ever again..because you’ll be dead of course.”

Steve’s eyes met hers and looked at her unimpressed, so that was her plan? Just decide whether she wants to take him out or a 4 year old? They both knew his choice wouldn’t matter because of course he’d choose himself to make the sacrifice, but why would he trust that this woman wouldn’t hurt Tatiana after he was taken care of?

Mj didn’t even know Natasha had given her a key to the house. That had to be worth some kind of bragging rights to Darcy and Yelena. Not only did the assistant have keys to the office, she also had keys to the residence and she was only 23 years old..how sweet was that?

Mj picked up the girl’s book bag by the door. She was told specific directions, quick and simple, quietly get Tatiana who should be in her room, if she sees this Callie woman run the hell out of the house and alert the authorities..actually she was suppose to alert the authorities once she left either way, but it sounded like an action movie, she was excited.

Mj walked into the house making sure to calm herself as she began to get a little overwhelmed at the sight of this place. There was the foyer as soon as she stepped through the door (that she purposely left open). 

She was told Tatiana’s room would be upstairs, on the left side of the hall with a door that the little girl made Steve paint a light pink and helped her put stickers of princesses on it-bingo.

Damn she didn’t even get time to stop and admire the home before she came across a pink door that definitely had Tatiana’s name on it..literally since there was a little sign hanging on it that said “Tati’s room, princesses only” and yes Mj did take a picture because it was an opportunity she just couldn’t pass up.

She gradually opened the door and saw the little sitting on the bed, tiredly rubbing her eyes, Mj recognized that lip quiver right away.

“Shh,shh, hey look,” The assistant hushed, having experience with this little person. “It’s just me, Mj? We’re still best buddies right? We love getting yogurt and mommy’s coffee at the yummy deli next to mommy’s building.”

Tatiana let out a tiny little cry,“I want my mommy.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I came isn’t it? Because mommy is on her way, and she sent me on a mission to get you, can you come with me pretty please?” She held her hand out.

Tatiana nodded, taking the woman’s hand. She trusted Mj, whenever her mom had a quick meeting, she’d be the one to watch her and they’d blow bubbles and eat bagels together.

The assistant had a wince on her face as she silently closed the door, walking past a room with double doors that she assumes was the master bedroom and just to her fucking luck, they heard a voice that made Tatiana stop walking and let curiosity take over.

“Daddy?” She said quietly at first. Slipping out of Mj’s hand and running over to her parents bedroom door.

“No, no, no Tati we really need to-”   
How fast was this kid? Just as Mj reached the little girl’s hand again, she opened the door. “Daddy!”

Mj’s face paled and the little girl beside her had fallen into confusion, not being sure or liking that his friend was with him, and puzzled by her dad being tied to a chair.

“Well..this is awkward,” Mj gave a little wave into their direction. “Sup,” She greeted.

Tatiana tried to run over to Steve, and Callie put her hand onto her hoodie, stopping her from getting close to him. “I don’t think so..Not this time, kid.”

Tatiana stuck her tongue out at the woman and broke free of her grasp, going over to Steve and standing in front of him. “Daddy, can we get ice cweam?”   
“Daddy’s a little--busy right now princess, can we do it tomorrow?”   
If there was a tomorrow that is. He was just glad she was ok and able to make it out of here. Callie wouldn’t be able to get to him at this moment because Mj was here. She wouldn’t be able to get to Tatiana either..which would just leave him. This is possibly his last time seeing her and she didn’t even realize it.

“Fine,” She agreed dramatically. “Is this a game daddy, can I play too?”

Steve grinned, finding it in himself to smile whenever he saw her. “Not today, I’m sorry.” Sorry for ever making her cry or upset at him, looking at her with a hint of sadness. It could very well be the last time he’d see Natasha as well and the only chance he has to see her is from looking at the little girl and picking apart the resemblance. 

“We’ll have a tea party later ok?”

“You pwomise?”   
Steve’s jaw slightly clenched, crossing his fingers where Tatiana couldn’t see. “I promise. Be a good girl okay?”

“Okay, I love you daddy.”   
Steve felt a sharp pang go through his heart. “I love you too.” And he meant it, he really really does. If he won’t be able to see his unborn child then he’s grateful that he was in her life for the time that he was and got a taste of what being a parent actually felt like.

He made a motion with his head for Mj to take Tatiana away, the assistant, looking at him concernedly, was he just ready like that? Ready to “go”. He was tied up for god sake why isn’t he putting up more of a fight?

“Steve-”

“Take Tatiana and get out of here,” Steve told her seriously, he didn’t need her to be in here any longer than she already has. She needed to go, the both of them. He couldn’t risk them getting hurt as well.

“But what about-“

“ _ Just.. _ do it.”

Mj obliged no matter how close she was coming to going against it, Callie was seconds away from catching some hands. “Come on,” Mj softly said to the little girl, getting her hand away and pulling her away from the room, Tatiana sadly waving goodbye to Steve, wanting to stay with him.

Mj got out of the house as quickly as she can, following the last step in the direction and alerting the police, she doesn’t doubt that Natasha and her family did the same thing as well, those red and blue flashing lights would be noticeable anywhere.

Callie put a sarcastic hand up to her heart and pouted. “That was heartbreaking blondie, completely and utterly heartbreaking.” She was as he averted his eyes away but even she could notice how a tear fell down his cheek. Callie cupping his chin and bringing his gaze back to her where he didn’t even attempt to mask his sadness with hatred. “Steve stop it, I’m serious..you’d only be making this harder for me to do..please?” She pulled this knife from the kitchen, Natasha must’ve known a guy because these were custom, the blade too sharp for any kind of cooking, maybe he should’ve checked to see if she was out murdering people. “I’ll try to make it quick..I swear. I’ll put it right where I received mine, that way we’ll share the pain the correct way.”

He wished she would shut the hell up and just get it over with. He doesn’t need to listen to her voice after he’s heard Tatiana’s for what will have been the last time. He imagines Natasha’s voice being that exact same way when she was at that age. He’s forgetting the fights he and her went through, only remembering the good times, the what would have been great times. He’d end up waiting for her, wherever he ends up. If they couldn’t live together in this life at least they’d get the chance in the afterlife, hopefully.

* * *

_ Steve had two fingers scale across her across, holding his hand under the bed of her knee and hooking it around his waist. They weren’t having sex and they weren’t talking, they were just touching and enjoying each other’s company. _

_ He’s never felt like this before, this comfortable around a woman. _

_ Would people believe him if he said that he practically lives at her place now? He sometimes forgets that he owns his own residence.  _

_ Some of his clothes were here, he hops in the shower with her like it was second nature, their conversations are deep and meaningful, not just flirting and suggestive anymore. _

_ They have gotten so used to each other, is this what it’s like to have feelings for someone? _

_ But he couldn’t feel this way, should he? Their relationship is built off lies because he doesn’t love her like she loves him, he’s using her, he’s manipulating her person in order to get what he wants because that’s the kind of person he is. _

_ Natasha pulled him in for a kiss, one that Steve immediately reciprocated. _

_ Oh and his paternal relationship with Tatiana was one he hadn’t expected at all. When Natasha first told him she had a daughter all he did was laugh because who would think that a woman like her would have a child? But the more he got to know her, the more he saw that she was a great mom, an amazing one. _

_ She was patient, understanding, caring and loving. No wonder Tatiana was so easy to be around. _

_ He somehow developed his own routine with her as well; joke around during breakfast, pick her up after school when he can, get ice cream or other snacks. Spend time together, just the 3 of them.. _

_ Steve broke the kiss when he ended up on top of her, brushing his hand through her hair and gently pecking her lips. “I wanna marry you,” he whispered as if he was telling a secret. _

_ Natasha sighed with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Stop saying that.” _

_ “I’m being serious. We can go to the courthouse right now.” _

_ “Steve-“ _

_ “You told me that you’d love to be married to me, Nat.” _

_ She does remember saying that but part of her feels like it was in the moment. “It’s a big commitment.” _

_ “That I’m ready for. What’s making you second guess everything now?” _

_ It was like there were two sides to him. One that wanted to be with her and would only be shown through his most vulnerable moments, and another that’s still so vindictive and wants everything to himself. _

_ “I just want to make sure that it won’t become something we regret later on..” _

_ “It won’t be. We’re perfect for each other.” _

_ “I don’t know about that,” she laughed, shortly tugging at his locks. _

_ Her smile makes him smile, he wants to see it more, he wants to be the reason for it again and again. “Natasha Romanov, will you marry me?” _

_ Like she would say yes to a half ass proposal like that one. It wasn’t spontaneous as much as he’s been hyping it up to be. “Where’s my ring?” _

_ “Back at my place.” _

_ Natasha rolled her eyes, “Yeah right.” _

_ No? She’d see it eventually..” _

* * *

They arrived before the authorities that were still quite a distance behind them trying to get through the gate. Mj has left but she stayed near the house because she wasn’t sure where else to take Tatiana so instead she waited for Natasha to arrive, thankfully they did.

Her father and mother ran inside, Natasha couldn’t pass up the opportunity of pulling her daughter in her arms, tightly hugging her. 

Memories of the abuse Tatiana described came flooding into her mind, making her more emotional on if she were to lose her daughter by the likes of her previous father. “Are you okay?” Natasha asked her. Feeling Tatiana hesitantly nod, something she knew only happened when she was shaken up. Natasha softly kissed her daughter’s cheek, gingerly unwrapping Tatiana’s hands that were clutching on to her.

“Mommy, don’t go,” She began to cry, she’s waited for her all this time and now she was going to be separated again, she just needed her by her side.

“I have to go see if Daddy’s okay,” Natasha told her, making sure she understood, gently cupping her chin. “Stay here with Mj and listen to everything she says, understand?” Natasha wiped a tear away from her child’s cheek, giving her a subtle nudge towards her assistant before going to see about her fiancé.

Steve awaited for his demise. She told him she’d make it quick but that wasn’t possible if she planned on aiming for his shoulder. She was lying. That wasn’t the only place she planned on striking because it was survivable.

“I wish it didn’t have to end this way blondie.” Callie positioned her weapon at a threatening height. “We would’ve been good together.” One quick jab to his shoulder and the other to his neck, that’s all she had to do. “Say hi to your grandfather for me.”

Time went slow, Steve could hear it clicking, like raindrops plopping into a puddle. His life flashed before his eyes, seeing Natasha, Tatiana and his son, all of them waiting for him. He’s married on the other side. Retired like he said he would be, watching along with his wife as their kids played and jumped on their bed.

Alaina burst through the locked door, Joseph coming in behind her.

Steve’s eyes clenched, eyebrows furrowing, trying to conceal his shout upon feeling a knife go about 2 inches deep into his shoulder.

A force caught Callie’s hand, restricting her from plunging the knife deeper into Steve’s shoulder.

“What-“

Callie turned around, coming face to face with an older looking man, his hand vibrating over hers out of anger. One she wasn’t familiar with; but he was staring her into her grave as if she’s been his enemy all his life. Looking into his grey eyes that had been broken.

“Little girl, I’d rather that knife go into me than seeing another person from my family on their deathbed by the likes of you.”

He never thought he’d be relieved to hear Ivan’s voice as much as he is now. Letting out a painful shout when Ivan was forced to extract the knife from his shoulder, Alaina finishing her task of getting the ropes from around his limbs. It felt like he could breathe properly again.

Then she walked in..and his world really did get brighter.

Steve felt her go into his arms, two magnets coming together. Letting out a soft and painful grunt upon wrapping his arms around her, he was bleeding but neither of them cared right now. Burying his face into her neck and relishing the smell of her, the feel of her. He needs her around.

The sounds of Callie screaming for Steve was blocked out as she was escorted out in handcuffs, making him hold onto Natasha tighter. Unrelenting, leaving a couple kisses to her neck, confirming his safety.

Ivan analyzes the two, how words weren’t needed to understand what they meant to one another. Realizing that Steve wasn’t scared of dying. He was scared of not being able to live his life with her.

Not being able to experience his kids running downstairs Christmas morning, walking into the building with them on the first day of school. Birthdays. Anniversaries. He wanted to live the rest of his life with her.

Alaina tapped her husband’s shoulder, silently telling him to let them have a moment. The man taking the hint and quietly exiting.

The room stayed at that silent volume, nothing but whispers on Steve’s end, he was saying his vows again, having them memorized, Natasha listening to every word that came out of his mouth.

Steve sat on Tatiana’s bed putting her to sleep. The little girl refused to leave his side once she caught sight of him again. Steve didn’t mind at all, not when he thought today would be his last day seeing her.

It didn’t even feel like this day was real. Everything had been an out of body experience, almost like a dream. It still felt this way because he wasn’t supposed to be alive still. Moments away from his final moments, yet here he was, putting his daughter down to bed. 

Steve felt Natasha’s presence enter the room, knowing she had been watching him by the door for sometime.

She ended up taking a seat next to her fiancé who had been focused on Tatiana’s sleeping. 

“You know..when I had first seen her, the only thing I could think about was how we used to hang out together. Then when we had a conversation and it reminded me of how much we’ve both grown..it seemed too good to be true. I should’ve known I was getting ahead of myself.”

He was doing it again. Blaming himself for something that shouldn’t be on his conscience. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know any better.”

“Yeah, but I should’ve..especially how she would act towards you and almost—“ Steve took a deep breath..keeping his eyes forward as the image of how her apartment must’ve looked liked before she burned it. Weapons, photos, journal entries.. How she could’ve harmed both Natasha and Tatiana. “I should’ve listened to you.” He looked down at the water, twirling his engagement band that was on his finger. 

“You did listen to me.” That’s why he’s still with them.

He can’t live 6 more weeks without being married to her. There’s no telling what the future may hold but he wants to find out while calling her his wife and him her husband. “I can’t wait anymore, Nat. I need to get married to you. Let’s just do it, the end of this week. I’ll personally have everyone flown out and we can make this thing happen once and for all.” What were they waiting for? Everything was done except for the actual reception itself. He was ready.

Steve smoothly placed Tatiana in bed, tucking her in before he and Natasha stood up, he reached out for her hand, gently caressing her ring while his hand tenderly went across her cheek. “There’s no one I’d rather be with, other than you..and I’ll repeat it every day, every hour, every second for you to understand that no one, not even people from my past, can ever take me away from you. I love you, Natasha.”

“I love you too..the end of the week it is.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I downplayed the last chapter of this story is because the epilogue is more satisfying (I didn’t forget about Joseph)


	39. Epilogue: Part 1

Natasha had the thought of getting married on her mind for the whole week. Not like it hasn’t been on her mind since he first proposed to her. 

But now the idea was really settling in at an intense speed. For the first time since it was placed on her finger, she took her engagement ring off that would soon be replaced with an official wedding ring by her soon to be official husband. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

When he gave her the idea of getting married soon, she had alternated it into the following week. Just because it made a little more sense and Natasha wanted him to have at least 3 days of physical recovery time no matter how many times Steve insisted he was fine mentally.

They stayed in the house Steve bought in the hamptons for Tatiana’s birthday because they didn’t want Tatiana to sleep there for the nights, not until they had a team of people search their home for any suspicious items Callie might’ve left behind.

Now they were at her family’s vineyard. Not too far out from where the Hampton’s home was. The wedding reception was planned to be held here back when they first started organizing this.

Everything already seemed perfect and it was only 6 in the morning. The sun making its way on the horizon and creeping into her bedroom. She and Steve had been separated by tradition when they first came here. Him doing his things as the groom and she doing her things as the bride. Tatiana was occasionally in and out of her room, but most of the time she was with her cousins having slumber parties in the kids room.

Natasha came out of her bathroom, hearing something get placed at her window. It was a ladder, she could tell by the slightly audible metal clanks that it made. That’s when she saw blond hair pop into her view, and gawked, fully closing and locking the bedroom door. Did he seriously just come through her window?

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked, pulling him inside before anyone got the chance to see his body sticking out or stepping inside her window.

Steve gave off a slight wince from the strain of his shoulder. “Came to see you obviously.” He wore nothing but white shorts and a blue top that hadn’t been buttoned up all the way.

“Steve you can’t be here.” Her dad accepted their relationship not too long ago and her grandmother had just gotten over the fact that she was pregnant before getting married, if he caught him in here or alerted anyone of her overly traditional family members, he’d be crucified. 

“That’s what makes it more exciting. I came all this way with that heavy ass ladder and you’re not happy to see me?” He teased, placing his hands on her hips. He wasn’t gonna let a family tradition or rule stop him from seeing her, this was their wedding and he’s been feeling pretty empty without seeing her or Tatiana the past week.

Her hands went to his chest before clutching onto the collar of his shirt. “We would’ve seen each other later.”

Steve started moving them towards the bed, “When have I ever been known for being patient?” He asked coyly, picking her up and placing her on the bed. His body leaned down over hers, his position was dominant with pinning her hands down but she could get out of his grasp if she wanted to.

“That’s true.” she smiled, sliding her arms around his neck. “How was your bachelor party?” She didn’t mind him going to a strip club, letting him look and keep touching to a minimum.

He didn’t really enjoy himself as much as he thought he would. He had a nice time overall, but the problem was that none of the girls dancing were the woman that he was currently on top of. He had a better time going out to eat and drinking rather than getting a dance from a woman called “Candy”.

“It was ok, wouldn’t mind you and I having our own private party, but your family’s tradition is really throwing me off,” he leaned down to peck her lips. When they looked at each other again time stood still, a gentle blush surfacing his face. “We’re getting married today,” he whispered happily.

“We are.” They shared another small kiss.

Today might’ve been the last comparison that she’d have between Steve and Alexei. Steve was waking up at dawn because he was excited about getting married. As a person that hates this time of day, it speaks a lot. He’s excited to the point where he’s sneaking through her window with a risk of being spotted.

Natasha can’t remember if Alexei was sober or not the day they got married.

A peck turned into a lengthier kiss, making Steve give off a little aroused noise. They enjoyed it for as much time as they could. Having not seen each other this entire week and going through so much drama just to get to where they were.

It all felt so easy now, they were getting married today and had the rest of their lives to enjoy it. The atmosphere was also nice, just being the two of them in the early hours of the morning right now before things would get hectic.

However..not seeing one another all this time also meant not being as—intimate either. Also meaning they didn’t know how much they’d miss kissing and get so easily distracted by it.

“Steve, wait,” Natasha said in between kisses when she got the feeling it’d lead to something else if they don’t stop while they’re ahead.

“What is it?” He asked slightly pulling away, with how they were both panting a little he should’ve picked up the hint. “I have a condom.”

“I’m pregnant, it wouldn’t matter if you didn’t.”

“Well then let’s keep going, we have about 2 hours before anyone is supposed to be up.”

Natasha grinned at him and his impatience, her hand softly pushed through his hair and down to caress his cheek. “You know we can’t. You should probably get going before someone wakes up and sees that ladder on the side of the house.”

He let out a bothered sigh. They were so close to getting it done, damn it. “Fine, be that way.” Purposely stalling from moving off of her just in case she changes her mind last minute. “Not even for a minute?” He was desperate for anything at this point, he’d even settle for a little more skin-to-skin contact, they could just cuddle and he’d be ok.

“сегодня вечером у нас будет все время мира,” She told him in her native language, watching as he smirked and bit his lip as if he knew what she said.

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“What’d I just say?”

“I don’t know, but it sounded nasty.” Making it really hard for him to want to leave right about now.

Natasha placed her hand on his jaw, bringing his lips towards hers. “We’ll have all the time in the world by the end of today,” she whispered in English amongst his lips, shortly kissing him again.

This time Steve really did get off of her, much to his displeasure, opening the window once again, making sure his ladder was still there and the coast was clear. “Last chance,” he tempted, stepping outside the window.

“I’m ok.”

“You’re passing up on all of this.” His hand motioned around his body. 

“I’ll be fine.” She kissed his cheek before closing her windows.

Steve huffed out a breath of air as he looked down at the distance he had to walk back down and then carry back to a shed. “Great..” 

He made his way down the object, step by step until he felt his foot touch the grass. Now to carry this heavy ass ladder back to the shed before someone spots him.

There had been a clearing of a voice, Steve recognized and hissed upon being caught and turned around, coming face to face with Alaina.

“Going somewhere, Romeo?”

“Uh no, just going around checking the windows and making sure they were...working?”

Alaina hummed, tenderly patting her grandchild’s back that had been sleeping in her arms, “Can you see through them?” Steve nodded. “Then they’re working.” His clothing didn’t look askew so she’s convinced that he and Natalia hadn’t been doing anything too explicit. “Come on back to the room you have a big day today, don’t worry about the ladder I’ll have someone take care of it.”

Steve didn’t bother putting up a fight. Maybe he’d talk back to her father just for the hell of it but he and Alaina had gotten along from the start. “Is she doing ok?” Expressing his concern for Tatiana. No one filled him in on her well-being this past week and he completely forgot to ask Natasha.

“You know how she can be. If she doesn’t miss Natalia then she’s missing you. She’s been asking for her daddy a lot recently.”

“I wish I had the opportunity to see her and Nat this week but-“

“The family tradition is eating into your time. I get it, I thought the same thing when it was Ivan and I getting married.”

“Yeah well,” Steve walked over to them, kissing the side of Tatiana’s face. “I’ve waited this long, and it’s finally happening.” He’s finally getting married today,

* * *

Sarah had to make a quick pit-stop, “Keep the car running,” She told Brian who obliged.

She stood tall and kept his posture straight as she entered the house she had no plans on ever coming to ever again. The years she spent here was surprising. Her conscience would never be clean because she’s allowed her son to live here growing up and it had the worst impact on him.

Sarah remembers when Steve had been just a little boy, the nights she was home with him, he’d beg to sleep in her and Joseph’s room. Tugging on her clothes and throwing tantrums whenever she declined him and even that was rare. 

Her little boy used to sleep beside her at night, filling Joseph’s spot. He had been her little man, vouching to protect her from any and everything. Her hand would always brush his hair while he was asleep and he would always have the most bizarre sleeping positions it was hard to ever forget.

Now her little boy was growing up. It was still hard to believe, but she’s in love with the idea of her son finding love. Steven was getting married today. He and Natasha had a baby on the way as well. He’s succeeding in filling in that space in his heart with creating his own family.

She had extreme faith that Steve would take care of them immensely.

Sarah pushed the door open, it wasn’t even locked or closed. For a house that was empty it surely looked a mess. Yes it was still morning, but every last one of the lights were off except for one lamp in the living room, followed by a rugged looking ex-husband of hers nonchalantly sipping a Jack Daniels straight from the bottle. The only acknowledgment of her presence was him glancing at her.

“Joseph,” She spoke to him.

“Sarah..I see you came crawling back huh?” He took another long swig of his drink, laughing/hiccuping and laying his head back. “Come greet me the right way, darling.” His eyes had been closed, separating his legs and patting his lap in an attempt to get her to come over.

He was sick and miserable. She could tell with just one look of him how broken he was no matter how hard he tried to hide it. How agonizing it must’ve been to be the one that’s been left alone in this house. Big and Empty.

“I know about Callie.” Alaina told her, Steve told her, she’s pretty sure Tatiana mumbled a couple words about the woman. They informed her of everything. She didn’t blame Steve for being mad at her at first but he soon realized his mom was just as oblivious as him when it came to Joseph hiring Callie and offering her hush money. “They won’t let this slide.”

“Who’s they? You and the boy? I’m scared shitless.”

Sarah opened her mouth to say something before deciding on keeping quiet. She’s wasted enough of her words and time on him, from back then to now. It was talking to a brick wall. “Good day, dear. I wish you the best of luck,” she said to him, those being her final words towards him.

“Eh, fuck you.” He drunkenly tipped back more of his drink, uncaring my throwing his bottle onto the floor, making the glass shatter.

Sarah turned her back towards him, leaving the door unlocked on her way out, the police would find it useful that they wouldn’t have to break in to arrest him.

Putting her sunglasses on as she re-entered the car, the sun shining down on her. It’s a beautiful day for a wedding and an even better life without a toxic man around her.

* * *

People have been running around all morning. From a skyline view one might think that the movement resembled military training, or people playing an actual sports game but nope, just getting ready and setting up for a wedding.

It was a private one, closed to only family and a limited number of friends who were permitted one guest, nothing more, nothing less. The security was tight for a number of reasons, specified by Steve himself.

Ivan had been the main one, surprisingly, checking to make sure everything was in order. If he was behaving like this on her second marriage, Natasha would love to see how he behaves when Yelena gets married, he’d probably be up the entire week waiting for the event to take place.

Her dress was on, the fit being just as expected, only showing her baby bump just a little bit, but not squeezing the life out of her where it was a hazard for her or the baby. It was perfect, today just felt too good to be true. Natasha figured she’d be crying from her and Steve officially becoming husband and wife, or from her hormones being slightly outrageous, but she’s managed to keep things calm, mostly because Tatiana was in here and if Natasha started to cry, so would she because the little girl doesn’t like to see her mom sad.

Her makeup was done as was her hair, she couldn’t believe this was happening today. She thought she’d have 6 weeks to be anxious for this moment but she was getting that butterfly feeling in her stomach now. 

Tatiana sat on her aunt’s lap watching her Gigi “make a scene” as her aunt and mom would put it. Alaina wiped the tears from her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re getting married again,” she sniffed. “God, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so in love before.”

“Ugh mom, stop being embarrassing would you? Save the tears for when I actually find a stable boyfriend.”

“Yes but sweetheart, by the time that happens I’ll have twice the amount of tears to shed.”

Yelena rolled her eyes, well she wasn’t wrong, she’s only 24, it’s not like she’d have her whole life planned ahead of her. It’d take a couple months...years.

“Remember, Talia you don’t have to go through with this.”

“Mom,” The daughter’s said simultaneously.

“Where’s Ivan when you need him?” Darcy teased, she expected him to remind Natasha about that kind of thing. Last time anyone saw him he was by the caterers, checking over the list of foods and catching up with relatives.

Yelena made a couple poses in the mirror, practicing her posture. “What do you guys think? As maid of honor should I stand like this, or like this?” Tatiana stood next to her aunt, mimicking her stances and trying to make the face as well.

The room fell silent, Darcy and Natasha exchanging looks before reading each other's minds and coming to a decision. Yelena cockily smirked when Darcy left the room, the look being smeared off her face when their mom left as well. Whenever she left that meant she wanted Yelena and Natasha to privately discuss with one another.

Yelena scoffed, dropping the poses altogether, “Why am I not surprised?” She asked rhetorically.

“It wasn’t an easy decision.”

“Uhuh.”

Natasha could sense the hurt in her sister’s eyes and she hadn’t even been looking at her, she was avoiding it actually, pointing her direction out the window. “Yelena…” Natasha turned her sister’s face towards her, watching her eyes water and pushing this guilty feeling aside. “I love you, so much.”

They’re sisters, no matter what problems they had in the past, or how upset and angry they’ve made each other, nothing would ever top the fact that they were family and that they grew up together, a title in her wedding shouldn’t determine their relationship.

“Really? Because it feels like you’ve always loved Darcy more.” They stopped hanging out once she stepped into the picture. As soon as Natasha came back home from her first semester at an Americanized high school she explained how she and Darcy were already close and “sisterly”.

“I picked Darcy because I have something more to offer than a pointless spot in my wedding.”

“It better be my niece, your house, or your entire bank account.”

“Not exactly.” She’s not sure about those last two things but she is welcomed to come and see Tatiana whenever she wants. “I want to give you my job position.”

“What, why?”

There were a few reasons. “Well first of all I know you’ve been taking the same business classes I took no matter how much you try to deny it.” She knows how the corporate world works. “Secondly, you’ll be getting an actual salary and won’t have to rely on our parents for everything. And lastly because further along the line, when Steve and I are wrapped up in our kids it’ll force me to choose whether I want to keep working or watch my kids grow up.” It felt like she missed so many early milestones for Tatiana; her first steps, her first time trying solid foods etc.

“You’re entrusting a 24 year old with this?”

Age didn’t have anything to do with it. She was just about the same age when she took over. “You don’t have to decide now, you don’t have to decide at all. Just think about it, it could end up being really good for you.” Maybe she’d end up finding her own Steve, with the exception of not being deceived into a fake relationship of course.

Preston poked his head into the room, giving them the 10 minute warning, Tatiana picking up her basket of flowers and holding her mom’s hand.

“I’ll think about it, right now I need to focus on not pushing you out the way and taking your place as the bride when it’s time for you and Steve to kiss.”

No matter how heavy and bitter things got between them, at the end of the day they were sisters...Nothing would ever come in between that.

* * *

His friends were around him making minor adjustments to his attire, stripping away any small piece of lint that caught their eyes, even if it was a microscopic bit. Steve was busy trying to get his mind in order and make sure he wouldn’t faint.

Coulson was zooming around him trying to persuade him at the last minute to choose him as a third best man because he went a little off tradition and made both Sam and Bucky his best men.

There was a small knock at the door, they thought it was Preston at first who had already entered previously, but when the door opened Steve heard a click of heel and saw his mother enter in the room.

“Ma?” He wasn’t confused as to why she was attending his wedding, she’s her mother, of course he’d want her there. But he’s more concerned as to why she’s not out in her seat with everyone else.

The other occupants in the room left, taking this as a sign to give the mother and son some privacy.

“Son, you look sharp,” she complimented. 

“Thanks..shouldn’t you be..”

“I know..and I am, I just wanted to get one last look at my son,” before he’s out there at the altar, preparing himself to be married. 

Sarah straightened his collar, the last adjustment that needed to be made before he was ready to head out.

The action reminded him of how his mom used to do that when he was younger, now Natasha’s the one that’s doing it for him.

“I’m getting married today,” he said absentmindedly, this all still felt like a dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. His life shouldn’t feel as satisfying as it does now. It just felt too good to be true.

Sarah smiled at his excitement. “You are.” She looked over his appearance one last time, truly seeing that he wasn’t a little boy anymore, but he’d always be her little boy.

She pulled her only child in for a hug, one last time before he was a married man. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered to him, thankful he took a different route than her and Joseph. Thankful that he was finally happy and the hate that filled his heart was replaced with love.

Despite his feelings towards his father, he still finds himself wishing that he attended his big day. That he’d accept his wedding with open arms and be excited that he was getting married.

Steve realized yesterday really couldn’t have everything he wanted, money or not. Still, it would’ve been nice to think about what would’ve been if his father had only seen how happy he is right now.

* * *

~~**_0 weeks, 0 days, 0 hours, 0 seconds until the wedding_ ** ~~

  
  


Steve took a deep breath as the music started playing, tapping his thumb against the back of his hand. He smiled at the sight of Tatiana being the flower girl and dropping petals onto the floor. Watching as the little girl reached up and placed one of the flowers into his pocket and each of the groomsmen pocket and bridesmaids hands, erupting a laugh from the crowd, she always had been the light of everyone’s day.

He looked towards his mom who was blatantly standing up and taking pictures on her phone like he was posing for prom. Silently asking her what she was doing and rolled his eyes in embarrassment when she waved it off and continued photographing him with the flash on, they hired professionals for a reason.

His heart dropped when everyone stood up, swallowing harshly when the pianist reached that infamous tune, signaling the bride’s appearance, having to force himself to look in her direction and couldn’t take his eyes off her when he did, letting out a barely audible, “Woah..”

Steve felt his head get light and legs go numb at the sight of her, forgetting what was happening for a second trying not to pass out and wishing he would’ve let one of his buttons undone and opted out of wearing a bow tie that felt like it was choking him.

Natasha let go of her dad’s arm as she reached her spot on the altar, her father kissing her cheek and giving one last warning look to the groom as he muttered his name.

“Steve.”

His nickname, he muttered his nickname, not his actual name. He hadn’t bothered adding the “N” in his name and that said a whole lot.

“Ivan.”

Steve wasn’t necessarily sure if they were on a first name basis yet, but her father did end up smirking at him, almost taken as a look of appreciation, silently asking him to take care of her as he went to sit down.

He took a calming breath as he lifted her veil, almost having the wind knocked out of him and getting this warm feeling in his stomach upon seeing her.

They didn’t bother with vows because they’ve dually come to the conclusion that words could never express the agony of their love and what it means to them. Not enough people understood their relationship quite like they did to understand what they meant when they say words aren’t necessary.

“Do you, Natalia Alianova Romanov, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

“I do.”

“And do you, Steven Grant Rogers-“

“I do,” Steve answered, not waiting for the priest to finish. He didn’t have to say anything else, he’s just ready to be her husband

“Bride and groom, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows...sort of. You’ve made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Natasha gripped the lapels of his tux and connected their lips together. The cheering in the background became an eerie noise as they just focused on each other, taken away in an emotional kiss. It just didn’t feel real, it doesn’t make sense for his life to be going the way it is when he almost lost it a week ago.

They slowly separated their lips. “Are you my wife now?” He whispered in between them.

“I am,” She answered him, finally.

His dream of having his own family to raise and nourish and her dream of having a partner that’s willing to put in the work and effort to be a good husband and father.

She’s the last person he ever thought he’d get married to. The very last. So far down that she wasn’t even on the list. He always figured that he’d marry some woman that he slipped up with when it came to condoms and accidentally got pregnant...which technically did happen to Natasha but him not using a condom was never an accident on his part.

When it came to marrying, it probably would’ve been some European trophy wife. But with Nat, he’s only been married to her for 14 seconds and it already felt so fulfilling, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He’s never considered himself to be such a sap but maybe his friends were right.

She was firm and stood her ground around him. At first it was overwhelming for him to “date” someone that was so much alike him in the business world, but with completely different personalities.

They mutually leaned in for a quick kiss. He’s glad he learned how to appreciate others, because without her, he wouldn’t have learned to even value himself. The way he carries himself is much more respectable. 

Natasha’s hand linked around Steve’s arm, the two of them walking down the aisle together.

The reception was the best he’s ever been to. He hasn’t been to a lot to begin with and was a little biased considering it was his own wedding, but he still loved it nonetheless. 

They couldn’t keep their hands and lips off of each other, from discrete touches to small and meaningful kisses, going around and accepting congratulations and how people are happy for them and their future endeavors.

When Natasha threw her bouquet it landed in Darcy's hands, she and Bucky awkwardly glanced at each other, making Darcy toss the bouquet into Yelena hands. The woman stuck her tongue out in disgust and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder into a random direction having it land in Tatiana’s lap who was playing with a toy while she had been eating her cake.

Both Steve and Ivan quickly rushed over to the little girl’s side and planned on taking the bouquet of flowers away because most certainly not. They’d be damned if their little girl is the next one to get married

Steve picked the little girl up, asking for the flowers back but she refused to let go of them.

“But they’re pwetty daddy,” she said sadly, not understanding why she couldn’t have them.

“I know princess, but daddy doesn’t-“ There goes the puppy dog eyes and now he really couldn’t say no to her, Ivan neither. Both men unwillingly gave up and allowed her to have it. 

It was coming to an end, but he didn’t want today to be over, until it was time for the after party tonight and he and Natasha were the only two people on the guest list for that one.

“You did it dude,” Bucky teased, picking up a drink from the tray. “What’s it like being a married man with a kid on the way?”

“Awesome,” he answered truthfully, drinking some of his champagne. “I married the person I swore I hated, who turned out to be the woman of my dreams, and she’ll soon make me an official father.” Why didn’t he try to settle down sooner? This lifestyle was amazing. His eyes drifted towards Natasha, conversing with a different group of women. 

Maybe he didn’t settle down sooner because he was waiting for her...


	40. Epilogue: Part 2

* * *

_Labor with Tatiana had been quick. Not easy, but as soon as they reached the hospital Natasha had been ready to start pushing and the rest was a blur, the next thing she noticed there had been a little baby placed on her chest and the doctor’s told her it was a girl._

_But this—shit! This was unaccounted for._

_She’s been in labor for 8 hours and it felt like it’s been 20. The only difference that made it bearable was that Steve was by her side the entire time, comforting her and making sure she was ok throughout the entire thing. But it didn’t take all the pain away, every time a contraction hit he held her hand and she’s pretty sure she broke it at one point but he was trying his hardest not to show it._

_Neither of them slept, Natasha had a plausible reason, hello she was about to give birth. Steve’s reason being he wanted to be awake for the entire experience and he couldn’t sleep knowing that she couldn’t sleep from_ _the pain and endurance going into labor._

_When things were calm, it was only for a hot minute, that’s where he would rub her stomach and whispered small affectionate words of endearment into her ear and softly kiss her cheek while he listened to her curse him out and threaten to do..very questionable things to him if this baby wasn’t out of her._

_The mother of his children, how sweet._

_Steve initially thought the excruciating part was over, but then the doctor came into the room announcing that she was ready to deliver the baby and that’s when everything became a whole lot more painful, amazing, agonizing, mind blowing..bloody. He’s positive he blacked out for a second and he wasn’t even the one that was pushing a baby out of himself._

_If he could take some of the pain off of her and add it onto himself he would but hey, what can you do right? He got a glimpse of what was going on down there and thank god men couldn’t get pregnant, he would say those exact same questionable threats if he had been the one going through this._

_While she was pushing, Steve was also yelling for some reason, a scream is a better way to describe because when he did it, the nurses had figured there was a small child in the room and raised their brows when they realized it was him._

_A small, high pitched cry entered the room and that’s when everything went silent. Steve could hear his heart beating in his chest loudly as the doctor held up a tiny little person, and gently laid him on his wife’s chest._

_Steve’s heart softened, his mind became fuzzy at the sight of his child for the first time. The baby was crying still, but he did his research and learned that it was expected as they were expanding their lungs, getting their first breath of air._

_He was here..his son was finally here._

_They didn’t get to see him that long before one of the nurses came and got him, letting them know that they were just gonna clean him up a bit and wipe him down._

_Steve honestly had no words. Natasha left him speechless plenty of times before but this was like no other..she just gave birth to their child..they were gonna raise a little baby together._

_He was itching for the moment where their baby boy would be brought back into the room. The nurse passing him over now covered in a little blue blanket wrap with a matching cap._

_“Are you kidding me,” he whispered softly, holding the infant, everything he learned in those pregnancy classes called back to him, supporting the neck, holding close to the chest. “Hey little guy,” Steve laughed, carefully bouncing him in his arms, pulling the wrap down a little from his face and lightly skimming a finger under his chin, feeling tears stinging his eyes. “I’m your daddy..” He said quietly, mostly saying it to himself and realizing all this was happening._

_He’s so tiny and light, he was scared of holding him too tightly._

_Steve felt the tear fall down his cheek, followed by another, softly kissing the tip of his son’s nose. This was an actual person he was holding right now. Natasha smiled, knowing he would cry no matter how many times he said he wouldn’t._

_That’s when her parents walked in, along with his mom who had been holding Tatiana’s hand. Quietly coming into the room._

_They took all the necessary precautions to get Tatiana used to having a sibling and explaining that their attention needed to be divided and shared between her and her brother._

_Sarah looked at her grandchild who was now being held by Natasha, steadily coursing a finger along his cheek. Her son had his first child and she had her first grandchild, never believing that she’d see the day where this would happen. It all felt so surreal to her._

_Steve picked Tatiana up seeing that she was trying to get a look at him, sitting her in between them._

_“You wanna hold him?” Natasha asked her daughter who was mesmerized by her new brother and nodded. She’s not sure if Tatiana had ever seen a newborn, this might’ve been her first time which is why she looked so amazed._

_“You remember how to have your arms out?” Steve asked her, showing her the motion in which she copied_ _Steve’s motion, her mom gently placing her baby brother in her arms._

_They’ve been telling her what to expect when he got here, he’d sleep a lot, cry a lot, eat a lot and need a lot of attention. But he was sleeping now, he couldn’t need that much attention, right?_

_The occupants in the room smiled when they watched Tatiana lean down and leave a soft little kiss to her little brother’s forehead, witness the newborn let out a soft grunt and stretched his mouth in a faint toothless smile._

_They were a family now, they always had been, their son was a new addition. Even Ivan felt a little heart warmed when Steve leaned in, giving Natalia a gentle peck before continuing their gaze on Tatiana and their son._

* * *

**_1 year later_ **

It’s been the fastest year he’s ever experienced. One minute James was learning how to sit up, now he’s learning how to run without falling down. It may have been the best year of his life.

He and Natasha’s first wedding anniversary was a few months ago and they spent their entire time cleaning spit up and watching cartoons, he honestly couldn’t think of a better way of spending it.

Tatiana had gone to kindergarten back in September and she’s been coming home happy everyday talking about the new things she’s learned.

His mom had moved on from his dad, she wasn’t dating anyone else but it was nice to see that she was over him, the last time she saw him was a month ago, her final visit to him in the prison while he awaited his trial. She couldn’t be linked to him anymore.

Their son’s birthday was today, his 1st birthday, so that was exciting. They’ve been obsessing over him since birth so it only makes sense that they throw him a party as well.

Steve had other plans today before the party started, before his day started actually. He had scheduled a visit to someone he hadn’t thought about it forever since that day occurred. In terms of preparation, all he could do was stare at the ceiling as he tried to get himself ready, mentally speaking.

Thinking about what he might say or how he’d approach her.

Natasha could sense the thickness of her husband’s thoughts. She’s been married to him for a year and there’s not a single thing she’d change. Just the other day they were talking about having another baby and coming to the agreement that they were ready.

She softly kissed his chest, “What’s wrong?” Whenever he stared up at the sky like that something was on his mind.

Steve brought himself back to reality and looked at her, “Nothing,” he told her reassuringly. “Just thinking about a meeting I have later today..I have no idea how I’m gonna speak to them or what my opening pitch will be.”

Natasha smiled against his chest, caressing the beard that he had coming in. “It’s not like you to be nervous when it comes to your job.”

Steve rolled them over, looking down at his wife amusedly. “This time’s a little different,” he leaned in and lightly kissed her. It felt like the only time only they received was in the early morning hours and extremely light at night. Considering they had two young children, that would’ve been the perfect time to sleep, but when they’re trying for another baby, it was the perfect time to conceive. “Will you be ok with watching them this morning for a couple hours?”

Her hand brushed his hair, delicately gripping his roots. “You mean after they both stayed up until 12 in the morning? I think I can handle a couple hours.” They’d probably sleep through it all anyways.

“Can you believe it’s been an entire year since we had him?” He showed them new things everyday that proved just how much he was growing up.

“I know. He can stack 4 blocks now instead of just 3.”

Steve playfully groaned, “Don’t tell me that. I’m still getting used to him standing up on his own.”

Natasha couldn’t help but adore his parenting skills. From a man that didn’t have the greatest father figure growing up he was such an attentive and caring dad. She loved watching him play with them, and reading them stories. A couple days ago he took them to get ice cream, their son’s first time going with him and Tatiana and all he could talk about was how much fun they had the entire time.

“I love you,” Steve told her, he finds himself saying that a lot to her nowadays. 

And Natasha loves to hear it each and every time. He was always so intense with his affection and didn’t shy away from expressing it, his heart was bigger than he realized. The way he said it this time though made it seem like it was the last time she’d see him. “I love you too.”

Before he left he would’ve made sure to leave a small kiss to both of his kids' forehead. Ever since his encounter with Callie he could never be sure when his final day would be, so he made sure to live everyday as if it truly was his last.

* * *

“Steve Rogers?” The guard asked for clarification. 

Steve had to conceal his pride over the guard not knowing who he was. Maybe it was the beard, or this guy could’ve been foreign right? He had to be. “Yes,” He answered, pushing his ego aside.

“Follow me.”

At first, he believed they’d take him to the regular visitors area, but they hadn’t. The farther they went the narrower the walkway became, the lights were bright enough to give him a headache.

This wasn’t any ordinary glass protective session, it was completely face to face. No two-way cell phones, no privacy of conversations. He took a seat down at the table, it felt like an interrogation room all things considered.

The entryway buzzed, the metal doors opening, in walking Callie with her hands cuffed behind her back, the guard sitting her down and going to a nearby corner in the room to keep an eye on her.

When Callie saw him it was like she melted all over again, wanting to do nothing but wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly. He was the type of guy that any woman would feel protected around. Even in this cold prison, one glance from him was enough to warm every inch of her body.

“Blondie,” she spoke first, smiling at him.

Nothing about her smile was the same. He couldn’t look at her like he once had, she wasn’t the same woman he once knew.

Steve didn’t respond, but that’s ok, as long as she got the opportunity to see him she was fine. “You look nice, I missed the sight of you.” Her gaze travelled down to the gold band on his finger, feeling her own first clench upon seeing he’d actually gone through with it and married that woman. “Was the baby yours?”

“My _son_? Yeah..he is.” He had Natasha’s eyes but you can’t find blond hair like that just anywhere. That was specifically a Rogers inherited color, texture. Starts off as super light blond and then darkens over time.

“I’m sure there’s an explanation for that, she probably-“

“No there is no explanation, Callie.” There’s no theories, there’s no sick minded alibis, James was his son, both genetically and inherently. Steve looked at her seriously. “Did you plan on killing them too?”

Callie didn’t reply, her eyes only watered a bit, trying to congeal her chuckle.

This was still a game to her. Steve swallowed harshly, his jaw flexing. “I need to know, please” he practically begged, voice breaking. “Had I not caught on quick enough..Would you have had plans on murdering my wife and my daughter?”

“She’s not your daughter Steve-“

“Answer the fucking question.” He didn’t want to get aggressive, this was his very first friend, it pained him to view her this way. But he has a family now..he has bigger priorities and responsibilities. He can’t think about the past anymore and compare it to his presence. It was time for him to close that door for good and focus on what the future has in store.

Something about him always brought out the honesty in her, that’s why she loved him. Even from a young age. That’s why she’s kept tabs on him in the recent years. Whenever they were with each other, she could see how he’d look at Natasha like he wouldn’t with other women. 

“Yes,” she whispered softly.

Steve’s heart dropping. His face paling at the thought of both Natasha and Tatiana not being in his life anymore..the thought of how she would have harmed their unborn child at the time without any remorse but with full knowledge of knowing Natasha was pregnant.

“You and I had our lives planned out together. We promised each other we would get married, she was only getting in our way-“

“God Callie, we were 11. I’m 32 now-“

“And I should be the one by your side, not her. I should’ve been the one to bear your children. You told me you loved me Steve-“

“As a friend-“

“We kissed-“

“You kissed me-“

“I know you felt something! I’d only be doing it for you—for us! This isn’t the kind of life you want Steve and you know it. You’re supposed to live your life to the fullest without any ties or restrictions holding you back! You need happiness and I was gonna give it to you..”

“By murdering my wife?”

“She doesn’t make you happy...”

That’s where everything about her entire equation was wrong. He is happy. He’s excited for the rest of his days that are sure to come. His life is supposed to be built alongside Natasha’s and create their own legacy together to continually prove people like Callie wrong.

“You and I have an extremely different definition of the idea of ‘happiness’..” His was stability and balance while hers had been independence and obsession. Perhaps if she’d come back into his life just a couple years earlier, he would’ve taken the risk and ran off with her. But she was 5 years too late. Because once his eyes had been set on Natasha it was already history in the making.

“I’m done.” Steve told the guards who came over to them, one of them taking Callie away and the other leading him out.

Steve could hear her talk lowly under her breath but couldn’t quite make out the things she was saying so breathlessly, her eyes losing their sparkle once Steve was out of her sight, bringing her back to the harsh sense of reality of the world.

If that’s what Steve was missing out on then thank God he dodged a bullet there. Looking at his watch and noticing it was nearing 11am already, and it was an hour drive to get back home, his kids were bound to be up by now, and his son’s party would be beginning in a few hours.

His little boy was seriously 1 years old today. He’s been on this earth for an official 365 days, he really needed to stop thinking about it before he ends up crying in a building full of men in orange jumpsuits and tattoos scattered all around their body.

* * *

Steve walked into his home, as soon as he closed the door he heard tiny feet padding towards him and unintelligible baby talk, causing him to turn around and smile at the sight of his son.

Steve crouched down holding out his arms, his son giddly stumbled over to his dad, giggling happily.

“Happy birthday little man, you look sharp.” Steve said adoringly, tossing him in the air before carrying him in his arms. He laughed at the mess on his son’s bib, no doubt he tried to feed himself this morning. Thankfully none of it got on his clothes.

“Dada num nums?” James asked holding up a cheerio to his dad and feeding it to him.

“Oh wow, thank you bud,” Steve said as his son fed him the cereal. “It’s the best i ever had,” he kissed the top of his head, noticing how he was pointing to his bib. “I see. Looks like you enjoyed your breakfast.”

“Umm..T-tati num num dada!”

“Yeah? Your sister had num nums too?” 

James nodded excitedly when his dad understood what he was trying to say, causing Steve to grin, it was unbelievable how easily he mastered comprehending baby talk. James had been practicing saying his sister’s name for a week now.

“What about mama, did you give mama num nums?”

“Only when he decided to flip his bowl over and spill everything on the floor.”

Steve turned at the sound of his wife’s voice, both his and James faces lighting up, their son clapping happily and bringing his hands to his mouth. “Well if he’s anything like me then knows better to aim food at the stomach, back or chest, not the floor.”

Natasha smiled as she leaned up and gently kissed her husband, that could have been a dirty joke, but they were in front of their son. “How’d your meeting go?”

“It uh, didn’t go as planned..I don’t think I’ll be reaching out to them ever again.” It was hard to let her go but it was something that just needed to be done. For the safety of his own family, Callie was too risky to try and keep in contact with.

Natasha raised a brow. “Ever again? Surely it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Bad doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Steve said babyishly as he bounced their son in his arms, tickling his stomach and changing the topic. “How’s he feeling? By the looks of it, I take it his fever went down?”

Natasha took his bib off and caressed their son’s cheek as he was more focused on playing with Steve’s chain he had been wearing. “He’s doing a lot better, his temperature is back to normal but he still has a little cough here and there.”

“The only thing I hear is he’s party approved.” Just 4 days ago he was crying non-stop and running a fever of 101.3. Not wanting to play or get up, just wanting to sleep and be held by his parents.

Steve put James down after he kissed his cheek, only for the little boy to stumble over to Natasha with his arms up who then picked him up.

“What time are the parents supposed to be getting here anyways?”

“They should be starting to come at 3 even though it doesn’t start until 4.”

Steve scoffed, “Anything for them to guzzle down the wine and beer I promised would be there.” Although he couldn’t really blame them, he stopped drinking alcohol when James was first born, but then as soon as his son started walking the first the first thing he did was enjoy a nice, cold beer.

Natasha had stepped away for a little to head upstairs and change their son’s diaper. Steve heard her on the way up, also hearing some come down.

“Daddy!” 

Steve saw a familiar head of red hair run over to him, jumping in his arms. “So you finally decided to wake up?” He asked, kissing the little girl’s cheek. “Your last day of camp is tomorrow, you excited?”

“Yeah, my teacher said we can have a party- and daddy, mommy said some of my friends are coming for my baby brother’s birthday today.”

“She told me last night, let’s see who’s coming? I know it’s Lisa, Molly, Chloe, Ava-“

“And David!”

Steve hummed, “Not sure how I feel about some boy being around my little princess, but I’ll allow it for now.”

Tatiana giggled as her dad kissed her cheek again and set her down.

The thing about having a one year old, or any small child is that their sleep schedule was very unpredictable. James would take a nap as soon as he woke up or he’d take a nap right before he went to sleep throwing off everything.

Like now, his party started in 45 minutes, parents and their kids were already starting to arrive and James was just now waking up from his nap, making him a little cranky and agitated. Just like Steve, he wasn’t the friendliest person around after he wakes up.

He’ll cry and refuse to be in anyone’s arms or vicinity other than his parents. His attitude would be off the charts and would just force Steve and Natasha to just coax him back to sleep.

This time was a little different, he woke up from his nap, cried and refused to go back to sleep but that’s alright. Today was his birthday and he’d have a great day.

James stretched and yawned, still letting out a couple sobs, laying his head back on his dad’s shoulder, Steve opening the drawer looking for a pair of little socks. “Ok, so mama said it’s in the first drawer on the left and...clearly she’s wrong because it’s not in here at all.” He kept rummaging through the drawer and still didn’t stumble across anything. “You know what,” he patted his son’s back, quieting him down. “The grass is soft and I’m pretty sure you would’ve lost your socks anyways by the end of today, we’ll just go barefoot ok?” He kissed the top of his son’s head.

Steve returned back outside with James, setting him down and letting him roam over to where his sister was, knowing Tatiana would keep an eye on him and show him off to friends.

This left Steve to immediately go to his wife’s side and call her out on giving him the wrong instructions. “Just to let you know, if he gets sick again it’s on you because his socks were definitely not on the left.”

“I never said the left, I said the right. Maybe if someone bothered with checking each side he would have socks on right now.”

“Right, blame the man _you_ sent to find them, knowing I wouldn’t look everywhere. Sounds fair.”

Natasha scoffed, Steve placing an arm around his wife’s waist, seeing his mom approach them. His eyes pierced a little bit at the sight of someone else with her and how his hand seemed to be a little lower than Steve’s liking. In fact why was his hand anywhere near his mother’s body?

Steve looked at his mom childishly while she and Natasha exchanged greetings, he didn’t say hi at all, waiting for her to explain.

He cleared his throat when she was taking too long to get to the point. 

“Steven, this is my..friend Brian.” Steve looked at the man up and down in a suspicious and protective way. “Brian, this is the mom and dad to my grand-babies, my son Steven and his wife Natasha.”

“It’s nice to meet the both of you. I saw your son on the way in, the little man is adorable-“

“And what about our daughter?” Steve asked. “You didn’t see her on your way in? Or are you just deciding not to equally compliment both our kids?”

Natasha made a weird face at her husband, what was he trying to get at here? Tatiana was in the bounce house with her friends when they arrived of course they wouldn’t have seen her.

Brian laughed in a wholesome manner, not meaning any harm. “Oh of course not, she’s such a cutie, I saw her at your wedding.”

He furrowed his brows. This guy was at his wedding? Who the hell invited—oh..hell no. Steve folded his arms, seemingly sizing the man up. “Where you working Brian?”

“I work in the construction field. I built a few house in this neighborhood-“

“What’s your salary look like? My mom has money of her own. I wouldn’t want some guy coming around and expecting her to provide for him.”

Natasha sighed, he was starting to sound a lot like her own father, they’ve been spending way too much time together.

“I can assure you, my salary is well beyond sufficient.”

Steve raised a brow. “You sound pretty cocky. When’s the last time you got tested for-“

“Honey that’s enough.”

“What? I’m just asking a simple-“

“Nothing about what you’re asking is simple. We’re sorry about that-“

“No we’re not. I’m watching you Brian.” Steve wrapped an arm around his wife again as they walked away. Steve wore a grimace on his face the entire time.

It’s not that he wasn’t happy his mom apparently had a boyfriend, it’s the idea of another man getting close to her and ending up becoming just like Joseph that bothered him.

“He’s a nice guy,” Natasha said, pulling her husband back to reality.

“Friend my ass, that man is obviously her boyfriend of some sort.”

Natasha smirked, latching her hand around his arm. If he’s like this when his mom has a boyfriend she would really like to see how he’d act when Tatiana has her first boyfriend. He probably wouldn’t be ok with her dating until she graduates college.

They kept a close eye on their kids even though they weren’t next to each other anymore. Steve’s eyes drifted between his kids, his wife and his mom repeatedly. He hoped that this Brian character could sense his stares because he wasn’t trying to be subtle, he wanted this man to feel intimidated because if he tried something, Steve wouldn’t hesitate to approach him.

His eyes did his usual scan around the area again, watching James crawl out from the bouncy and accidentally fall on the way down. 

Steve could see he would’ve fallen before he even came out, only making about ¾ of the way there until James hit the ground. Thankfully it wasn’t a steep fall at all, but enough to make him startled over what happened.

“Dada,” James cried out for his dad, lifting his arms up.

“I know buddy, I saw,” Steve comforted, picking his son up who laid his head against his shoulder whilst continuing to cry. Steve bounced him in his arms and soothingly patted his back. “Did you get an owie ?”

“M-mhm,” James sniffed, wiping his eyes.

The only injury he received was a grass stain on his shorts “Aw, don’t cry alright, you want dada to go and get your cake?” James nodded, still sniffing and letting out a couple more sobs. Steve doubts his son understood his entire sentence, but he knew the words ‘dada’ and ‘cake’ so that was enough for him.

Steve’s almost sure that the reason James was crying was from how shocked he was that he fell because his tears ceased after about 30 seconds. If he was actually hurt or had any “owie” he would’ve pointed to what was hurting him.

James' interest was once again focused on the chain his dad had been wearing, pulling and tugging at it to try and eat it or teethe on it.

As he was walking back inside the house he crossed paths with his mother once again. Only this time she was alone. “Where’s your boyfriend?” Steve asked spitefully, keeping his accessory away from his son’s mouth who then grabbed his wrist and tried to eat his watch. 

“Taking a phone call.”

Steve put his son’s pacifier in his mouth as an attempt to stop him from eating things he shouldn’t, only for James to take his binkie out of his mouth and toss it on the ground. 

“So you admit he’s your boyfriend? How long have you two been together?”

Sarah shrugged, pinching her grandchild’s cheek. “Not long, a few months, he’s a gentleman.”

“Sure he is, I’ll be watching the two of you.” Steve made a silly face at his son when he kept trying to reach for his chain, grabbing his little hand and restricting him from pulling at it.

“I’m sure you will and why do you insist on carrying my grandbaby like a football?” Sarah questioned. She’d be lying if she believed this wasn’t how Steve would carry his child. 

He’s attended every parenting class, he just holds his son like that for..well who knows why? Probably because James found it relaxing and he had easy access to his dad’s face.

“What? He likes it, isn’t that right little guy?” Steve asked, blowing raspberries to his son’s neck making him laugh joyously. “Can you say bye-bye to G-ma?” Steve asked his, holding him up the right way.

James looked at his dad’s hand and mimicked his motion and let out a high pitched random scream unable to say the words ”bye” yet.

“You know I’d hate to say it, but he’s an awesome dad,” Yelena commented, watching the whole ordeal between her nephew and brother-in law take place. 

Ever since she’s moved to New York she’s been over at her sister’s place a lot. Whenever she’s here Steve would be there most of the time either playing with the kids, holding one of them while they slept, or watching movies. He doesn’t scream at them, he’s very loving and talks to them so softly.

“Does he want more kids?” Darcy asked, parenting skills like that shouldn’t go to waste.

Natasha smiled at the thought of seeing another newborn in Steve’s arms. He was nervous when holding James, scared that he might break him. But once James got older within the months and learned to cling onto shirts, Steve only wanted to hold him more and more. “He does, we both do. But we’re just discussing when the right time will be.”

“Could be now if you break for the bathroom,” Yelena mumbled in her drink.

Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes, drinking some of her wine. Might as well enjoy the taste of alcohol before she ends up knocked up again. 

Tatiana came over to her mom, taking a break from playing with her friends. “Mommy, when are we gonna eat cake?” She asked excitedly, her arms wrapped around her mom’s legs.

Natasha lovingly caressed her daughter’s chin, “Soon, daddy just went to take it out the freezer.”

“You promise?”

“Course I do.”

Yelena groaned into her drink, swallowing more of it. “I don’t know how you do it. 2 kids, 2 birthdays, double the Christmas presents, crying, whining—Jesus.” She loved her niece and nephew but when James was a little newborn and kept crying for what seemed like hour after hour it made Yelena really question whether she wanted kids or not.

If she were to have kids now, she’d leave them with her sister or parents the first months and _then_ raised them.

“You get used to it.” 

The sun was nearly at the horizon, almost getting ready to set. The party was lasting longer than anticipated but that was great for them because that meant putting Tatiana and James to sleep would be a breeze. They’d fall asleep before their heads will have even hit the pillows.

Everyone gathered around a table with James’ cake, his parents could already see tiredness taking over his eyes. He did that little scratch behind his ear while laying half his face in his mom’s neck, watching as his Baba lit the blue candle that read ‘1’ on it.

It was a professionally decorated paw patrol cake, being that it was currently his favorite cartoon. James at first started clapping and smiling at the cake like he does whenever he’s excited and then tiredness struck him and he was about ready to just eat cake and sleep.

The same comparison could be made towards Tatiana seeing that the little girl was sitting on Steve’s shoulder, her chin resting on the top of his head.

“Pup?” James tried to say to his mom while pointing at his cake.

“Yeah, it’s your paw patrol cake, you see it,” She softly kissed her son’s, watching as her mom lit the candle.

He was literally the most dramatic little baby on Earth, once everyone began singing happy birthday for him, he tightly wrapped his arms around his mom and hid his face away, starting to cry a little. Or maybe he was just a little shy and wasn’t familiar with all the faces. It’s also possible he could've just been tired and ready to go to sleep and the loudness was making him upset.

Natasha patted his back when they were done singing, James picked his head up and wiped his eyes of loose tears, seeing his sister point to the cake.

“Blow your candles out Зайчик !” Tatiana said light heartedly. It was her nickname for him around the age of 4 months, and whenever she said it, James would automatically respond to it. She learned it from Gigi when she learned that it’s what she called her younger brother growing up. It meant little rabbit and while James couldn’t speak Russian yet, it felt like he understood it.

Natasha carefully brought her son closer to the candle, helping him blow it out. When everyone around him started clapping he flinched for a second, then he saw his dad and sister doing it too and started copying them, clapping happily along with everyone else.

He “helped” Natasha cut him a piece of the cake, once it was in his hold Steve and Natasha both knew they’d have a blast cleaning that blue frosting from their kids face and clothes. Tatiana would’ve been a little more careful with it, but James was learning how to feed himself and grabbed a fistful of his slice and smashing it to his face.

So much for keeping his clothes clean. By the looks of it, he really had enjoyed today. It also seems as if he really liked his cake. Even offering both his mom and dad some straight from his hand. They didn’t want any but his gesture was very adorable.

Just as they expected, when the party’s over and it’s time for bed, their energy automatically drains. Tatiana was approaching the age where she wanted to bathe by herself but tonight she was too tired to even walk up to her own room. The best that Steve could do for her was wash her face, brush her teeth and get her ready for bed, stepping out of the room while she changed into her pajamas until she called him back in.

“I think you’re too sleepy for a bedtime story tonight,” Steve said, placing her in bed and watching as she struggled to keep her eyes open. “Only a couple pages in and you might start snoring.”

Tatiana laughed tiredly, “I don’t snore daddy!” She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Steve recognized that yawn right away, she was really running low on energy. 

It made sense, she was running around and playing all day with her friends. Days leading up to this she’s been playing with James and helping him master his walking. “You know you have to take a bath first thing in the morning tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, cause I missed it tonight?”

Steve pulled the covers up to his daughter, “Exactly,” he grinned.

She yawned again. “Why can’t my little brother sleep in here daddy?” Tatiana asked when her dad turned her lamp off and her night light on..

“Because your brother is still a baby, princess. Sometimes he’ll wake up in the middle of the night and cry because he’s hungry, or needs a diaper change.”

“When I’m old enough, can you and mommy teach me how to change a diaper?”

Steve kissed the top of his daughter’s head. “Definitely.” They’re gonna need all the help they could get. “Mommy and daddy will see you in the morning, ok?”

“Okay,” She answered tiredly, her dad pressing one last kiss towards her forehead. Already feeling herself drown in sleepiness and had her eyes closed before he even left the room.

He figured the first time he heard Tatiana refer to him as her father would’ve shocked him but it didn’t. She’s been calling him ‘daddy’ for a little over a year now and it felt like she’s been doing it straight from when he first met her. 

It was natural, it just clicked. She went from running and calling him “Stevie” to running to him calling him her father, that’s the only character development he cares about. He’s her dad and she’s his daughter, it just made sense. Sometimes when he picks her up from kindergarten now or camp, the new friends she makes would ask “Is that your dad”. Only for Tatiana to enthusiastically agree and tell them about everything they do together, meaning she was proud and happy to call him her dad.

As for James, it wasn't a question on how the baby perceives his dad. Or ‘dada’ as he calls him. There’s not a day that goes by where Steve can stand to not see his kids and wife at least once a day. He remembered how he almost retired from work on the spot when he got word that James took his first steps and he wasn’t around because he had some fucking meeting to get to.

While the only physical trait he received from Natasha was her eye color, pretty much everything else, including mannerisms sprouted from Steve’s genes. The one thing his son would not inherit however, was a hateful attitude, Steve just couldn’t allow it.

He sees what he missed out on as a kid by being around his own children so often. He’d be there for them, he wouldn’t miss out anything no matter how insignificant.

“Our son is already a ladies’ man,” Steve said coming out of their bathroom, he was wearing only sweats and a tank top. pointing a nod towards James who was babbling words to a couple members of Steve’s family. “Clearly he got it from me.”

“I think you both just like attention.”

He chuckled, noticing how Natasha seemed to be thinking about something and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the inside of her neck. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t believe he’s already 1 years old.” It felt like yesterday when he just learned to crawl, now he’s already learning to run. “And then Tati’s starting 1st grade in September..it feels like they’re growing up so fast when I just want everything to slow down.”

Their daughter can dress herself now, brush her teeth on her own with the exception of using a step stool or if she was too tired to hold a toothbrush. She knows how to skip properly, she wants to do all sorts of activities like soccer, swimming and gymnastics and oh god she was learning how to pronounce her r-words correctly..she was still short and liked to be picked up but just the other day she told Natasha how her tooth was beginning to loosen

“I get what you mean,” Steve said in an understanding tone, placing another soft kiss to her neck. “You know yesterday when I gave James a bath, he wouldn’t even let me bathe him? He just grabbed the washcloth and tried to do it himself..I mean he did try to eat his washcloth as soon as he got a hold of it, but it’s the thought that counts.”

Yeah he was surely going through that phase where he thought it was ok to try and put everything in his mouth. Cute, but they’d rather not have their son choke or eat something he’s not supposed to have.

Steve led his wife over to their bed, taking a seat at the edge of it and pulling her closer to him. With how serious he was looking at her made Natasha question his motives. “You ok?”

“I’m great,” He was amazing, having the time of his life with his family. “But I was thinking about some things and we talked about having another kid so what do you say? How would you feel about having another baby?” Steve asked for her opinion.

Natasha didn’t reply, not with words at least, tantalizingly rubbing her hands along his shoulders. Steve grunted when his back hit the bed, his wife straddling his lap. “Woah,” He chuckled in slight surprise. “Is that a yes? You’re on top?”

“Definitely not a no.” The kids were knocked out, they were alone, the night was still young. “There has to be something special happening for me to be on top?” She teased.

“Not necessarily, but usually it’s me who takes control.”

“That’s because it’s my job to protect your ego. No matter how mediocre your performance may be.”

Steve scoffed, “Yeah? You think you’re better?” He pulled her beneath him, pressing a soft kiss beneath her neck. “What do you think, are we ready for another baby though?” 

“Of course I feel like we’re ready.” She teases caressing his chin, softly pecking his lips. “You really want another baby?”

“You kidding me? Obviously, but only if you’re on board with it. If you feel we should wait a little longer than that’s okay with me too.” He’s ready to expand their family even more. James would soon be zooming through the house once he learns to run and Tatiana would be a little more independent as she grows up.

Natasha smiled, pulling him closer to her. “I think it’s a great idea..we can start now if you want.”

Steve sighed peacefully, placing his hand on her stomach, looking at his thumb and gently swipe over an area. A year ago their son was in there. An entire year since she had him. 

This woman...his wife. She gave him everything.

He once believed he had everything in the world and could get whatever he wanted.

He was missing so much before he even met her. So many parts of his life left unfulfilled until they got together. He has a daughter and son now. A wife.

..a family.

Someone to wake up next to everyday. Hearing his kids run down the stairs on Christmas morning, doing family activities together, going on vacations, lazily spending their weekends at home- Why haven’t they got a dog yet?

He’s married with kids now, isn’t this where the story ends? But it felt like it was just beginning for him. He’s ready for so many more adventures with her and their children and the thought them not being here..

Natasha felt Steve wrap his arms around her. It was a hug. She initially thought he was going in for a kiss but then he felt him bury his face into her neck and hold her tighter, trying to figure out what he was doing.

“Honey..are you crying?” She asked softly as she felt him lightly shake while his arms were around her.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, thinking back on the time Callie had entered his life with an intent on murdering his wife and kids. About how they wouldn’t have been in his life anymore..all they’ve been through together. Their marriage, their kids, this new chapter in their life, it’d all be non-existent.

Steve felt Natasha tenderly grip his hair, he pressed a couple soft kisses to her neck as she continued to hold him.

“I can’t imagine my life without you.” He’s at his happiest when he’s around her and their kids. He’s got supportive friends now. The weight on his chest lifted when he visited both Callie and his father, both being reminders of how much he’s changed.

“Look at me,” Natasha said gently, wiping his tears. “Words can’t even describe how much I love you..”

Words never seemed to be enough between them. No matter what they were talking about or going through. They understood each other’s feelings on a deeper level than anyone else would be able to know..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY BUT NOT THE BOOK!!  
> I would never leave you guys hanging without knowing what happened during their honeymoon, the bachelorette/bachelor party, and how Steve gets used to Natasha’s pregnancy!!  
> It’ll be in a story called “The Gift Of Marriage (Reprise)” however it’ll be released during December along with some Christmas stories I’ve been working on😉😉 The reprise will also have some smuttt😌😉 It’ll also explain what Natasha had been thinking when going back to Alexei when pregnant with Steve’s baby  
> “Defending James” will be the next story that’ll be finished.  
> I love you all so much!!


End file.
